Ash's Smart Journey (Female Version)
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: The female version of Ash's Smart Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Brock, and Misty were sitting at the kitchen table at the Ketchum's residence discussing the scenario that was Ash's battle against Ritchie when Brock brought up the fact the Ash's Charizard refuses to listen to him and Misty brought up the fact that a pair of Team Rocket agents got in the way before the match and that tired out Pidgeotto. Someone knocked on the door when Mimey opened the door and revealed that the one that knocked was a man with black hair and brown eyes that wore blue jeans, black and white sneakers, black finger less gloves, black shirt, red jacket, and a red and white cap who said, "I am Redwood Ketchum, can I come in." Mimey held up one finger and went to get Delia who was surprised to see him him back and said, "Don't expect me to be happy that you're back after all these years but come on in." Redwood was about to come in but he noticed a hot air balloon with a Meowth head shaped balloon floating about thirty feet away he noticed something red on the white shirts of the two humans but he wasn't close enough to tell what was the red on the shirts were but he came in and after Delia's scolded and welcomed him back at the table he saw Professor Oak and told him that his son Indigo was at the lab visiting his Pokemon and that he might change his party. Then the door knocked again it was a man that looked like Gary only older and asked if Professor Oak was here because according to Gary he was at Ketchum house and Delia let him in when Indigo saw Professor Oak he greeted his father. Lastly Redwood Ketchum asked them what's the problem and the told him what had happened and he commented with Team Rocket man it's bad enough that Indigo and I had to deal with them but you guys as well he then said to Brock and Misty that they looked like their father and mother respectively and mentioned that the Pewter City gym leader Flint used a Geodude and an Onix against him as well as the Cerulean City gym leader Rose using a Staryu and a Starmie against him. When Ash came down after a while they agreed to do something about Charizard so Redwood him to come outside when Ash did then they both sent out a Charizard they had a battle between their two Charizard and Redwood's Charizard defeated Ash's with Thunder Punch. Team Rocket did show up to cause trouble but Indigo's Aerodactyl blasted them off with Sky Attack and he and Redwood commented with what nuisances they are. Redwood then gave Ash a Pokemon egg while Indigo gave one to Gary. Lastly the Spearow that Ash angered attacked and revealed that it evolved into a Fearow and Indigo sent out an Omastar who defeated the Fearow with Ice Beam and then he threw a Great Ball and captured the Fearow. Redwood stated that Ash could use his ability to communicate with Aura but he wasn't sure if Charizard would listen.

While training for Johto Ash challenged by a guy named Raymond who sent out a Donphan thanks to his father he learned that Donphan was a Ground type so Ash sent put Bulbasaur who defeated the Armor Pokemon with Solar Beam, next he sent out a Machamp who fell to Squirtle's Bubble Beam, last Raymond got desperate and sent out three at once a Pinsir, a Venomoth, and a Golem who fell to Pikachu the former two fell to Thunderbolt and the latter fell to the newly learned Brick Break by TM105. Unknown to the group of five the battle was being watched by a camera on the neck of a Fearow. Whoever was watching the battle sen an invitation to the group which was delivered they replied yes. When they got to the harbor to New Island and was told that there was a major storm outside but three other trainers decided to brave the storm a boy flew on his Pidgeot, a bigger boy swam on his Gyarados, a girl did the same only on her Dewgong, two different girls swam on a Dhlemise and a Dragalge respectively, and a boy in olive green swam on an Avalugg with a boy in red hitching a ride, and sixteen others rode on a Braviary, Wailord, Golisopod, Bouffalant, Lanturn, Quagsire, Primarina, Hariyama, Slowbro; Carracosta; Empoleon; Walrein; Drifblim; Sharpedo; Drampa; and Swampert, while Indigo; Redwood; Ash; Brock; and Misty decided to swim on Omastar, Kabutops, Squirtle, Staryu, and Goldeen respectively while Team Rocket decided to sneak in while swimming on Weezing. Indigo and Redwood told them that they have some Pokemon that they didn't want to leave at Professor Oak's lab for good reasons stated Redwood except for full battles.

When they got there Indigo sent out Jynx, Moltres, Omastar, Articuno, Nidoking, and Aerodactyl. Redwood sent out Parasect, Zapdos, Kangaskhan, Gardevoir, Kabutops, and Flareon. Ash sent out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto while Pikachu was already out of his Poké Ball. Brock sent out Geodude, Onix, Zubat, and Vulpix. While Misty sent out Goldeen, Staryu, and Psyduck to go along with Togepi. Meanwhile Team Rocket found a hidden laboratory and sent out Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, and Lickitung to explore the other floors. When the quintet got to the sitting area they saw the twenty-three trainers that went ahead of. The twenty-three introduced their selves as Corey, Fergus, Neesha, Demeter, Akhlys, Hephaestus, Ouranos, Poseidon, Pan, Hera, Zeus, Gaia, Nymph, Heracles, Delphi, Ourea, Koios, Khione, Melinoe, Phobetor, Ladon, Xx, and Quartz plus they introduced their Pokemon. Corey's were Pidgeot, Venusaur, Sandslash, Gengar, Scyther, and Rhyhorn. Fergus' were Gyarados, Poliwrath, Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Golduck, and Seadra while Redwood was impressed with him for raising a powerful looking Gyarados. Neesha's were Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Ninetales, Dewgong, Rapidash, and Vileplume. Demeter's were Dhelmise, Tropius, Roserade, Leafeon, Ferrothorn, and Shiftry. Akhlys' were Dragalge, Toxapex, Skuntank, Beedrill, Salazzle, and Nidoqueen. Hephaestus' were Delphox, Camerupt, Pyroar, Arcanine, Heatmor, and Magcargo. Ouranos' were Braviary, Archeops, Mandibuzz, Xatu, Masquerain, and Emolga. Poseidon's were Shiny Wailord, Qwilfish, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Bruxish, and Araquanid. Pan's were Golisopod, Pinsir, Ariados, Shuckle, Beautifly, and Ribombee, Hera's were Bouffalant, Heliolisk, Dodrio, Porygon-Z, Blissey, and Lopunny. Zeus' were Electivire, Lanturn, Galvantula, Pom Pom Style Oricorio, Electrode, and Jolteon. Gaia's were Stunfisk, Quagsire, Diggersby, Mudsdale, Excadrill, and Sandy Cloak Wormadam, Nymph's were Primarina, Clefable, Sylveon, Aromatiesse, Whimsicott, and Klefki. Heracles' were Hariyama, Passimian, Toxicroak, Medicham, Lucario, and Kommo-o. Delphi's were Slowbro, Gallade, Sigilyph, Alakazam, Claydol, and Exeggutor. Ourea's were Carracosta, Lunatone, Carbink, Rampardos, Barbaracle, and Crustle. Koios' were Empoleon, Bastiodon, Klinklang, Bronzong, Escavalier, and Mawile. Khione's were Walrein, Crabominable, Glaceon, Cloyster, Beartic, and Cryogonal. Melinoe's were Drifblim, Shiny Palossand, Mimikyu, Shedinja, Chanelure, and Shiny Spiritomb. Phobetor's were Sharpedo, Absol, Bisharp, Umbreon, Hydreigon, and Drapion. Ladon's were Druddigon, Altaria, Drampa, Turtonator, Shiny Haxorus, and Tyrantrum. Xx's were Chesnaught, Aurorus, Golurk, Avalugg, Solrock, and Aegislash.

Quartz's were Marowak, Swampert, Dugtrio, Whiscash, Mamoswine, and West Sea Gastrodon. Then Mewtwo showed up and Corey tried to capture the Genetic Pokemon so he called for Rhyhorn to use Take Down but Mewtwo effortlessly stopped and blasted the Spikes Pokemon back without using a move. Then Meowth was cloned by the cloning machine but Team Rocket freed the Scratch Cat Pokemon while that was happening Mewtwo used his psychic powers to awaken his clones of Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise who went out of the laboratory with Mew following. Mewtwo's Venusaur defeated Bruteroot the Venusaur with Vine Whip, Blastoise defeated Shellshocker the Blastoise with Rapid Spin. While Ash's Charizard took two hits from the Flame Pokemon clone he still lost though. Then Mewtwo produced strange looking Poke Balls and captured Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard. Mewtwo also produced more of the strange Poke Balls and they captured almost all of the rest of the Pokémon. Running away, fighting then off, and returning them to their Poke Balls didn't work because Braviary, Pikachu, Moltres, Wigglytuff, Psyduck, Aerodactyl, Vulpix, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Zapdos, Squirtle, and Articuno were captured the only Pokemon to escape are Misty's Togepi and that is because she put the Spike Ball Pokemon in her bag and Ash went down into the cloning machine and freed Pikachu which also broke the machine which caused the originals to come out and Tentacruel humorously hugged Team Rocket. Ash and the originals then came in but Mewtwo blasted Ash with Confusion he also got sent flying but was saved by Mew but the New Species Pokemon was just wanting to play but Mewtwo popped Mew's bubble with Shadow Ball. Mew tried reasoning with Mewtwo but that proved to be fruitless. The originals and the clones went to go beat each other up and Neesha mentioned that nothing good can come out of this.

Ash's Pikachu was refusing to to fight his clone while the two Meowth were philosophizing. The Pokemon were collapsing in exhaustion but were getting back up then Ash got tired of this and he got caught in the middle of a pair of powerful blasts from Mewtwo and Mew and was turned to stone and Pkachu tried to shock him awake but the partially evolved Electric type Mouse Pokémon just exhausted himself. The other Pokémon saw this and were starting to cry as well. They couldn't bring Ash back the way he was so Ash was revived as an Ashley. Mewtwo asked Ashley to train him and she agreed and then the Genetic Pokémon summoned Dragonite and Fearow. Mew descided to go with her as well. The Genetic Pokemon that they could use a caring trainer. Redwood stated that he has a secret Pokémon as he grabbed an Ultra Ball out of his jacket and the Pokemon within is a major shocker as the contents is a Mewtwo. Indigo stated that the Mewtwo they first met was not the first one created but like that one Redwood's Mewtwo escaped but hid himself away in Cerulean Cave where Redwood caught him. Demeter, Akhlys, Hephaestus, Ouranos, Poseidon, Pan, Hera, Zeus, Gaia, Nymph, Heracles, Delphi, Ourea, Koios, Khione, Melinoe, Phobetor, and Ladon brought out different varieties of Poké Balls out came a Shaymin, Silvally holding a Poison Memory, Heatran, Tornadus, Volcanion, Genesect, Meloetta, Zeraora, Landorus, Diancie, Marshadow, Deoxys, Regirock, Magearna, Articuno, Hoopa, Darkrai, and Latios. She let Corey catch the Charizard and Ninetales, Neesha catch the Venusaur and Pidgeot, Fergus catch the Blastoise, Misty catch the Squirtle and Golduck, and Brock catch the Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto. then pulled 30 Poké Balls out of her backpack, stated the since she only has five Pokémon with her one of them would stay with her while the others would be sent to Professor Oak's laboratory, caught Mewtwo who stayed with him and caught the Geodude, Lickitung, Staryu, Vulpix, Scyther, Meowth, Goldeen, Rhyhorn, Zubat, Psyduck, Onix, Pikachu, Seadra, Dhelmise, Heatmor, Tropius, Relicanth, Druddigon, Emolga, Drampa, Stunfisk, Turtonator, Qwilfish, Pinsir, Carbink, Bruxish, and Oricorio. She noticed that she ran out of Poké Balls and Passimian, Solrock, Klefki, Shuckle, Mawile, Lunatone, Absol, Cryogonal, Mimikyu, Sigilyph, Bouffalant, Aerodactyl, Kangaskhan, Spiritomb, Toxicroak, Dragonite, Tentacruel, Fearow, Vaporeon, Sandslash, Gyarados, Wigglytuff, Dewgong, Nidoqueen, Vileplume, Weezing, Rapidash, Arbok, Ferrothorn, Dragalge, Leafeon, Toxapex, Shiftry, Dodrio, Skuntank, Delphox, Roserade, Camerupt, Braviary, Pyroar, Beedrill, Wailord, Salazzle, Archeops, Chandelure, Mandibuzz, Porygon-Z, Magcargo, Gengar, Xatu, Gorebyss, Masquerain, Diggersby, Araquanid, Blissey, Golisopod, Alakazam, Lopunny, Ariados, Heliolisk, Beautifly, Electivire, Aegislash, Jolteon, Golurk, Avalugg, Lanturn, Chesnaught, Electrode, Aurorus, Mudsdale, Ribombee, Marowak, Slowbro, Wormadam, Clefable, Quagsire, Whimsicott, Excadrill, Primarina, Exeggutor, Sylveon, Claydol, Aromatiesse, Carracosta, Gallade, Klinklang, Barbaracle, Crabominable, Rampardos, Bronzong, Crustle, Empoleon, Mamoswine, Escavalier, Victreebel, Gastrodon, Bastiodon, Arcanine, Walrein, Altaria, Glaceon, Drifblim, Cloyster, Shedinja, Hydreigon, Beartic, Umbreon, Palossand, Sharpedo, Haxorus, Swampert, Drapion, Poliwrath, Dugtrio, Omastar, Flareon, Kabutops, Gardevoir, Lucario, Tyrantrum, Medicham, Parasect, Hariyama, Jynx, Kommo-o, Nidoking, Bisharp, Victreebel, Galvantula, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno were still uncaught so Indigo gave Ashley one hundred thirty-four Great Balls so Ash caught the remaining Pokémon then the group of twenty-eight returned their Pokemon and Team Rocket's Pokemon went back to the laboratory to go back to Jessie and James. While that was going on James was taking to Jessie and stated that they haven't really accomplished anything since they became Team Rocket agents while he likes the pay but he isn't really happy and Jessie stated she is the same as him.

Professor Oak was making notes on Ash's Kingler and Muk stating that he will do Ash's Tauros herd later. When his computer said 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Geodude' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Lickitung' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Staryu' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Vulpix' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Scyther' 'Pokémon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Meowth' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Goldeen' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Rhyhorn' 'Pokémon trainer has caught a new Pokémon a Zubat' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Onix' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Pikachu' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Seadra' 'Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Dhelmise' Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Heatmor' The computer the same thing for Tropius, Relicanth, Druddigon, Emolga, Drampa, Stunfisk, Turtonator, Qwilfish, Pinsir, Carbink, Bruxish, Oricorio, Passimian, Solrock, Klefki, Shuckle, Mawile, Absol, Lunatone, Cryogonal, Sigilyph, Bouffalant, Aerodactyl, Kangaskhan, Spiritomb, Toxicroak, Dragonite, Tentacruel, Fearow, Vaporeon, Sandslash, Gyarados, Wigglytuff, Dewgong, Nidoqueen, Vileplume, Weezing, Rapidash, Arbok, Ferrothorn, Dragalge, Leafeon, Toxapex, Shiftry, Dodrio, Skuntank, Delphox, Roserade, Camerupt, Beedrill, Pyroar, Wailord, Braviary, Salazzle, Archeops, Chandelure, Mandibuzz, Porygon-Z, Magcargo, Gengar, Xatu, Gorebyss, Masquerain, Diggersby, Araquanid, Blissey, Golisopod, Alakazam, Lopunny, Ariados, Beautifly, Electivire, Aegislash, Jolteon, Golurk, Avalugg, Lanturn, Chesnaught, Electrode, Aurorus, Mudsdale, Ribombee, Marowak, Slowbro, Wormadam, Clefable, Quagsire, Whimsicott, Excadrill, Primarina, Exeggutor, Sylveon, Claydol, Aromatiesse, Carracosta, Gallade, Klinklang, Barbaracle, Crabominable, Rampardos, Bronzong, Crustle, Empoleon, Mamoswine, Escavalier, Gastrodon, Bastiodon, Whiscash, Arcanine, Walrein, Altaria, Drifblim, Cloyster, Shedinja, Hydreigon, Beartic, Umbreon, Palossand, Sharpedo, Haxorus, Swampert, Drapion, Poliwrath, Dugtrio, Omastar, Flareon, Kabutops, Gardevoir, Lucario, Tyrantrum, Medicham, Parasect, Hariyama, Jynx, Kommo-o, Nidoking, Bisharp, Victreebel, Galvantula, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. If Professor Oak wasn't surprised by the foreign, Legendary, and Mythical Pokémon. He was definitely surprised about the Pokemon occupying the sixth slot in Ash's party.

 **Ashley's Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Staryu, Vulpix, Psyduck, Meowth, Geodude, Scyther, Rhyhorn, Squirtle, Zubat, Onix, Pidgeotto, Seadra, Pikachu X2, Tauros X24, Heatmor, Dhelmise, Bruxish, Kleki, Oricorio, Mawile, Emolga, Drampa, Sigilyph, Turtonator, Bruxish, Pinsir, Qwilfish, Shuckle, Absol, Solrock, Cryogonal, Lunatone, Spiritomb, Kangaskhan, Aerodactyl, Bouffalant, Stunfisk, Relicanth, Passimian, Carbink, Druddigon, Aerodactyl, Mimikyu, Bouffalant, Golisopod, Fearow, Wailord, Gardevoir, Swampert, Muk, Quagsire, Primeape, Whiscash, Gallade, Kingler, Nidoking, Slowbro, Nidoqueen, Gyarados, Alakazam, Tentacruel, Rapidash, Vaporeon, Jynx, Araquanid, Dragonite, Walrein, Vileplume, Beartic, Gastrodon, Ribombee, Dewgong, Umbreon, Cloyster, Arcanine, Sylveon, Mamoswine, Leafeon, Crabominable, Electrode, Glaceon, Toxicroak, Chandelure, Hariyama, Flareon, Medicham, Hydreigon, Wormadam, Archeops, Drapion, Omastar, Mudsdale, Kabutops, Salazzle, Marowak, Kommo-o, Dugtrio, Galvantula, Drifblim, Gastrodon, Braviary, Electivire, Mandibuzz, Palossand, Sharpedo, Golurk, Skuntank, Blissey, Weezing, Sandslash, Arbok, Delphox, Victreebel, Poliwrath, Gengar, Pyroar, Jolteon, Ariados, Heliolisk, Shedinja, Clefable, Ferrothorn, Wigglytuff, Dragalge, Galvantula, Chesnaught, Avalugg, Barbaracle, Dodrio, Aurorus, Beautifly, Lanturn, Aegislash, Primarina, Magcargo, Toxapex, Altaria, Crustle, Bisharp, Exeggutor, Bastiodon, Gorebyss, Ribombee, Porygon-Z, Excadrill, Carracosta, Bronzong, Parasect, Claydol, Beartic, Alakazam, Tyrantrum, Xatu, Klinklang, Rampardos, Escavalier, Whimsicott, Lopunny, Aromatiesse, Masquerain, Camerupt, Lucario, Diggersby, Charizard, Beedrill, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Mewtwo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Ashley decided to train her Pokémon and as a result Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Rhyhorn, Zubat, Geodude, Lickitung after learning Rollout, Goldeen, Meowth, Psyduck, and Pidgeotto evolved into Wartortle, Golbat, Rhydon, Ivysaur, Graveler, Lickitung, Seaking, Persian, Golduck, and Pidgeot respectively. To Charizard, Ashley asked, "Do you want Damian to think that you're weak and lazy?" The fully evolved Fire type starter of Kanto started listening after that. After Ashley's documents have been changed to accommodate her gender flip. Professor Oak told Ashley that the thirtieth Tauros she caught is actually a Ditto and to get him a gold and silver Poké Ball from Professor Ivy who lives on Valencia Island of the archipelago known as The Orange Islands. Ashley, Brock, Misty, Indigo, and Redwood found a blimp to Velencia Island. When the quintet arrived to Valencia Island Ash, Brock, and Misty were surprised when they saw a woman petting a Gyarados and three young women tossed her a lab coat and the woman said that she was Professor Ivy and the quintet followed Professor Ivy and the trio of young women who turned out to be the professor's three assistants Charity, Faith, and Hope to a big building with a thatch grass roof which was Professor Ivy's laboratory which was a mess so Brock started to clean it with the help of Geodude, Onix, Zubat, and Vulpix after that Professor Ivy gave Ash the gold and silver Poke Ball which is called the GS Ball and suggested that Ash try the Orange League while he's at it and Redwood suggested that it could help Ash train.

They stroll along the beach city when Pikachu notices a Lapras on the beach. Three guys are verbally and physically abusing it, one hitting it with a stick. Ash and Misty confront the three guys, which quickly grows hostile as the guys reveal that they want the Lapras so they can use it to battle the Orange Crew. The three guys send out Spearow, Hitmonchan and Beedrill. Ashley pits Pikachu against all three while Misty hides Togepi. Before any attacks are launched, someone calls out for them to stop. He steps forward, measuring and sketching all the Pokémon. He quickly points out that Spearow is vitamin-deficient, Beedrill's coloring is poor and Hitmonchan is lacking exercise. He contrasts the underdeveloped Pokémon with Ashley's Pikachu, noting the shiny coat. The three guys get irritated and order all three Pokémon to attack, but Ashley's Pikachu takes the three Pokémon down and sends them scurrying. However, the watcher quickly shifts his attention to the Lapras. He hands Ashley medicine while he runs to get Nurse Joy. Ashley tries to give Lapras the medicine, but Lapras knocks it away, Pikachu catching it before it breaks.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy concludes that Lapras only needs a rest, but she reveals that it is afraid to have any human contact, probably based on how the three guys were abusing it. The watcher points out that this one is only an infant and that it might have gotten separated from its group after the last big storm. He reveals that he is a Pokémon watcher and that he observes Pokémon in their natural habitats. Ashley and Misty make formal introductions, and the watcher introduces himself as Tracey. Ash and the others decide to unite in getting that Lapras back with its group. To help the lost Lapras Redwood got his from Professor Oak's laboratory.

Three kids run in and ask Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon in preparation for battling the Orange Crew. Tracey explains to Ashley about the Orange Crew and how Trainers must beat every member of the Orange Crew before competing in the Orange League. Ashley wants to compete, but Misty reminds him that they need to deliver the GS Ball to Professor Oak. Ash places a call to Professor Oak, presenting the GS Ball and requesting to compete in the Orange League. Professor Oak approves the decision. Knowing that Ashley has a connection to Professor Oak, Tracey decides to join the group in order to meet the professor.

After Lapras wakes up, Redwood's Lapras started to help the group wants to load Lapras aboard a truck to take it back to sea, but Lapras is afraid to move. Ashley decides to sing a lullaby, but Jigglypuff comes up and beats him to it, putting everyone to sleep with Sing. Jigglypuff gets angry and goes on its drawing rampage. After everyone wakes up, Lapras still won't budge. Ashley tries to get close to Lapras, but it retreats underwater. Ashley takes off her hat, vest, and shirt. Which revealed that she's wearing a new swimsuit under her clothes before jumping in and swimming after Lapras. Lapras evades Ash long enough, forcing Ash to retreat to the surface for air. Ashley eventually gets through to Lapras thanks to her father teaching her how to use some of her Aura abilities.

In the distance, Ashley and Pikachu are riding on Lapras's back to the beach. Lapras appears comfortable around Ash as he proclaims Lapras as caught. Tracey joins Ashley, Misty, Redwood, and Indigo as they leave Tangelo Island, with Ash's intention of earning his first Orange League Badge and reuniting Lapras with its pack. Indigo and Redwood are riding on Redwood's Lapras alongside Ashley, Misty, and Tracey.

Redwood suggested that Ashley use her Pokédex to check the moves of her Pokemon. Ashley agreed and scanned Pikachu first: Pikachu is male, has the ability Static, knows the Thunder Shock; Thunderbolt; Agility; Quick Attack; Thunder; Double-Edge; Brick Break; Dizzy Punch; Sing; Petal Dance; Scary Face; and Volt Tackle.

Pidgeot was female, had the ability Keen Eye, and knows the moves Gust; Quick Attack; Sand Attack; Whirlwind; Wing Attack; Double-Edge; Feather Dance, and Twister.

Ivysaur was male, had the ability Overgrow, and knows: Tackle; Vine Whip; Razor Leaf; Leech Seed; Solar Beam; Sleep Powder; Stun Spore; Poison Powder; Ancient Power; and Sludge.

Charizard is male, has ability Blaze, and knows Flamethrower; Leer; Rage; Skull Bash; Ember; Fire Spin; Submission; Seismic Toss; Mega Punch; Take Down; Fly; Wing Attack; Steel Wing, Dragon Rage; Slash; Dragon Tail; Crunch; and Dragon Rush.

Wartortle is male, has the ability Torrent, and knows: Water Gun; Skull Bash; Tackle; Bubble Beam; Withdraw; Hydro Pump; Rapid Spin; Water Pulse; Zap Cannon; Dark Pulse; Aura Sphere; and Dragon Pulse.

Lapras is male, has the ablity Water Absorb, knows Ice Beam, Water Gun, and Bite. Indigo mentioned that TMs get passed down from the father unless the father is a Ditto like in the case of genderless Pokemon like Staryu that can't have egg moves either.

Ash, Misty, and Tracey are riding Lapras across the ocean. They want to stop and find somewhere to eat, and Tracey says that they are getting close to Mikan Island, where one of the four Gym Leaders in the Orange Crew is. They talk to Professor Oak at the Pokémon Center and Ash scanned Seadra and found out that the partially evolved Water type Dragon Pokemon was male, has the ability Poison Point, and has Swift; Water Gun; Agility, Surf, Ice Beam, Razor Wind, Smokescreen, and Aurora Beam.

On Mikan Island, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Redwood, Indigo, Pikachu, and Togepi walk along the path and see Mikan Gym up ahead, but as Ash runs toward the Gym, he spots a coconut on the ground next to a tree. He runs over to it with Pikachu and picks it up, but a bucket of water falls on their heads. The coconut was a trap set by a boy named Senta, but he is told off by Cissy, his older sister and the Mikan Gym Leader.

On the Orange Islands, the Gym battles are different from Pokémon battles; First is a Water Gun challenge, where Ash's Seadra and Cissy's Seadra shoot Water Guns at cans on the wall and flying plates. Both are evenly matched and hit every target. To decide the winner, they both aim for the same target, and hit it at the same time.

To break the tie is a Pokémon Wave Ride, where Ashley's Lapras and Cissy's Blastoise will race to a flag, go around it, and race back to shore. The Pokémon Wave Ride begins. However, Ashley and Cissy must stand on their Pokémon's back. During the race, they are evenly matched; however, Ashley nearly falls off and is caught by Lapras, but in the process Cissy gets ahead of him and turns around the flag first. Suddenly a tidal wave comes up behind them, and Lapras freezes it with Ice Beam. The wave sends Cissy flying, but she is caught by Blastoise, and then they get ahead of Ash. Ash has Lapras use Ice Beam to make an ice track. Lapras is faster on ice than in water, and wins the race.

Cissy gives Ash a Coral-Eye Badge, and he and his friends ride Lapras off the island, continuing their Pokémon journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

* * *

Continuing their adventures in the Orange Islands, Ashley and her friends have stopped off at Mandarin Island. After recalling Lapras, the quintet hear a commotion, and notice a Grimer, Voltorb and four Magnemite attacking their Trainers. Eager to investigate, Ash and the others run to help. However, as Pikachu approaches, he stops. When Ash inquires as to what is wrong, Pikachu just glares at his master. Out of nowhere, Togepi jumps out of Misty's arms and glares at its Trainer as well. Pikachu and Togepi then join the other Pokémon, while Voltorb explodes, distracting Ash from rescuing his Pokémon. When the dust clears, Officer Jenny has arrived, but the Pokémon are gone.

At police headquarters, Jenny explains that for some time, Pokémon have all been disobeying their masters. The only Pokémon that doesn't appear to be affected by it is a Gastly. Jenny explains that she is hoping by using Gastly, they will be able to figure out what is going on. Ash and the others vow to help as well. Ashley decides to use a Ghost type that is immune to Psychic type attacks and gets Spiritomb from Professor Oak's Lab and sends back Pidgeot.

She then checked Spiritomb's data and revealed that this Spiritomb is female, has the ability Pressure, and knows Dark Pulse; Shadow Ball; Hidden Power; Psychic; Hyper Beam; Will-O-Wisp; Hypnosis; and Smokescreen.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James has arrived on the island. While Jessie and James want to go exploring, Meowth becomes angry with them, saying they have important business to do. Suddenly, Meowth pauses. When Jessie and James ask him what is wrong, he takes off. Team Rocket follows Meowth, and end up in a large room. As they get up, they notice Butch and Cassidy looking at them. Butch and Cassidy explain that they are stealing all the Pokémon on Mandarin Island for the Boss.

Jessie sends out Arbok and Lickitung, while James sends out Weezing and Victreebel. While Victreebel bites on his head, Butch snaps his fingers. A Drowzee hooked up to a machine appears. As Jessie and James question about it, the Psychic-type begins using Hypnosis, causing all four of the Rocket's Pokémon to turn against them. Butch and Cassidy explain that they have Drowzee hooked up to an antenna which strengthens and broadcasts it's hypnotic power all across Mandarin Island, which has allowed them to take control of all the Pokémon on the island. Having revealed their plan, they decide to get rid of Jessie and James and set their own Pokémon onto them.

Jessie and James are later found unconscious and taken to the Pokémon Center. When they awaken, they are with Officer Jenny, Ashley and the others. After explaining that they witnessed Butch and Cassidy with all the stolen Pokémon, Ashley tries to convince them to infiltrate their base again. Jessie and James agree to help out.

Looking through a surveillance camera, Butch and Cassidy see Jessie and James roll a large cart up to the entrance of their headquarters. It is filled with Poké Balls. Jessie and James are with Indigo and Redwood who are pretending to be Team Rocket Grunts and told the Rockets that they would like to make peace, and have brought hundreds of Pokémon for them. Butch and Cassidy are skeptical, but let the quartet in anyway. As they enter, Ashley, Misty and Tracey jump out and demand Butch and Cassidy return the Pokémon. They refuse, saying that with the help of Drowzee, the Pokémon on Mandarin Island will do whatever they want them to do. Using Drowzee, they have all the Pokémon attack the Trainers. All the electric, fire and water types combine their attacks into a super-powered blast however Gastly and Spiritomb who learned Protect protect them from it.

Suddenly, Ashley gets an idea. After Pikachu shocks her, she gets up, taunting Pikachu into launching another attack. This angers Pikachu, who tries again. Ashley keeps dodging the attacks, all while taunting Pikachu. Everybody is confused as to what Ashley is doing. As Gastly and Spiritomb start to weaken, Ashley gets in front of the machine controlling Drowzee and taunts Pikachu into giving him everything he's got. Pikachu launches a massive Thunder Shock, which strikes not only Ashley, but the machine as well. As a result, it overloads and explodes, causing Drowzee to lose control of all the Pokémon.

Misty happily runs up to Togepi, who, upon seeing her, jumps into her arms. Ashley, injured and tired, looks up to see Pikachu jump into his arms. The other Pokémon are released back onto the island, and run off to find their Trainers. However, Butch and Cassidy refuse to let Ash

Ashleyand the others leave. They challenge them to a battle, and Ashley accepts. Using Drowzee, Butch and Cassidy are able to confuse Pikachu. Then, they have the Psychic-type use Metronome. Tracey comments this is trouble, as they don't know what move it will use. At the same time, nobody notices Togepi using Metronome as well. When it completes the move, an explosion sends Butch, Cassidy and Drowzee flying, and their headquarters destroyed.

After the duo is arrested, everyone wonders where the explosion came from. Ash and friends then bid Mandarin Island farewell and head off on their next adventure.

While riding around the Orange Islands on his Lapras, Ashley finds a mysterious message in a bottle that says "If you know anything about a Pokémon called the Crystal Onix, let me know right away," which leads the gang on a new adventure. Ashley, Misty, Tracey, Indigo, and Redwood travel to Sunburst Island, which is famous for its artists and glassblowers. They meet a struggling young shopkeeper named Mateo, who's seeking inspiration from a legendary Crystal Onix. Having been unable to find this special Pokémon, Ashley and his friends decide to help him in his search.

Tracey sends out Venonat to help find the Crystal Onix. Mateo holds up the statue of the Crystal Onix his grandfather sculpted and Venonat scans the image. The group is lead to a series of rocks that are shaped like the body of an Onix. Disappointed, Tracey recalls Venonat and sends out Marill. Tracey plays Marill a recording of Onix's cry and Marill quickly detects something. Marill leads them to a body of water and points across the water to a small island with a cave. The water begins to part and a clear path to the cave is shown. They fall into a hole Team Rocket had dug to keep them away from the Crystal Onix. After reciting their motto, Team Rocket run off to find the Crystal Onix. Ashley and friends climb out of the hole and set off after them. Once they get to the opening of the cave, they discover Team Rocket got caught in their own traps. Misty refuses to help them and they all enter the cave. At the end of the cave they come across a lake. Marill dives in this lake, its tail bobbing above the surface. Marill hops out of the water and then the Crystal Onix bursts out. Team Rocket shows up, free from their traps. The two Rocket Grunts send out an Arbok and Sandslash in attempt to catch the Crystal Onix. Ashley and Misty send out Pikachu and Staryu to counterattack. Staryu and Pikachu attack Team Rocket, then the Crystal Onix smacks them in to a blast off. Mateo sends out Cloyster to battle Onix, remarking that Onix is weak to Water types. Cloyster's water attacks prove to be useless against the Crystal Onix, so Mateo sends out Charmeleon. Charmeleon uses Ember and the Crystal Onix is engulfed in flames. Mateo stares at the Crystal Onix, who returns his stares. The Onix then faints into the water. Ashley calls out at Mateo to catch it, but Mateo says he doesn't need to, he has found inspiration through the Crystal Onix. The Crystal Onix dives back into the water. Back at his shop, Mateo and Charmeleon are busy making a glass figurine. Ash and his friends wave goodbye to Mateo and Marissa. Mateo made Ash a lifelike glass sculpture of Pikachu. Redwood bought a glass sculpture of a Mr. Mime for Delia.

Aboard the two Lapras, the group follows a news crew to Fukuhara Island No. 4, where a scientific expedition is underway after the discovery of a fossilized Kabuto. While on the island Ash and the gang are shocked to find out that Nurse Joy is the director of the Kabuto excursion. While listening to Nurse Joy being interviewed by a news reporter they find out that the reason why the crew has come out to the island is to study the habitat of the extinct Pokémon Kabuto. She also remarks that they would like to find out if the claims about Kabuto oil are true or not. The claims being that the oil can not only bring good health, but also cause someone to live forever. After hearing all of this Ashley and Tracey jump in front of the reporter's camera and ask if they can help with the fossil digging.

After the Team Rocket scene the show cuts to Nurse Joy leading a group of explorers, the news crew, and Ash's group to the digging site. A group of Growlithe also accompany the team to possibly find the scent of the Kabuto. While Machoke are seen carrying some equipment, along with Rhydon for drilling holes. As they pass by, a mysterious silhouette of a man is seen behind a tree. They eventually reach a small cliff path which Misty is very uneasy about because of the height. At the same time Team Rocket is shown following the same path on a lower section of the cliff. As Nurse Joy's team moves on the Growlithe start to growl at a large boulder on a hill at which Nurse Joy dismisses. Suddenly the boulder gives way and starts racing towards them. As the boulder races down the viewer can see a leg of a man on top of the hill, hinting that the boulder was pushed down by him. While the group is running down the hill Ashley tells Nurse Joy to use the Machoke at which she agrees and tells them to stop the rock. They succeed and the team is saved. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, the boulder then rolls off the side of the cliff and hits a Rocket Grunt on the lower level of the cliff into what looks like a canyon.

As the team keeps walking once again a silhouette of a man is seen, but this time from behind a rock. Pikachu catches a glimpse and looks over which catches Ashley's attention. After not seeing anything Ashley says, "Nothing there Pikachu." and turns around. Although, the moment she turns around the man's figure can be seen again. Eventually the team reaches their destination, a hidden bay on the island's desolate northern shore. Right away the crew gets down to digging with some Machoke and Rhydon pitching in. As Ashley, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi dig, a bunch of boulders start falling down from the top of the cliffs onto them. Luckily Nurse Joy commands Rhydon to use Horn Drill on the crashing boulders and once again the team is saved.

After the second near boulder catastrophe Misty mentions that she thinks all these accidents aren't really accidents. That maybe someone else is causing all these bad things to happen. Tracey brings up the point that the island is supposed to be deserted and that can't possibly be true. Just as he says that a dark silhouette of a man is seen running from behind a tree at which Pikachu notices and starts chasing after him. Ashley follows suit and ends up jumping on the man bringing them both to the ground. As the rest of the crew catches up the identity of the man is finally revealed. With that he then sternly tells them all to leave the island while admitting that he has been the one who has been pushing the boulders onto them.

The man then explains that he was only trying to keep them out of danger. He then tells of an ancient prophecy which implies that anyone who comes to the island to disturb the Kabuto will cause the island to be swallowed by the sea. At that moment an explorer comes running into the forest, ecstatic to have found another Kabuto fossil. This then causes the team and the man to venture into a cave where the fossil was found. When they get to the end of the cave they find tons of Kabuto fossils on the wal. The Kabuto then end up getting revived so Misty catches one and Ash catches one and is going give it to Brock.

As the island starts to crumble apart the team decides to head for the boat, but the strange man insists that the prophecy said to run into the forest and make a raft. So they listen to the man and start building a makeshift raft. As the island sinks they all jump on the raft and Redwood sends out his Gyarados to pull the raft. They all make it to sea safely and watch the island completely sink. Joy remarks that maybe the Kabuto oil does cause them to live forever. She then apologizes to the man for not believing him and the news reporter says that she thinks it's best that no one ever find out the Kabuto's secret. At the end the Kabuto are seen swimming towards the moonlight, looking for a new safe home.

The quintet find a stage boat with hidden people using ventriloquism so it looks the Pokemon are speaking. On Kinnow Island Indigo let Misty borrow his TM98 which contains Calm Mind to help her Psyduck with his headaches and met a girl named name Marina and a wild Golduck which Marina caught.

Ashley and her friends spot Navel Island, the home of the second Orange League Gym and the Sea Ruby Badge. They touch down on the beach near a very quiet village, but the Gym is nowhere to be found. A man approaches on a sailboat, introducing himself as Danny and immediately appealing to Misty, shocking Ashley and Tracey. Tracey thinks Danny is another Trainer seeking the Gym Badge.

They approach the Navel Gym gate, and Ash opens it. Inside, there is a cable car and a trail leading up the mountain. Pikachu points at a sign that gives instructions. It declares that challengers must climb up the mountain without using Pokémon or risk disqualification, while spectators can use the cable car. Danny also climbs along, moving at a seemingly easy pace while Ashley is struggling with both the exertion and a slight fear of heights. At one point, Misty and Tracey pass via the cable car.

Ashley and Danny continue hiking up, the weather turning to snow. Ashley shivers while Danny seems unaffected. Pikachu collapses from the cold and Ashley runs to Pikachu, taking off his vest and wrapping Pikachu and holding him closer. Danny watches with admiration as Ashley and Pikachu press forward. At the summit, Misty and Tracey are waiting, wrapped in blankets. Ashley and Danny arrive, and they run to meet. Misty runs past Ashley to Danny, offering to share her blanket. Danny reveals to everyone that he is the Gym Leader since nobody was at the top when Misty and Tracey arrived.

Danny announces that the match is composed of three rounds, and two of three wins. The first test is to freeze a hot water geyser. Danny uses Nidoqueen while Ashley summons Lapras. Both Pokémon fire Ice Beam attacks at the geysers. While Lapras makes steady progress, Nidoqueen is much faster and freezes the geyser first, winning the round. Lapras manages to complete the task but winds up exhausted.

The second round is to carve the ice into a sled with three Pokémon. Ashley sends out Pikachu, Ivysaur and Flareon. Danny uses Machoke, Scyther and Nidoqueen. Danny's team uses brute force to make adequate progress. Flareon used Flamethrower to perfectly carve the sled and win the round.

The final round is to race down the mountain to the beach goal line. Danny puts Geodude, Electrode and Scyther into his sled while Ashley rides with Pikachu, Ivysaur, and Wartortle. When the light turns green, both teams race down as fast as possible while Misty and Tracey use the cable car. Danny's Scyther steers his sled while Ashley uses Ivysaur's vines to steer, although Ashley spins out of control.

They restart the race and launch when the sun comes out from behind a cloud. Both teams race down, as Misty and Tracey wait. The terrain changes from snow to rock. Ashley's sled picks up too much speed and barely misses a large rock, causing the craft to cut through trees. Danny closes in on the finish line, but Ashley soars through the sky and catches up with Danny. The landing causes Ashley's sled to shrink in size, and the lighter sled allows Ashley to pull forward and win the race, crashing into the ocean. Danny congratulates Ashley and hands her the Sea Ruby Badge. Ashley accepts it with excitement. Misty, Tracey, Redwood, and Indigo are glad that Ashley won, but Misty is also partially upset that Danny lost. Ashley and co. get back on the two Lapras and leave Navel Island.

Ashley catches a Snorlax on the Grapefruit Islands. On Murcott Island Tracy catches a Scyther while Ashley catches a Shiny Venomoth. While on Manadarin Island they observe Lorelei who defeated a Kadabra with a Cloyster, a Persian with a Dewgong, a Tauros with a Jynx, and a Charizard with a Slowbro. The quintet dealt with a big Bulbasaur in Troviopolis City on Mandarin Island South.

Getting a ferry from Trovitopolis, Ashley, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Redwood, Indigo, and Tracey are finally going to make it to Trovita Island, which is surrounded by whirlpools and huge spiked rocks. Ashley is determined to get his third Orange League Gym Badge. Suddenly, Pikachu spots a little girl and a Seel caught in the strong current, crying for help. Misty jumps into action by sending out Staryu and then swims down to rescue the girl. Ashley joins in by sending out Lapras and helping Misty bring the girl over to the island. Meanwhile, a young man has been watching the whole thing, and is impressed by Misty's actions.

While riding the two Lapras the rest of the way to Trovita Island, Ash and Misty ask the girl what she was doing out on the current. The girl, who introduces herself as Mahri, says that she and her Seel were just playing when the current sucked them in. Misty then tells Mahri to always be careful next time she goes swimming. As the Lapras and the ship both arrive in port, the young man, who later introduces himself as Rudy, arrives to embrace Mahri, who is revealed to be his sister, and thank Misty for rescuing her by offering plenty of flowers. Rudy hands Togepi to Ashley, and then dances with Misty. He compliments the young Water-type Pokémon Trainer on her daring rescue of Mahri, and asks if she could train the other Pokémon Trainers at his Gym. Misty and Ashley are both awestruck that Rudy is the Trovita Island Gym Leader. Ashley wastes no time in challenging Rudy. After a war of words, Rudy tells Ashley that if she wants to challenge him, she has to pass a small attack test.

The group head off to Rudy's speedboat, and Ashley must knock down all the targets in order to challenge Rudy. Ashley is successful with Pikachu on the first target, but Rudy is too preoccupied with looking at Misty instead of paying attention.

Ashley sees another target appear in front of them, and Staryu destroys it with a Water Gun, causing a tree to fall and send Team Rocket flying. Ash then has an easy time using Vileplume, Sandslash, and Pikachu to destroy the remaining targets, and eventually passes the test. As night falls, Rudy schedules the Gym battle for tomorrow, and invites Misty to join him and Mahri for dinner, leaving Indigo, Redwood, Ashley, Pikachu, and Tracey alone.

A few minutes later, Ashley is talking to Professor Oak on the telephone and exchanges Vileplume for Exeggutor. Oak wishes Ash good luck in his match with Rudy tomorrow. Tracey then butts in and shows Oak his latest Pokémon sketches, while Ashley and Pikachu sit down to eat their dinner.

Meanwhile, Rudy, Mahri, and Misty finish an exquisite dinner and head down to the Gym to see Rudy's Pokémon working out by dancing to music as a way of improving their skills. Rudy and Misty get out on the dance floor, shortly followed by Mahri and Togepi. Rudy asks Misty if she would stay with him and Mahri forever. Given food for thought by those words, Misty stops dancing to think about it, while Rudy tells her to make her decision after the match tomorrow.

Ashley decided to scan Rhydon and learned that Rhydon is male, has the ability Rock Head, and knows Take Down; Horn Attack; Double-Edge, Tail Whip; Horn Drill; Rock Slide; Earthquake; Megahorn; Drill Run; Smart Strike; Fire Punch; Thunder Punch; Ice Punch; and Mega Punch.

The next morning, Ashley and Rudy are both ready to battle each other on top of one of the island's huge spikes. The spectators, Misty, Togepi, Redwood, Indigo, Tracey, and Mahri included, watch from a hot-air balloon, and one of Rudy's friends does commentary while riding a Pidgeot. As the match begins, Ash sends out Rhydon and Rudy sends out Golem since both are Ground-type Pokémon. Rhydon defeated Golem with Smart Strike, Drill Run, and Ice Punch

Meanwhile, Mahri asks Misty what Rudy said to her last night. Misty uneasily answers that it was nothing important, but obviously, she's still thinking about the offer from Rudy.

For the next round, both Trainers will use Grass-type Pokémon, so Ashley sends out Exeggutor and Rudy sends out his Exeggutor, and asks for some music. Ashley quickly order Exeggutor to use Sludge Bomb, which is super effective then Ashley told Exeggutor to keep using Sludge Bomb and the second victory goes to Ashley.

Now, in the third and final round, Water Pokémon will be used, so Ashley sends out Wartortle, and Rudy sends out Starmie, as well as dedicating the final victory to Misty. Wartortle and Starmie both attack each other with Water Guns, and Rudy quickly plays some more music, causing Starmie to spin so much, it uses a Thunderbolt attack to knock Wartortle into submission, leaving Ashley horrified. After thinking over the chance of a lifetime from Rudy, Misty finally makes her choice: She decides to go out with Rudy but she wants to travel more first she yells at Ashley to win since she can release Wartortle's hidden power Mahri is shocked, while Rudy loses his concentration after hearing Misty's words. Ashley tells Wartortle to fight back. Wartortle escapes the Thunderbolt and uses his newly learned Hidden Power, Withdraws inside his shell as it's about to fall off the cliff, then releases huge jets of water from its shell to fly back onto the battlefield. Wartortle uses Tail Whip and Skull Bash to defeat Starmie, giving the final victory to Ashley, who celebrates by dancing with Wartortle and Pikachu about how they need one more Badge to get into the Orange League. Misty and Rudy exchange numbers.

As the sun sets, Ashley receives his Spike Shell Badge from Rudy, who also offers Misty one more bunch of flowers. And so, Ashley, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi board Lapras while Redwood and Indigo ride on Redwood's Lapras and sail off into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

Ashley, Redwood, Indigo, Misty, and Tracey were riding on their two Lapras when they are almost run down by a boat owned by a boy named Tad. Misty angrily gets the boy to apologize for almost hitting Togepi. Tad apologizes and proceeds to call Misty pretty. Tad knows Ashley from his victory over Rudy of the Trovita Gym.

He guessed that Ashley had used pure power to win. Tad challenges Ashley to a battle claiming that he likes to challenge people who know what they're doing. They then set a course toward Cleopatra Island which they presume is deserted

Ashley agrees to a battle with Tad, Poliwrath vs. Charizard. Back on the beach, Tad sends out Poliwrath while Ash uses Charizard and the battle begins. Poliwrath starts with a Water Gun but Charizard is able to dodge. He flies around for a few seconds before unleashing an Ember; it sends multiple streams of fire toward Poliwrath. However Poliwrath counters with another Water Gun by spinning on the spot dousing the flames. Seeing an opportunity Charizard tries a Take Down but Poliwrath counters again by catching its leg before it hits. Poliwrath then unleashes another Ice Beam but Charizard successfully evades by flying toward the sky. Charizard hits Poliwrath with Wing Attack. Poliwrath then tries a Body Slam on Charizard but it misses by Charizard doing a spinning maneuver and Poliwrath is knocked into the air. Charizard carries it up to the sky and then does its dreaded Seismic Toss on Poliwrath, winning the match for Charizard and Ash. Ash hugs Charizard and Tad recalls Poliwrath.

Over the sunset the gang waves goodbye to Tad with Charizard still out of its Poké Ball.

Ashley and his friends arrive at Kumquat Island, a resort island where Ashley will compete in his fourth and final Orange Crew battle. Misty and Tracey plan to enjoy their time while Ash battles.

The woman is revealed to be Luana, the final member of the Orange Crew, and a local hotelier whose hotel includes a workout Gym and an indoor Pokémon stadium. Ashley and his friends are invited to stay in her hotel's most exquisite suite free of charge, and they agree on a "Double Battle", to be held the next day, for the final Orange League Badge—in the match, both leader and challenger will use two Pokémon simultaneously. However, the match ends when the first Pokémon is unable to battle, wherein the opposing team are declared the winners.

While in the hotel's hot spring, Ashley and Tracey discuss strategy. Ashley decided to use Scyther and Dewgong. Iwas a tough match but Scyther's X-Scissor and Dewgong's Ice Beam defeated Alakazam and Marowak so Ash won the Jade Star Badge.

After Ash receives the Jade Star Badge for the victory, Luana tells Ash that he is finally able to compete in the Orange League against the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader for the Winner's Trophy.

On Key Lime Island Misty catches a Poliwag.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

A Slowking keeps guard at the Shamouti Shrine, as the prophecy was read. Later, it changes to an aircraft where a computer shows holograms of the three legendary birds. Lawrence III, a wealthy collector of the world's most valuable antiques, wishes to make his collection complete by catching the three legendary birds, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Any one of them would be a priceless addition to Lawrence's collection, but he aims to capture the three in order to capture the fourth and most powerful bird, Lugia. Using his giant flying aircraft, Lawrence arrives at Fire Island, home to Moltres. He provokes the Legendary Flame Pokémon by shooting ice cannons at its habitat. This caused it to leave its island, and after weakening it with more ice shots, he captures the Legendary Flame Pokemon. However, as Lawrence begins to follow the prophecy, the world's climate begins to be affected.

Somewhere in the on the way to Orange Islands, Ashley, Indigo, Redwood, Misty and Tracey are traveling to Pummelo Island on board a boat owned by a woman named Maren. They send out their Pokémon as Tracey suggested so they can have some fresh air. Ash sends out Tentacruel, Electrode, Golduck, Fearow, Lapras, Nidoqueen, Charizard, and Arbok plus Ash's egg hatches into an Eevee. Misty sends out Poliwag, Staryu, Goldeen, and Psyduck. Tracey sends out Venonat, Scyther, and Marill. Indigo sends out Blastoise, Raichu, Omastar, Nidoking, Aerodactyl, and Pinsir. While Redwood sends out Charizard, Parasect, Flareon, Skarmory, Florges, and Crawdaunt A familiar looking duo in white were following in their submarine but the duo didn't have "R"s on their shirts. Suddenly, both parties are struck by a sea storm and dragged across the ocean to the middle of the Orange Islands, where they arrive at Shamouti Island. The weather is also going wrong at Pallet Town, as witnessed by Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, and Mimey. They witness various Pokémon traveling in groups towards one direction. According to the Professor, Pokémon can sense the abnormalities in nature better than humans. Ashley, Misty, Tracey, Indigo, and Redwood along with their Pokémon meet the islanders of Shamouti, who are celebrating their annual Legend Festival following the prophecy's tale - a Chosen One shall help Lugia to save the world and calm the legendary birds. Maren's friend, Carol was once the Festival Maiden, but as she's too old for that role, her younger rebellious sister Melody takes on the role with some reluctance. As Ashley is introduced as a Pokémon Trainer, the islanders become ecstatic, as the legend foretold his arrival. As Melody meets Ashley, she approves of her for the role of Chosen One and kisses him.

During the festival ceremony, Melody plays a tune similar to the cry of Lugia and afterward explains Ashley's role as Chosen One. He must venture out to the islands of the legendary birds and collects three glass orbs she uses some fruits as the orbs during her explanation that represent the elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning, bring them back to Shamouti's shrine where Melody will play the same tune which will end the festival. Ashley heads out immediately, with Maren and Pikachu going with him. Pikachu steals Ashley's hat as Misty shows reluctance in going. Team Rocket rows what's left of their submarine, which became a boat. Maren's boat crosses their path and capsizes the trio's boat. As they hang on, a wave crashes onto them. A Slowking noticing the mess caused by Moltres' capture, Melody expresses her concern for Ash as the storm extinguishes a torch. As Team Rocket finally make it ashore, they notice Melody, Misty, Tracey, Redwood, and Indigo running.

As Lawrence's aircraft detects the presence of Zapdos, islanders watch the news which talked about the unusual weather. This news story also reaches Delia and Professor Oak. Professor Ivy phones in in the middle, telling Professor Oak that the Pokémon are behaving strangely. Meanwhile, Pikachu who was the only one aware of the urgency of the situation leads Ashley to the location of the Fire Sphere on Fire Island, after Maren's boat crashes onto its shores and loses its rudder. The boat carrying Team Rocket, Misty, Tracey, Indigo, and Redwood, and Melody flipped, causing Team Rocket to get launched onto the island, and the boat crashes onto a rock as Maren tries to relax. When the storm threatens to harm the boat containing the others, Melody hoists a sail. They use the boat and the wind to ascend the steps. The scene changes to Lawrence's aircraft as he admires his newly acquired Moltres, who is helpless. The computer announces Zapdos' arrival to Fire Island.

Pikachu finds a pedestal containing the Fire Orb and motions Ashley, Ashley tries to obtain the sphere while Pikachu urges him on, and manages to collect it. As they turn to head back, they confront the former Team Rocket trio and as the trio recites part of their motto, both groups break the fourth wall. Melody, Misty, and Tracey's boat arrives, as does Zapdos. Pikachu and Zapdos communicate using electrical attacks, with Meowth translating the conversation, as Zapdos explains it shall claim the island for its own. Lawrence's ship appears, draining Zapdos of its power and later capturing the Electric Pokémon and the rest in Melody's boat. The ship's computer informs Lawrence that there were others captured along with Zapdos. As they stand in the cage in the ship's lower chamber, Tracey notes the imprisoned birds, and Melody notes a stone with the Shamouti Prophecy etched and reads aloud the first sentence. As Lawrence mentions his plan to collect the birds, Misty criticizes him. Lawrence is very polite to his accidental captives and kindly releases them. The computer informs him of Articuno's location, and he leaves. The scene changes to Articuno as it uses Ice Beam on an island, freezing it and the water around the island. The news later states that a massive amount of Pokémon are making their way to the island, except for those that cannot cross water. The newspeople speak to the two Professors about a cause, and Professor Oak correctly predicts that the legendary birds are involved. Then all of a sudden a large group of Pokémon are psychically flown by led by Ashley's Mewtwo and Mew with the Dark types on pieces of earth and Professor Oak states that Ashley is psychically linked to her Pokemon. Carol worries about Melody, in the lower chamber as Melody reads the prophecy again.

The group suggest to free the imprisoned birds as Lawrence's ship nears Articuno. Lawrence provokes the Freeze Pokémon using fire. Something underwater notices the commotion and ascends. Back in the chamber, Ashley calls out Charizard and Pikachu to use Flamethrower and Thunderbolt to free Moltres, while Jessie and James call out Arbok and Weezing who use Poison Sting and Sludge on Moltres' prison. Ashley calls out Wartortle. As Wartortle joins in with Water Gun, Moltres is released. Moltres unleashes a Flamethrower attack that breaks Zapdos free. As the two birds are freed, however, they immediately get into a fight and destroy the ship in the process. The ship informs Lawrence that it is going down, and promptly crashes onto Lightning Island. The group evacuates and lands onto the island. The debris of the ship crashes onto the pedestal, destroying it and releasing the Lightning Sphere, which Ash acquires. The group escape onto Melody's boat while Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno duel overhead. A giant typhoon scoops up the boat and carries it to the Shamouti Shrine, where Ash and the others meet Slowking, the shrine's guardian. Able to speak, he shows Ash where to place the collected spheres. When he sets down the Spheres of Thunder and Fire, the legendary birds attack the shrine, but are stopped by the sudden appearance of Lugia. Lawrence eyes Lugia from the remains of his aircraft in awe, considering it "his prize" while the other three birds gang up and attack it. Lugia attempts to quell the fighting and protect the shrine, but the Diving Pokémon eventually falls victim to the attacks and crashes down. Meanwhile, the massive gathering of Pokémon arrive after crossing the now-frozen sea.

Melody plays the same tune from the ceremony, which reinvigorates the fallen Lugia. Lugia, who can also speak using psychic powers, explains that Ash must collect the Ice Sphere from Articuno's island. Ashley doubts she can do it, but support from his friends and all of his Pokémon changes his mind when Misty realizes when the legend states 'The earth shall turn to ash' it refers to the earth relying on Ashley as the Chosen One to save it. As Ashley sets out with both Pikachu, Kabutops, Charizard, Wartortle, Pidgeot, Venomoth, Golduck, Ivysaur, Kingler, all twenty-nine Tauros, Muk, Lapras, Snorlax, Graveler, Lickilicky, Vulpix, Scyther, Seaking, Persian, Staryu, Rhydon, Golbat, Onix, Seadra, Tentacruel, Heatmor, Beedrill, Delphox, Victreebel, Dewgong, Sandslash, Weezing, Camerupt, Leafeon, Fearow, Exeggutor, Dragonite, Rapidash, Vaporeon, Pyroar, Nidoking, Wigglytuff, Salazzle, Dragalge, Avalugg, Gengar, Aerodactyl, Vileplume, Dhelmise, Aurorus, Chandelure, Ferrothorn, Arbok, Nidoqueen, Tropius, Chesnaught, Parasect, Golurk, Flareon, Gyarados, Toxapex, Jolteon, Drapion, Ribombee, Bouffalant, Shuckle, Glaceon, Tyrantrum, Sylveon, Relicanth, Galvantula, Diggersby, Kommo-o, Mudsdale, Hydreigon, Trevenant, Golisopod, Marowak, Carracosta, Mawile, Palossand, Empoleon, Turtonator, Braviary, Qwilfish, Gastrodon, Oricorio, Araquanid, Shiftry, Eelektross, Klinklang, Bruxish, Escavalier, Spiritomb, Drampa, Aromatiesse, Haxorus, Drifblim, Slowbro, Umbreon, Stunfisk, Wormadam, Sigilyph, Absol, Porygon-Z, Crabominable, Beautifly, Lucario, Whimsicott, Toxicroak, Walrein, Shedinja, Cloyster, Passimian, Beartic, Crustle, Sharpedo, Xatu, Golduck, Solrock, Masquerain, Bisharp, Ariados, Gallade, Rampardos, Emolga, Kangaskhan, Excadrill, Lunatone, Dodrio, Bronzong, Primarina, Bastiodon, Alakazam, Hariyama, Lopunny, Mewtwo, Articuno, Omastar, Zapdos, Moltres, Wailord, Mew, Druddigon Magcargo, Pinsir, Roserade, Skuntank, Mandibuzz, Blissey, Whiscash, Quagsire, Mamoswine, Swampert, Claydol, Electrode, Clefable, Electivire, Gardevoir, Arcanine, Altaria, Dugtrio, Medicham, Poliwrath, Jynx, Ditto, and even the baby Eevee who Ash hands to Tracey, and Lugia towards Ice Island. The trip proved to be difficult so that Ivysaur, Wartortle, and Golbat evolved into Venusaur, Blastoise, and Crobat respectively but that didn't stop them from being defeated by the Lengendary Birds because Onix, Zapdos, Quagsire, Nidoqueen, Dragonite, Nidoking, Rhydon, Golurk, Oricorio, Emolga, Dragalge, Graveler, ten Tauros, Claydol, Gastrodon, Kommo-o, Dodrio, Turtonator, Drampa, Oricorio, Haxorus, Wormadam, Gallade, Palossand, Swampert, and Hydreigon were defeated by Articuno; Barbaracle, Charizard, Vaporeon, Kingler, Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Seaking, Crobat, Staryu, Aerodactyl, Lapras, Crobat, Snorlax, Gyarados, Arbok, Omastar, Fearow, Kabutops, Toxapex, Rapidash, Bruxish, Aerodactyl, Flareon, Gengar, ten more Tauros, Mandibuzz, Moltres, Sylveon, Relicanth, Braviary, Rampardos, Wailord, Lunatone, Poliwrath Solrock, Lopunny, and Slowbro were defeated by Zapdos; and every one else was defeated by Moltres. Jessie, James, and Meowth witness a helicopter containing Professor Oak, Delia, Professor Ivy and a news crew crash land. Seeing a discarded inflatable raft and the helicopter's tail propeller, they get an idea. The former Team Rocket surprisingly come to the rescue on a motorboat using the items they salvaged. Jessie and James shock Ashley by revealing that they do not wish for the world to be destroyed. The heroes race through the island using the raft and find the Ice Sphere, which Ash obtains. The legendary birds appear and ambush the group in Ice Island, then Articuno is knocked down by its opponents. Lugia saves Ashley, Pikachu, Jessie, James, and Meowth and heads back to Shamouti.

However, Lugia is slowed down by the extra weight of the former Team Rocket trio. The trio decide to let go and nobly sacrifice themselves to allow Ash to save the world, which surprised him. As Ash notices the gathered Pokémon, he asks Lugia, who responds that they gathered in case they were needed, yet they stood still because they were unsure about what to do. Lawrence's ship, which is still functional, tries to capture Lugia, but it uses an Aeroblast attack to defeat the remaining legendary birds and Lawrence's ship before falling unconscious into the sea. Ashley also falls unconscious and Pikachu tries to urge Ashley to wake up. Fortunately, Misty arrives in time to save the two. Misty and Tracey revive Ashley, who leads the group back to the shrine. Ashley inserts the final sphere into the shrine, which shines brightly with the unison of the spheres. The pillars glow in tune as Melody plays Lugia's song, which revives it and restores balance to the legendary birds. Lugia takes Ashley and Pikachu for a flight with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres beside them. Suddenly, a giant stream of water rises out of the ocean the Beast of the Sea and is tamed by the song. All the birds return to their homes and the Beast of the Sea vanishes into the ocean.

Lugia also departs, thanking Ashley for her help and gives him a Lugia egg. After Lugia leaves, Delia, Oak and Ivy arrive. Delia scolds Ashley for his recklessness, but after Misty tells her he saved the world, Delia asks him if he could visit her once in a while on his journey. Ash agrees to her request. Lawrence picks up an Ancient Mew card from the wreckage of his ship, deciding to restart his collection on a smaller scale. The film ends with the trio appearing on Shamouti, having survived their sacrificial fall, lamenting that nobody actually saw them being heroes but Slowking reveals to them that many people watched them and are right now. Slowking looks towards the screen, breaking the fourth wall, as do the trio, discussing what they should do now since they seem to now be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Pummelo Island is now in sight. However, before Ashley and her friends arrive, they notice a mysterious Pokémon flying around, which seems to be a Dragonite.

On reaching the island, the first thing Ashley does is register herself for a battle against Drake, the Supreme Gym Leader of the Orange Crew. After having her Badges verified, she is told that her battle will be held on the following morning and that it will be a Full Battle. Ashley is now ready to start training, but Misty tells him that first he needs to know where the stadium is. After being shown the Pummelo Stadium, Ashley is shown the Palace of Victory where all victorious Trainers are immortalized. But no one has beaten the leader in a long time, and the reason why no one was able to beat the leader is because his Dragonite was too strong to be defeated.

The said leader is very disappointed about this.

Ashley is now ready to get into training she decides to use Pikachu, Nidoking, Parasect, Gengar, Charizard, and Dragonite.

The next morning, Ashley arrives at the stadium ready to battle. After the customary handshake, the referee states that the state of the field will change after one of them has three Pokémon faint. As he says this, the flat field disappears and is replaced by a field with rocks in it.

Drake starts with Ditto, while Ashley starts with Pikachu. Ditto naturally starts with Transform to turn into a copy of Pikachu. Pikachu begins with a powerful Thunder, and then Ditto uses its own Thunder. Next, they both use Thunder Shock at the same time. The rocks begin to crumble, hurting Pikachu but not Ditto, who calmly hops from one to the other. Ditto starts using Agility, while Pikachu tries to shock it with Thunderbolt, but no luck. Ditto then hits Pikachu with Thunder, but it has no effect as Pikachu channels it to the ground with his tail. Pikachu then uses Quick Attack and Ditto use the same move too, until they meet each other in the air. Both fall to the ground, though Pikachu manages to get up and knock Ditto with his tail to win the round. Tracey realizes that Pikachu managed to win because he was in better physical shape. Ashley has done really well to get past Drake's Ditto but he still has another five Pokémon to face.

Drake is proud of his Ditto for battling and is proud of Ash on his first victory and tells Ash that he's going to get rocked by his next Pokémon, an Onix! Ash recalls Pikachu and sends out Parasect. Drake seems pleased with this. As Ash tells Parasect to use Giga Drain, Drake tells Onix to use Dig. As the Rock Snake burrows underground, it dodges the Giga Drain. Onix hit Parasect but the towering Pokemon is put to sleep by the Mushroom Pokemon's ability which is Effect Spore. Parasect defeats Onix with Giga Drain then Brick Break

Drake is surprised at Ash's second victory, but tells him that he won't have a ghost of a chance against his third Pokémon, Gengar. Ash sends out Gengar the battle ended in a draw when Dark Pulse and Night Shade collided so both Pokémon fainted and were returned.

After the field change into a sandy desert field, Drake calls out his Venusaur and Ash uses Charizard. Ash starts things off with a Flamethrower. Drake tells Venusaur to use Solar Beam. Hoping to cause damage before the Solar Beam is charged, Ash tells Charizard to use Fire Punch which damaged Venusaur. Ash tells Charizard to send Venusaur flying. Venusaur is sent soaring into the air. As this happens, Venusaur reverses itself in midair and releases its Solar Beam on Charizard, but Chaizard isn't down. Venusaur then launches a barrage of Vine Whips, a few of which hit Charizard, but then Charizard dodges the rest and hits Venusaur with a powerful newly learned Inferno defeating it.

Drake recalls Venusaur and sends out his Electabuzz. Ash decides to let Charizard rest, and sends out Nidoking. Drake is at a disadvantage because Electric type moves don't effect Ground types and Nidoking defeats Electabuzz with Earthquake. Drake has only one Pokémon left, and he removes the Poké Ball from his necklace and sends out his best Pokémon, Dragonite.

Ash returns Nidoking and sends out his Dragonite

Drake's Dragonite may better trained but Ash's has super effective moves like Ice Beam and Dragon Pulse which made short work of the pseudo legendary of Kanto. Ash, Pikachu, Parasect, Gengar, Charizard, Nidoking, and Dragonite were inducted into the Hall of Fame and received the Orange League Cup.

The quintet found the Lapras pod under attack by a pirate called Captain Crook, Ash sent out Lapras and Dewgong, while Redwood and Indigo sent out Gyarados; Kabutops; Blastoise; and Omastar. After Captain Crook, his crew, and the three Tentacruel were defeated as well as the Lapras were saved but Lapras wanted to stay with Ash so her mother went with Ash.

When they got to Pallet Town Ash gave his mom the Orange League Cup, gave Professor Oak the GS Ball saying I forgot to give you this on Shamouti Island, and he went to check out his Pokemon then he sent out his Pokemon.

 **Ash's Pokémon of Kanto: Onix, Staryu, Vulpix, Scyther,** **Rhydon, Pikachu X2, Graveler, Seadra, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Pheromosa, Aerodactyl, Buzzwole, Emolga, Shuckle, Togedemaru, Kangaskhan, Nihilego, Blacephalon, Stakataka, Turtonator, Kartana, Guzzlord, Dhelmise, Celesteela, Drampa, Xurkitree, Mimikyu, Tropius, Carbink, Bouffalant, Mawile, Relicanth, Klefki, Solrock, Qwilfish, Sawk, Oricorio, Bruxish, Spiritomb, Lunatone, Stunfisk, Passimian, Sigilyph, Alomomola, Tauros X29, Heatmor, Absol, Seaking, Charizard, Dewgong, Pyroar, Gyarados, Sylveon, Tentacruel, Gallade, Walrein, Muk, Golduck, Flareon, Clawitzer, Avalugg, Vaporeon, Dragalge, Araquanid, Hydreigon, Golisopod, Jolteon, Carracosta, Braviary, Sharpedo, Kommo-o, Mudsdale, Drifblim, Excadrill, Gengar, Rapidash, Nidoqueen, Galvantula, Salazzle, Leafeon, Beedrill, Glaceon, Nidoking, Walrein, Golurk, Florges, Umbreon, Kingler, Bisharp, Hariyama, Galvantula, Lopunny, Chandelure, Dodrio, Exeggutor, Dragonite, Aegislash, Tyrantrum, Fearow, Rampardos, Weezing, Aurorus, Victreebel, Archeops, Sandslash, Ribombee, Delphox, Primarina, Magmortar, Hitmonlee, Aegislash, Chesnaught, Wigglytuff, Camerupt, Naganadel, Parasect, Barbaracle, Alakazam, Vespiquen, Bronzong, Ariados, Gorebyss, Bastiodon, Exploud, Mewtwo**

 **Ash's Pokémon of the Orange Islands: Lapras X2, Kabutops, Snorlax, Venomoth, Espeon**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Ashley gives the Kabuto she caught to Brock. A wind blows theatrically through the field that Gary and Ashley shall battle each other in, and Ashley's companions and Professor Oak watch on the sidelines. Gary holds a Poké Ball up, and suggests that maybe the best way for them to proceed would be for each of them to pick just one Pokémon, and have a one-on-one battle to the finish. Ashley states that it is fine with her. She sends out Eevee. Gary states that it is just as he thought, adding that it is a good choice. Gary sends out his Pokémon, an Eevee. Misty comments that Eevee is cute, but Brock states that looks can be deceiving, pointing out its shiny coat and bright eyes as indicators that Gary is raising it very well. Tracey agrees with Brock, betting that it is ready to evolve into a Flareon, Jolteon or Vaporeon. Brock claims that they should get the match started, and states the one-on-one conditions of the battle, ending with the statement to begin the battle now.

Gary states that he is there to battle, not to talk, and implores what about Ashley. Ashley fervently exclaims that she is there to beat him, starting the battle by commanding Eevee to use Quick Attack. Eevee runs forward, and Gary tells his Eevee to use Reflect attack. A barrier forms around Eevee, and Eevee rams into it, dissipating it and sending Gary's Eevee into the air. Eevee lands without any discernible damage done, as Tracey states that he has seen a lot of Reflect attacks but never one like that. At Misty's puzzlement, Tracey asks if it looks to her like Eevee felt the half of Eevee's Quick Attack, continuing that it does not seem so to him, looking more like Eevee did not feel it at all. Misty states that she guesses it means Gary's Eevee is at a really high level. Ashley commands Eevee to use Take Down attack, but Gary tells his Eevee to use Double Team. Ashley's Eevee performs the move, and Eevee attempts to use on all of them. As the illusionary copies vanish, Ashley tells Eevee to stop, for it is no use and to not waste his energy. Gary looks to the side, commanding Eevee to use Take Down attack. Eevee turns his head to the direction Gary looked in, as Gary's Eevee runs forward. Ash commands Eevee to use Quick Attack, which stops Gary's Eevee in its tracks as Eevee dodges the potential execution of Take Down, with Eevee attempting to follow Ashley's Eevee's movement. Ashley commands his Eevee to use Iron Tail attack, and Gary tells his Eevee to use Skull Bash. Eevee collides into Ashley's Eevee, stunning him and causing his to release Iron Tail too late. Ashley's Eevee falls to the ground, weakened, while Gary's Eevee lands perfectly with no damage. Ashley's Eevee attempts to get up, but is unsuccessful and knocked out.

At Professor Oak's Laboratory, Professor Oak is examining the progress of his devices in gathering information about the GS Ball, with Tracey and Brock standing near him. Tracey asks if Professor Oak's scanners are coming up with any information about the GS Ball, and Oak turns to him, saying that he is afraid not and that he did not expect it to be quite so difficult. Ashley walks up the stairs to the room Professor Oak, Brock, and Tracey are in, and inquires to Professor Oak. Professor Oak asks what it is and Ashley states that Misty said that Gary is on a new journey. Professor Oak confirms this, adding that it is the reason Gary has been training so hard lately. Misty walks up the stairs, and asks if Professor Oak has been able to figure out anything about the GS Ball yet. Tracey states nothing so far, and the images of boxes of question marks appear on Professor Oak's computer monitor. Professor Oak says that he is totally stumped, and Misty claims "If you can't solve the mystery, and Professor Ivy can't solve the mystery" before Tracey taps her shoulder, and the two look back at Brock, who is sullen from the mention of Professor Ivy's name. Misty says "oops", and Tracey claims that he is just a Pokémon watcher, but that his advice is to watch what she says around Brock, especially about "you-know-who", being Professor Ivy.

Professor Oak states that he just cannot figure out who made the GS Ball or why, when Ashley appears beside him and asks where Gary went. Professor Oak says to Ashley that he thought Ashley knew all about it, and picking up the GS Ball, he explains that it seems his grandson has decided to head out west to enter the Johto League. Ashley quizzical, asks what the Johto League is. Professor Oak responds that it a very challenging League, and that Trainers have to compete and win battles and Badges, at a number of Gyms in the western territories to qualify in the championship. Professor Oak continues to say that Gary is planning to battle as many other Trainers as he can, in the hopes that with all the experience he gets, he will become an even stronger Trainer.

Now outside of Professor Oak's Laboratory, on the field, Ashley ventures out from the group. Ash states that he has to do that too, saying that if she is going to become a Pokémon Master, she has to battle with the best so she is going to try for the Johto League. Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder, and Ashley tells Pikachu she knows they will make it. Ashley says that he will become a Pokémon Master, and just has to start training as hard as he can. Misty affirms this, adding that ever since the Orange League Ashley has been getting a little lazy. Ashley, angered, defensively exclaims to Misty that has not been getting lazy. Misty replies that if she he had not been lazy, how could he have lost his battle with Gary. Tracey attempts to resolve the situation, asking the two to not fight. Brock claims that he guesses he should have known Ashley and Misty would not get along without him. Ashley and Misty simultaneously and defensively ask Brock what he is talking about. Brock explains that with him around, they will start training right, eating right, and fighting right, just like they used to. Ashley implies that she infers Brock means to rejoin the group, but before she finishes her statement, Brock holds her and claims that Brock is back.

Brock points to a direction, stating that they are headed for new adventures, new challenges, and new achievements, concluding with the statement that they are heading west. Misty says to Brock that is fine, but points to the opposite direction and says west is that way. Brock claims that what ever direction they take, they are headed for action. Brock then seems to punch in the direction of east along with Ashley, as Pikachu leaps down from Ashley's shoulder to emulate the punching motions. Misty says she will bring her own map before bringing her arm up into the air confidently.

Professor Oak hands the GS Ball to Ashley, saying that he needs Ashley to help him find out more about it. He explains that in a town in Johto there lives a man called Kurt, who is famous for designing special types of Poké Balls, and that if there is anyone who would know anything about what's inside the GS Ball, it would be him.

Professor Oak then instructs Ashley to take the GS Ball and head west to New Bark Town, for that is the place that all Trainers must sign up to compete for the Johto League. Ashley agrees, saying that they will go there first, then take the GS Ball to Kurt in Azalea Town.

Later, Mimey helps Delia with packing some things into Ashley's backpack. She mentions that she was on the phone with Professor Oak and heard that Ashley is leaving, so she's going to be cooking up a big dinner for him and his friends. But first, the shopping must be done! A rather over-eager Brock once again tries to outdo Mimey, and after a skirmish between the two, he charges victoriously out the door...without Delia's shopping list.

Back at the Ketchum house, dinner is in full swing. Professor Oak presents Ashley with a new model of PokéDex, explaining that the new model is loaded with anything Ash will need to know about the abilities, temperaments, and habitats of the new Pokémon he will encounter in Johto.

Tracey says that it will be so great to see all the new Pokémon Ashley sends back to Professor Oak and himself. Ash asks what he means by this, to which Tracey replies that Professor Oak is going to let him be his assistant at the lab. Misty says that she kind of wishes he were coming with them, but that she possessed a feeling he might wind up staying there. Professor Oak affirms this, saying that as soon as he met Tracey, he knew he wanted to be his assistant, but it took a while for him to get up the nerve to ask. Tracey states that Ashley taught him to always go for what you really want, to which Ashley affirms and adds that the next thing she really wants is seconds, biting into the drumstick she was holding. Indigo and Redwood decided to go as well Ashley's mother and Mimey come near Ash, and release confetti into the air.

Ashley, now in bed with Pikachu alongside him, converses with Pikachu over Johto, commenting that he is going to miss Tracey when they all head out west although he is glad Brock is with them. Ash then proclaims that he thinks they can win the Johto League, to which Pikachu seems to agree with.

The next morning, the group says their goodbyes, bidding farewell to Pallet Town and resuming their travels.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Ashley and company met Professor Elm and two of the three starters of the Johto region. They also saw a Suicune but the mist made it hard to tell.

Venturing from New Bark Town, the group sees a girl and her Chikorita training while the girl is saying a whole bunch of baseball references. Stopping to watch this girl and her Chikorita, Ash takes this time to be pulling his Pokédex out to be getting the information on the Chikorita. Ash and the others soon watch as a Rattata hops out of a bush and is soon battled. As the girl tells her Chikorita to use a Tackle attack on Rattata, the two of them win easily against the Rattata and the girl immediately captures it with a Poké Ball. After confirming its capture, the girl is soon known as Casey, a beginning Pokémon Trainer who is obsessed with baseball, and she starts to sing the Team Electabuzz theme. Afterward, she calls back her Chikorita and soon spots Ashley, Indigo, Redwood, Brock and Misty; her attention, however, is more focused on Pikachu, as that's what she immediately goes to speculate after running up to the group. As Casey continued to fawn over Ash's Pikachu, she soon asked for him to shock her since she's been wanting to know what it feels like, despite Ash's protests against it. Both she and Ash get shocked by Pikachu and the next scene shows Ash and the others getting acquainted with Casey.

Talking more with Casey, the trio find out that Casey has an affinity for yellow striped Pokémon, and more than anything, she wants an Electabuzz for her own. She also reveals the fact that she's a huge Team Electabuzz fan. Casey declaring a Pokémon battle with Ashley. Casey starts the battle with Pidgey while Ashley sends out Graveler who defeats Pidgey with Rock Throw. Next was a Ratatta and Ashley sends out Eevee who defeats Ratatta with Tackle. Last she sent out Chikorita while Ashley sends out Staryu who defeats the Leaf Pokemon with Icy Wind so Ash won.

Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking through a forest, headed for Johto's Violet City, where Ash plans to challenge the local Gym Leader for a Badge. While walking, the group comes across a part of the forest where the trees have no leaves. This confounds the group; Brock mentions that there are no signs of damage to the trees, nor is it the right season for the leaves to be falling off. Pikachu suddenly spots something, and the group notices a single large, healthy tree among the dead-looking trees, one which has a number of large, dark blue bug-like Pokémon clamped onto its trunk. A closer look reveals that the Pokémon are lapping up a golden substance that is leaking from the trunk.

Misty expresses her disgust in the bug Pokémon, while Indigo states that there are five known dual Bug/Water type Pokemon: Surskit, Dewpider, Araquanid, Wimpod, and Golisopod. while Ashley brings out her new Pokédex and scans them. The Pokédex identifies the Pokémon as Heracross, mentioning their docile nature, great strength, and their preferred food: tree sap. Ash, thinking that the tree is in danger from all of the Heracross feeding on its sap, wants to catch them all and try to save the tree. Before he can toss a Poké Ball, however, a voice behind him tells him to stop. Ash, Misty, and Brock turn around to see a man in a red uniform, who tells him that catching the Heracross will only cause more damage to the forest.

The man introduces himself as Woodruff, a forest ranger. After the group introduce themselves, Woodruff goes on to explain how important the Heracross are to the forest. It turns out that they share a symbiotic relationship with the local Butterfree population, who also feed on sap but are too weak to break into the tree trunk to get to it. The more powerful Heracross digs into the trunk to start the sap flow, eats their fill, then allow the Butterfree to come and feed. Misty is worried that both the Heracross and Butterfree are hurting the forest, looking up at the dying trees. Woodruff tells the group that the balance of nature in the forest was broken by "invaders". Pikachu perks up, noticing something different, and turns around to point out something headed their way.

A large herd of Pinsir is stampeding toward the tree. Woodruff identifies the Pinsir as the "invaders" as the bug Pokémon leap onto the tree trunk and scare away the Butterfree. Ashley yells at the Pinsir to leave the other Pokémon alone, while Misty demands that the Heracross do something about it. In unison, the Heracross fly up and attack the Pinsir, while Ashley and Misty cheer them on. However, the Heracross are easily scared off by the Pinsir's massive pincers, and fly away. Woodruff tells the group that the Heracross are too peaceful to have any desire to take on the Pinsir; this worries Brock, who says that the forest will surely be destroyed if the Heracross don't do something to prevent it.

Ash notices a Butterfree that was left behind, trapped up in the branches of the tree by the marauding Pinsir. A single Heracross pops up in front of the Pinsir to defend the Butterfree, and is quickly set upon by their giant, spiked pincers. Ashley, upset that the Heracross is being ganged up on, jumps in to help it, and sends out Vileplume. One Razor Leaf attack knocks down all of the Pinsir, and the Butterfree flies away; however, the Heracross is too tired to follow. The Pinsir regroup and start an ascent up the tree trunk, which Ash quickly puts to a stop by having Pikachu use Thunderbolt. The Heracross looks on while Ashley defends it, watching as Ash's Pikachu defeats the lot with a Thunder attack and sends them packing.

At Ashley's all-clear, the Heracross flies down and approaches Ashley's Vileplume and Pikachu. Ashley thinks that it wants to thank her Pokémon; however, Heracross begins to suck forcefully on the opening of Vileplume's flower causing Vileplume some degree of pain as it drains his pollen. Vileplume knocks Heracross off with a strong Razor Leaf, sending him sprawling on his back in the grass. While the group muses over whether or not Heracross was protecting the Butterfree or its food source, Woodruff is worried about the Pinsir possibly coming back. He mentions that the Pinsir live in the forest on the opposite side of a river, and that something has been causing them to cross the river and invade Heracross territory. Misty, due to her fear of bug Pokémon, would rather leave the problem to itself and move on, but Ashley, Brock, Indigo, and Redwood want to help Woodruff and save the forest. Woodruff begins to lead them toward the Pinsir territory.

While Ash's Vileplume clears the path ahead using Razor Leaf, Ash notices the Heracross following them. Ashley wonders if the Heracross wants him to protect it, but Misty mentions how Heracross liked Vileplume's nectar. Hearing this, Vileplume turns and confronts the Heracross, slinging a Razor Leaf at it to try to scare it off. When Heracross looks up, confused, the group is further away down the path.

Once out of the woods, Ashley recalls Vileplume. The group approaches a deep gorge which the river runs through. Woodruff calls attention to a rope bridge that he uses to cross, only to find that the bridge is down. Looking into the gorge, Misty sees the Pinsir getting across by jumping along tree limbs. Ashley accuses the Pinsir of having cut the bridge ropes, but when Woodruff inspects the severed ends of the rope, he points out that the cut is different that what a Pinsir would make, and that it could have only been done by a human. Angry at whatever human had destroyed the bridge, the group then ponders how to cross the gorge. They hear a sound, and turn to find Heracross pushing on a tree. Misty begins to fuss at it, but Brock cuts her off, realizing that the Heracross is trying to push the tree over. The group jump out of the way as the tree comes crashing down, landing neatly across the gorge where the bridge used to be. The group are able to safely cross the river and enter the Pinsir forest, with the Heracross still following at a distance.

As they enter Pinsir territory, they notice a tree with a single gigantic Pinsir up in the branches. Woodruff points out that Pinsir do not grow that large, and that the Pinsir in question is really a machine. A closer look shows that the Pinsir robot has a hose connected to the tree trunk, with golden sap leaking out around the connection point. At this, some Team Rocket Grunts leaps out from the tree. Woodruff identifies them as the robot's owner, at which they explain their motive for building it: while hiking in the woods, tired and starved, they chanced upon a tree with sweet-smelling sap. After tasting the incredibly delicious sap, they decide to drain the forest of all of its sap and sell it, building a Pinsir mech to do the draining job for them.

Ash and the group berate Team Rocket for upsetting the balance of nature for selfish ends. The female grunt sends out a Lickitung, while the male grunt sends out a Victreebel. He looks up, finding his Pokémon licking the tree sap. Only when he fusses at it for sucking up their profits does Victreebel pay heed to him and attempt to devour him. The female grunt also finds her Pokémon more interested in the sap; realizing that they're not getting anywhere.

Ash sends out Victreebel to use Razor Leaf, but the mech negates the attack with its steel pincers. Victreebel then wraps it up in Vine Whip and sends it spinning like a top, then Ash commands Pikachu to use Thunder Shock on it. However, the mech absorbs the electricity, and shoots it back at the group from its pincers. Knocked down, the group is unable to do anything as the mech approaches them. But then, the mech is quickly put to a halt by Heracross, who leaps in at the last moment, pressing against the mech's body with its claws.

Another male Team Rocket Grunt commands the mech to retaliate, and the mech succeeds in pushing Heracross a distance; however, Heracross gathers up its strength and begins pushing back, while Misty cheers it on, no longer thinking of it as "creepy" like other bug Pokémon. With their mech getting beaten, Team Rocket fights over the controls, and the remote ends up getting destroyed in the scuffle. Unable to receive commands, the mech cannot fight back; after Ash and the group remove the sap tanks, Heracross shoves its horn under the mech and lifts it up onto its shoulders. With a mighty heave, Heracross tosses the mech high up into the air. The mech comes down on Team Rocket, then explodes, sending them blasting off again.

Heracross strikes a victory pose as Ash and Misty congratulate it. They then notice a crowd of Pinsir approaching them from the surrounding forest, signaling that the Pinsir population has returned to its own territory, leaving the Heracross and Butterfree in peace. Back on the Heracross side of the river, the group watch the Heracross and Butterfree feeding on a tree. The lone Heracross approaches the group, and Ash and Misty thank it and congratulate it for all that it did to save the forest. Saying their goodbyes to Heracross and Woodruff, they continue on their path to Violet City.

However, upon leaving the forest, Ash and the group find that the Heracross is still following them. It wants to leave the forest behind and come with Ash. Ash tosses a Poké Ball, which the Heracross willfully enters and remains inside. Ash celebrates having been chosen by Heracross before the group continues on their journey. Ashley's Butterfree also comes back so he was caught in his old Poké Ball. She also evolved her Pikachu clone into Raichu using her Thunder Stone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

The quintet met a group of elephant-like Pokemon Donphan and had to travel through a forest with a Pokemon called Hoothoot. They also helped some Pokemon called Bellossom and help stop a criminal called the Black Arachnid with the help of an Officer Jenny and her String Spit Pokemon Spinarak while Brock caught a Stantler. Ashley also caught a Sentret, Chikorita, Mareep, and Ledyba.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Indigo, and Redwood finally reach the Violet City Gym, and Ash is anxious to get his first Johto Badge and they met a hang-gliding young man. He also mentions how mad he gets when people always say that Flying Pokémon stand no chance against Electric Pokémon. Misty quickly agrees with him, but instead with the sense of Water Pokémon while Indigo says tell that to a Gligar or a Quagsire. Finally, Ash introduces himself, and the hang-glider introduces himself as Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader.

Once, they are inside the Gym, they go up to the roof where there is a stadium set up for Ash and Falkner to battle. They are told that they can use three Pokémon each. Once the match begins, Falkner starts with Hoothoot, and Ash decides to start with Staryu who defeats Hoothoot with Icy Wind. Next Falkner sends out a Dodrio while Ash sends out Graveler who defeats the Triple Bird Pokemon with Rock Slide. Last Falkner sends out a Pidgeot while Ash switches out Graveler for Onix who manages to defeat the fully evolved Bird Pokemon with a combination of Rock Tomb and Rock Slide so Falkner gave Ash a Zephyr Badge.

Ash and company meet a weather woman and her seven Hoppip. Later they met a boy and his Mareep. Then they deal with an arrogant trainer with a Scizor and Ash caught a Cyndaquil. Last they helped Kurt and gave them some Fast Balls, Ash and Misty also got a Lure Ball each, and Brock got a Heavy Ball while Ash gave him the GS Ball.

When they enter the Gym, Misty feels like something will come out at her. A Caterpie dangles in front of her face. She freaks out. When Misty calms down, they see a boy in a tree. He reveals he is Bugsy, the Gym Leader. He uses bug Pokémon to Misty's disgust. Bugsy is stuck in the tree so he asks Ashley to get the ladder which fell.

Bugsy sends out a Spinarak while Ashley sends out Ledyba who defeated the String Spit Pokémon with Aerial Ace and evolves into Ledian. Next he sends out a Metapod whole fell to Ashley's Cyndaquil's Ember. Last was a Scyther who Ashley defeats with her own Scyther's Aerial Ace so Ashley won a Hive Badge.

Sentret and Mareep evolve into Furret and Flaaffy respectively. At a Pokemon Swap Meet Ashley defeats the champion Tauros at the Tauros battling competition also Ashley trades Graveler for a Haunter they both evolve, they traded them back, then Ashley is given two Metal Coats and trades Scyther and Onix with a boy for his Seadra and Slowpoke, and Ashley trades a Tauros to kid named Benny for his Wobbuffet. She trades four more Tauros and obtained a Misdreavus, Girafarig, Snubbull, and Miltank. Brock borrows one of Ashley's Metal Coats and trades Steelix holding it for Ashley's Seadra who is holding a Dragon Scale she was given, they evolved into Steelix and Kingdra, and they traded back.

Then Misty catches a Marill, Wooper, and Totodile. While Ashley catches a Houndour and a Totodile with his Lure Ball. They then came across a Skarmory and a Togetic which Ash caught both. In Ilex Forest Ash caught a Shiny Noctowl. Then Misty's Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl as well.

When they get to Goldenrod City Ash challenges Whitney to a gym battle and she accepts and sent out a Clefairy but the Fairy type fell to Weezing's Sludge. Her Nidorina was defeated by Venomoth's Psychic. Her Miltank was defeated by Wobbuffet's Counter which bounced back several Rollouts so Ash won a Plain Badge.

Ash entered the Bug Catching contest held at the National Park north of Goldenrod City. Ash won a Sun Stone with a female Combee, Gary wins an Everstone with a Scyther, and Casey wins a Sitrus Berry with a Beedrill and her Chikorita evolves into Bayleef.

They met up with the Imitation Pokemon Sudowoodo. Next Misty and Brock catch an Omanyte each while Brock finds an Old Amber. Brock's Zubat then evolves into Golbat.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Brock gives Vulpix back to Susie and his Golbat evolves into Crobat.

 **Forty years ago**

A young Pokémon Trainer named Sam is traveling through the woods one day. A young woman named Towa gives Sam a piece of bread and a warning: that there is a rare and powerful Pokémon living in the forest. Sam thanks her for the bread and continues into the deep woods, where he begins sketching some Bellossom, unaware that elsewhere in the same forest, a Celebi is being chased down by a Pokémon Hunter who wishes to capture it using his Scyther and his Houndoom. Celebi, the Hunter, and Sam soon come in contact with one another, and Sam protects the Celebi from the man, who reveals himself to be a poacher of rare Pokémon. Celebi is still worried and in pain, however, and teleports both itself and Sam into the future.

 **Present day**

In a caravan by the forest the same Pokémon poacher, now aged, is in a confrontation with the Iron-Masked Marauder, a member of Team Rocket, who wants to know where he saw Celebi. The poacher refuses, and therefore the Iron-Masked Marauder demonstrates a Dark Ball, using it on one of the Pokémon the poacher has caged up, a Tyranitar. Using the now Dark Tyranitar's Hyper Beam, the Iron-Masked Marauder destroys the ranch, and apparently the cages, of the poacher. Finally convinced of the Rocket member's power, the poacher agrees to tell him everything he knows about Celebi.

At the same time, in a nearby town, Brock, Misty, Redwood, and Indigo are waiting for Ashley to arrive at the dock of one of the many ferries they've taken across the waterways of the regions. Brock sends out his Crobat to find Ashley and tell him that it's just about time for them to leave, just as Ashley starts a Pokémon battle with Dundee, using her Flaaffy against the Dundee's Croconaw. Flaaffy defeats Croconaw easily, just as Crobat shows up, and Ashley returns Flaaffy and makes a run for the dock, arriving just in time to see the ferry begin to pull away. Ashley runs for a dock nearer to where the ferry is, jumping for it and being caught by Mr. White, the boat's owner. After being dragged on board, the Trainers and owner talk Pokémon.

Ashley also receives the GS Ball back from Kurt. It is during this that Pikachu sees another Pokémon in the forest, a Suicune. As soon as they arrive at their next destination, Ashley makes a call to Professor Oak, who explains to them from Ashley's description that it indeed was a Suicune. From the description Professor Oak gives the young Trainers, it seems that Oak himself knows more about Suicune specifically than the experts, leading Ashley to ask if he ever has seen one. The Professor replies affirmatively, and Ash asks where he did. Before Oak can reply, the ferry's owner calls for Ash, telling him that they must leave. Ashley says goodbye quickly, and goes with him. Indigo then states that Suicune is a Legendary Water type Pokemon and states that except for Kanto each region has at least one Legendary or Mythical Water type when asked for specifics he said that Johto has Suicune, Hoenn has Kyogre, Sinnoh has Palkia; Phione; and Manaphy, Unova has Keldeo, Kalos has Volcanion, and Alola has Tapu Fini.

Ashley continues on the water, this time in a different boat, through a deep forest. Meanwhile, Ashley, as well as the others, have reached a waterfall along the river. Unable to climb it, Misty asks what they'll do. Mr. White responds with a quick transformation of his craft, turning it from a boat into a small blimp in a matter of seconds, and floating up, over the waterfall, and into Arborville which a small town comprising entirely of tree-houses, where he lets the Trainers off.

They continue on, arriving at the same place that Sam did forty years before and are asked by Towa, who has now aged considerably, if they're going to be going into the forest to look for Pokémon. Ash replies that he will and soon the old woman's granddaughter, Diana, shows up, who Brock promptly hits on. Ashley ignores Towa's advice, running headlong into the forest, leaving Misty to pull Brock away from Diana.

As soon as the trio has gotten into the deep woods, the trees begin to glow blue, something that happened just before Celebi vanished into the future with Sam. At the same place he vanished from, in front of Celebi's shrine, Sam reappears just as Ashley, Misty, Brock, Redwood, and Indigo run up, with Celebi in his arms. Celebi floats away before the five can see it. Sam is unconscious and Ashley ley, worried about him, decides to take him back to Towa's house. Before the leave the GS Ball opens and a Shiny Celebi comes out and follows the group.

As soon as the six arrive , Sam wakes up, pushing Ashley away and demanding where Celebi has gone. Before there can be a fight between Ashley and Sam, Brock is able to break it up. Towa suddenly recognizes Sam, and she brings everyone inside to explain what happened. Since Sam disappeared 40 years before, she had been keeping his sketchbook, and returns it to him explaining to him just how long he'd been gone.

Sam vows to return to where he reappeared and find Celebi to help it, and Ashley, Misty, Brock, Redwood, and Indigo agree to go with him.

Soon, traveling in the forest, the four see the destruction wreaked by the Iron-Masked Marauder's giant mech, and Sam and Ashley find where Celebi is hiding. However, the Time Travel Pokémon appears not to want their help, sending out vines to get them away. Pikachu prepares to Thunder Shock it, but Sam prevents it from doing so. Soon, Ashley and Sam are able to, together, soothe Celebi and bring the Time Travel Pokémon with them.

Just as Ashley says that the town where the old woman and Diana live together is close, the Iron-Masked Marauder attacks, sending out his Dark Tyranitar against the Trainers. Using its Hyper Beam again, he very nearly hits them, however, they are able to escape, partly due to the intervention of a Weezing's Smokescreen. The Iron-Masked Marauder demonstrates to them his Dark Pokémon, sending out his Dark Sneasel and Dark Scizor as well, and sends the two Pokémon after the group of four.

Ash sends out Rapidash to battle Scizor while Sam sends out a Charmeleon to battle Sneasel. Rapidash defeats Scizor with Flare Blitz and Charmeleon defeats Sneasel with Headbutt.

Both of the Trainers' Pokémon are able to defeat the Marauder's, just as the man himself arrives. However, all he finds left by the Trainers are his Pokémon, tied up.

Ashley and the group continue in the forest, which grows foggy. Leading them through are a Furret, Stantler, Teddiursa, and Ursaring who bring them to a lake, called the Lake of Life. Sam brings Celebi in, and it dives underwater, using Recover. Now fully healed, the Pokémon plays with the group a bit, and Ashley takes off her clothes and reveals her swimsuit and jumps in, followed by Sam. The three of them swim for a bit, then fly through the air with the help of Celebi's Psychic powers. Celebi soon leads all eight of them to a Berry tree, and everything seems well for a bit.

Back with Ashley's group, she and Sam are discussing Pokémon, and Sam shows Ashley his sketchbook, containing several excellent drawings including the one that Sam is working on now... one of Pikachu and Celebi sleeping together. Ashley remarks on the quality of Sam's pictures, which Ashley compares to a Pokédex. The two then talk about how, especially for Sam, that their mothers must worry about them. Pikachu and Celebi then wake up and run off, causing Sam and Ashley to follow them. Climbing a tree, they watch many Metapod evolve into Butterfree and fly off creating a magnificently colorful display. The two friends watch this together with the Pokémon, and marvel at the amazing and unforgettable sight.

Pikachu's attacks do not damage the mech, and the Iron-Masked Marauder captures Celebi in his Dark Ball. Ash attempts to attack the Iron-Masked Marauder himself and climbs the mech's leg, as a swarm of Pidgey surround the Marauder allowing Ash to make it up. However, even though his efforts are able to topple the mech and is able to get the Dark Ball containing Celebi away, the evil Team Rocket member is able to get it back when Ash loses consciousness. He then shows the group, as well as the Pokémon who have gathered to help Celebi, just what has happened: Celebi has become a mindless monster who instantly attacks with its psychic powers easily defeating all the Pokémon. The Iron-Masked Marauder demands Celebi displays more of its power, and the Pokémon responds by picking up a good amount of debris, and Jessie, to create a monstrous ball. Suicune is watching this, and Diana and her grandmother know as well and go to rescue Ash and the others in Mr. White's blimp.

As Celebi moves through the forest, the Iron-Masked Marauder refuses to let Jessie go as he wants her to make a full report to Giovanni about the power he now possesses. He then has Celebi turn the ball into a monstrous creation which fires a purple beam at the Lake, causing an explosion which destroys its purity. Jessie promises the Marauder that she'll guarantee him a promotion when he hands Celebi over to Giovanni, however the Marauder tells her he has no intention of handing Celebi over... instead, he plans to use Celebi to usurp Giovanni and take over Team Rocket himself. The blimp approaches the Marauder and Ashley and Sam try to get Celebi's attention, but the Marauder has Celebi fire at the blimp, causing it to crash land in the lake and another shot sends them flying to shore. Ashley and Sam are determined to get Celebi back and Ashley orders a Thunderbolt from Pikachu against the Celebi-monster, but it has no effect. The Iron-Masked Marauder decides to get rid of Ash and Sam once and for all and order Celebi to fire at them. Ash and Sam have no way of avoiding the beam that's forming, and Celebi fires...

Ash and Sam appear out of the smoke... on Suicune, who had arrived just in time. Suicune confirms it's there to help, and Ash and Sam prepare to get Celebi back. The Iron-Masked Marauder notices Suicune's arrival and decides to capture it too, and sends out his Dark Tyranitar and orders a Hyper Beam. Brock knows Tyranitar has to be stopped and sends out Steelix against it. The two Pokémon begin to fight however Steelix, despite its size advantage, finds itself to be no match against Tyranitar's strength. Meanwhile Suicune attempts to find an opening to get Ash and Sam to Celebi but cannot get past the Celebi-monster's defenses. Eventually Tyranitar heads towards Suicune who unleashes a powerful Bubble Beam which knocks it back, allowing Steelix to use his tail to send Tyranitar flying into the Lake, taking it out of the fight. However the battle has taken its toll on Steelix who faints. Brock congratulates Steelix on a job well done and returns him to his Poké Ball.

Indigo and Redwood said, "That does it" as they each pulls out a Poke Ball that seems to be made out of computer data with a digital net on it and out comes a Guzzlord and Celesteela. Indigo told the black hole dragon to use Dark Pulse on the wooden monstrosity while Redwood told his metal bamboo rocket princess to use Flamethrower on it. A Shiny Celebi breaks out of the GS Ball and uses Silver Wind.

Meanwhile, Suicune is finally able to make a run for Celebi up the monster's arm, but is caught by the creature's tendril which start to sap the energy out of it. Ashley and Sam are sent flying, but are caught by Jessie who informs them of Celebi's location. Ashley and Sam climb the monster and find Celebi at its heart. Ashley and Sam start to climb through, withstanding Celebi's attacks and try to remind it of its previous gentle nature. Eventually, Celebi starts to regain its memories of Ashley, Sam and Pikachu and the tendrils holding Suicune release it. Celebi soon breaks free of its brainwashing, destroying the Dark Ball containing it.

Now that Celebi is free from the Iron-Masked Marauder's control, the Celebi-monster is left to crumble into the lake along with the Iron-Masked Marauder and Jessie. Celebi flies Ashley and Sam out of the disintegrating creature however it starts to lose strength. By the time Ashley's friends and Suicune meet Ashley and Sam at the lakeside Celebi is unconscious, something is seriously wrong. Just then Celebi withers in Ash's arms, to everyone's horror. Brock suggests putting Celebi into the water, however it has no effect as the lake's water has been tainted by the attack on it. Suicune however has the power to save the lake, and jumps across the water purifying and restoring it with every step. While Redwood and Indigo tell Celesteela and Guzzlord to stop and returned them to their Beast Balls

Ashley places Celebi into the water, however despite being clean it still has no effect. Ash then tries feeding it the Berries it liked earlier, but Celebi doesn't move and the Berries fall into the lake. It is now clear that Celebi is dead, and Ashley and the villagers start to weep. Sam angrily states that Celebi didn't do anything wrong, that is was forced to attack the forest and never got the choice... and now it can never have a choice. Sam starts to cry as well, as the others continue to sob, upset at losing such an innocent Pokémon and friend. Suicune and the Forest Pokémon are also devastated, and all cry out in anguish.

Suddenly, a bright light appears in the sky enveloping the lake causing everyone to look up. The light vibrates for a few seconds, before a portal opens through which several Celebi appear. They cause the Celebi lying dead in Ash's arms to rise up and the take it to the middle of a circle and start to give it energy. Towa explains that the spirits of the past and the future can travel through time too, and so they've all come to help their fallen friend. Celebi's body returns to its previous state and the tiny Pokémon suddenly wakes up completely revived to everyone's joy. The Celebi spirits travel back through the portal, which closes in a magnificent display of light. Celebi is now full of life and starts to fly across the lake, happily returning to everyone on the shore.

The reunion is cut short when the Iron-Masked Marauder suddenly emerges from the lake grabbing Celebi. Determined to get away with Celebi one way or another, two rockets emerge from a jet pack on his back and he flies away. Ashley is desperate to not let him get away and grabs the Iron-Masked Marauder's leg as he rises and holds on tight, despite rising very high very fast and with the Maurauder trying to kick him off. Ashley climbs up his legs orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on the evil man, causing the jet pack to explode, and he, Ashley, and Pikachu to fall back to Earth. Ash and Pikachu know they will never survive a fall from this height and brace themselves for the inevitable... when Celebi comes to the rescue, helping them fly and returning to their friends. the Iron-Masked Marauder falls through the trees, eventually reaching the ground, losing his helmet, and having to face the wrath of the Arborville citizens and several Bug-type Pokémon. He goes to send out his Scizor Sneasel, but the Dark Balls are missing, and then all of the Bug types use String Shot to tie him up.

Back at the lake, Ash and company say goodbye to Suicune, and Celebi prepares to travel back in time 40 years to return Sam from where he came. As Ash says goodbye, Sam and he agree that they'll see each other again one day. Celebi and Sam then disappear as they travel through time and those who remained in the present are saddened by Sam and Celebi's departure, with Ash especially upset that his new friend had to leave. The Shiny Celebi secretly tapped the button of one of Ash's Poké Balls. Ashley put her clothes back over her swimsuit.

Soon afterwards Ashley, Redwood, Indigo, Misty, and Brock find themselves back where they started, calling Professor Oak once again to confirm that it indeed was a Suicune they saw, and Misty adds that they also were able to see Celebi. Oak notices Ashley's disheartened face and asks her what exactly is bringing her down, as she hasn't said a word since they began talking. Ashley replies that it's because she made a really good friend, but now it seems they'll never see each other again. Professor Oak responds that true friendships can withstand the test of time and he's absolutely sure that he'll see Sam again and that even though they're separated, they'll be friends forever. Ashley feels better from Oak's kind words and promises to tell him the full story when she returns to Pallet Town, and Oak remarks that he's looking forward to it.

After hanging up, Misty notices something: How could Professor Oak have known that the boy they met was named Sam if none of them mentioned this? Before the gang can think on it too much, the next ferry they're taking is prepared to leave, and they have to go catch it. Brock can only simply chalk it up to being that Professor Oak is a brilliant man who knows everything as they run off to more adventures.

Back in Oak's lab, the Professor is looking through a sketchbook—but not of Tracey's, of his own. Talking to himself, he says that it's all as if it happened yesterday, revealing to the viewers the drawing of Celebi and Pikachu together that he drew and that Sam was actually the younger Professor Oak.

In the end, Jessie swims in the lake, and James and Meowth find her on a raft. Soon after they meet back up, a Tyranitar, formerly the Iron-Masked Marauder's, attacks the raft. As it swims away, the Iron-Masked Marauder's Scizor and Sneasel are also revealed, returning to their wild life on being freed from the Dark Balls.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs iAn this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

On the way to Ercuteak City Brock catches a Shiny Shuckle. It turns out that Gary's Eevee evolved into Umbreon and Ashley's Eevee evolves into Espeon. They also meet a boy named Zachary and his Pokémon which is a Yanma. Togepi helps out a Houndoom with its deliveries and the duo see part of the Legendary Raikou behind a bush. They also meet up with Morty the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City.

Ashley is preparing for his fourth Gym battle against Morty and his powerful team of Ghost-type Pokémon by listening to his Pokédex's entry about Gengar. She knows Dark type moves and Ghost type moves are super effective against Ghost type Pokemon and that the Gastly evolutionary line are weak to Psychic type moves because they're also Poison types.

Ashley starts the battle with Houndour against Morty's Gastly and won with Bite followed by a Flamethrower while Houndour evolves into Houndoom. Next Morty sends out a Haunter while Ashley sends out Espeon who wins with Psybeam. Last to go was Morty's Gengar against Noctowl and the Shiny Owl Pokemon defeated the Shadow Pokemon with Foresight and two hits from Confusion and Ashley won the Fog Badge.

Ashley, Brock, Misty, Indigo, and Redwood meet the Kimono Girls and their Pokemon each one has a different evolution of Eevee with the exception of Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Ash catches a trouble making Murkrow with his Fast Ball while Brock catches a Pineco with his. Ashley catches a Magmar from around the Burned Tower.

Ashley, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Indigo, and Redwood are passing through Rikishii Town when they see a set of Feraligatr matches taking down a few Pokémon. After its sixth win, Misty takes a closer look at the Feraligatr, and quickly falls in love with the Water type. The gang soon finds out that the Feraligatr is owned by a Trainer named Raiden, who tells them that the competitions here use sumo-wrestling and the Pokémon Sumo Competition is being held by Shonosuke, the director of the Pokémon sumo society. Shonosuke explain the rules of Pokémon sumo-wrestling, which the Pokémon only has to rely on their physical skills and not using of any of their usual attacks. He even mentions that Raiden and his Feraligatr are expecting to win this year's Pokémon sumo competition, which is being held today. Ash decides to participate in the competition but Shonosuke reminds him that he needs to have a Pokémon that is heavy. Pikachu enthusiastically volunteers, but Ashley gently turns the offer down, reminding him that he won't pass the weight requirement.

At the Pokémon Center, Ashley asks Professor Oak to transfer her Snorlax due to the regulations of the contest. Professor Oak wants to do research on Noctowl due to the unusual rare coloring. Meanwhile, Ashley manages to gets her Snorlax into the competition, being the last person to register. It's just as well, as half of Snorlax's weight breaks the weigh-in scale. Snorlax quickly falls back to sleep, even missing the opening ceremony. But as Shonosuke announces the prize, which is the King's Rock and a one year supply of Pokémon food, Snorlax finally wakes up when he hears about the food prize.

After Shonosuke finishes his speech and the rules, the gang meets up with Raiden and his Feraligatr and they were amazed of the opponent's big Pokémon especially the Blastoise whom everyone says that it might win this competition. The first match is between a Miltank versus an Ursaring. The Ursaring was announced the winner of the match.

The next match is between Raiden's Feraligatr versus a Golem. The gang assumes that Golem is going to win due to its weight advantage, but Raiden turns the tables by using Golem's disadvantages, knocking Golem down to the ground and winning the match. Ashley was amazed with his match and learns from it. After a few matches, it was Ashley and Snorlax's turn. Snorlax goes up against a Poliwrath and as the match begins, Snorlax makes a surprising win as the Poliwrath attacks Snorlax's stomach and was bounced back, quickly knocking it out. The shocked referee announced the win and Snorlax happily goes for the prize, but Ashley quickly manages to call Snorlax back to its Poké Ball. Raiden and Shonosuke were amazed by Ashley 's Snorlax's ability since Ashley is just a rookie.

Soon, both Ashley and Raiden make it to the semi-finals. The two matches are Raiden's Feraligatr against Blastoise while Ashley's Snorlax fights Machamp. While Feraligatr wins in a very close match, once again Ashley's Snorlax makes an easy win via its stomach, much to Ashley's surprise. Raiden congratulates Ashley for making it to the finals, but he won't go easy on her just because she's a nice kid. Shonosuke tells Ashley that he should be proud of herself; Ashley is the first rookie to ever reach the finals. He tells them that finals are next and for them to give it their best.

The final match begins between Raiden's Feraligatr and Ash's Snorlax. Snorlax makes the first move but Feraligatr dodges it. Snorlax barely manages to retain its balance and teetering on the edge of the ring, still manages to dodge Feraligatr's attack. Raiden is immediately shocked and impressed with how deceptively agile Snorlax is. Both of them make an impressive move but as Feraligatr was pushing Snorlax out of the ring, Ashley tells Snorlax to take a deep breath, using its stomach to push Feraligatr away, saving Snorlax. Feraligatr manages to toss Snorlax, but Snorlax manages to land in the ring with a huge impact, causing the entire stadium to shake. Because of that, Feraligatr loses its balance and Snorlax manages to push it out of the ring, winning the match and the competition. Misty, Brock, Redwood and Indigo are happy that Ashley wins, even though Misty was sad that Feraligatr lost.

The prize-giving ceremony begins as Ashley was presented the King's Rock and a one year supply of Pokémon food. Happily, Snorlax rushes towards it, eats the entire supply of Pokémon food and goes to sleep. The gang was glad that they don't have to carry the supply with them and Ashley returns Snorlax into its Poké Ball. Ashley decides to send back her Snorlax to Professor Oak and get back his Noctowl, since she can't feed Snorlax that much. Both Raiden and Ashley shake hands and Raiden wishes her good luck on all his Johto League matches.

On the way to Olivine City Ashley's Totodile, Staryu with a Water Stone, Vulpix with a Fire Stone, Snubbull, Chikorita, Flaaffy, and Cyndaquil evolve. The quintet also helped a woman find and catch a Rhydon that knew Surf. They also met two Kecleon. At the Olivine Lighthouse the Gym Leader Jasmine asked them to get some medication from Cianwood City to heal Amphy.

Ash and his friends are bound for Cianwood City. They stop at the Cianwood Pharmacy and the pharmacist gives Janina the medicine to help Sparkle back on Olivine City. He also gives her advice to take the express ferry to Olivine City which will get her back before nightfall. Ashley and friends watch Janina until she is safely gone.

They stumble upon a training session between a man named Chuck and his Machoke. Chuck congratulates Machoke on his defensive maneuvers and asks him to switch to offense. The battle persists and Chuck defends all of Machoke's attacks until a Karate Chop connects across his chest. Chuck then orders a Submission attack. Machoke wraps Chuck up and rolls him around the dirt field and tosses him a good distance. Our heroes run over to Chuck to make sure he is okay. Chuck responds to himself that the submission was perfect. Misty and Brock ask Chuck why he would take a Submission attack from his powerful Machoke. He sheds tears and says that he is very proud of him and yelled to Machoke how perfect the Submission was and then Machoke and Chuck hug, both of them shedding tears. Chuck then asks for Ashley's name and what brought her to Cianwood. He then brings up the question if Ashley is looking for the Cianwood Gym with a twinkle in his eye.

Chuck sends out Machoke while Ashley sends out Crobat who defeats the partially evolved Superpower Pokemon with Brave Bird. Last Chuck sends out a Poliwrath so Ash sends out Starmie who defeats the fully evolved Tadpole Pokemon with Psychic and Dazzling Gleam and wins a Storm Badge.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokémon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

On there way to the Whirl Islands they see the shadow of a Lugia and Misty catches a Mantine and a Tentacruel. On Bluefinland both Ashley and Misty catches a Chinchou. While in Megi City on Yellow Rock Isle both Brock and Misty catch a Corsola each. Later Ashley and Misty go fishing again and each reel in a Pokemon. Misty reels in and catches a Qwilfish and Dratini. Ashley reels in and catches an Octillery and Mantine thanks to Bayleef's Magical Leaf and Lanturn's Spark. Misty's Omanyte and Kabuto plus Ashley's Combee evolve.

Two of the quintet register for the Whirl Cup and in the preliminary rounds Ashley defeats a Shellder with Seaking's Megahorn. Misty defeats a Seaking with Corsola, Ouranos defeats a Seel with a Pelipper's Shock Wave and Poseidon defeats a Magikarp with an Octillery's Bullet Seed. Ashley and Misty also trade and evolve Misty's Poliwhirl into Politoed by trading Araquanid and trade back.

In the competition proper Ashley goes up against a guy named Christoper and his Kingdra with her Kingdra who defeats Christopher's with Dragon Pulse. Misty defeats a Qwilfish belonging to a man named Harrison with Ancient Power and Spike Cannon, while Poseidon defeats a Marill with a Toxapex's Sludge Bomb and Ouranos' Swanna defeated a Wooper with Ice Beam.

Misty's Chinchou evolves into Lanturn. Ouranos noticed that he was going to go up against Poseidon while Ash was going to go up against Misty. It was time for their battle Ouranos sent out a Mantine while Poseidon sent out a Kabutops. It was a rough battle but Mantine defeated Kabutops with a critical hit Bullet Seed but the battle left it to tired to deal with Poseidon's next Pokemon a Gyarados and the Intimidate Pokemon made short work of Mantine and defeated the Kite Pokémon with Body Slam. So Ouranos sent out his best Water type a Gyarados and the audience were surprised when Poseidon's Gyarados used Thunderbolt and Thunder and the powerful super effective moves paralyzed Ouranos' Gyarados and fell to Poseidon's Gyarados' Hurricane.

Now it was Ashley versus Misty Ash's Dewgong defeated Misty's Politoed with Drill Run but was defeated by her Corsola's Ancient Power. Corsola fell to Ashley's Kabutops' Mega Drain. Trinity and Edgar defeated their opponents.

For the Top 4 Ashley went up against Trinity and Poseidon went up against Edgar. It was time for the first battle of the Top 4 Ash vs Trinity her Gyarados fell to Ashley's Omastar's Horn Drill, who then fell to Trinity's Chinchou who fell to Ashley's male Lapras unfortunately the Chinchou has Water Absorb instead of Volt Absorb that means Lapras' Thunderbolt defeated the Angler Pokemon. Poseidon defeats Edgar's Feraligatr and Golduck with a Blastoise, Starmie.

Now it's time for the finals Ash vs Poseidon. Ash starts the battle by sending out Kingler while Poseidon sends out a Crawdaunt though Crawdaunt was more experienced than Kingler but the latter won with X-Scissor and Brick Break but Kingler was exhausted after defeating Crawdant and collapsed now both Ash and Poseidon returned their fallen crustaceans. Ash sent out Blastoise who tied with Poseidon's Swampert. Then it was Gyarados vs Milotic it was a rough hard fought battle but Poseidon's Milotic almost defeated Ash's Gyarados but not close enough. Poseidon returned Milotic. Poseidon's last Pokémon is a Tentacruel but it was quickly defeated by Bruxish's Psychic Fangs. Ash won and was given a Mystic Water.

Next Brock catches a Diglett. The quintet meet up with with Ritchie with his new Pokémon a Pupitar named Cruise and had to deal with Team Rocket going after a Lugia and her baby. Indigo and Redwood destroyed the base with their Ultra Beasts.

Now it was time for Ash's gym battle against Jasmine who sent out a Magnemite who fell to Magmar's Flamethrower. Jasmine's last Pokemon was her Steelix who fell to Ash's Charizard's Fire Blast so Ash won a Mineral Badge.

Next there was some sort of Pokemon race in which won using one of his Tauros and won a Pokemon egg which hatched into a Phanpy. Brock helps an old Ninetales which goes with him. Ash also caught a wild Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, and Hitmonlee who were having problems due to a Tyrouge and Brock caught that one. At the Lake of Rage the quintet and Lance dealt with a rampaging Shiny Gyarados thanks to Team Rocket and Lance caught the Shiny Gyarados with a Net Ball.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

It was time for Ashley's gym battle against Pryce who sent out a Dewgong that fell to Ashley's Raichu's Zap Cannon next was a Piloswine who fell to Skarmory's Steel Wing so Ashley won a Glacier Badge.

Brock catches a Magcargo. Ashley's Bayleef and Quilava evolve so does Misty's Goldeen and Brock's Geodude. It turns out that Misty's Horsea at the Cerulean gym evolved as well. Misty catches a Slowpoke and a Slowbro as well. Then her Slowpoke wants to evolve into Slowking so Misty lets the Dopey Pokemon evolve. Ashley helps Slowpoke evolve by giving him her Kings Rock and trading with Rhydon who is holding a Protector that her dad givin her and trading back. In the Ice Path Brock catches a Swinub.

Ashley then challenges Clair to gym battle and she accepts. The first Pokemon she sends out is a Kingdra who fell to Croconaw's Dragon Claw who evolved as well. Next was a Gyarados who fell to Snorlax's Thunder Punch. Last was her Dragonair who fell to Dragonite's Dragon Rush. So Ashley won a Rising Badge.

Ashley also saved Alto Mare and befriended a Latios who wanted to go with him luckily Ash's Mewtwo stopped the disaster from killing Latias so it was safe for Latios to go with him and Latios has a one sided relationship with Ashley because he's in love her and Ashley is oblivious to it not surprising since she's only almost thirteen. Latias also wants to go with Ashley.

Ashley was given a Pokemon egg from from Professor Elm to deliver to the reserve at Mount Silver. Brock's Pineco evolved into Forretress and the quintet saw an Entei. The egg hatched into a Larvitar plus Casey's Bayleef evolved and traded her Pidgeotto and Raticate for an Electabuzz and an Ampharos. Next they have to help an Unown but the Symbol Pokemon stays with Ash. Then they return Larvitar to its mother but Larvitar liked traveling with Ash and Tyranitar didn't want to leave so the the Pokemon Ranger let Ash catch them both.

At the Silver Conference Athlete's Village Pokémon Center, just as the group is getting accustomed to their room which is a luxury suite complete with a view of a lake and a computer for analyzing other Trainers, Ash and his friends head off for the screening rounds, designed to trim the field of 200 Trainers down to 48. Brock explains that the screening rounds are a series of one-on-one battles, with match-ups entirely computer-determined, with no Trainer having to battle more than three times. Ashley though, is confident he can pass the screening round. Against his first opponent, Salvador from Cherrygrove City, Ashley is disadvantaged when she is told to make the first move. Ash chooses Pikachu, while Salvador chooses Furret.

Ashley is off to a bad start due to wanting to play a speed game, and Pikachu ends up being subjected to repeated Digs and Headbutts. However, Ashley gains the upper hand when Pikachu latches onto Furret, who tries to get into the dug holes in order to shake Pikachu off. This allows Pikachu to Thunderbolt a trapped Furret, and a final Quick Attack seals the match for Ashley. Ashley has no further troubles in the screening process, as Phanpy who evolved into Donphan and Typlosion help Ash make it through with three wins.

Back in the Pokémon Center, Ashley discovers that Gary and Harrison have also passed the screening round. Though Ashley is confident that he can beat 47 other Trainers to the championship, Mr. Goodshow shows up and tells them all that it wouldn't be as easy, as the 48 Trainers are grouped into groups of three in the semifinal round, where only one Trainer from each group will advance to the Victory Tournament. Ashley, nevertheless, is fired up.

That night, Ashley couldn't get any sleep. She gets out of bed, accidentally waking Pikachu up. They both go out for a walk, Ashley talking to Pikachu about this whole thing. But down some ways, they see Gary. Gary notices them and both of them have a talk. The full moon out that night reminded Gary of his first night as a Pokémon Trainer - the same day that Ashley was late in getting up and got Pikachu as her first Pokémon. Gary wonders what could have been - if Ashley had been on time, if he himself had not seen the full moon... but all the contemplation is for the future - the present is all about the rivalry, and Ashley and Gary make it clear to each other that they will defeat anyone who gets in their way to the top - each other included.

The day after the opening ceremonies, at the Athlete's Village Pokémon Center, Ashley discovers that he has been grouped into Group H. Brock further explains that the semifinal round is a round-robin tournament, where each Trainer battles the two others—with three points for a win, one for a draw, and none for a loss. The Trainer with the most points in the group stage will move on to the Victory Tournament. Ashley is confused by the details, but hopes to win anyways.

That night, as Ashley is switching around his Pokémon, and Brock attempts to seduce Nurse Joy only to be dragged off by Misty by the ear once again. Ashley finds out that Macy has and or used a Vulpix, Slugma, Quilava, and Electabuzz. It was time for Ash's battle against Macey and she sent out a Slugma which fell to Ashley's Donphan's Earthquake. Next was an Electabuzz who fell to Golem's Fissure. Last was a Quilava who fell to Tentacruel's Surf. So Ashley won the match.

Ash's next opponent was named Vincent who already lost to Macey and Ash researched him and found that he has and used a Meganium. Azumarill, Shiny Magneton, Golduck, Quagsire, Poliwhirl, and Yanma. During the battle Vincent's first Pokemon is Azumarill who fell to Pikachu's Zap Cannon. Next he sent out the Magneton who fell to Hitmonlee's Blaze Kick. Last was his Meganium who fell to Venusaur's Sludge Bomb, so Ash won all of his round robin matches.

Ash decided to research Gary and found that he had a lot of Pokemon including Umbreon, Scizor, Houndoom, Kingdra, Alakazam, Kingler, Nidoking, Dodrio, Magmar, Skarmory, Golem, Fearow, Nidoqeen, Arcanine, and Blastoise. Gary did the same only he researched Ash and he was shocked he found out that Ash has that he knows and or used Pikachu, Tauros X24, Kingler, Muk, Charizard, Kingdra, Espeon, Donphan, Parasect, Nidoking, Dragonite, Typhlosion, Hitmonlee, Venusaur, Golem, Tentacruel, Pidgeot, Gengar, and Blastoise. Gary was extremely impressed and a little confused by his rival's arsenal.

Now for Ashley's match against Gary her childhood rival started with Nidoqeen who fell to Girafarig's Psychic. The Pokemon he sent out was Magmar who fell to Vaporeon's Surf. Next Gary sent out his starter a Blastoise and Ashley's Shiny Celebi wanted a chance to battle so she defeated Gary's Blastoise with Celebi's Leaf Storm. Then Gary sent out Arcanine who fell to Gyarados' Waterfall. For his fifth Pokemon Gary sent out Scizor who fell to Ashley's Turtonator's Shell Trap. Gary sent out his last Pokemon a Golem who fell to Mudsdale's High Horsepower so Ash won that match.

Now it was Harrison vs Ash and Harrison started the battle with a Kecleon but because of the long grass one of Ashley's Fighting types would be useless here and Ashley defeated the Color Change Pokemon with Pikachu's Brick Break. Next Harrison sent out a Sneasel because the grass was cut by Kecleon the Sharp Claw Pokemon fell to Hitmontop's Triple Kick. His third Pokemon was a Hypno who fell to Bisharp's Night Slash. After that was a Steelix who fell to Pyroar's Flamethrower. His fifth Pokemon was a Houndoom that fell to Omastar's Hydro Pump. His last Pokemon was his Blaziken who fell to Gyarados' Bounce.

The last match was Jon vs Ash Jon's Miltank, Rapidash, Tauros, Girafarig, Stantler, and Rhyhorn fell to Heracross' Brick Break, Kingler's Dig, Hitmonchan's Sky Uppercut, Escavalier's Megahorn, Primeape's Focus Punch, and Golem's Ice Punch respectively. Ashley's Murkrow, Larvitar, Misdreavus, and Togetic evolve after the closing. Then Ashley, Brock, and Misty fought a trio of trouble makers and defeated their Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop with Honchkrow, Politoed, and Forretress. Latios who decided to stay out of his Luxury Ball that Redwood gave to Ashley so travel with Ashley in his Bianco lookalike disguise plus Primeape go back with Ashley

 **Ash's Pokemon of Kanto:** **Pikachu, Tauros X24, Dhelmise, Tropius, Heatmor, Ditto, Aerodactyl, Carbink, Bouffalant, Klefki, Solrock, Qwilfish, Turtonator, Spiritomb, Lunatone, Emolga, Absol, Oricorio, Relicanth, Sigilyph, Cryogonal, Sawk, Bruxish, Drampa, Stunfisk, Passimian, Emolga, Kangaskhan, Shuckle, Druddigon, Pinsir, Tentacruel, Venusaur, Camerupt, Pidgeot,** **Kingdra, Charizard, Vileplume, Delphox, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Fearow, Chandelure, Vaporeon, Steelix, Golduck, Ninetales, Dewgong, Parasect, Seaking, Dragonite, Persian, Scizor, Rapidash, Nidoking, Wiggytuff, Arbok, Flareon, Weezing, Raichu, Victreebel, Lickilicky, Crobat, Starmie, Muk, Chandelure, Gyarados, Sandslash, Gengar, Ferrothorn, Kingler, Salazzle, Avalugg, Toxapex, Aurorus, Beedrill, Golurk, Chesnaught, Golem, Jolteon, Drapion, Ribombee, Glaceon, Tyrantrum, Sylveon, Galvantula, Diggersby, Kommo-o, Hydreigon, Golisopod, Marowak, Carracosta, Palossand, Empoleon, Braviary, Gastrodon, Bastiodon, Araquanid, Shiftry, Klinklang, Aromatiesse, Escavalier, Haxorus, Drifblim, Slowbro, Umbreon, Wormadam, Porygon-Z, Crabominable, Beautifly, Lucario, Whimsicott, Toxicroak, Walrein, Shedinja, Cloyster, Xatu, Crustle, Sharpedo, Barbaracle, Masquerain, Bisharp, Ariados, Rampardos, Gorebyss, Excadrill, Dodrio, Bronzong, Primarina, Gallade, Bastiodon, Alakazam, Hariyama, Wailord, Quagsire, Skuntank, Whiscash, Roserade, Kabutops, Mandibuzz, Omastar, Mamoswine, Blissey, Magcargo, Swampert, Electivire, Jynx, Electrode, Dugtrio, Lanturn, Clefable, Altaria, Claydol, Arcanine, Gardevoir, Poliwrath, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Mewtwo**

 **Ash's Pokemon of The Orange Islands: Lapras X2, Venomoth, Espeon, Snorlax, Lugia**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Johto: Pupitar, Magmar, Heracross, Unown, Miltank, Skarmory, Girafarig, Ampharos, Donphan** **, Typhlosion, Lanturn, Togekiss, Hitmonchan, Meganium, Hitmontop, Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Hitmonlee, Noctowl, Octillery, Ledian, Wobbuffet, Vespiquen, Houndoom, Butterfree, Tyranitar, Mantine, Furret, Granbull, Celebi, Latias, Latios**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

May was riding her bike towards Littleroot Town. Although today is the day she will receive her first Pokémon from Professor Birch, she admits that she would rather just travel, and is not really interested in training Pokémon. Suddenly, a Duskull appears next to her and scares her. She speeds off, loses control and crashes into a tree. She continues onward, until she reaches a cliff overlooking Littleroot Town.

When the boat docks, Ashley disembarks and asks the port attendant where the Pokémon Center is. She is saddened to learn that there is none in the small town. Shevcalls Birch's lab, only to find that he is out doing field work. Joshua, his assistant, informs Ashley that he will let the professor know of the situation as soon as possible.

Out of the blue, Ashley hears a screeching noise. He looks up to see Professor Birch in a SUV they speed off. Meanwhile, May arrives at the lab. Joshua tells her that the professor will be right back, but she ignores him and goes looking for Birch. She is unaware that he has fallen off a cliff and landed on top of a Poochyena after recovering, he apologizes to the Pokémon, but it just appears to get angrier. Two more appear and they all begin to growl at the professor and those Poochyena's leader a Shiny Mightyena. He realizes that they're about to use Rage. Although initially proud of his knowledge, he soon realizes that their move is directed at him, and runs away trying to escape from them. The Mightyena uses Fire Fang. Ashley shows up and Pikachu defeats them and Ashley catches the Mightyena.

The next morning May looks at her bike, angry that it has been destroyed. She goes to find Ashley and scold her, but when she opens the door, she finds Ashley still asleep. May softens up and watches as Ashley mutters a few things in her sleep and Pikachu awakens. The Pokémon then wakes up Ashley, causing both to be happy that they're both okay. May then realizes that her bike can wait.

Outside, May releases Torchic and Ashley soon comes outside. May greets her and Pikachu hops off Ashley to meet Torchic. The two Pokémon soon play around, and Ashley comments on how Pikachu already made his first friend in the Hoenn region. Birch and Joshua soon tell them that they have to go to Oldale Town's Pokémon Center to register for the league. May makes a few remarks about going alone. Then she purposely says she would have, but Pikachu destroyed her bike. May asks Ashley if she could come along with him, and Ashley agrees to go. And so, they head off to Oldale Town.

Ashley helps May catch an Azurill and catches a Zigzagoon for himself. Ashley, Pikachu, and Latios meet May's little brother Max and her father the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman. In the Petalburg Woods Ashley catches a Taillow, Slakoth, Wurmple, and Shroomish. Brock came back and was introduced to May and Max he only brought Forretress and an Aggron rampaging round Pewter City which he caught with his Heavy Ball. Ashley showed Brock her Pokémon that are with him right now aside from Pikachu they were Mightyena, Taillow, Slakoth, Wurmple, and Shroomish.

Later Ashley catches a Treecko and Seviper while his Wurmple evolves all the way into Dustox. Max catches a Shroomish and a Poochyena while Brock catches a Lotad and Mudkip.

Ashley had Steelix teach Pikachu, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Treecko, and Seviper Iron Tail and Taillow is learning Steel Wing with help from Skarmory. May also caught a Wurmple and Ashley catches a Cacnea,

Ash challenges Roxanne to a gym battle and she accepts she started off by starting the battle by sending out a Geodude who fell to Treecko's Mega Drain. Her last Pokemon is a Nosepass who fell to Cacnea's Needle Arm and Ashley won a Stone Badge. Around Rusturf Tunnel Ashley catches a Whismur and Nincada.

On Dewford Island Ashley, Brock, May, and Max go fishing they reel in and catch a Shiny Feebas, Shiny Relicanth, Staryu, and Spheal respectively and May's Wurmple evolves all the way into Beautifly. Ashley also caught an Aron and Sableye. While Brock catches a Mawile and a Nosepass.

Ashley also challenges Brawly to a gym battle and Brawly accepts and sends out a Machop who fell to Ash's Taillow's Wing Attack. His last Pokemon was a Makuhita who evolved into Hariyama who fell to Nincada who evolved into Ninjask and used Aerial Ace so Ashley wins a Knuckle Badge. Ashley also catches a Corphish and Shroomish evolves. Ashley receives a Torchic plus Zigzagoon, Slakoth, and Whismur evolve. A guy name Robert wins the Slateport Contest.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

The world of Pokémon is truly a wonder, the planet is filled with these magnificent creatures. Some live in the sky, some live beneath the ocean, and some travel the world. Many of these Pokémon live peacefully among humans, however some humans seek to exploit Pokémon for their own means. One of the Pokémon so desired is the Legendary Groudon, coveted by the villainous Team Magma. This story is about one man who went looking for Groudon, yet found something far more powerful that would make his wish come true...

Once every thousand years, the Millennium Comet is visible from earth for only seven nights... and now the time for it to appear among the stars has arrived again. Ashley and her friends arrive at the location where a festival is due to be held to celebrate the comet's arrival... but despite Brock's guidebook guiding them to the correct spot, there's no sign of a park, or even anything but open plains. As it's late at night, everyone decides to get some sleep and resume the search the next morning.

During the night Pikachu wakes up when he hears trucks from a distance. He then wakes everyone up, as the workers are starting to erect tents for the festival. A yellow pickup then parks on the side and a purple-haired man then come out with a briefcase. He then takes a magician stick and opens the briefcase. Pink balloons then magically come out of his briefcase, as he hit them with his stick. A woman then comes out with two fans and hits the balloons with them. Once all balloons are forming a circle, they pop up, and a huge tent is slowly created by the magician. Everyone stares in wonder at the magician, while Brock has his eyes on the woman. Soon the festival begins, and it looks like a lot of fun.

The day is spent by the gang enjoying the various rides and attractions of the Millennium Festival. Jessie and James are naturally nearby, but don't have time to enjoy themselves as they've been put to work handing out flyers to everyone to announce 'The Great Butler's Magic Show' while dressed as clowns. Ashley pick up one of the flyers, and Max notices that the flyer features the magician they saw last night, creating the tent. The gang decide to check the show out, thinking that if he can do a magic show as well as he can create a tent then they're in for a treat.

Soon, the gang are watching the show and it's turning out to be even better than expected. Butler, the purple-haired magician, putting his white hat on an empty table. After creating a flock of Swablu out of thin air he then slaps the hat with his stick, and when he takes off the hat, a Kirlia suddenly appears! Butler then calls on his Mightyena for another trick. Butler seals back Kirlia, puts a red cloth over it, then burns it off. Out of the smoke comes Diane, Butler's assistant, carrying a crystal. Brock applauds, declaring that Butler is amazing. Glowing rays come out of the crystal, and Max suddenly hears a voice. The voice tells him that 'it' is sealed inside the crystal. Max rushes to the scene, followed by Ashley. Max tells Butler that he heard a voice from the crystal. Naturally Butler is surprised... but not too surprised. Butler then claims their arrival was in an impeccable timing for his next trick, the 'Burning Box'. Jessie and James then carry the box and put Ashley and Max in it. Diane encourages them, and Butler tells the audience that Ash, Max and Pikachu are fellow magicians, and will escape the box before his Dusclops destroys it with Hyper Beam. Butler summons Dusclops, which slowly approaches the box. The entire audience are on tenterhooks, especially May, Brock, and Latios. Dusclops then fires on the box but before it does so, Ashley and Max are transported away by a machine under the stadium. Butler says not only did they vanish from the box, but also teleported to the entrance of the dome! The flashlights then show Ashley and Max, and while Ashley is surprised by the applause Max isn't sure what to do. May wonders if Ashley and Max will tell her how they did the trick, while all Brock is hoping for is that he gets introduced to Diane. Max is still curious about Butler's crystal.

After the show, Max asks Butler and Diane about the crystal, and they respond by saying the crystal contains a Pokémon named Jirachi. Butler tells everyone that Jirachi only awakens once every 1000 years, and is sleeping inside the crystal, which acts like a cocoon. To wake up Jirachi, the crystal needs two things; the Millennium Comet to be visible in the night sky and a best friend chosen by destiny. Max happens to be the chosen one, so Diane gives him the crystal and as the crystal is due to appear in the sky that night it seems Max's new friend will awaken soon.

At twilight, May buys a Wish Maker, a sacred item that can grant one wish when its panels are closed while facing the comet. The stallholder, Bogie, tells May that she has to close a flap on the Wish Maker every night the comet is in the sky to make her wish come true. Soon fireworks are going off to celebrate the arrival of the comet, with many of the fireworks taking the forms of Pokémon. Afterwards, the fair closes down for the night.

Ashley, May and Brock talks how about the world can change in a thousand years. The clouds then go off, revealing the comet glowing magnificently in the night sky. Soon Max is asleep with the crystal in his arms. May then starts singing her mother's lullaby. As Max sleeps, the crystal glows, goes off Max's hands then float in the air. Then, a mysterious light surrounds it, and a Jirachi appears! Max introduces everyone to Jirachi. Diane then comes and Ash tells him that the prophecy was true. Diane tells them to pass the night in her bus. Inside, Max asks about wishes, then wants snacks. At first, everyone said Jirachi can't grant wishes until Ashley saw a bag of potato chips on Max's legs. Then, more and more snacks appears, filling the whole bus! The doors then open, with Diane with Butler coming and asking what happened. Max tells them he wished for snacks and his wish came true! Diane picks up some cheese puffs, look at them then says those are the same from the snack-bar which suddenly lost all of its merchandise. Jirachi didn't create the treats, it teleported them away. May then gets irate and blames Max for this. Ashamed, he asks what should he and Jirachi should do. Brock suggests teleporting the food back to the store. If Jirachi was able to get the candies from the store, it could also teleport them back there. May yells at Jirachi to 'get rid of the problem'. Jirachi agrees, but from its point of view, 'the problem' to get rid of was May, not the snacks! It teleports May in the load of snacks, and falls asleep. Ash, Brock and May are then forced to take the candies back to the store by themselves.

Close by, another creature has sensed Jirachi's reawakening. It is Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. It takes off towards the fair, heading for Jirachi... and Max.

The sun rises on a brand new day, and Max eagerly waits for Jirachi to wake up which it soon does and in no time is happily flying around Butler's van. With Jessie and James having left Butler's employment, Ashley and Brock are now his new clowns. Max goes to the amusement park with Jirachi and have fun the whole day. At twilight, Absol can be seen rushing to the park. May wheels over a lighting rig to another part of the circus, but it hits a leg of wood and starts to fall. She asks for Max's help, however Jirachi is far more interested in playing than helping and steals Max's glasses. But Max hears an eerie sound coming from the mirror. The mirror breaks, revealing Absol. Butler recognizes Absol, a Pokémon which is known to appear just before a disaster. Absol runs after Max and Jirachi. May, seeing her brother in danger, summons Torchic and orders an Ember but the attack is far too weak and Absol continues to approach Max dangerously. Ashley sends in Pikachu telling him to use Thunderbolt which succeeds in hurting Absol and sending it flying back but also makes it even angrier. Jirachi tells Max that Absol is here for it and then teleports Pikachu and Torchic away. The two reappear far above the tent, and fall although the tent cushions their fall. Now there is nothing protecting Max and Jirachi, however Absol then changes its target and rushes towards the gang when Butler opens a booby-trap and Absol falls into it. The trap then releases a cage with Absol in it. Kirlia then uses Hypnosis to send it to sleep.

During night, May sits on a rock while everybody else is sleeping and folds the second panel of her Wish Maker. She notices Butler going back to the tent with something, which is revealed to be Jirachi. Butler puts it on a machine that would create a Groudon, to get revenge on Team Magma, who fired him and made a mockery of his original machine long ago, when he failed to create a Groudon before the Team Magma Council. He then asks Jirachi to open its true 'Millennium Eye', but Jirachi refuses. Dusclops then starts torturing Jirachi until its Millennium Eye is opened. Absol had actually come to protect Jirachi and take him back to Forina, where Butler had found Jirachi's rock, but the cage prevents him from doing anything. Meanwhile, the gang wakes up to find that Jirachi is missing, and Max is especially distressed. Under the pain of Dusclops' Psychic, Jirachi's Millenium Eye is forced to open and the gang then sees a beam coming out of the tent, hitting the comet and going back in to hit Jirachi. Butler's machine explodes, and Max rushes to a severely injured Jirachi. He tries to flee but Dusclops stops him. Absol then breaks free of the cage and defeats Dusclops. Meanwhile, Diane gets everyone on Butlet's circus bus and starts to drive away. Butler sends his Mightyena after the bus, and Mightyena manages to stick a tracker under the bus. Diane explains to everyone Butler's backstory, his reasons for revenge, and the use he wanted to put Jirachi to. They decide to go to Forina, with Butler tracking them. He ejects a blimp-like device from his van, apparently to follow them.

Diane is driving everyone out across some very bumpy terrain, which manages to destroy the tracker. Inside, when Ashley falls down, with May, Max and Jirachi laughs. When night comes, Brock starts cooking and May closes the Wish Maker's third panel and then joins Diane in the bus. She tells her that she and Butler were childhood friends, and the last time she saw a delighted Butler was long ago. However Butler joined Team Magma, and proposed that he could revive a Groudon from a fossil he discovered. However, when he attempted to demonstrate this, he only managed to destroy the equipment. Butler realized he would need a lot more power before the restoration would work, but this wasn't good enough for the Team Magma leaders and Butler was laughed out of the organization. Butler now plans to use Jirachi to channel the power of the Millennium Comet using the true eye.

The majority of the day is spent driving. The bus gets stuck in the mud, so everyone helps to get it out. Afterwards, everyone is covered in mud, and all laugh. At night, Ashley and Max have fun skipping stones on the lake, and Max wins. May folds the fourth panel of her Wish Maker.

Once again, the day is spent mostly driving, and Jirachi notices Max is sad about something. That night, May folds the fifth panel of her Wish Maker. However, Max snaps at her for doing it, as it is a reminder that he has only two days left with Jirachi. He then runs off in distress, and Ash follows to talk to him. Ash assures Max that really good friends never really leave, and tells him that he recently separated from one of his best friends and although he misses her a lot he knows that she's still with him in spirit. Max cheers up, knowing that he and Jirachi will still be friends even if separated.

The gang arrives at Forina, Jirachi's homeland. Many other Pokémon live there, such as Nuzleaf, Breloom, Tropius, Linoone, Flygon, Altaria, Electrike, Swablu, Poochyena, and Vibrava. May folds the sixth panel of her Wish Maker and the gang prepares to sleep, everyone except Max, who knows tomorrow he and Jirachi will part. He plans to remain awake and play with Jirachi when everyone else has fallen asleep, however he drops off to sleep when May sings the lullaby.

Absol leads the gang to a cave, the same cave where Jirachi absorbs the comet's power and falls asleep for another 1000 years. As Jirachi is going to open his Millennium Eye, spikes come out of the walls and purple energy beams capture Jirachi! Butler is finally going to bring Groudon back to life. Then he sets all the machines A-OK, while Absol and Flygon break the spikes. Flygon takes Ashley and Max for a ride, and they manage to get Jirachi back, while Butler sends his Salamence to fight against them. Groudon is slowly rising as Butler watches. Groudon is then completely formed as the gang stand behind it, however it becomes clear that rather than resurrecting a real Groudon all Butler has done is create a monster with Groudon's shape. The fake Groudon then starts sucking energy from the earth as Absol attacks it. Groudon's left claws then become slimy blue-green tentacles and engulf Absol away! Groudon rear spikes becomes tentacles, too, chasing every Pokémon. Groudon is trying to get the Altaria. Other Pokémon are getting 'eaten' while Butler claims this isn't the Groudon he wanted, as if Groudon was an evil beast! Having the taste not only for Pokémon energy, but also human energy, Groudon was going to eat Butler, but Diane blocks the tentacle and get sucked in instead! Butler realizes how to stop Groudon; put Jirachi back on the machine and reverse the polarity. With the help of Ash, he gets to the machine, while May, Brock, and Latios get eaten! Butler makes an ill movement and drops the shard with Groudon's data but Ash manages to catch it and bringing it back to Butler. As soon as the machine is started, Groudon approaches and launches its tentacles on Jirachi, but Butler shields Jirachi and gets sucked instead. Groudon, angry, pours its gooey substance over the machine, but Jirachi starts glowing. Groudon is slowly dragged by a white meteor made by Jirachi to the Millennium Comet, and then explodes, releasing all Pokémon and human alike it ate. Jirachi then descends the sky and asks Max one final wish; the lullaby. Everyone starts singing while Jirachi returns inside the crystal and sinks into the earth. Max cries for a short time, and wishes Jirachi a good night and sweet dreams.

The next morning, Butler and Diane announce that they have decided to stay in the nature of Forina, having realized that the only important thing is that they are together. They offer the group a ride back to town. Then Brock reminds May of her Wish Maker. She takes it out only to see that, to her disappointment, she didn't fold the 'Day 7 of the Wishing Star' flap. However, she says it doesn't matter after all, because we all have to make our own dreams come true anyway. Ashley agrees, saying that by wishing for a dream to come true, one would lose the fun that comes with pursuing the dream. As the group leaves, Jirachi communicates to Max using telepathy, saying that they will always stay best friends forever. The Flygon from Forina wants to go with Ashley so she catches the Ground/Dragon type Mystic Pokemon.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Ash challenges Wattson to a gym battle and Wattson accepts. His first Pokemon is a Magnemite who fell to Pikachu's Brick Break. His second Pokemon is a Voltorb who was defeated by Treecko who evolved into Grovyle and used Fury Cutter. Magneton was his third Pokemon the partially evolved Magnet Pokemon fell to Torchic's Flamethrower. His last choice is a Manectric who fell to Flygon's Hyper Beam and Ash won the Dynamo Badge.

Ashley later catches a Torkoal, Magneton, Bagon, and Manectric while Taillow evolved into Swellow. While May catches a Skitty and wins the Fallarbor Contest.

Ashley challenges the Lavaridge Gym Leader Flannery. Her Slugma fell to Feebas' Water Pulse. Her Magcargo is defeated by Corphish's Crabhammer. Her Torkoal fell to Flygon's Earth Power so Ash wins the Heat Badge and his Aron evolves into Lairon, Torchic evolves into Combusken, and Feebas evolves into Milotic. May also wins the Verdanturf Contest earning her second ribbon. Brock's Lotad, Swinub, Mudkip, Bulbasaur, and Pidgeotto evolve into Lombre, Piloswine, Marshtomp, Ivysaur, and Pidgeot respectively. May catches a Swablu and Brock's Lombre evolves into a Ludicolo.

Ashley challenges Norman the Petalberg Gym Leader and Norman accepts. His Slakoth was defeated by Ashley's Torkoal's Flame Wheel. Norman's Vigoroth fell to Ashley's Vigoroth's Brick Break. Norman's Slaking was defeated by Ashley's Breloom's Dynamic Punch and Ashley wins a Balance Badge. May catches a Bulbasaur as well as Ashley's Combusken and Vigoroth evolve into Blaziken and Slaking respectively. Ashley also catches a Spoink and Max catches a Shuppet.

Ash also challenges the Fortree City Winona and she accepts. Her first Pokemon is a Pelipper who fell to Magneton's Thunderbolt. Altaria was her second choice and the Humming Pokemon fell to Flygon's Dragon Tail. A Shiny Swellow was her last Pokemon who was defeated by Pikachu's Wild Charge and Ash won a Feather Badge.

A young boy in one of the polar regions finds a group of Spheal, Sealeo and Walrein, when a meteor crashes down, frightening the Pokémon and making them run towards the sea, trapping the boy in the middle of them. His dad and Yuko, who are both part of a team of researchers manage to save him, when a Deoxys appears from the middle of the crash site, having come to Earth on the meteor. However, Rayquaza sees this as an invasion of its territory and attacks. A battle starts between the two, destroying most of the equipment of the researchers. Rayquaza ends up blasting Deoxys to the bottom of the ocean. A green stone found at the crash site is taken back with the researchers on a helicopter.

Four years later, lasers are being fired by the researchers at the green stone, which starts to glow, but there is not enough power for it to do anything else. Meanwhile Deoxys has regenerated and bursts through the ice.

Soon afterwards, Ashley, Brock, Latios, May, and Max arrive in LaRousse City. At the same time a Plusle and Minun are playing with a high-tech bin, with a Munchlax cleaning up litter.

Ashley and co. are greeted by a security robot and given passports. Some people save Ashley from going the wrong way on a moving side walk, who introduce themselves as Sid, Rafe, Rebecca and twins Audrey and Kathryn.

They make it to the Battle Tower and Ashley and her tag partner was Rebecca. Rafe and Sid were their opponents and they sent out a Blaziken and Blastoise respectively they fell to Ashley's Raichu's Wild Charge and Rebecca's Metagross' Psychic.

Then Yuko tells Ashley what happened four years ago, and that Tory is scared of Pokémon. Ashley decides to try to help him overcome his fear. Tory, after freeing the Minun from earlier from a bin with a stick, goes into the gardens to meet with a strange green light.

Deoxys has reached LaRousse City, and is creating strange lights in the sky, resembling an aurora. By this point, Ashley and the others find Tory, and Brock offers to cook everyone a meal. Ashley tries to get Tory to touch Pikachu, but he runs off again. Meanwhile, Deoxys creates the aurora again, and Tory finds Ashley, who calls out all of his Pokémon. Tory is having fun, but still can't bring himself to touch Pikachu. Then Tory takes them, and the people from earlier, to meet the green light. However, Rayquaza is heading towards LaRousse City in pursuit of Deoxys, so Tory's father decides to evacuate the city, but Ashley, Tory and the others get trapped inside the building. Deoxys makes copies of itself and tries to carry the people being evacuated away. It creates a force field around LaRousse to stop Rayquaza from getting in. Ashley and the others try to get out but are attacked by the multiple Deoxys. Plusle, Minun and Munchlax find Ashley and his friends. They realize they need food and water, so they go outside and Pikachu shocks a hot dog machine, but again, they get attacked by Deoxys, who steals Minun and the hot dog machine.

Back inside, Tory tries to touch Plusle, but still can't do it. Brock finds water in some boxes. Rafe and Rebecca watch Deoxys take Minun into a domed tower, then drop the hot dog machine into the water. Rayquaza is still trying to break through the forcefield. Rebecca and Yuko try to work out why the Deoxys dropped the hot dog machine. The others are all trying to get some rest, wrapped up in blankets on the floor, when Surskit becomes agitated and runs around waking everyone up, warning them Deoxys is trying to get in. They run to an underground laboratory, where Yuko tells them that a second Deoxys is dormant inside the green crystal. Tory's light appears from the crystal, and they work out the light and the aurora have the same light pattern. The green one is saying "friend" and the other one "where are you?" So Deoxys is just looking for its friend. Rayquaza is still attacking the barrier.

They decide to try to wake the second Deoxys up, but they don't have enough power. They go off to try to make extra power, but Deoxys lands in front of them. Ashley tries to tell them that they're not enemies, but it doesn't work, so everyone tells their Pokémon to attack. Rafe holds the Deoxys off long enough to let Ashley escape. Rayquaza then breaks through the force field, and Rafe and Blaziken get carried off.

Ashley manages to get to the building where the others are being held, where Rafe is starting a plan to get them out of there. Rayquaza and Deoxys are about to battle. Pikachu and Plusle Thunderbolt the doors of the dome, freeing everyone inside. Meanwhile, Rayquaza is chasing Deoxys.

Ashley, Tory, Plusle and Minun go back to the lab, while the others try to power up the windmills to get more electricity, using ropes, Blaziken jumping from one blade to another, various Water Pokémon using Water Gun, Flying types using Gust, and Metagross using Confusion

Tory turns on the lasers to wake up the green Deoxys, but they're still 20% short on power, so Pikachu, Plusle and Minun shock the machine and it works. The stone grows into a Deoxys, who makes Ash and Tory float out of the building. However the other Deoxys is about to finish off Rayquaza after tackling it to the ground and continuing to attack it, and the second Deoxys comes and protects the Rayquaza from the attack. They both change Forme and release an aurora after being reunited. Then Rayquaza comes out of the ground, and is going to again attack the two Deoxys.

Because of the increased power, the block security robots power up and go on overdrive, trying to attack Rayquaza. It gets buried under the robots and, when the Deoxys try to help, they get buried as well.

Just then, Tory's father appears on a screen, saying the only way to stop the blocks is by presenting a passport to the chief robot, allowing them to regain control and shut it down. Ash and Tory ride on a hot dog machine to near the tower they need to get up, but miss. Just then, Munchlax, who was hiding in the bottom of the machine, gets out and evolves, allowing Ash to step over it to a nearby tower. Pikachu realizes the only way to get to the tower they need is by stepping on the block robots. Ash follows, but drops his passport. Tory throws him his, and Pikachu leaps off to bat it up to Ash. He manages to give the robot the passport, allowing Tory's dad to power down the robots. But Plusle and Minun, who are at the top of a pile of blocks with Tory, fall off. Tory reaches out to grab them, but falls off too. They get saved by Deoxys. Tory, who had never touched a Pokémon before, finally touches a Pokémon. Rayquaza befriends the Deoxys after they tried to save it from the blocks, and they all fly together out of LaRousse City to find the others. The Deoxys then go back home.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **I'm giving Juan his party from Emerald.**

* * *

Teams Aqua and Magma are stopped by Ashley's Mewtwo and a Rayquaza. After that the Blue Orb came out of Archie which freed Kyogre, the Red Orb came out of Pikachu which freed Groudon and those two orbs along with the Jade Orb which was used to summon Rayquaza went into the sky and burst into sparkles which means that the Weather Trio are in harmony now. Ashley's Corphish and Bagon evolved into Crawdaunt and Shelgon. Ashley catches a Duskull and Shuppet.

Ashley challenges Tate and Liza whose Solrock and Lunatone fell to Ashley's Aegislash's Iron Head and Magneton's Magnet Bomb so Ashley won a Mind Badge.

Ash catches a Snorunt and challenges Juan the Sootopolis City gym leader whose first battle is a double battle and he used a Crawdaunt and a Sealeo against Ash's Cacnea who evolved into Cacturne with Payback and Magneton who used Lock-On and Zap Cannon. Next Juan sent out a Luvdisc and Whiscash who fell to Pikachu's Shock Wave and Grovyle's Seed Bomb. Lastly he sent out a Kingdra who fell to Flygon's Dragon Rush so Ash won a Rain Badge.

On the way to Pacifidlog Town and the last contest of the year Ashley's Spoink evolves into Grumpig, May's Azurill evolved all of the way into Azumarill, Brock's Marshtomp evolves in Swampert, May's Swablu and Skitty evolved into Altaria and Delcatty respectively, May catches a Bulbasaur, Ash receives an Armaldo and a Cradily. Brock catches a Lunatone and a Solrock plus finds a Root and Claw fossils and gets them revived so he got a Lileep and an Anorith respectively. Ashley's Shuppet evolves into Banette.

May defeats Erica's Jynx with her Delcatty whose Assist ended up being Flamethrower from Combusken who learned it from Ash's Charizard so she won her fifth ribbon so she can compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival. The Grand Festival is being held in Slateport City and catches a Munchlax by accident. Ashley's Loudred evolves into Exploud.

Ashley's Snorunt perfected Ice Beam and evolved into Glalie. Ash also met a guy named Morrison who has a Beldum. Morrison then rushed to get an eighth badge so he can compete in the Ever Grand Conference.

Now it was time for the Hoenn Grand Festival in Slateport City. May, Harley, Drew, and Robert managed to go to the second round. May's first opponent in the second round was Harley and he sent out Cacturne and a Banette who fell to May's Beautifly and Bulbasaur thanks to Ash's Vileplume teaching May's Bulbasaur Sludge Bomb. May's next opponent was Drew whose Roselia and Flygon defeated Combusken and Altaria. Drew's opponent in the finals was Robert whose Milotic and Claydol defeated Drew's Roselia and Masquerain. With that Robert was the winner of that year's Grand Festival.

Ashley, Latios, Brock, May, and Max made it to Ever Grand City for the Ever Grand Conference. In his first battle Morrison goes up against a guy named Jump whose Electabuzz causes problems for Morrison's Beldum but the Iron Ball managed to win after evolving into Metang. Tyson managed to defeat a Persian owned by a girl named Vivica with Meowth in Boots. Ashley's first battle was against a martial artist named Gilbert whose Hitmonlee was defeated by Dustox's Psychic.

Morrison's opponent in his next battle which are double battles was a man named Gavin whose Machamp and Marowak were defeated by Morrison's Growllthe and Gligar. Ashley's opponent in the double battle round was named Dominik who sends out a Swalot and a Tropius who fell to Grumpig's Psychic and Seviper's Poison Jab. Ash's next opponent in the double battle round is a man by the of Clark whose Quilava and Charizard fell to Ashley's Cradily's Brine and Armaldo's Stone Edge.

Ashley's qnext opponent is a girl by the name of Katie whose Venomoth, Golduck, Dugtrio, Misdreavus, Scizor, and Walrein fell to Ash's Swellow's Fly, Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Torkoal's Heat Wave, Glalie's Freeze Dry, Crawdaunt's Razor Shell and Grovyle who evolved into Sceptile with Iron Tail. In Ashley's next match which is against Morrison she defeats her rival's Growlithe, Girafarig, Swampert, Gligar, Steelix, and Metang with Crawdaunt's Crabhammer, Mightyena's Crunch, Cacturne's Energy Ball, Glalie's Icy Wind, Milotic's Surf, and Sableye's Night Slash. Ashley's next opponent was Tyson whose Sceptile fell to Swellow's Sky Attack, Hariyama fell to Banette's Psychic, Donphan who fell to Glalie's Blizzard, Shiftry who fell to Breloom's Brick Break, Metagross who fell to Shelgon who evolved into Salamence who Flamethrower, and Meowth who fell to Blaziken's Close Combat.

Ashley's opponent in the finals is Quartz. Though all that she knew of was that she specializes in Ground type Pokémon and was from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region so she decided to research her. Quartz's Pokémon were Torterra, Steelix, Gastrodon, Rhyperior, Garchomp, Mamoswine, Gliscor, Marowak, Stunfisk, Quagsire, Golem, Sandslash, Hippowdon, Dugtrio, Golurk, Excadrill, Swampert, Krookodile, Camerupt, Donphan, Whiscash, Flygon, Claydol, Seismitoad, Tyranitar, Ninjask, Gardevoir, Aggron, Heracross, Rapidash, Shedinja, Bronzong, Relicanth, and Crobat. He also asked Brock what he knew about her. The former gym leader of Pewter City said that she's a level headed girl who rarely panics, favorite color is brown, and her favorite food is any kind of fruit. Quartz decided to research Ashley's Pokémon she was shocked because of the sheer number. She was really stumped so she decided use her strongest Pokémon, hope for the best, and prepare for the worst.

The battle between Ashley and Quartz began as they both sent out their first Pokémon for Quartz it was her West Sea Gastrodon while Ashley sent out Sceptile despite the Water/Ground type Sea Slug Pokémon knowing the powerful super effective moves like Blizzard and Sludge Bomb she tied with the Forest Pokémon. Next she sent out a Steelix but the Iron Snake Pokémon ended up tying with Torkoal it didn't help that Steelix got burned by the Coal Pokémon's newly learned Inferno. Third she sent out Mamoswine but the fully evolved Ice/Ground type Pokémon tied with Milotic when their Blizzard and Hydro Pump collided. The fourth Pokémon that Quartz sent out was her Rhyperior but the fully evolved Ground/Rock type Drill Pokémon unfortunately has the ability Lightning Rod instead of Solid Rock and he quickly lost to Surf from Ashley's Crawdaunt despite knowing Thunder Punch. The fifth Pokémon that Quartz sent out is her starter Torterra but he ended up losing to Ashley's Glalie when the Grass/Ground type Continent Pokémon got hit by the Face Pokémon's newly learned Sheer Cold it easily bypassed Wood Hammer. Quartz was really getting worried now because Gastrodon, Steelix, and Mamoswine tied with Ash's Sceptile, Torkoal, and Swampert while her Rhyperior and Torterra lost to Ashley's Crawdaunt and Glalie and she's hasn't been backed into a corner like this in awhile. She wasn't going to panic because that would be a terrible thing to do. The Sinnoh native Ground type specialist sent out her last Pokémon which was a Garchomp while Ash returned Glalie and sent out Latios who defeated the Mach Pokémon with the newly learnt Draco Meteor combined with an Ice Beam from the blue and white Eon Pokémon so Ashley won the Ever Grand Conference.

Ashley and company decided to have decided to go to a restaurant that May suggested after Ashley healed her Pokémon. After he healed his Pokémon he noticed Quartz picking up her Pokémon and he decided to have a chat with her. The Sinnoh native wanted Ashley's friends to join in as well. Ash, Latios, Brock, May, and Max met with Quartz at the restaurant. Ash, Latios, Brock, and stated that they're heading back to Kanto and May and Max are heading back to Littleroot Town. Quartz said that she's heading to Kanto. Ashley's Duskull evolves into Dusclops.

 **Ash's Pokemon of Kanto:** **Pika chu, Solrock, Tauros X24, Lunatone, Oricorio, Dhelmise, Bruxish, Tropius, Heatmor, Aerodactyl, Druddigon, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Ditto, Emolga, Spiritomb, Bouffalant, Cryogonal, Absol, Mawile, Drampa, Klefki, Shuckle, Turtonator, Stunfisk, Carbink, Qwilfish, Sigilyph, Relicanth, Steelix, Raichu, Golem, Crobat, Rapidash, Fearow, Golduck, Dragonite, Kingdra, Rhyperior, Gyarados, Venusaur, Kingler, Leafeon, Primarina, Flareon, Sharpedo, Charizard, Tentacruel, Umbreon, Dewgong, Victreebel, Blastoise, Lickilicky, Omastar, Vileplume, Kabutops, Arbok, Wailord, Persian, Nidoking, Ninetales, Weezing, Gastrodon, Drapion, Nidoqueen, Wigglytuff, Skuntank, Rapidash, Toxapex, Delphox, Muk, Camerupt, Beedrill, Clefable, Mandibuzz, Porygon-Z, Archeops, Salazzle, Braviary, Hydreigon, Chandelure, Haxorus, Pyroar, Vaporeon, Delphox, Pidgeot, Magcargo, Primeape, Bronzong, Heliolisk, Klinklang, Carracosta, Gengar, Barbaracle, Ariados, Rampardos, Lopunny, Bastiodon, Golisopod, Alakazam, Scizor, Blissey, Araquanid, Electivire, Beautifly, Electrode, Beautifly, Avalugg, Golurk, Aurorus, Chesnaught, Aegislash, Jolteon, Mudsdale, Galvantula, Sylveon, Lanturn, Gallade, Swampert, Ribombee** **, Marowak, Whimsicott, Whiscash, Aromatiesse, Quagsire, Slowbro, Wormadam, Exeggutor, Crabominable, Excadrill, Arcanine, Claydol, Glaceon, Altaria, Walrein, Drifblim, Cloyster, Umbreon, Mamoswine, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Lucario, Dugtrio, Medicham, Tyrantrum, Parasect, Hariyama, Poliwrath, Jynx, Kommo-o, Bisharp, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Mewtwo**

 **Ash's Pokemon of The Orange Islands: Lapras X2, Snorlax, Espeon, Venomoth, Lugia**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Johto: Pupitar, Heracross, Miltank, Unown, Skarmory, Girafarig,** **Donphan, Typhlosion, Hitmonlee, Togekiss, Hitmonchan, Meganium, Hitmontop, Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Noctowl, Octillery, Ledian, Wobbuffet, Houndoom, Butterfree, Tyranitar, Mantine, Granbull, Vespiquen, Furret, Ampharos, Celebi, Latios, Latias**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Hoenn: Lairon, Dusclops, Magneton, Seviper, Torkoal, Sableye, Gardevoir, Cradily, Glalie, Armaldo, Milotic, Sceptile, Dustox, Cacturne, Slaking, Breloom, Mightyena, Salamence, Blaziken, Swellow, Grumpig, Linoone; Crawdaunt, Flygon, Banette, Ninjask, Exploud**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Now that the Ever Grande Conference is over, Ashley bids farewell to her rivals Morrison and Tyson before leaving Ever Grande City. Ashley, May, Max, and Brock all head to Oldale Town to say their final good-byes before heading their separate ways. While preparing to eat lunch, May comments on how they are going to miss Brock's cooking when they go back home to Petalburg City and wish to bring some of Brock's recipes with them. Ashley asks if they will remember to say hi to Norman for her, and Max promises to do that as well. Brock tells Ashley that they should stop by to see Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. May and Max tell Ashley that they will make sure to visit him in Pallet Town some time. Munchlax pops out of its Poké Ball and eats their lunch of onigiri, but Brock had prepared extras just in case. Before May and Max split off to return home to Petalburg City, the four friends say their goodbyes and tell each other to make sure to keep in touch.

May and Max arrive in their hometown of Petalburg City. Norman isn't home yet since he is out grocery shopping and would be back later, but Caroline is there to greet Max and May. They go to see the Pokémon in the greenhouse and May brings out all of her Pokémon to play. Bulbasaur smells some flowers, Delcatty falls asleep in a tree, and the other Pokémon run around and play. Ashley and Brock take a ferry back to Kanto and then split up from there to return to their respective hometowns of Pewter and Pallet Town. Ash spots a Poliwag in the lake and asks Max to come look at it but realizes that he is all by himself now. On his way through Viridian City Ash meets a mysterious man named Scott at the Viridian Gym, who asks him if he is there to challenge the Gym Leader. Ash tells him that he has already won the Earth Badge from there. Scott says to Ash that he may be a good enough Trainer to challenge the Battle Frontier. An older woman screams as she falls off of her bike and Ash and Scott go to check on her. The woman introduces herself to be Agatha and is going back inside the Gym. She explains to Ashley that she has been at the Gym for six months as the new Gym Leader. Agatha asks Scott how his search for a strong Trainer from the Seafoam Islands to challenge the Battle Frontier is going, and he says it hasn't been easy. Agatha asks Ashley whether she is there to challenge the Gym and Ash explains that she has already won a Badge from the Gym and won Hoenn's League Conference. Agatha and Scott are very impressed, so Agatha asks Ashley if she would like to have a Pokémon battle with her for fun. Agatha says that she easily defeated the last two Trainers who challenged her and was looking for a much bigger challenge. Ashley is unsure, but Scott suggests that it would be a good idea.

Agatha brings out Gengar while Ashley uses Pikachu in the battle. Agatha comments on how Pikachu is very strong. Ashley scans Gengar with his Pokédex. Pikachu starts out with Agility which Gengar stops with Sludge Bomb. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt as Gengar flattens its body to move under Pikachu and dodge the attack. Gengar uses Shadow Ball as Pikachu dodges. Gengar tries to use another Shadow Ball but Pikachu jumps on top of it and then uses Iron Tail to hit Gengar, sending it to the ceiling. Pikachu tries to use another Iron Tail but Gengar uses Double Team to completely surround Pikachu. Gengar uses Shadow Ball as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to hit all the fakes and the real one. Gengar uses Shadow Ball again as Pikachu dodges before using Iron Tail to land another hit. Just before Pikachu is about to finish it off with Thunder, Gengar uses Hypnosis and Dream Eater to defeat Pikachu. Ashley says to Agatha that she's just not as strong as she is and Scott comments that Ashley shouldn't expect to have beaten one of the Elite Four. Agatha explains that the real Gym Leader hasn't arrived yet so she was filling in for the time being. As she said that the new Gym Leader showed up and to Ashley's surprise it was Quartz. She said, "Agatha I'm ready." Quartz then sent out her Pokemon which were a West Sea Gastrodon, Mamoswine, Steelix, Rhyperior, Torterra, Garchomp, Marowak, Gliscor, Stunfisk, Quagsire, Diggersby, Golem, Sandslash, Golurk, Dugtrio, Nidoking, Hippowdon, Excadrill, Mudsdale, Swampert, Krookodile, Camerupt, Donphan, Nidoqueen, Whiscash, Flygon, Claydol, Seismitoad, Palossand, Sandy Cloak Wormadam, Tyranitar, Avalugg, Ninjask, Gardevoir, Aggron, Heracross, Rapidash, Alolan Golem, Shedinja, Bronzong, Relicanth, Volcarona, Crobat, Vikavolt, Drampa, Alolan Sandslash, Carbink, Aloan Marowak, Ferrothorn, Araquanid, Decidyeye, Ribombee, Crabominable, Golisopod, Komala, Passimian, Minior, Bruxish, Kommo-o, and Trevenant.

Ashley has returned once again after his tough battles in Hoenn. In Ashley's house we find Mimey, Delia's Mr. Mime sweeping while Delia herself ponders her son's return as she washes the dishes and decides what she will cook for dinner that evening. A ring at the doorbell snaps her from her thinking, and Mimey answers the door to find Bulbasaur, Staryu, Combusken, and Munchlax smiling happily. Mimey is shocked to find three Pokémon on their doorstep, and Delia comes out of the kitchen wondering who it could possibly be. Just as she does so, May pops her head around the door and greets her.

Over at Oak's Laboratory Misty, Max, and Tracey are examining the three starter Pokémon which will be soon handed out to a young Pokémon Trainer so he or she can begin their journey. Max comments that they are cute, and attempts to stroke the young Squirtle, causing the Pokémon to start crying in fear. Max apologizes, and the Squirtle pouts and goes back to eating its food. Meanwhile, Tracey has been busy drawing a picture of the three Pokémon, which Max is very impressed by. Tracey tells him how Oak also sketched Pokémon in his youth. Max then goes on to say how Tracey must be a great Pokémon watcher to be Professor Oak's assistant, and wonders what it would be like to watch Pokémon and sketch them like Tracey does. All this talking has apparently bored and tired out the three young Pokémon, and Misty suggests that they should take a rest in their Poké Balls, and Tracey agrees. Just as he is about to take the Poké Balls to do so, Max asks if he can be the one to call them back to their Balls. Tracey doesn't see why not, and Max proceeds to call Bulbasaur and Charmander back into their Balls. However, the young Squirtle suddenly becomes frightened by the disappearance of his friends. When Max tries to call it back too, it runs off crying. After being chased by Max around the lab, the crying Squirtle jumps into the arms of May who has just come up the stairs to meet them, along with Delia. Max is shocked to see his sister, who scolds him and says that he needs to be gentler with Pokémon.

Just then Ashley, Professor Oak, and Professor Birch appear and Birch greets May. May is confused as to why Professor Birch is here, and Max explains that the Professor brought him here. May apologizes if her brother has caused him any trouble, but Birch relies that it was his pleasure... before Ash's Muk shows up and gives him a slimy hug. Ash tells Muk to get off of Professor Birch, but Muk shakes its head; it's having too much fun. Professor Oak smiles, knowing all too well what Birch is going through.

Downstairs, the group is enjoying some afternoon tea as May asks Ashley about the Battle Frontier. Ash explains that it is a challenge that is set across Kanto, with several different Frontier Brains to battle against, each one giving over a Frontier Symbol if you beat them, much like Gym Leaders hand out Badges when defeated. May says that it sounds amazing, and Ashley becomes excited at the challenges ahead. Delia tells Ashley that May revealed to her that she is planning to enter Pokémon Contests in Kanto, to which Professor Birch comments that Kanto has a lot of rare Pokémon which cannot be found in Hoenn, and May becomes excited at the prospect of competing in Pokémon Contests with rare Pokémon. Ash asks if May wants to come along with him, and she agrees. However, Ashley mentions that they will be leaving tomorrow, which shocks Delia at first before she remembers that her son has always been like this, coming back from one adventure and then leaving on another.

In Oak's fields, Ashley, May, and Max decide to go meet and greet the rest of Ash's Pokémon from his previous adventures. May and Max are amazed when they see Ash's Snorlax, who then wakes up and waves at its Trainer happily. Suddenly May remembers her Pokémon, and calls them out to say hello to Snorlax. Ash asks where Beautifly and Delcatty are, and May tells him that she left them in Petalburg City. Beautifly is with her mother who is likely reminded of her honeymoon with Norman, and so quite taken with Beautifly, while Delcatty settled into Norman's greenhouse and was more than happy just to stay there. The conversation is cut short, however, as the group hear a loud rumbling sound behind them, which turns out to be Ash's Pokémon running up to greet their Trainer. Stampeding towards them are the twenty-four Tauros, along with Lairon; Magmar; Pupitar; Magneton; Stunfisk; Lunatone; Drampa; Solrock; Kangaskhan; Turtonator; Bruxish; Emolga; Pinsir; Oricorio; Druddigon; Tropius; Klefki; Dhelmise; Mawile; Sableye; Carbink; Sigilyph; Kangaskhan; Absol; Heracross; Cryogonal; Qwilfish; Miltank; Skarmory; two Lapras; Ditto; Spiritomb; Bouffalant; Seviper; Unown; Dragonite; Tentacruel; Fearow; Vaporeon; Sandslash; Gyarados; Dewgong; Nidoqueen; Exploud; Wailord; Banette; Walrein; Parasect; Cloyster; Nidoking; Golduck; Electrode; Roserade; Poliwrath; Bisharp; Haxorus; Vespiquen; Hydreigon; Charizard; Blastoise; Wormadam; Primeape; Quagsire; Butterfree; Whiscash; Ninjask; Swampert; Venusaur; Furret; Victreebel; Kingdra; Vileplume; Marowak; Avalugg; Mudsdale; Aegislash; Slaking; Muk; Pidgeot; Meganium; Linoone; Claydol; Feraligatr; Blissey; Mantine; Chesnaught; Togekiss; Kabutops; Venomoth; Omastar; Espeon; Steelix; Glaceon; Ninetales; Sylveon; Golem; Jolteon; Rapidash; Lanturn; Arbok; Ferrothorn; Weezing; Persian; Arbok; Flareon; Shedinja; Toxapex; Drifblim; Shiftry; Dodrio; Manectric; Skuntank; Leafeon; Drapion; Kommo-o; Delphox; Dragalge; Camerupt; Heliolisk; Donphan; Pyroar; Archeops; Beedrill; Carracosta; Bronzong; Rampardos; Alakazam; Bastiodon; Xatu; Klinklang; Gengar; Masquerain; Gorebyss; Blissey; Araquanid; Diggersby; Golisopod; Porygon-Z; Magcargo; Beartic; Salazzle; Mamoswine; Braviary; Ariados; Mandibuzz; Clefable; Beautifly; Slowbro; Ribombee; Palossand; Whimsicott; Crabominable; Empoleon; Claydol; Escavalier; Aromatiesse; Crustle; Granbull; Excadrill; Gallade; Altaria; Gardevoir; Electivire; Jynx; Arcanine; Medicham; Cacturne; Ledian; Typhlosion; Noctowl; Octillery; Ampharos; Houndoom; Mismagius; Honchkrow; Scizor; Hitmonchan; Crobat; Hitmontop; Rhyperior; Hitmonlee; Tyranitar; Breloom; Swellow; Cacturne; Dustox; Slaking; Flygon; Cradily; Salamence; Blaziken; Armaldo; Mew; Zapdos; Latias; Moltres; Lugia; and Articuno. The Tauros don't stop however, and are so pleased to see Ash that he is swept away by the stampede on one of the Tauros' back. Meganium looks distraught at this, while Pikachu greets Raichu with some electric shocks and Venusaur and Bulbasaur shake vines. Meganium runs after Ash, who is still on the back of one of her Tauros, but cannot catch up to them until Tracey and Misty appear and Tracey uses his Marill's Water Gun while Misty uses her Azurill's Water Gun to push them back, allowing Meganium to save Ashley with her Vine Whip.

Ashley thanks Meganium while the Grass-type Pokémon snuggles up to him. Misty and Tracey then run up with the three starter Pokémon, and Misty asks Ash if he is all right. Ashley says that she is, but is also a little surprised at how strong her Tauros are. Misty tells him that Pokémon take after their Trainers, and teases her about knowing a certain Trainer that has been running wild.

Max and May come running with the rest of Ashley's Pokémon, and Squirtle once again jumps into May's arms. Ashley chooses introduce his new Pokémon to his old ones. Ash calls out Dusclops, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Milotic, Glalie, Latios, Celebi, and Mewtwo. Max is amazed at how many Pokémon Ashley has. Crawdaunt and Kingler shake claws, while Feraligatr dances with Glalie while Avalugg watches with amusement, Ashley's Fire types greet Torkoal, Pidgeot; Fearow; and Noctowl greet Swellow, Pikachu plays with Donphan, her Ghost types greet Dusclops, and Sceptile and Heracross shake hands.

A trio of Team Rocket Grunts in a mech tried to steal all of the Pokemon but Ash's Pikachu, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Muk, twenty-four Tauros, Mewtwo, Golem, Lickilicky, Starmie, Ninetales, Scizor, Persian, Seaking, Rhyperior, Crobat, Golduck, Steelix, Raichu, Kingdra, Dhelmise, Heatmor, Tropius, Relicanth, Emolga, Drampa, Stunfisk, Turtonator, Qwilfish, Pinsir, Carbink, Bruxish, Oricorio, Solrock, Klefki, Shuckle, Mawile, Lunatone, Absol, Cryogonal, Sigilyph, Bouffalant, Aerodactyl, Kangaskhan, Spiritomb, Dragonite, Tentacruel, Fearow, Vaporeon, Sandslash, Gyarados, Wigglytuff, Dewgong, Nidoqueen, Vileplume, Victreebel, Weezing, Rapidash, Arbok, Ferrothorn, Dragalge, Leafeon, Toxapex, Shiftry, Dodrio, Skuntank, Delphox, Roserade, Camerupt, Beedrill, Pyroar, Wailord, Braviary, Salazzle, Archeops, Chandelure, Mandibuzz, Porygon-Z, Magcargo, Gengar, Xatu, Gorebyss, Masquerain, Diggersby, Araquanid, Blissey, Golisopod, Alakazam, Lopunny, Ariados, Heliolisk, Beautifly, Electivire, Aegislash, Jolteon, Golurk, Avalugg, Lanturn, Chesnaught, Electrode, Aurorus, Mudsdale, Ribombee, Marowak, Slowbro, Wormadam, Clefable, Whimsicott, Excadrill, Primarina, Exeggutor, Sylveon, Claydol, Aromatiesse, Carracosta, Gallade, Klinklang, Barbaracle, Crabominable, Rampardos, Bronzong, Crustle, Empoleon, Mamoswine, Escavalier, Gastrodon, Bastiodon, Whiscash, Arcanine, Walrein, Altaria, Glaceon, Drifblim, Cloyster, Shedinja, Hydreigon, Beartic, Umbreon, Palossand, Sharpedo, Haxorus, Swampert, Drapion, Poliwrath, Dugtrio, Omastar, Flareon, Kabutops, Gardevoir, Tyrantrum, Parasect, Hariyama, Jynx, Kommo-o, Nidoking, Bisharp, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, two Lapras, Snorlax, Venomoth, Espeon, Heracross, Butterfree, Furret, Meganium, Ledian, Ampharos, Typhlosion, Mismagius, Girafarig, Granbull, Miltank, Houndoom, Skarmory, Togekiss, Noctowl, Vespiquen, Celebi, Honchkrow, Magmar, Mantine, Octillery, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Donphan, Latios, Latias, Unown, Pupitar, Tyranitar, Mightyena, Linoone, Breloom, Swellow, Slaking, Dustox, Sceptile, Seviper, Cacturne, Exploud, Ninjask, Milotic, Sableye, Lairon, Crawdaunt, Blaziken, Flygon, Torkoal, Salamence, Manectric, Grumpig, Dusclops, Banette, Armaldo, Cradily, Gastrodon, Beedrill, Wailord, Galvantula, and Glalie used Signal Beam, Air Slash, Sludge Bomb, Heat Wave, Flash Cannon, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Gunk Shot, Hyper Beam, Swift, Flamethrower, Shock Wave, Flash Cannon, Extrasensory, Flash Cannon, Power Gem, Psybeam, Rock Blast, Air Cutter, Swift, Dragon Pulse, Signal Beam, Flash Cannon, Energy Ball, Flamethrower, Air Slash, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Mud Bomb, Dragon Pulse, Pin Missile, Hyper Beam, Power Gem, Venoshock, Air Slash, Solar Beam, Flash Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Psybeam, Hyper Beam, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Poison Sting, Dragon Breath, Poison Sting, Heat Wave, Aurora Beam, Poison Sting, Hurricane, Tri Attack, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Petal Dance, Leaf Storm, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Gunk Shot, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Magical Leaf, Pin Missile, Hurricane, Tri Attack, Flamethrower, Mystical Fire, Weather Ball, Flash Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Hyper Voice, Water Gun, Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Inferno, Dark Pulse, Tri Attack, Ancient Power, Shadow Ball, Ominous Wind, Water Gun, Psybeam, Hyper Beam, Bubble Beam, Egg Bomb, Snarl, Psybeam, Ice Beam, Night Shade, Thunderbolt, Air Cutter, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Pin Missile, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Seed Bomb, Zap Cannon, Echoed Voice, Focus Blast, Pollen Puff, Water Gun, Flamethrower, Psybeam, Overheat, Mud Shot, Hurricane, Hidden Power, Sparkling Aria, Barrage, Moonblast, Psybeam, Charge Beam, Scald, Focus Blast, Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Rock Wrecker, Flash Cannon, Ancient Power, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Flamethrower, Water Pulse, Overheat, Water Gun, Moonblast, Water Pulse, Gust, Aurora Beam, Silver Wind, Tri Attack, Brine, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Hydro Pump, Pin Missile, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Spike Cannon, Smog, Hydro Pump, Moonblast, Dragon Pulse, Focus Blast, Seed Bomb, Brine, Water Gun, Clanging Scales, Bubble Beam, Flash Cannon, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse, Zap Cannon, Thunder Shock, Fire Spin, Powder Snow, Dragon Pulse, Payday, Razor Wind, Swift, Aeroblast, Rock Blast, Silver Wind, Signal Beam, Flamethrower, Petal Blizzard, Dragon Pulse, Blast Burn, Mystical Fire, Echoed Voice, Overheat, Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb, Icy Wind, Fairy Wind, Extrasensory, Power Gem, Energy Ball, Icy Wind, Clear Smog, Psybeam, Octazooka, Focus Blast, Focus Blast, Focus Blast, Ice Shard, Luster Purge, Mist Ball, Hidden Power, Dark Pulse, Thunder, Hyper Beam, Pin Missile, Bullet Seed, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Hyper Voice, Gust, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flash Cannon, Dark Pulse, Overheat, Dragon Breath, Sludge Bomb, Mirror Shot, Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Power Gem, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Water Gun, Energy Ball, Blizzard, Pin Missile, Water Spout, Energy Ball and Dark Pulse respectively.

Back in the lab, Tracey tries again to recall Squirtle back into its Poké Ball, but the baby Pokémon is having none of it and jumps straight back into May's arms. Birch comments that maybe Squirtle would be better off with May, and asks Professor Oak what he thinks. Oak then asks May if she would like to take care of Squirtle, and May says that she would and thanks the Professor. Oak then asks her if she would like to leave her Bulbasaur at the lab, and May agrees, saying that it could learn much from Ashley's Venusaur. Oak is glad that he has another Pokémon to take care of in the lab. He then pulls out two brand new Pokédexes and gives them to May and Ashley, who thank him. Max is a little jealous that everybody got something and he didn't, but Tracey surprises him with an updated PokéNav containing all the Battle Frontier data. Max is excited and starts looking for the new data on the updated device, and tells the group that the nearest Frontier facility is near Cerulean City, and Ashley says that that's near where Misty is heading. Misty decides to join the group on their way there.

Later that day, the group decide to leave and Ashley says his goodbyes to his mother. Delia tells him to be okay, and Max jumps in and says that Ash will, as long as he is there. The friends set off. Saying goodbye, Ash along with his group of friends, leave Pallet Town once more. Soon afterward, Brock shows up and rejoins the group after having seen his family in Pewter City.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Ashley and her friends are on their way to the Battle Factory. It's nearing sunset, and they aren't sure exactly where they are. When Brock comments that he thinks they're lost, Max assures him that they're almost there.

Several hours later, they're still not there. The sun has set, the full moon is visible above the trees, and after Max's apology, they start preparing to set up camp for the night. Then, while they take a few minutes to admire the moon, a bit of snow blows by and they see something fly overhead. After a few brief glimpses, they finally see it clearly enough to identify: it's an Articuno.

Articuno is soon joined in flight by a small biplane. There is an apparent mechanical malfunction, the plane emits a large cloud of smoke, and when things have cleared up, neither the plane nor Articuno is visible.

Ashley and friends have been walking around trying to find Articuno again. They don't find it, but they do find a Pokémon Center. They spend the night there, and the local Nurse Joy promises to give them directions to the Battle Factory in the morning.

Morning comes, and Joy is about to give them the directions, when she is interrupted by someone telling her not to bother. It's Scott, and he offers to take them to the Battle Factory himself. It turns out that Scott is every bit as insane a driver as Professor Birch, and he takes a shortcut. Fortunately, everyone survives the trip.

They are about to enter the Battle Factory when they hear the noise of an engine. A large vehicle smashes through the doors of the Factory and nearly runs the group down. When a voice from inside the vehicle makes it clear that the thing is out of control, Ashley , May, and Brock use their Pokémon to stop it. A hatch opens on top of the vehicle, and a man climbs out, complaining about how it doesn't listen to a thing he says. He thanks them for their help, and Scott addresses him as Noland. Noland goes on to introduce the vehicle as the Noland J-9, his latest and greatest super-machine. He is interrupted by an assistant, who runs out and, rather exasperated, asks Noland if he's been playing around with that thing again. Noland replies that he isn't playing, it's his hobby. The assistant asks what the difference is, and Noland doesn't have an answer. Noland introduces the assistant as Sergio, his number one apprentice. Scott asks Noland to introduce himself. He introduces himself as Factory Head Noland, and Scott explains to Ashley that that means he's the Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory. Ashley introduces himself and says he's there to challenge Noland.

Sergio calls out that it's Pokéblock time, and about a dozen powerful-looking Pokémon come running. May's Munchlax comes out of its Poké Ball to join them in the meal. May is about to call it back, but Sergio assures her that there is plenty of Pokéblock for everyone. Ashley asks Noland if all these Pokémon are his. Noland says yes, and that more Pokémon give more possibilities for battles. He asks Ash which ones he wants to battle, and says Ashley can pick as many as he wants. Ashley has trouble deciding. Does he want to face Venusaur, the final form of Bulbasaur? Rhydon, for a test of power? Machamp, with its Fighting-type moves? While he's considering the options, Munchlax grabs one of the bowls of Pokéblock, and runs off into a nearby building. May and Max give chase.

May and Max enter the building Munchlax went into. It's dark inside, and they can't see clearly, but it doesn't take long to spot Munchlax standing on a crate, eating Pokéblock in private, to May's curiosity. Then Max notices something else: the airplane they saw the previous night. And then, a cold breeze starts blowing, apparently coming from Munchlax. May wonders if it's learned an Ice-type move, but Max says it isn't Blizzard or Icy Wind. The truth is revealed moments later, as Articuno arises from behind Munchlax, then flies out of the building.

When everyone is back together, Noland explains that he'd been doing a little "night cruising" with Articuno the previous night. Max comments on how impressive it is that Noland caught such a powerful Pokémon, but Noland says it wanted to go with him. He goes on to explain:

One night, while he was test-flying his plane, he was quite startled to find Articuno flying alongside him. Then Articuno started having trouble flying. Noland figures that it injured its wing during one of its flights from mountaintop to mountaintop. He got it to land on top of his plane, brought it down, and helped it heal. Since then, it has come to visit him with some regularity. The Freeze Pokemon eventually wanted Noland to catch it.

Max says he wants to fly with Articuno, and Noland offers to take him up in the plane. Max invites Pikachu along, and they take to the air. Before long, Noland and Articuno are competing at fancy flying. May, Brock, and Scott, watching from the ground, are so enthralled that they don't even notice Ashley is gone until he gets back. Brock asks where he was, and Ashley says she was just making a quick phone call.

That night, Noland asks Ash if he's decided which Pokémon he wants to battle, and he says yes. Max thinks he'll go for Venusaur, and May thinks Rhydon, but Ash says neither. He wants to go one-on-one against Articuno. This surprises everyone, except possibly Noland. He just turns to Articuno, asks if it agrees to this, and when its reply is affirmative, asks what Pokémon Ash will be using. Ash then sends out his Charizard.

Ashley May, Brock, Max, Latios, and Scott are led into the Battle Factory's arena by Sergio, Nolan's top assistant and the designated official of this match. Ashley thinks that the arena is great, and can hardly wait for the battle to begin. Noland enters and tells Ashley that it's been a while since he's had a top-notch opponent, and he hopes Ashley knows that he won't hold back. Ashley says that she was counting on it, and Noland calls in Articuno, while Ashley sends out Charizard. Max says he's never seen a Pokémon as great as Articuno, and May thinks that it's really beautiful. Scott suggests that they all go up to the stands.

Back inside the Battle Factory, Max says that this will be an awesome match-up, while Brock remarks about how he's never seen an Articuno battle before. May starts cheering for Ashley , but suddenly the roof begins to open up. Scott explains that it was designed to do that so that Flying-type Pokémon would be able to use their full potential.

The match finally begins, and both Charizard and Articuno fly up into the air. Charizard uses Flamethrower. Articuno counters with Ice Beam, and the two attacks meet. Flamethrower burns right through Ice Beam, striking Articuno for a direct hit, and sending it crashing into the ground. Ashley is exultant that Charizard can stand up to Articuno, but it flies straight back into the air, not looking any worse for wear. Ashley calls for another Flamethrower, but Articuno uses its speed to evade the attack and fly right past the dual Fire/Flying type Pokémon. Noland tells Articuno to spin in a steep dive and Ash tells Charizard to fly right for it. Articuno uses Mist, and Charizard can't see. It hovers in midair until Articuno flies right into it, sending Charizard to the ground. Cut to the spectators and Brock comments how Mist is usually used for defense, or even to help the Pokémon using it escape, but he's never seen it used like that before.

Charizard stands up, shaking his head. He looks up just in time to see Articuno fly straight for him out of the Mist cloud. Ashley calls for Dragon Breath, and though Articuno dodges twice, it is hit on the third try. Noland calls for Ice Beam, and it strikes Charizard on the wing. Ashley calls for Flamethrower, which Articuno dodges and hits Charizard with a Steel Wing. Charizard falls from a huge height and crashes into the earth again.

Charizard stands up, growling. He looks battered, but Articuno is still unmarked. Articuno hits Charizard with a Water Pulse, sending Charizard into the wall. Ashley calls for Charizard to get up, but it hunches its neck. Ashley is getting really nervous, and thinks he may have only one chance left.

However, Ashley decides that it's still too soon to use that attack. Articuno uses Ice Beam, striking Charizard's wingtip, freezing it. Charizard falls from the air and spins along the ground as Articuno uses Water Pulse on the ice that hit the ground. The ice shatters, and flies towards Charizard, who shields himself with a wing, but a big piece knocks him off balance. Ashley tells Charizard to climb in the hope that he will be able to avoid another combination attack. May notices that something is wrong with Charizard, it's flying much too slowly. Brock sees that the wingtip is still frozen. Scott realizes that the reason Noland kept getting Articuno to use Ice Beam was because even though it wasn't very effective, he knew that eventually it would freeze part of Charizard. Noland tells Articuno to use another combination of Ice Beam and Water Pulse, and Ashley gets Charizard to use Flamethrower on the ice shards, but some get past the attack and strike Charizard. Noland tells Articuno to finish the battle by getting above Charizard. Ashley realizes it's time to use that attack Charizard learned all on its own. He tells Charizard to get above Articuno, and use Overheat! Charizard glows bright red, and the ice on the wing melts. Noland and Articuno are both stunned. So are May and Max.

Both Pokémon zoom higher and higher into the air. Ashley orders Overheat, and a blast of white flame is sent at Articuno. The legendary bird counters with Water Pulse, which results in an explosion when the two attacks meet. Light fills the stadium, and when it fades, and huge cloud of smoke hides the Pokémon from each other. Noland orders a Steel Wing. Articuno bursts from the smoke and scores a direct hit. Charizard looks tired and very battered, while Articuno is still as strong as ever. Brock realizes that Charizard won't be able to withstand another direct hit by any attack. Ash knows that he can't use Overheat anymore - it won't be as effective. He realizes that there is only one chance left to win the battle.

Noland tells Ashley he has battled bravely, but it's time to end the battle. He orders another Steel Wing. Charizard stays unmoving in midair, as May, Brock, Scott, and Max watch in anxiety. Right before Articuno can strike, Ashley orders Charizard to grab it. Charizard grabs the glowing wings with its claws, taking both Noland and Articuno by surprise. Ashley directs Charizard to perform a Seismic Toss! Charizard brings Articuno in close, and spins downward, faster than ever before. They collide with the ground, raising a large cloud of dust. When it finally clears, Charizard is seen stretched out on the ground, seemingly unable to move. Articuno struggles to its feet. The official begins to call the battle, but Noland tells him to wait until the battle is over for sure, right as Articuno collapses. Then Charizard manages to struggle to its feet. With Articuno fainted, Charizard has won, defeating a legendary Pokémon, and giving Ashley her first Battle Frontier Symbol in the process.

Ashley and friends say goodbye to Noland, Scott, Sergio, and Articuno and leave the Battle Factory. Ash says goodbye and the group sets off for the next Battle Frontier challenge.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Ashley catches a Machoke.

Another day and another adventure begins as May sends out her three Pokémon and begins her speech about the Kanto Pokémon Contest circuit, but Munchlax and Squirtle seem to not be that much interested. The group notices that there are already people in the Saffron City Contest Hall and a boy with his Mankey tells them that it is open so that people can check out the stage. Inside the Contest Hall, preparations are being made just as May steps in. She is very exuberant and ecstatic about starting her Kanto campaign. The group notices the announcer in the middle of the stage and are unsure whether she is Vivian Meridian or not.

As part of a rehearsal, the announcer steps up to the middle of the stadium and calls out her Espeon, whose magnificent coat shimmers under the stadium lights. She tells Espeon to use Swift, followed by a Psychic which causes the stars to form several rings. Espeon leaps and somersaults several times through the rings and gracefully lands on the stage. May's Squirtle becomes excited and rushes down to the center of the ring, whereupon it begins releasing bubbles. The announcer picks Squirtle up and hands it back to May, who apologizes. While in May's arms, Squirtle begins to cry. The announcer thinks that Squirtle wants to be on stage, which is confirmed by its sudden joy. May greets her familiarly, but the announcer says that they have not met before. Mistaking the woman for Vivian, May reminds her that they have already met in Hoenn, but the woman says that her name is Lilian, Vivian's younger sister and the master of ceremonies for Kanto Pokémon Contests.

At the nearby Pokémon Center, everyone is enjoying cold drinks as May wonders about using Squirtle in the Saffron Contest, but ultimately decides to do so. Nurse Joy announces that the Pokémon belonging to contestant #45 are fully recovered and are being brought out mentions. May rushes over, but is completely shocked to see Harley pushing the cart containing her Pokémon. May asks fearfully why he is here, but Harley appears pleasantly surprised to see her.

When May asks Harley why he is here, he explains that he became Nurse Joy's orderly as thanks after she nursed his Cacturne back to health. He says that he came here for the Contest, of course, and that the rules in Kanto are a little different: Coordinators may switch their Pokémon between the first and second rounds. Max accuses him of playing more dirty tricks, and Harley begs them to believe that he's a different person now, but their doubt remains. Joy then appears in the doorway to Brock's delight. Harley rushes over to and begs her to tell the group that the rules are indeed different, which she confirms. May and her friends are surprised to hear that Harley is telling the truth and has been a big help in the Pokémon Center. May decides to use Squirtle and Combusken in the Contest, and the two respond by athletically jumping off of the gurney and landing with a pose. As Nurse Joy leaves, Harley tells May that registration is until 11 AM the next day. They agree to go eat lunch, but Harley grows a smirk on his face and chuckles.

The next morning, May goes to register for the Contest, but the lady at the counter tells her the deadline to register was 10 AM. May is distraught from the news, and her friends figure out that Harley had tricked them once again. Around a dark corner, Harley observes the scene and considers this to be revenge.

Lilian appears and asks the registration lady what the problem is, which she explains. Lilian reminds her that is was May who saved the contestants' Pokémon the previous day, and that without her, there wouldn't be a Contest. The woman slyly says that she did in fact "get" May's registration and Pass, but had "forgotten." The registration lady gives May her Contest Pass and a Ribbon case, and May thanks Lilian for her actions. With May having successfully registered for the Kanto Pokémon Contest, a new and exciting Contest experience awaits our heroes.

Lilian officially begins the Saffron City Pokémon Contest by showcasing the stage and explaining the prizes and rules. May watches via television in the contestants' room and confirms to Squirtle that they will win the Saffron Ribbon. Harley interrupts and apologizes for what he did, but May sees through his devious talk and reaffirms that they will win. Harley quickly drops the act and contemptuously proclaims that he will defeat her.

Lilian then introduces the judges of the Saffron Contest: Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Saffron City's Nurse Joy. She asks the crowd if they are ready to begin, prompting uproarious cheers.

Harley is the first contestant and calls upon his Cacturne, who starts things off with Cotton Spore. The spores slowly rotate in the air while Harley calls for Needle Arm. Cacturne stands motionless for some time before suddenly protruding spikes from its whole body through all of the spores, creating an interesting display.

Other contestants are shown with their Pokémon, including Pidgeot, Vileplume, Alakazam, and Tangela. Lilian then introduces the last contestant, May, with her Squirtle at her side. Squirtle seems uneasy at the sight of the mass of people in the stands, but May says that it'll get over it. She calls upon Combusken, who twists and flips to the ground like a gymnast after coming out of its Poké Ball. May then unties and throws her bandanna toward Combusken as tells it to use Fire Spin and Sky Uppercut. Combusken propels the bandanna upward with Fire Spin, leaps through the spiraling fire, and hits it repeatedly with Sky Uppercut, tying it back to its normal state. Combusken then delivers one last blow to send the retied bandanna right back onto May's head. Combusken lands in front of May and the two pose for the finish. The crowd goes wild, shouting and cheering. Squirtle looks on admiringly and everyone seems to be pleased with her performance, except for Harley, who looks disappointed with her success.

Intervals between May and Harley's rounds are shown with Squirtle knocking out a Crobat with Bubble and Ariados entangling a Walrein in a Spider Web. Squirtle knocks out a Weepinbell with Tackle. With both May and Harley having won all their rounds, they find themselves in the finals of the Saffron Contest.

Lilian starts the final match as May calls out Squirtle and Harley brings out Ariados. Ariados attaches itself to the ceiling with its String Shot and swings to use Scary Face close up to Squirtle. Squirtle then recovers and uses Ice Beam on Ariados, but it is so powerful that it misses its mark and knocks Squirtle onto its back. Ariados then retracts up to the ceiling and shoots another String Shot onto Squirtle's body, bringing it closer and deducting more of May's points. Harley decides to rack up style points by covering the whole stage with Spider Web, impressing Lilian and the audience. Ariados then spins Squirtle around in a circle and sends it hurtling onto a web, entangling its back in the process. As Squirtle continues to struggle, May's points are approaching zero. Ariados then descends down from the ceiling to the web and begins walking towards Squirtle to strike with Double-Edge. May tries a Bubble attack, but it doesn't even slow Ariados down. May then recalls Squirtle's last attempt of Ice Beam which propelled it backward because of its great power. She tells Squirtle to use Ice Beam, which succeeds not only in freeing it from the web, but freezing Ariados and all of the webs in the stadium. Harley's points drop by more than half. Squirtle runs and jumps onto the frozen web to hit Ariados with Bubble, shattering the ice and throwing Ariados backward. Ariados tries to stop itself, but its feet can't get any grip on the frozen web. Squirtle slides down the icy webs like a surfer and Tackles it. Ariados crashes onto the ground, knocked out. Squirtle neatly lands on its feet on top of Ariados. Ariados is announced as unable to battle and May is declared the winner. Squirtle comes running back to May as Ashley, Brock, and Max cheer from the stands. Harley thinks that the Contest was rigged and walks off in a huff. The crowd cheers as May is awarded her first Kanto Ribbon.

Outside Contest Hall, May says she wants to practice all of her moves as Ash tells of his excitement for the Battle Arena. The group then walks off in the sunset.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

James receives a Mime Jr from his grandparents.

Ashley is in a Pokémon Center getting psyched for his Battle Arena match when Scott calls to him from across the room. They talk for a few seconds, and Ashley vows to get his next Frontier Symbol.

At the Battle Arena, dozens of men are being trained in karate-style moves by Greta. For the next exercise, the group has to crouch with cups balanced on their heads and shoulders.

Meanwhile, Scott explains to Ashley group about Greta and two of her Pokémon, Medicham and Hariyama. He points out the similarity to two Fighting-type Gym Leaders, Brawly and Chuck. The group exits the Pokémon Center, but Ashley stops and contemplates Greta's Pokémon. Suddenly, he runs back into the Pokémon Center without any explanation.

Later, the group reaches the Battle Arena, and Ashley yells "Hello." This doesn't work, so Scott goes up and shouts "We wish to have a battle". The giant doors open, and Greta and the people she was training emerge. Ashley introduces herself and she and Greta get excited about the challenge. Suddenly, a giant roulette emerges from the ground that is meant to determine how many Pokémon will take part in the battle. Ashley pulls the roulette lever, and the spinner lands on two.

A gong rings, and Ashley and Greta prepare for their battle. The training group sits along the sidelines of the field, watching. Greta sends out Medicham and Hariyama, and Ash sends out Golurk and Snorlax, who he retrieved from Professor Oak. Scott observes that Ashley picked an odd type of Pokémon to use against Fighting types.

Golurk and Hariyama fight first. Golurk charges in with Shadow Punch which Hariyama blocks. Hariyama charges at Golurk, but Gourk jumps into the air and lands an Earthquake. Hariyama gets hurt and stunned so Golurk uses Dynamic Punch and Mega Punch. The Dynamic Punch knocks Hariyama back and the Mega Punch knocks out the Arm Thrust Pokemon.

Medicham jumps into play and shows off and easily defeating the lumbering Ghost/Ground type with multiple hits from Ice Punch. So Ash sends out Snorlax.

Greta tells Medicham to use Focus Punch, and Snorlax uses Protect. Greta orders another Focus Punch, and Ashley orders Hyper Beam. It misses, and Snorlax, hit, flies into the crowd of trainees.

The match continues, and Ashley tells Snorlax to use Ice Punch while Medicham is told to do the same thing. Snorlax is hit and freezes, making it immobile. Ashley suddenly remembers something and tells Snorlax to use Rest. It falls asleep, and Greta orders more Focus Punches to reach it through the ice. The ice breaks away, and just as Medicham is about to strike, Snorlax wakes up and dodges. Ash orders another Hyper Beam, which Medicham dodges. It uses Ice Punch again and hits. Another Hyper Beam is ordered, but Snorlax can't do it. Greta orders more Focus Punches, which hit Snorlax repeatedly. However, it charges its Hyper Beam, and just as Medicham is about to finish it off, Ash tells Snorlax to direct the Hyper Beam to the ground blasting it up near the ceiling, where it rocks down to crush Medicham with Body Slam. Medicham faints. Ashley is declared the winner, and Ash and Snorlax hug excitedly.

Outside the Battle Arena, Greta awards Ashley the Guts Symbol. Scott tells Ash that the next facility is the Battle Dome. The group walks off toward it..

Ashley and his friends are heading to the Battle Dome fresh over Ashley winning the Guts Symbol. May steps off the path to admire a nearby farm, but two Voltorb approach from behind. Max warns her, but it is too late to prevent them from attacking May with fierce Electric attacks. A young girl steps out from behind a bush and reveals that the Voltorb are trained to attack trespassers. However, she recognizes May from her win at the Saffron City Contest. Two adults call out the girl's name, Nicolette, and invite them inside. The family serves them a meal as the father, Christopher, introduces his wife Jeannie and her daughter Nicolette. Nicolette wants to be a Coordinator, but she does not feel ready to leave home. Max asks what kind of farm the family runs, and Christopher reveals that they are farm ranchers, raising Pokémon Eggs. He offers to give them a tour of the ranch.

As Nicolette carries a bucket of grass out, she notices Max grooming Munchlax. She talks about wanting to have a test battle, but she does not realize she openly said it to Max. She recovers and wants to battle, but Max points out that Munchlax belongs to his sister. May comes out and talks to Nicolette about training to become a coordinator. Nicolette challenges her to a battle, pitting Vileplume against Munchlax, despite that May has not battled with Munchlax. Vileplume attacks with Petal Dance, confusing Munchlax. Despite that, it still pulls off a Metronome attack, which unfortunately turns into Splash. Vileplume uses Stun Spore to paralyze Munchlax and cripple it further. Vileplume fires Bullet Seed, creating a smokescreen around Munchlax and apparently ending the battle. Nicolette begins to brag, which irritates May and gets her fired up to battle. Munchlax responds in kind, recovering from the attack and charging forward, executing a Focus Punch attack against the off-guard Vileplume and sending it back. As Max points out the attack, May orders Munchlax to use Solar Beam. Vileplume ducks the attack, but it makes a glancing blow, still enough to knock it out. Nicolette tries to brush it off, but she is amazed at May's skill. May celebrates her win with her surprisingly powerful Munchlax. Ashley and Brock call to them to check out the Eggs.

Inside one of the storage room, Eggs line the shelves and astound the group. Some of the Eggs belong to other Trainers while others belong to the family. Christopher asks May to share her traveling stories with Nicolette to motivate her. He points out that one Egg is ready to hatch and the group offers to help hatch it.

As the sun rises, everyone watches the Egg prepare to hatch. The Egg brings out a Vulpix, prompting May to check her Pokédex. May compliments Nicolette about her combinations, reassuring that Nicolette is ready. She makes the decision to go on her journey. As Ashley and friends prepare to depart, Christopher gives May an Egg as a gift for helping Nicolette. She accepts the Egg and the heroes depart. Learning about Pokémon eggs has opened up a new world for our heroes after returning a large collection safely back to their caretakers. As they once again focus on the Battle Dome and Ashley's next challenge, one can be sure what May's Pokémon might eventually hatch from its very own egg, as the journey continues.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

 **Hundreds of Years Ago**

Lucario jumps from boulder to boulder to a spot overseeing a wide expansive valley. Lucario senses something and uses its Aura to see the entire landscape. Lucario lets his sight travel about, going over more rocks and hills until he sees a large formation of a gigantic, red-armored Pokémon army, mixed with human foot soldiers, that is charging towards the middle of the valley. He looks to the other side of the valley and sees an equally gigantic, green-armored army, with equally powerful Pokémon of different species charging to the same destination.

As Lucario is comprehending the danger of the event, three Houndoom from the red army arrive at the scene, which Lucario evades and leaps away. He heads to a crystal formation on the ground, touching it and then speaks through the crystal to his master, Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian, who is at Cameran Palace. Aaron stands upon a balcony with Queen Rin that overlooks the entire land, and he hears Lucario's voice coming from another crystal formation on the balcony. It seems the palace is in imminent danger of being overrun; peace cannot be brought to the two warring sides.

The three Houndoom find Lucario and proceed to attack him. After being cornered, he is left no choice and fights back. Using his Aura to sense his surroundings due to getting dirt in its eyes, he manages to defeat his pursuers.

Knowing that Aaron must leave, Rin explains she is obliged as queen to share the same fate as the castle. After their last exchange of words, Aaron hops a ride on his Pidgeot to the valley. Aaron tells Lucario that he has abandoned the palace and the Queen and will not be returning. Lucario cannot believe what he is hearing and implores him to wait, but Aaron throws down his scepter, which absorbs Lucario into a jewel at its top; from within the jewel, Lucario can see Aaron going off and feels betrayed by his master.

Rin observes from afar that the Tree of Beginning is suffering from the conflict. The two armies clash in the middle of the valley. Outside of the tree, Pidgeot flies away alone. With this, Ho-Oh returns to the Tree of the Beginning, revealing itself to be Mew.

Pidgeot approaches Rin with the scepter in its beak, which she takes. Suddenly, Rin witnesses the sight of the tree starting to glow green, and soon every crystal formation throughout the land emits a beam of green light. As the light spreads further out, the armies stop their battle, in awe of the event that is taking place.

 **Present day**

And with that, a mother reads the story to her daughter. According to legend, Queen Rin believed Aaron to be the hero who had used the power of the Tree of Beginning, where Mew is said to live. The two armies stopped their fighting, their hatred replaced with understanding and returned to their lands and peace was restored. Aaron became known as the True Guardian of Aura, without whom peace would have not been restored. To this day, the legend is commemorated every year in the town of Rota and the same Cameran Palace.

Ashley , May, Brock and Max happened to come to the town during this time, and decided to participate in a tournament to decide who will be the "Hero of the Year." Ashley and company walk along a bridge to Cameron Palace. They are dressed in their regular clothes while the townsfolk are in renaissance outfits. Meanwhile, a Taillow overhead lands on a window of the Palace, turning into a Pichu. In another room, Ashley and company finds a costume closet and decide to dress more appropriately. They later hurry to the tournament that is about to begin.

Before the tournament begins, Queen Ilene, the ruler of the palace along with her maid Jenny and her Pokémon Mime Jr., steps out to the royal box seat to officially begin the tournament. Ash and Pikachu eventually win and Ash becomes the "Hero of the Year".

Ashley then walks up to meet his opponent from the finals and is surprised to discover the Trainer is actually a girl. She introduces herself as Kidd Summers. Ilene then announces that there will be a ball and banquet in honor of the new "Guardian of the Aura". Ash is presented to sit in a throne that overlooks the ballroom. Ilene presents Ash with Aaron's scepter. He suddenly hears a voice from the jewel crying "Why?". A confused Ash asks if anyone else heard it, but nobody did. Shrugging it off, the ball soon begins.

With the new company, Mew in the form of an Aipom takes the Pokémon posse about through the castle. Mew directs the Pokémon to the attic directly above the ballroom chandelier and shows the Pokémon a few toys, which the group begins to play with. After a bit, Mew transforms from Aipom into Pikachu and begins dancing with Ash's Pikachu.

Kidd slips away from the ball into the same direction the Pokémon went off to. She quickly slips out of her costume, sporting a pink-purplish wetsuit-like outfit. She makes her way outside from the window. She climbs up to the rooftop before shooting a grappling rod to a tower across the castle grounds. She jumps off from one roof to the next.

Ashley sits upon the throne, a bit bored. He asks if he could get some food but Jenny keeps him down on the throne, telling her to act like the hero, Sir Aaron. Max notices their Pokémon are missing, until he spots Munchlax nabbing a plate of fruit and going back upstairs with it; Max follows Munchlax to the top.

Kidd manages to get to a good vantage point on the roof. She sees Mew and then puts on a pair of special glasses and begins reporting information to her boss, Banks.

In the attic, Mew takes on its original form. Taking this chance, Kidd sends out two Weavile and orders them to place a tracking device on Mew. Both of them jump through the window and begin a Quick Attack at Mew. Mew dodges their assaults easily. In an attempt to stop Mew, both of them use Blizzard just as Mew flies towards the door. At the same moment, Munchlax comes into the room and finds itself frozen in a block of ice. The door also freezes at its hinges and cracks.

Mew is soon held down though, and just when one of the Weavile is about to attach the tracker on Mew, Pikachu shocks the Pokémon with a Thunderbolt. Mew escapes, but the Weavile try another Blizzard attack. Pikachu dodges, the attack hits the other Pokémon, freezing them. Kidd notices this and figures that the plan did not go as well as expected. Soon, the Weavile used their Ice Beam together to make it stronger, which sends Pikachu flying. Meanwhile, Max arrives and finds the door hard to open.

With Pikachu unconscious and the other Pokémon frozen, Mew is on its own. Mew transforms back to its original self. Max finally gets the door open, but only a crack as he watches what goes on. Mew soon teleports before the Weavile can do anything else. The two teleport to one of the tower's steeples, and then Mew transforms into a Pidgeot and flies off, towards the Tree of Beginning.

Back at the ball, Jenny tells Ashley to stand up and copy the hero's pose as shown on the Sir Aaron poster. Once again Ashley hears a voice from the jewel. The jewel soon glows, releasing Lucario from it. Lucario, still blinded from the Houndoom's attack during the great battle, is using Aura to see and mistakes Ashley's form with Aaron's due to their similar Aura.

Lucario kneels down before Ashley before realizing he isn't Aaron. Lucario becomes confused at what is going on, seeing the many people. Lucario soon escapes through the crowd of people, running around through the castle. He sees that it has changed, and memories of him and Aaron soon start replaying in his mind as he walks about.

Lucario stops at a display room, which he remembers to be a bedroom. Ashley , May, Brock, Ilene and Jenny confront Lucario in the room. Looking at Ilene, Lucario mistakes her for Rin and is glad to see her. Ilene says to Lucario that she is the descendant of Rin, the Queen who was reigning at the castle during his time. She goes on to explain that the memories that seem to him like yesterday, are in fact ancient events.

At the Tree of Beginning, Mew looks after Pikachu, who is resting in a bed of leaves. Pikachu soon recovers.

Back at the throne room Ilene explains to Ash and company, the story of Aaron and Lucario. Just then, Max runs into the room, exclaiming he just saw Mew getting attacked, and it took Pikachu somewhere. Kidd comes out of the same door, confirming what Max saw. She also says that she saw Mew transform into a Pidgeot and take them away to the Tree of Beginning. Ilene takes them out to the balcony overlooking the land and shows them the tree, explaining that the tree is actually a unique rock formation, and supposedly possesses healing powers beyond imagination. It can revive the earth and soothe angry hearts, although it requires Mew. Ashley decides the only way to get Pikachu back is to go over there himself. At Ilene's request, Lucario agrees to accompany the group in their quest.

Kidd says that she wants to go too. Brock reveals Kidd has been on a lot of major adventure fronts, including deep sea diving in a sub and space travel. Brock goes crazy about how much he wanted to meet her and how it has been an honor. Kidd says that she is here for the adventure, and she has a Humvee that will get them there in no time. The next day, Kidd takes Ashley and company towards the Tree of Beginning, Lucario running up ahead while Ilene and Jenny stay behind at Cameron Castle.

Pikachu, after waking up, sees that it is with Mew and Meowth. Mew is excited that Pikachu is awake and well, playing around with it for a moment. Pikachu goes up to a tree stump and pokes his head in along with Mew. They see a long vertical tunnel with green bubbles coming up. Mew hops onto a bubble, followed by Pikachu. At another branch stump up higher, the three Pokémon come out. They walk up to the edge of the land, seeing the magnificent landscape below them.

The crew takes a break for lunch. Lucario finds some Berries while he sits upon a boulder. As Brock passes out the plates to everyone a Bonsly takes one of them before he can get to it. Brock finds Bonsly below eating the lunch. Brock scolds it but this only makes it cry. May thinks Brock was too harsh, but Max points out that Bonsly is only using Fake Tears, and the Bonsly runs away with the food. Lucario picks up the plate, offering Bonsly a Berry instead. The Bonsly runs off behind a rock, peeking behind it once in a while.

They continue to travel down to the Tree of Beginning, but they stop once more. This time, the road is littered with geysers that are erupting and then May notices something off to the side, a hot spring! They decide to stop until the eruptions subside and take a dip. Ash, Brock, Max, and their Pokémon (except Donphan) take a swim in the hot spring.

When May comes out of the Humvee from dressing, Bonsly drops upon her head from the roof who apparently took a ride with them, so May decides to take it along. She tries to take Bonsly into the water, but the small Pokémon jumps out and hides behind Donphan. Max explains that Bonsly doesn't like water because it is a Rock type Pokémon. Lucario sits upon a rock, remembering the time when Aaron took him here. The memory is interrupted when Ash told Lucario to jump in, but Lucario simply walks off, Ash a bit annoyed by his cold attitude. May notices a strange looking plant sitting high up on the rocks, and Ash volunteers to get it. As soon as he grabs it though, he slips and falls off. May catches the plant, which looks like a crystallized pod. Seeing as how it is a flower, they decided to plant it. Just before they do, the pod suddenly blooms and a holographic vision fills the area, replaying how Ashley fell down the cliff as he was getting the plant. Kidd identifies it as a Time Flower, explaining that it records events in the area at the time it was planted and then it can replay the scene at a later time when activated by Aura.

Night later falls and they decide to camp for the night. Ashley tells everyone the story of how he and Pikachu became partners and best friends while saving it from a flock of Spearow during the lightning storm. Lucario suddenly walks away in disgust, and when confronted by Ash, Lucario tells him of his belief that humans and Pokémon could never be friends. Ashley gets very angry at this, and asks Lucario why they should believe everything he says about Sir Aaron anyway. Lucario asks Ash how does he know Pikachu was kidnapped, suggesting that maybe it just wanted to get away from a weak Trainer. This pushes Ashley over the edge and he tackles Lucario, both rolling down a ledge to a pond. The two thrash about in the pond, the others coming to try to stop the two from fighting. Lucario finally throws Ashley out to the shore, jumping off to the top of the ledge and walking off.

Lucario finds a tree to lean upon, recalling another memory of how Aaron trained him to master his Aura. Just then, Max comes up and gives a bar of chocolate to Lucario who, after some hesitation, decides to try it.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Later that night, Mew and Pikachu. Pikachu smiles a bit, but it still cannot help the feeling of being separated from Ashley. He puts down one of Mew's toys and looks out towards the horizon. As she says "Pikachu" out loud, Ashley wakes up from his sleep and gets out of the Humvee the crew was sleeping in. She walks by, not noticing Lucario, who himself observes looking towards the Tree of Beginning and saying Pikachu's name out loud.

The next day, they travel down the path, soon coming up to a stop. Lucario stands looking up at a cliff, the others wondering what is going on. Lucario tells them this was the spot that Aaron sealed Lucario in his scepter. He touches a Time Flower by accident and soon it replays exactly the same scene, when Lucario met up with Aaron, where Aaron renounced his loyalty to the Queen, threw his scepter down and sealed Lucario in the jewel. Then they watch Aaron fly off. Suddenly, from the two pathways on the road, the green army charges through the small pathway. Lucario appears horrified and begins throwing Aura Spheres at them, barely missing Ashley in the process. Ashley tells Lucario to stop because they are only illusions; Lucario does stop, shocked to have seen that event happen. Ashley comes up to him, apologizing for her earlier words against him. Lucario accepts the apology, and makes Ashley promise to never abandon Pikachu.

As they walk back to the Humvee, Lucario senses something. At the last second, he pushes himself and Ashley out of the way just as a Regirock digs its way from the ground. It begins using Hyper Beam upon the "intruders". Lucario covers for them and keeps Regirock occupied before escaping into the crevice. Along the way Lucario tells them to make a turn at a tunnel. They follow the tunnel, and by now it seems as if they have lost Regirock. At the end of the tunnel, they come to a large cave of ancient Pokémon.

Now having made it into the Tree, the only way to get to Pikachu is by going up. Ash goes on ahead to another tunnel, followed by Lucario. Kidd takes out her specs, relaying information back to the company. Banks tells here that the tree is designed with many tunnels that form a network, like blood vessels. Kidd deploys out small helicopter gadgets to gather information about the Tree, then follows Ash.

The probes that Kidd deployed attempt to take samples of the crystal that lie there. However, a red blob engulfs and eats them. Kidd gets a warning that the probes are rapidly being destroyed, and that some sort of immune system in the Tree has been activated, which seeks out and destroys intruders. A Registeel becomes aware of the intruders and begins to hunt them as well.

At the end of the next tunnel, Ashley finds herself outside, upon one of the "leaves" of the Tree. Ashley calls out to Pikachu, who hears him and calls back. As things seem to turn for the better, a Regice stands in front of Ash's path and begins firing a barrage of Ice Beams. Lucario battles it while Ashley gets away. She retreats to the tunnel, telling the others they must find another way because Regice is up ahead. Lucario throws an Aura Sphere at it to stun it long enough to get away.

They proceed through another tunnel, finding themselves at the cliff of a large hollow cave a good ways above the ground. Blue crystal pillars stick out from wall to wall. Deciding where to go, Jessie and James find themselves in the same place, at a different entrance. They jump down to Ash and company, landing with a crash. Apparently Regirock and Registeel found them. Lucario points a way, across one of the blue pillars that run like a bridge to another exit higher up. Lucario at the end of the line finds the three Regis on their tail. He fires an Aura Sphere at the bridge's center, destroying it before they have a chance to cross.

A red blob in the shape of an Aerodactyl, comes after them, but Lucario destroys it with his Aura Sphere.

Soon the red blobs approach from behind. The others try to find another way to get past them. One of them makes it through and almost catches Kidd, but Lucario gets in the way. The blob takes Lucario, but soon dissolves itself as the Tree does not consider Pokémon hostile.

The group soon discovers two Regis once again on their tails. As they run, they find a room with two tunnels. The group decides to split and meet up later. Brock, May, Kidd head down the right tunnel, and when Ashley asks if Lucario is following, he says he won't leave until Ashley finds Pikachu, knowing Ashley would do the same for him. Ash thanks Lucario before sending out Sceptile and Crawdaunt, using their attacks to slow the Regis down briefly before heading down the other tunnel.

Pikachu meanwhile continues using his senses to look for Ashley, followed by Mew. As they begin to travel through another tunnel, three red blobs head by them. Those red blobs eventually reach Kidd's group, this time first taking Max, then Brock. Not wanting his Pokémon to go down with him, Brock releases Piloswine, Forretress, and Swampert. Max sends out Shuppet and Poochyena. May tries in vain to save her brother, who eventually disappears, at which point May is caught as well; she releases Combusken, Staryu, Munchlax and Squirtle before she is gone; Kidd, on the other hand, manages to elude the blobs. Shuppet, Poochyena, Brock's and May's horrified Pokémon plus Bonsly are left behind staring at the places where their trainers disappeared.

Lucario and Ashley manage to lose the Regis, but they come up to a huge crevice with crystal pillars coming out from side to side. Not only is it a long way down, but strong gusts of wind blow from time to time. On the other side, Pikachu comes out from another tunnel with Mew still in the tunnel. Ash, happy to see Pikachu, runs out on the pillars while Pikachu does the same. Pikachu has no problem hopping from pillar to pillar in the wind, but Ashley occasionally slips. She continues on when the wind gets too strong. Both her and Pikachu meet in the middle, where they jump to meet, though they soon fall down. In the nick of time, Kidd uses her grappling hook to swing across and grab Ashley and Pikachu, landing at the tunnel entrance where Lucario is standing. Ashley and Pikachu are finally reunited, and she introduces her partner to Lucario, who is now beginning to truly understand the deeper relationship that is possible between humans and Pokémon. Sceptile and Crawdaunt appear, then Mew shows up with Ash's hat appears climbing down the pillars. Now the group need to escape the Tree so travel as a group down the next tunnel.

While going through the tunnels, Ash asks what happened to the others. Kidd doesn't answer at first, making Ash realize that they were taken by the blobs. Kidd confirms this when they spot two more red blobs up the path. They quickly find a branch off to another tunnel but the blobs continue right behind them. The group comes to a room with large crystal formations. Lucario goes on ahead, but is ambushed by Registeel and Regirock. Registeel grabs him, giving the red blobs a chance to capture Kidd and Ashley, which is what is intended. As Kidd gets "eaten", she releases both her Weavile from their Poké Balls. Lucario desperately tries to free himself, but it stunned by Registeel. Ashley releases Donphan and Swellow and tells Pikachu to look after the others. Pikachu, desperate to save Ashley, grabs onto his hand and is assisted by Sceptile and Donphan with Crawdaunt and Swellow watching and supporting them to save Ashley. Lucario manages to free himself from Registeel's grip and hurries to help, but it is too late: Ashley is gone as the blob slips into the ground, and the crystals turn blue again. Ashley's Pokémon, devastated by their loss, begin to cry. Lucario watches this, appearing hurt as well.

Mew sees how upset Pikachu is from losing Ashley and flies up, touching a crystal. It begins to glow green, as well as every crystal in the area. Soon the blobs, now green, form up into mounds and dissolve away, leaving their victims behind, alive and well, just where they had been taken. As Ashley is also released from the blob, Pikachu jumps into his arms and is quickly followed by Donphan and Crawdaunt with Sceptile and Swellow watching as all are overjoyed to have him back. The Regis walk off, not seeing them as a threat anymore. Lucario tells Ashley that Mew communicated to the Tree and was able to convince it the humans were not a threat. Ashley thanks Mew for saving them as Mew tries to return Ashley's hat again, but it drops the hat and floats down - being caught by Kidd - and is now very weak.

Suddenly, all of the crystals turn red in color. Kidd's boss says that the tree's immune system has gone into shock and the entire Tree has become unstable. Kidd tells Ashley that Mew and the Tree are connected and if the Tree is destroyed, Mew will certainly die. The crystals begin to blacken and crumble and parts of the ground collapse. Ashley returns her Pokémon to their Poké Balls and, with no time to lose, Mew signals and leads the group to the core room.

In this room, Lucario looks to the side and notices that there is a crystal formation with Sir Aaron's body inside it. Lucario does not understand why Aaron is here, but sees his gloves nearby. Ashley finds a Time Flower next to the core and runs up to it to activate it. When the pod opens up, it displays the scene as Aaron comes in. A Ho-Oh also comes in, revealing itself to be Mew. They watch as Aaron begins delivering his Aura, the only energy that would suffice, to Mew. Mew stores the power and once enough has been stored, goes to the core to begin the Tree's restoration. At the end, they see Aaron stumble and fall and the scene ends.

Lucario realizes that Sir Aaron did not abandon the kingdom, but in fact sacrificed himself to save it and that he is truly the hero everyone believes him to be. Lucario is filled with guilt for doubting his master, but realizes that the power of the Aura can restore the Tree again. Lucario, seeing how he can utilize the Aura that Aaron can, declares he will be the one to do it. Lucario goes up to Mew and begins transferring energy, but is soon pulled back. He realizes he is not strong enough yet to deliver the energy needed. Ashley remembers that Lucario mentioned she had a similar Aura as Sir Aaron, and can control it as well. She puts on Aaron's gloves, which help to channel the energy. Kidd tries to stop Ashley , telling him he would be sacrificing herself, but Ashley explains that if he doesn't help, the Tree as well as Mew and all the other Pokémon living in it would die. Both Lucario and Ashley begin channeling energy into Mew. As time passes and they channel more energy, it begins to strain them. Lucario looks at Ashley and, at the last possible moment, pushes Ashley out of the way, telling her that he'll take it from there. The energy channeling completes and Mew swiftly moves to the energy core of the Tree, the stored energy releasing a green light that restores life to the Tree. The crystals turn green and emit bright beams of light across the land as well as in the castle.

Kidd confers with Banks and finds out that everything is normal. Lucario stumbles down next to Aaron's crystal, exhausted and in the same condition as Aaron when he collapsed. Lucario's hand bumps into a Time Flower, activating it. This one shows Aaron sitting there, saying his last words. He tells Lucario that he only sealed him up because he knew Lucario would follow him no matter what otherwise. He also says that Lucario was not his servant, but his partner and friend. Lucario sobs a bit and smiles, understanding now Sir Aaron's sacrifice, and apologizes for failing him, but Ashley assures him that it isn't true and Lucario has proved himself to be a True Guardian of Aura as well. Lucario thanks Ashley and then starts to disappear. Ashley begs him not to die, but Lucario tells Ashley its all right as Sir Aaron is waiting for him as he goes, turning into an orb of energy that combines with Aaron's energy and floats up to the sky at the same time causing Aaron's crystal to disappear.

Brock, May, and Max step outside to see the Tree is normal again as Kidd and Ashley step outside from a nearby tunnel. Kidd gets in touch with Banks, who tells Kidd that she will make a fortune from the information she has gathered. Kidd however decides not to publish this adventure and says to keep it a secret, stating that the Tree would be ruined by tourists, and Banks reluctantly agrees as everyone else sadly ponder Lucario's sacrifice. Ashley knowing that he will never forget his friend or the relationship that is possible between humans and Pokémon, states that Lucario's aura is with him.

They find out the tapestry in the castle showing Aaron holding up his scepter has changed; it now includes Lucario, Aaron's partner and friend, standing beside him. Ashley and company take a cable car down. Along the way they see Kidd waving from her Humvee before leaving. Bonsly remains with Mew at the Tree of Beginning, both of them thrilled to have found a friend. Ash and friends travel in the town below the castle. In what would appear to be the afterlife, Aaron and Lucario are shown standing together. Aaron takes a bite of something and reacts positively; a closeup reveals a bar of chocolate like the one Max shared with Lucario earlier. Ashley and her friends travel towards a bridge and the next city, continuing their Pokémon journeys together.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Silver Town, is getting ready for the excitement of the upcoming Pokémon Contest. Many people have gathered around the Contest Hall, working with their Pokémon and watching the fireworks in the sky. May is also preparing and calls out her Squirtle and the rest of the group. May wonders how to improve Squirtle's entrance, telling it that she will be relying on it for the Appeals Round, and then asks Combusken if it's ready for the Contest Battles. Combusken seems more than ready. Suddenly, May loses her Squirtle.

In the Contest Hall, a young man and older woman are walking down a hallway looking for someone. May then runs up to the pair and asks them if they have seen her Squirtle. The young man says that they haven't, and that they are busy looking for someone themselves. At this, the woman says that they should continue looking and the young man bids May goodbye. Just then, Ashley, Brock, and Max appear and Ashley asks what's wrong to which May explains that she's lost Squirtle. Brock smiles and tells her that Squirtle is right here. At this, Squirtle appears from behind Brock's leg wearing lots of flowers. May hugs her Squirtle happy that it's okay.

Back in the Contest Hall, Lilian is making her grand speech to the audience who have come to watch. Ashley is still amazed at how lively the Kanto Contests are. Lilian continues, drawing the audience in and getting them excited. She then introduces the three Contest Judges. They are the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Raoul Contesta; the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of Silver Town's Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy.

All of the Coordinators for the Contest are then brought in and introduced, and the crowd cheer. Just as Lilian is about to get the Contest underway, a man runs up to Lilian and whispers something in her ear. Lilian nods and then tells the audience that one of their Coordinators is a little late. Then the Coordinator in question, wearing a suit and carrying a heavy bag, bursts through the door and tells her to stop, worried that he's been disqualified for being late. Lilian asks if he is Jeremy, and he says that he is. He apologies over and over for being late, and Lilian says that it's okay, and he should line up with the other Coordinators. However, he trips causing the audience to laugh. May smiles, knowing the embarrassment of doing something like that.

ilian then starts the Appeals Round. May is introduced and allowed to do her appeal. May starts things off by sending out Squirtle. As soon as Squirtle comes out of its Poké Ball, it starts to use Ice Beam while spinning around rapidly. This creates a beautiful rain of sparkles which rain down on Squirtle as it lands and bows. The crowd cheers, and Brock comments on how cute Squirtle looks. May then orders Squirtle to use Bubble, and Squirtle does so, creating lots of beautiful bubbles.

The crowd look on in wonder as Squirtle creates a huge bubble which floats in mid-air above the Contest stage. May then calls for an Ice Beam, and Squirtle uses the attack to burst all the bubbles and create lots of icy sparkles before using Ice Beam on the huge bubble to create a large ice sculpture and finishing up by smiling and posing atop of one of the ice pillars. The crowd claps loudly, and the judges are greatly impressed with the performance May delivered.

Lilian then asks for Jeremy to enter, and the crowd laughs, remembering his antics from before. The laughing stops however, when the lights go dim and rock music starts to play as Jeremy walks in wearing heavy metal gear with a pair of shades. Jeremy calls out his Butterfree, and orders it to use Stun Spore and Poison Powder, creating a huge wave of orange and purple pollen. The whole Hall is then lit up by a beautiful green light as Butterfree uses its most special move but it's interrupted by the young man and woman that May talked to before, who ask what in the world is he doing.

Jeremy looks at both of them, and runs over with his appeal ruined. The three argue, and the crowd look on in wonder as they bicker. The woman, who is Jeremy's wife, tells him to stop this nonsense and come back home. Jeremy tries to explain that being a Coordinator and entering Contests, is something he enjoys doing. As he talks, he notices that the audience is watching him, all of them interested in his speech and what he has to say. He thinks to himself that maybe he is being silly, and that he should listen to his wife.

However, May jumps in and tells Jeremy about how he should be doing what he enjoys. Jeremy thanks her and says that she's right, he has to follow his dream. He says that he wants to create a great performance, and become a great Coordinator. Jeremy bows to the audience, and asks them if they will forgive him and accept his appeal. One of the men in the crowd begins to clap, and the rest of the audience follow, all touched by his emotional speech.

In the Contest Hall, the next stage has begun as four contestants are chosen to do battle. May and Combusken go up against a Coordinator and his Exeggutor, which she easily defeats with Fire Spin. Jeremy and his Venusaur also do well in their battle, going up against a girl and her Vileplume. Jeremy's son watches the battle and is amazed by his father's battling skill.

The crowd cheers and Lilian announces the two finalists; May and Jeremy. Jeremy thanks May for her help earlier. May smiles, saying she was happy to help.

Outside, Jeremy's son runs up to his mother and tells her that he managed to get to the final. She doesn't look too happy, however, and her son tries to cheer her up. She remembers she went to a rock concert with Jeremy up on stage. She then remembers another time from her early days, walking through a forest with Jeremy and his Ivysaur while asking him about being a Pokémon Trainer. Thinking back all those years, and remembering her husband's love for Pokémon makes her realize and accept Jeremy's feelings.

Back in the Contest Hall, the Final Battle is about to begin. May sends out Combusken and Jeremy sends out Venusaur. Jeremy doesn't waste anytime, though, and orders Venusaur to use Razor Leaf. May counters by telling Combusken to use Fire Spin, which burns Venusaur's leaves to ashes. Before the attack can get to Venusaur, Jeremy tells Venusaur to use Vine Whip. Venusaur fires its vines straight into the attack and ripping the flames apart. This attack lowers May's point's bar, much to her distress.

Max looks at his sister worried, seeing his sister's points go down. As the crowd cheers, Jeremy decides to get serious and orders Venusaur to use Frenzy Plant. Lifting itself up and slamming hard on the ground, Venusaur makes several thorny vines to burst out of the floor. May and Combusken stare at the attack in shock, and Brock tells her to look out, realizing the attack is dangerous. The attack is very fast however and the vines rip towards Combusken and smack it hard even as it tries to dodge. Combusken falls to the ground, hurt. May's point counter decreases by a large amount. May asks Combusken if it's okay, and Combusken struggles to get up.

Brock makes a remark about how strong Frenzy Plant is. In fact, it's a wonder Combusken was even able to get up after such a strong attack. Ash shouts at May to focus. May wonders what he could be talking about, but looks at Venusaur and realizes that after such a strong attack, it must recharge leaving it open to be attacked itself. Without a moment to spare, she orders Quick Attack, and then Flamethrower. Combusken charges at Venusaur and then stabs away at its health. Jeremy grits his teeth as he remembers the draw-back to using Frenzy Plant.

Both Coordinators know that how fast Venusaur recharges will decide the battle, and May knows that she'll have to finish it off before it can attack again. But Venusaur recovers and pushes Combusken away. Jeremy then orders another Frenzy Plant. May tries to attack Venusaur with Combusken's Fire Spin, but the Frenzy Plant blocks the attack and rips through the air again towards Combusken. May orders Combusken to use Quick Attack to go straight at Venusaur.

Jeremy thinks he's got her now, and tells Venusaur to use Frenzy Plant to hit Combusken. The vines smash straight into Combusken, and May is left with barely one point. That one point is enough, and May orders Combusken to use Sky Uppercut. Combusken jumps onto one of the vines and runs straight at Venusaur. Reaching its target, Combusken uses Sky Uppercut on Venusaur and sends it crashing to the ground. Venusaur is declared unable to battle and the crowd cheers.

All the Coordinators gather, and Lilian presents May with the Silver Ribbon. May celebrates with Squirtle and Combusken over their new Contest Ribbon. Outside the Contest Hall, Jeremy walks away before he is stopped by his wife and son. They congratulate him on such an awesome battle and say how proud and impressed they were. The three walk off together, ready for home.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Successfully arriving at the Battle Dome, Ashley is flooded by many reporters and personnel. Scott pops out, saying to go to the press conference. A press conference takes place with various reporters questioning Ash about his upcoming battle in the Battle Dome. Meanwhile, Jessie and James are grooming the Frontier Brain, Dome Ace Tucker, and making battle preparations. Arriving at an inner platform within the Battle Dome, Ashley can easily see the battle platform from above. Jessie and James are doing their usual errands with serving the normal concessions and snacks.

The lights dim within the arena as a nearby screen illuminates displaying various information about Ash from Pallet Town. A giant plume of smoke and dust erupts in the arena as Ash makes his appearance. The arena then lightens with various colors of light as Tucker, the Frontier Brain, makes his appearance. Landing majestically atop the adjacent platform, the crowd goes hysterical. Seeing the Dome Ace of the Battle Dome for the first time gives Max and May thoughts of their father.

The battle about to take place, Tucker displays the coin for defeating him in this battle as he then sends out both Arcanine and Swampert in a veil of fire and water. This battle will be a double battle. Ashley analyzes Tucker's choice and then chooses to call upon Fearow and Kingler.

The battle quickly goes underway with Fearow launching into a devastating Aerial Ace towards Swampert. Arcanine then rushes towards Swampert and is thrust into the air reaching a high velocity and collides with Feaow knocking it backwards. Fearow recovers from the attack as Kingler attacks with an array of Bubble Beam. Swampert then jumps in front of Arcanine to shield themselves from the attack with Protect. Brock notes that both Pokémon support each other with Arcanine's Speed and Swampert's Defense.

Fearow goes for another attack flying around to reach a high speed with Arcanine running to achieve an equal speed and jumps into the air to defend against Fearow's Drill Run. The two attacks collide thrusting Fearow backwards and forcing Arcanine to the ground unable to stop himself from the fall. Kingler sees the opening and goes for the attack with Brick Break while Swampert launching a Mud Shot attack right behind Arcanine. Just before Arcanine and Kingler make contact, Arcanine dodges Swampert's attack with Kingler taking direct damage and slamming into the nearby wall.

Scott goes to explain that Tucker is known for his astonishing battle tactics while both May and Max are surprised. Tucker thanks Ash on his battle spirit and effort but Swampert quickly resumes the battle with a Water Gun. Both Fearow and Kingler dodge this attack with Kingler thrusting towards Swampert with a devastating Crabhammer. Swampert retaliates with a Dynamic Punch as both attacks collide in an explosion of light and color. Arcanine then dashes toward Swampert to perform another aerial attack. While Fearow comes forward for Drill Peck, Arcanine launches a strategic Flamethrower towards Fearow but the attack is avoided with Double Team. Arcanine then increases its fire power with Fire Blast, hitting Fearow. May comments that it's like watching a Contest Battle.

Meanwhile, Swampert is controlling the water from the air and shaping it with a Water Pulse attack. Fearow dodges Arcanine's first attack, Extreme Speed and launches towards Arcanine once more with the second attacks making contact creating a gigantic explosion. Kingler goes for an opening with Rock Smash as Swampert forces the nearby Water Pulse towards Fearow and Kingler which collides creating a structure formed of water and ice. Arcanine launches a devastating Fire Blast within the structure rotating around creating a fusion of fire and water, Tucker's greatest of tactics.

Both Fearow and Kingler are suspended within this structure as a gigantic explosion taking place between the two forces and both Pokémon are forced towards the ground. Both Pokémon revive with a fighting spirit greater than ever. Both Arcanine and Swampert launch a Flamethrower and Water Gun towards Fearow and Kingler. Both attacks are diverted by Kingler's Bubble Beam attack. Fearow then thrusts towards with Aerial Ace as Swampert uses Dynamic Punch, and just as Arcanine goes for the opening, Fearow dodges forcing Arcanine into Swampert for a direct hit. A giant plume of smoke and dust engulfs the arena. Arcanine launches another Fire Blast attack but this is again diverted by Kingler's Water Pulse attack. Visibility is lowered by a great amount of fog lingering within the arena.

Both Arcanine and Swampert are confused of Fearow's exact location and fly towards Kingler and Fearow. Just as both attacks are to make contact, Fearow floats to the left and flies from the bottom making a direct hit with Kingler's Rock Slide and Fearow's Aerial Ace. Both Arcanine and Swampert are now unable to continue after taking the hits, granting Ashley the win.

Most of the female crowd are disappointed with Tucker's loss as Tucker congratulates Ashley for her victory, with the crowd crying out wildly. He mentions that he's a top tactician. As Tucker congratulates Ashley, everyone begins to scream. Tucker thanks Ashley for the battle. As Tucker leaves, Ashley mentions that she forgot to give her the Tactics Symbol. Tucker points to the top of her hat as Ashley then pulls it from atop her head and happily displays her newly obtained Symbol.

A raging fire engulfs the surrounding forestry area, as Celebi flies overhead to seal the forest flame and stop the devastation. After a flashing light, the fire disperses with Celebi in a fatigued state. A tree begins to fall as Celebi uses the last of its power to travel forward to an unknown time. It uses its powers to sprout vines from the ground to protect itself.

A new day becomes of Ashley and her friends, as everyone is quite energetic. Walking down a nearby path, they arrive at a cycling road. The nearby Officer Jenny quickly diverts everyone to the nearby path around the cycling road. The cycling road was closed due to water filling the road. Pikachu's ears perk, as he dashes off into the nearby underbrush as Ashley heads towards Pikachu's location. Running through the forest path, Ashley and gang is quickly stopped by a Pokémon Ranger named Solana and her Plusle. Ashley tries to explain to her about Pikachu as she picks up her phone to call the Ranger Union. Everyone then starts giving the usual introductions and Brock enticing with his usual love techniques.

In the nearby forest, strange vines grow from underneath and atop the nearby cycling path. Pikachu begins navigating throughout the strange vines as Team Rocket has managed to become ensnared within the vines. Everyone struggles to release the vines' grip but is unable to release themselves from the prison. Walking along the path, Solana and Ashley come upon the strange vines. Solana notes that Celebi is nearby.

They group then sees several Pokémon. Solana scans them using her Styler. She then asks what she was doing. She replies that she's looking for a Pokémon that know Slash. Releasing the Capture Disc from her Styler, Solana begins rotating it in circles as the top begins to rotate around three nearby Linoone. A circle of light entices the Linoone as the pattern on the Ranger's device begins to change. Solana then asks Plusle to use Helping Hand. With a simple command, the Linoone then slash the vines and create a path for the group, as Brock explains what happens when a Ranger captures a Pokémon means to May.

Pikachu heads even deeper into the vines and jumps atop a platform to spot a heavily fatigued Celebi. Just as Celebi awakens to see Pikachu's face, Celebi falls back into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Solana and Ashley are continuing down the path with the Linoone clearing the path ahead.

Pikachu attempts to offer Celebi some food as Celebi slowly begins to return to normal. Solana thanks the Linoone as she then scans for nearby Pokémon to help her. Diglett and Dugtrio then pop out so she captures them with her Styler. She then asks Plusle to use Helping Hand on the two Pokémon. With one quick order, the ground begins to shake, as the Diglett disperse into the soft ground. As the dust and smoke clears, a hole is revealed, with the gang heading underneath the ground.

Pikachu is now making strange faces trying to cheer Celebi up as a strange sound comes from the distance. Then appears the Diglett and Dugtrio as the Ranger rushes from beyond the distance. Pikachu is in a defensive stance but comes quickly to understand that the Ranger is friendly. With one quick sight of Pikachu, Ash dashes over with the welcomed sight of his comrade. Max shouts out with the sighting of Celebi with May looking up Celebi's data. They then ask for Celebi's trust. That night, a campfire is made as the Ranger begins to scan and diagnose Celebi's condition. Ashley decides to help by sending out her Celebi. The Sun begins to rise as Celebi's call can be heard from the distance as it flies overhead.

With a quick goodbye, Celebi makes his departure in one blinding light. It's a blast from the past, with Celebi meeting Ashley once more. Now with a newly revived spirit, Ashley and gang cycle off into the distance towards their next destination, Fuchsia City and the Battle Pike.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Brock catches a Bonsly and May's egg hatches into an Eevee.

Ashley, Brock and Max stepping outside of the Pokémon Center. Ash is eager for his upcoming battle with the next Frontier Brain. However, Bonsly begins to cry uncontrollably, startling Ashley, and Brock tells them it's feeding time, asking them to go ahead without him. Ashley agrees, then wonders where May is. Max tells him that she did say she wanted to show her Eevee the ocean. Seeing Ashley's bewildered look, Max tells her not to worry and leaves to find May. Ashley and Pikachu continues to the Battle Pike without them.

While that was going on, Brock has managed to calm Bonsly down after feeding it. May and Max run up to him and apologized for keeping him waiting. Brock says it wasn't a problem, but they should head to the Battle Pike. Before they have a chance to move, three girls came up to them - the blonde, Barbara, asking which of them is Ashley Ketchum. Brock replied that Ashley already left for the Battle Pike some time ago. Outraged, Barbara tells them they came to greet Ashley on behalf of Queen Lucy. May asks if Ash was expecting them, with Barbara answering that she couldn't care less if he was. Fortunately, Scott comes in the nick of time to stop the arguing. Brock, May and Max greet Scott. He says that the Battle Pike is closed today and he was coming to greet the girls. May asks Scott if he means he was here to greet Lucy, when Barbara yells to address her as Queen Lucy. Then Ashley finishes his training.

Inside the real Battle Pike, Ashley analyzes the water and land battlefield. The referee announces the battle will be two-on-two. Lucy calls out her Seviper and Ashley calls out her Lairon. Scott is impressed and mentions that Ashley will have the upper hand in the battle with Lairon being immune to Poison type attacks. Lairon starts the battle by using Take Down, and Seviper defends itself with Brick Break. Max comments that the two Pokémon look evenly matched. Lucy commands Seviper to use Bite, but Lairon quickly uses Iron Defense to make Seviper's attack less powerful. Lairon uses Iron Tail but Seviper dodges and lands a Brick break from behind. Lairon is sent flying towards a wall, but Ash tells Lairon to use the energy from the impact to jump. Lairon obeys and uses Take Down directly at Seviper. Lucy closes her eyes, bewildering Ash and the gang. Scott tells them that it's just her battle style and to their surprise, Seviper uses Flamethrower at the exact moment Lucy tells it to, knocking Lairon down. Lairon begins to charge its Flash Cannon attack, even with Seviper's Brick Break coming at it. Lairon maintains its stance and uses Flash Cannon at Seviper evolving into Aggron in the process while defeating Seviper.

Lucy sends out her second Pokémon, Milotic. Ashley returns Aggron and sends out Raichu. Brock says that if Milotic has any defensive move, this could be tougher than Ashley expects. When Raichu uses Thunderbolt on Milotic, Lucy lets the attack hit, shocking Ashley. Milotic disperses the attack with its tail and hit Raichu with Hydro Pump. Scott and Barbara explain that Lucy prefers offense moves rather than defensive moves. Impressed at her battle skills, Ashley tells Raichu to use Iron Tail, but is pushed away by Milotic's own Iron Tail attack. Raichu then used Quick Attack, but Milotic used Twister and Hydro Pump consecutively, repelling Raichu. As Milotic was about to use Iron Tail again, Raichu used Volt Tackle, with a direct hit. Before Raichu could use Quick Attack to finish it off, Milotic used Facade and knocks Raichu back. Ashley tells Raichu to uses Thunderbolt on himself while Barbara claimed that he can't win so he is taking himself down. Lucy commands Milotic to use Twister, but Ash said that this was what he was waiting for. Ash tells Raichu to head into the Twister and use Volt Tackle at maximum power. Raichu headed down the Twister and collided into Milotic's tail, causing an explosion. Milotic falls to the ground, surrounded by static and knocked out. The referee renders Milotic unable to battle and victory goes to Ashley. Brock and Scott reminisced over what happened at the end and why it was so powerful. Lucy and Ashley shake hands and thank each other for a great battle. For winning, Lucy awards Ashley the Luck Symbol.

Scott reminds Ashley that her next battle will be at the Battle Palace. May tells them that they haven't traveled across water for a while now. Brock grasps Lucy's hands and asks if she would consider joining them. Ashley announced they have to leave. Scott, Barbara and her friends wave them goodbye.

Meanwhile, Lucy arrives back to her house where she is greeted by various Pokémon including Skitty, Snorlax and several others. She hugs them and blushes, saying how she met someone today with eyes that reminded her of them. The episode ends with the gang on a ship heading for the Seafoam Islands, contemplating what the next Frontier Brain will be like.

Harley wins the Wisteria Contest.

A new challenge and a new adventure begins our story as everyone makes preparations for the upcoming Chrysanthemum Island Pokémon Contest. Outside the Contest Hall, the registered Coordinators are preparing their prized Pokémon. May notices Drew as he walks up to our heroes.

Our first contestant on the stage is May and her Munchlax. May quickly directs Munchlax to unleash its Solar Beam, filling the stadium with a magnificent blend of lights and colors. Munchlax's next move is Metronome, so it begins moving its hands in synchronization. However, the move backfires and Munchlax is put to sleep, having used the move Rest. After a few moments of hesitation, May throws a Pokéblock into the air. Munchlax instantly awakens and devours the Pokéblock in mid-air while rotating. On its descent, Munchlax comes down with a Focus Punch, gracefully landing on the stadium platform.

The third contestant is Brianna, with her Surskit. Surskit uses Ice Beam on the stage, turning it to ice that it can skate across. Surskit gracefully pirouettes like an ice skater and finishes the performance with a high-velocity spin. The crowd cheers for Surskit's performance as the Contest Judges give approval of Brianna's performance.

The other contestants include Hoothoot, Hypno, Blastoise, and Castform. With the first round of competition ending, the contestants patiently wait for the list of those who have advanced to the Contest Battles. The results are revealed and among the contestants are May and Brianna May and Brianna display their happiness for advancement. The match-ups are then announced, with May to face a girl named Susan in the first round of the tournament.

The stage is set with May and her Combusken facing off against a Mr. Mime Combusken begins the battle with a Fire Spin, but Mr. Mime easily dodges and uses Mimic, sending an identical Fire Spin to Combusken. The tricky move deducts more points than usual from May's score. Combusken recomposes itself and rushes toward Mr. Mime with Quick Attack, and they both clash. Mr. Mime maneuvers itself in mid-air to begin "tickling" Combusken, reducing a substantial amount of points from May. Mr. Mime follows up with another Mimicked Fire Spin, but as the flames engulf Combusken, it recovers and gains power. Combusken leaps through the ongoing Fire Spin and strikes Mr. Mime with a Sky Uppercut. Mr. Mime crashes to the ground defeated and May is declared the winner.

May and Brianna continue winning in the battle round until they find themselves against one another in the finals. The crowd cheers as the final battle is started. May calls upon her Combusken while Brianna releases her Vibrava. As Combusken moves in for the attack, Vibrava uses its Screech attack, causing Combusken to cover its ears. As Vibrava continues with its Screech attack, Combusken launches a Fire spin for a direct hit. Vibrava retaliates with its Dragon Breath attack, nullifying the Fire Spin. Vibrava then uses its Sand Tomb attack to entrap Combusken's legs in a mound of sand. Combusken struggles, but is unable to remove itself from the tomb. Suddenly, Combusken's feathers begin to glow a faint blue. After a moment, Combusken bursts from the Sand Tomb using its new move, Mega Kick. Vibrava doesn't let up, unleashing another Dragon Breath attack and hitting Combusken for great damage, reducing May's points further.

Combusken ascends into the air for a Sky Uppercut, but misses its target as Vibrava goes for another Sand Tomb attack. Combusken disperses the sand once more and descends down with a hard Mega Kick on Vibrava. The two Pokémon crash into the ground, and Vibrava is declared unable to battle. With this victory over Brianna, May and Combusken have won the Chrysanthemum Contest. Ash shows a bit of relief as Contest Director Mr. Contesta presents May with the Chrysanthemum Ribbon. Lilian concludes the competition with her usual phrase, "See you next time." As the sun is setting, May and Brianna reflect upon their Contest performances. May's friends join them on the beach, including Drew, who causes Brianna to blush and hide behind May. Drew acknowledges both of their good efforts and wishes Brianna luck, but she suddenly faints. Drew reminds May that she only has two Ribbons left until the Grand Festival. As he walks off into the distance, May watches him and begins to blush.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

* * *

Ashley, Pikachu, May, Brock, Max, and Latios stand outside of Palace Maven Spenser's battle grounds, the Battle Palace. Spenser and Scott approach Ashley and her friends asking him whether she is ready, which Ashley confirms. Scott and Spenser begin to explain about the Battle Palace and the battle field to Ashley and how it is different from other battle fields. Scott begins to explain the rules about the battle: it shall be three-on-three and only the challenger can substitute a Pokémon. Later, the group rides inside a Poké Ball-shaped hot-air balloon. Scott goes on to say that the battle will commence within the jungle, and it is revealed that the whole side of the island is covered in trees, with only a couple of mountains and the sea nearby.

Ashley and Spenser are standing atop a battlefield on a mountain. Brock declares how Ash should be careful in his decision when choosing his Pokémon as the jungle can have a major effect on battle strategies. As Brock says they will have difficulty judging the battle, Scott calls up a floating Poké Ball-shaped referee. On the front, there is a camera from which the four in the balloon can watch the battle. The referee floats down to the battlefield, where Spenser and Ash are eager to get started. Ashley's friends in the balloon see him on the TV screen standing ready.

The referee abruptly states the rules for Ashley's Battle Palace match. Spenser calls out his first Pokémon, Shiftry and Ash replies with her Sceptile. The referee waves its flags and the match begins. Pheromosa starts out with a powerful Fury Cutter but Shiftry is very fast and manages to dodge it. Shiftry and Shiftry run off down the side of the hill, closely followed by Ashley, Pikachu and Spenser. Sceptile and Shiftry are speeding through the forest running side by side, eyes locked onto one another, Ash orders a Quick Attack from Sceptile, but Shiftry counters it with with his own Quick Attack. The two continue running along the grass in the jungle as we pan out to see Brock, May, Max and Scott watching on. As Shiftry bounces through the jungle closely followed by Sceptile, Spenser compliments Ashley on her Sceptile's Speed not long before he orders his Shiftry to use Double Team.

Sceptile is surrounded by many Shiftry, and before Ashley can reply, a powerful Shadow Ball from Shiftry knocks Sceptile into a nearby pool. Then, as ordered by Spenser, Shiftry uses Rock Smash on the ground by the lake, which sends off a barrage of rocks from the nearby water's edge and fills the pool. Ashley is worried that Sceptile has been crushed as they see Sceptile's head just duck underwater as the rocks hit the pond, along with May, Max and Brock. Ashley is sure that Sceptile has been knocked out. Suddenly, Sceptile appears from atop the waterfall, jumps out and crashes a powerful X-Scissor attack on Shiftry. This, along with a Pound, knocks Shiftry out, giving Sceptile the victory.

Meanwhile, Spenser is impressed by Ashley's win, but he holds nothing back for the next battle, swiftly sending out his Venusaur. Ashley recalls Sceptile and sends out Avalugg. Meanwhile, up in the balloon, Ashley's friends are discussing with Scott how Avalugg has the upper hand against Venusaur due to his type, but Scott knows how powerful Venusaur is and he says not to underestimate it. Ash quickly orders Avalugg to attack with a Skull Bash, which Spenser tries to counter with a Razor Leaf; however, Avalugg just charges through and then strike a direct hit onto Venusaur. Avalugg continues to attack with Ice Fang until a powerful Vine Whip makes the fully evolved Iceberg Pokemon stumble back a little.

Avalugg lands on its feet and is ready to retaliate; both Avalugg and Venusaur go for a Tackle attack, meeting eyes locked in the middle. Ashley orders Avalugg to use Gyro Ball, which hits Venusaur hard, knocking him back. It slides directly into a tree knocking from it a Nanab Berry, which Spenser catches. Spenser orders a Solar Beam from Venusaur, and Ashley uses the delay from the move to his advantage attacking again with a Crunch. Crunch hits directly onto Venusaur, but this time, Venusaur responds with a Solar Beam, which knocks Avalugg back who then retaliates with Avalanche which defeats Venusaur.

Despite Ash's latest victory, Scott warns that Spenser's last Pokémon is not to be underestimated. At that exact moment, Spenser sends out his Claydol. Ash returns Avalugg and sends out Tropius. Ash orders a Razor Leaf, but Claydol dodges it with Teleport, which leads into a Rapid Spin attack that hits Tropius hard from behind. Tropius regains its flight, only to be fazed by another Rapid Spin attack sending up a cloud of dust and sand, catching Tropius off-guard then got hit with a Hyper Beam. Claydol uses Psybeam, which Tropius manages to dodge. Tropius charges at Claydol with Leaf Blade, but Claydol dodges it with Teleport, which sends it out above the water, where it uses Rapid Spin to send a jet of water at Tropius. Tropius now flies up by a cliff, as the sun behind Tropius beams onto the wing leaves on its back, which start to glow. However, this is cut short due to a cloudy sky, followed by rain. A Rapid Spin from Claydol starts up a sand twister; Tropius tries its best to avoid but is caught in the twister. Using this to his advantage, Spenser orders Claydol to use Psybeam at the twister, doing serious damage to Tropius. Tropius is sent flying and struggles to gain its feet again, slipping as it tries to stand.

The clouds start to part and Ashley notices the wing leaves on Tropius' back are absorbing the sunlight. Spenser explains that that phenomenon is called a squall. Later, the clouds depart, and Spenser orders a Hyper Beam from Claydol. However, Tropius manages to avoid this by flying out of the way, and Ashley orders Solar Beam from Tropius. Claydol is hit with a super-effective Solar Beam followed by a super-effective Brutal Swing defeats Claydol. Spenser congratulates Ashley for an outstanding battle and awards her with the Spirits Symbol. Scott approaches Ashley, tells her that it is now time for her to head to his sixth Battle Frontier match, and warns her that her next opponent will be a tough one.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

The upcoming Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest gives May the chance to win her fourth Ribbon. May trains with her Eevee to prepare it for its debut. Meanwhile, a girl named Mollie and her Raticate are trying to register for the Contest. Having briefly run away from May, Eevee pops out of the ground, knocking Mollie over. May apologizes, and Mollie asks for directions to the registration desk. Brock gives her the directions, so Mollie runs off. Eevee goes underground again and comes back up, knocking Ashley down. Max points out to May that Eevee has learned Dig.

A girl approaches Brock and picks up Bonsly, calling it cute, which Brock first mistakes as a compliment for him. She introduces herself as Yuma, a Pokémon Breeder. Brock says he is also a breeder, but Yuma already noticed based on how he raises his Pokémon and the food he feeds them. Brock sends out his other Pokémon for evaluation and shows the Pokéblock that he feeds to his Swampert. Yuma seems impressed at Brock's talent and asks if he enters Contests, but he does not, which surprises her. Yuma reveals that she was once a Coordinator and has even won the Grand Festival. Since becoming a Top Coordinator, she decided to pass her techniques on to other Coordinators, mainly beginners. May asks Yuma to teach her some techniques, but Yuma mentions that May is already good enough. Brock immediately runs into the Contest Hall and quickly returns with a Contest Pass, officially entering himself in the Gardenia Contest.

The Contest begins with Lilian presenting the Gardenia Ribbon prize. Backstage, Brock feels nervous and excited at an official battle. The Appeals Round begins with Mollie sending out Raticate. It uses Hyper Fang to quickly grind a log into dust, shining its fangs and getting appeal. May opens with Squirtle, using Rapid Spin to create waves of dust. It follows up with Bubble to create a tall pyramid before using Ice Beam to freeze the structure, ending with a strong appeal.

Brock makes his debut as the last contestant, sending out Bonsly and opening with Fake Tears. Brock deviates from the Contest routine with his usual attraction to Nurse Joy, and Lilian pulls him away. He bounces back by tossing a baseball at Bonsly, the Pokémon catching it with its head branches. He throws five baseballs in the air as Bonsly uses Flail to juggle them, gaining a strong appeal. May watches nervously at Brock's first performance. With the preliminary round's end, Lilian announces the eight Coordinators advancing to the Contest Battles. May, Brock, and Mollie make it. Yuma and the others head to the back and praise them both. Yuma surprises everyone by asking Brock if he would become her study apprentice.

The battle round begins with the first match, Mollie's Absol against Brock's Swampert. Absol opens with Razor Wind and Swampert dodges. Absol attempts a Quick Attack, but Swampert fires Mud Shot in its path, causing it to slip. Swampert uses Water Gun to knock out Absol, winning the round.

The scene jumps ahead to the final round, with May's Eevee against Brock's Swampert. Eevee uses Shadow Ball, but Swampert blocks with Protect. Swampert counterattacks with Mud Shot, but Eevee uses Dig to avoid it. Brock orders Swampert to sense Eevee's underground movements with its fins. Eevee pops out of the ground, but Swampert fires Water Gun the instant it appears, knocking Eevee down. Swampert fires Mud Shot and Eevee dodges, but the mud sticks onto Eevee's leg and causes it to slip, allowing Swampert to follow up with Tackle. Eevee fires Shadow Ball, but Swampert's Water Gun negates the attack before it follows up with Tackle. Eevee goes underground, but Swampert Tackles Eevee as soon as it appears. Eevee repeats Dig a further four times, but Swampert dodges them all. Swampert uses Mud Shot to cover the field with mud and make it impossible for Eevee to use Dig. Eevee attempts to Tackle, but Swampert uses Water Gun to knock it back and cause Eevee to slip in the mud. Swampert fires another Water Gun to stop Eevee, taking away some of May's points.

With one minute remaining, May orders Eevee to jump on top of a dirt mound. Swampert fires Water Gun, but Eevee jumps and runs on the stream of water to Tackle Swampert, dropping Brock's points. Swampert tries to hit Eevee with Water Gun, but it dodges by jumping onto another dirt mound. Eevee then fires another Shadow Ball, hitting and lowering Brock's points. Eevee leaps from mound to mound while dodging Mud Shot attacks and lands a hit. Eevee uses Shadow Ball again, but Swampert's Water Gun stops the attack. At that moment, the time runs out. Since May has more points than Brock, she is declared the winner. Brock praises Swampert as Contest Director Mr. Contesta presents May with the Gardenia Ribbon.

Ashley's training regime consists of him running along a dirt path with her Pokémon, trying to build a friendship with them.

At a nearby tree, the Pokémon send out their individual attacks - Pinsir uses Take Down, Hydreigon uses Dragon Rush, and Crawdaunt uses Crabhammer.

The match started off with Alakazam and Crawdaunt. The fight began when Crawdaunt used Crabhammer. Anabel fought using her mind right from the start, commanding Alakazam to use Focus Punch. The attacks collided, and neither Pokémon were injured. Ash countered with a Bubble Beam, to which Alakazam used Psybeam. The attacks causing a miniature explosion. Ash wasn't deterred and made Crawdaunt use Vice Grip; however, Adrien made Alakazam use Energy Ball to knock Corphish backwards. Crawdaunt despite being in mid-air was able to use Dark Pulse, which successfully made contact with Alakazam. Anabel wasn't fazed and told Alakazam to use Recover. Without giving an inch, Ash told Crawdaunt to use Night Slash, which Anabel counterattacked with Focus Punch. However, Crawdaunt dodged the Focus Punch and slammed its Night Slash attack into Alakazam's jaw. Alakazam used Energy Ball again again. Crawdaunt was still able to use Crunch and knocked out Alakazam.

Adrien's next Pokémon was her Metagross. Ashley returned Crawdaunt and sends out Hydreigon.

Hydreigon's first attack was Crunch, to which Metagross countered with Iron Defense. Ashley then told Hydreigon to use Dragon Rush and Adrien told Metagross to use Meteor Mash. Hydreigon was able to dodge Meteor Mash and slam into Metagross' underside, sending it flying. However, Metagross used Hyper Beam, to which Ashley countered with Double Team. Adrien told Metagross to just attack them all and Metagross ended up hitting the real Hydreigon. Hydreigon didn't take too much damage and fired a Dark Pulse at Metagross. Metagross had to just take the attack, being unable to move after Hyper Beam. Finally, Metagross was able to use Meteor Mash but Hydreigon fired a Flamethrower at Metagross defeating the Iron Leg Pokemon.

Adrien's final Pokémon was Espeon, while Ashley returned Hydreigon and sends out Pinsir. May checks Espeon on her Pokédex. Pinsir started off by using Take Down, to which Espeon dodged and also used Quick Attack. Pinsir was unable to dodge this, getting hit spot-on. Pinsir countered with X-Scissor and Espeon intercepted with an Iron Tail. Pinsir took on damage, but was able to use Stone Edge. However, Espeon's Zap Cannon was too much for the Stone Edge to take. The following explosion sent Pinsir flying. However, Ashley was determined and made Pinsir use Fury Cutter. Espeon jumped out of the way of the attack and used Psychic to slam Pinsir into the ceiling. Pinsir recovered quickly and used Aerial Ace. Espeon repeated its last attack and sent Pinsir into the ceiling. This time, however, Pinsir was able to compose itself and bounce off the ceiling and onto one of the lights. Espeon's Zap Cannon knocked out the power, making the whole floor go pitch black. Pinsir used Hidden Power, landing its first hit on Espeon. Espeon used Zap Cannon, forcing the Hidden Power back. Pinsir dodged the attack and jumped from light to light, avoiding all the Zap Cannons thrown at her. Espeon was unable to relax, making all mental communication null and void. Again, Espeon was hit with a Rock Throw. When the lights came back on, Espeon was hit with Cut. Without wasting any time, Pinsir used Giga Impact. Espeon tried to counterattack with Zap Cannon, but it simply flew off Pinsir. Espeon was hit with Giga Impact and was ultimately defeated, making Ashley the victor and earning her the Ability Symbol.

Ashley's next destination, the Battle Pyramid, was right near Pewter City After shaking Anabel's hand, Ashley and friends made their way to the Battle Pyramid for Ashley's final Symbol. Adrien blushed, holding onto the hand Ashley had shaken.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Ashley and her friends continue on to May's next Contest. May is excited in that she needs one more Ribbon in order to get into the Kanto Grand Festival. Brock is excited that he gets to revisit Pewter City, while Ashley is preparing for the Battle Pyramid. They reach a cliff edge and look out to the mountain range. They notice the Swablu and Altaria flying off as an aurora suddenly appears, something Max knows is amiss. Pikachu starts emitting electricity, not feeling well. The Swablu and Altaria flock fly blindly as Ashley tries to bring out Swellow, but the Poké Ball fails to deploy. None of May's or Brock's Balls work. Max pulls out the PokéNav, which is also down. They notice Solana nearby as she tries to help the Pokémon.

Solana uses her Capture Styler to capture an Altaria. It uses Refresh to help the other Swablu and Altaria, getting them to safety. Solana points out that geomagnetic irregularities have been present, which explains the anomalies. The Capture Styler worked because it is sealed against electromagnetism. Pikachu notices something as they spot a Deoxys emerging from a portal. Max locks eyes with Deoxys, experiencing a vision as it retreats into a portal. Solana leads the group to a nearby Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy mentions to Solana that the computer system is disabled to the point of not being able to boot up. The presence of Deoxys is suspected to be the cause as the events have been going on for a week. Solana mentions that it happened before at LaRousse City where Professor Lund mentioned that it appeared via a Meteorite. Nurse Joy mentions that a meteorite crashed in the mountains ten years ago. They want to find the meteorite as Nurse Joy gets a map. Max wants to go with Solana to see Deoxys, but Solana declines since it is dangerous. Joy hands Solana the map.

Solana notices Plusle being affected by the geomagnetic disturbance as she approaches a cave. Solana notices Max following as Ashley and his friends find Max. Solana lets them follow as Brock takes the geomagnetic scanner. The group heads into the cave. Brock mentions the scanner's status as Max pushes ahead. The geomagnetic disturbance suddenly disappears, the scanner pointing out all clear. However, Solana believes it is intermittent. Max gets impatient and presses ahead, noticing a Miltank. Solana uses the Styler to capture Miltank. The group finds the meteorite. Another disturbance fires up as Deoxys appears atop the meteorite.

Pikachu is severely affected the disturbance, same with Plusle, as Deoxys switches to Attack Forme, firing Psycho Boost. Everyone dodges as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Deoxys switches to Defense Forme to protect. Solana decides to use her Styler to capture Deoxys, but it must be in Normal Forme. Deoxys switches to Normal Forme and she makes her move, but it quickly changes to Speed Forme and dodges. Max hears Deoxys trying to talk as it switches to Normal. She tries again, but it switches to Defense and resists the Styler. Max looks into its eyes as it fires another Psycho Boost, everyone dodging. Deoxys flies around as Solana's Styler points out Deoxys is in pain, but from an unknown reason.

Solana has Miltank use Heal Bell to help Deoxys, the Pokémon switching to Normal Forme. The geomagnetic disturbance level goes down as she attempts another capture, but Deoxys switches to Defense form to resist, trying to speak again. It attacks with Psycho Boost, sending everyone flying. Miltank runs off. Max tries to probe Deoxys as he plans to listen. An image of a meteorite appears in Max's mind as Deoxys mentions how cold and scared it was during the space flight. Deoxys takes Max through the portal, disappearing into another dimension.

Ashley's group returns to the Pokémon Center. They decide to help recover Max. Solana sends a message to Ranger base, receiving a reply that every ten years, sunspots intensify and directly increase the solar wind strength, causing amplified energy matching the geomagnetic disturbance. She shows a wave graph and pinpoints the source on a map.

Max wakes up in an alternate dimension as Deoxys appears. Deoxys takes over Meowth and talks to Max. They are in his room because Deoxys hates the cave. Deoxys mentions that he came from space with the meteorite, mentioning that it was small, cold and soundless. Deoxys wanted to hear a voice, but it woke up from the meteorite impact. A flashback shows the meteorite impact and that Deoxys was still alone after crashing. He wanted to find a friend, but nobody was in the area. Max assures Deoxys that he does not have to be alone, showing all the Pokémon on the planet.

Ashley and her group check out the cave, the geomagnetic reading is still flat. Brock brings out Swampert, May summons Combusken and Ashley deploys Swellow and Sceptile. They all split up and search the cave. Solana mentions that she must capture Deoxys and have it use Recover to heal itself. Another disturbance spikes and Pikachu suffers. Ashley has Pikachu climb into his backpack while Nurse Joy takes Solana's Plusle. The group presses forward. Back in Deoxys' room, Deoxys writhes in pain. Deoxys opens a hole back to the real world as the Pokémon and Ashley's group return to the meteorite, noticing Max in the alternate dimension. Deoxys comes out as another solar wind increases the disturbance. The meteorite begins to sparkle with energy as the geomagnetic reader shorts out. The meteorite is the source of the disturbance and is teeming with energy. The meteorite explodes with energy as everyone runs, getting caught in the explosion.

Everyone winds up outside as the Pokémon wake up the humans. They notice the meteorite energy from outside as the cave. Solana mentions that the meteorite has so much energy and the solar wind energy combined is causing Deoxys pain. Deoxys had to get away from it by entering an alternate dimension. Nurse Joy mentions that it's ironic that Deoxys' meteorite is causing it pain. Static discharge clouds appear as the meteorite's energy is lowering the atmospheric pressure and destroying the geomagnetic balance. Solana prepares her Capture Styler, but she needs their help to restrain Deoxys. Deoxys attacks with Psycho Boost as Sceptile fires Bullet Seed to intercept. Combusken uses Fire Spin and Swampert uses Water Gun try to stop the attack, but it fails, everyone dodging. Deoxys attacks everything around, as Solana is unable to track Deoxys. Sceptile fires Bullet Seed, but it dodges. Swellow follows Deoxys, switching to Speed Forme, but it turns to face Swellow. Swellow uses Quick Attack, but it dodges. Deoxys speeds towards Swellow, but Swellow tries to use Aerial Ace to dodge, but Deoxys hits and sends it to the ground. The meteorite creates more energy as more atmospheric pressure drops. Sceptile fires Solar Beam, but Deoxys dodges as the alternate portal opens, showing Max. The meteorite explodes with energy as it begins a chain reaction, harming the wild Pokémon. Deoxys flies around in a rage as Max and Meowth are stuck. Deoxys continually changes formes, but Deoxys gets hurts from the energy. Deoxys finally switches to Normal Forme as Solana attempts to capture, but it dodges and escapes. Max bounce around in the alternate dimension as May reach the portal. May pulls Max through.

Deoxys writhes in pain as Sceptile tries to hit, but Deoxys speeds away. Sceptile grabs onto Deoxys and fires Solar Beam into its back, sending it down and changing Deoxys to Normal Forme. Solana makes another capture attempt, this time succeeding. Solana has it use Recover, healing itself. The meteorite explodes with more energy, consuming the valley. Deoxys steps in front of the blast wave and uses Safeguard to stop the wave. The clouds and wind subside as air pressure returns to normal, the disturbance gone. Deoxys states that it's wanting to explore the planet more, thanking Max and taking off. The aurora returns as everyone watches. Solana reports in and mentions her mission is complete.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

May wins the Mulberry Contest. Then Brock reunites with his family. May evolves her Staryu.

The long anticipated Kanto Grand Festival is one day away as our heroes stride towards the Indigo Plateau. Just over the hilltop, the stadiums can be viewed from overhead. May runs ahead speeding down the hillside and racing ahead to meet the inevitable Grand Festival.

Inside the Pokémon Center, queues start to form as the Pokémon Coordinators who managed to qualify for the big event make their registrations. May makes her way towards the counter and presents her five Ribbons confirming her entry into the tournament. Hundreds of Coordinators anticipate the Grand Festival, preparing their Pokémon with utmost care.

Meanwhile, May gets a call from her mother Caroline, who tells her that neither she nor Norman can make it to the Grand Festival, because they're very busy, but she wishes her luck. Aipom manages to locate Ashley and scurries down towards the ground. As the telephone screen shuts off, a scream is heard in the distance while Aipom races across the floor collecting hats. The stack of hats continues to grow in size as Aipom walks towards Ash and turns slightly to the left causing the mountain of hats to fall down crashing onto Ashley. While Ashley manages to recover from the collision, Aipom hops over and grasps his hat escaping off into the distance. Pikachu races after the escaping Aipom and manages to crash into a tree. Drew notices the chaos brewing in the lobby and directs Roselia to assist in capturing Aipom. Roselia releases an assortment of red blossoms which surround and envelop Aipom as a young woman has her Slowbro use its Psychic to move Aipom into Ashley's arms. Ashley removes her hat as Aipom escapes outside of the lobby doors. The young woman introduces herself as Solidad while Brock performs his usual romance ritual to attempt to entice Solidad. Our heroes only sigh as Brock introduces himself taking part in the great profession of Pokémon breeding. However, Solidad easily turns down Brock's advances by saying that she needs to talk Drew right now much to Brock's shock and dismay and Ashley, May, Latios, Max and Pikachu are shocked at how she was able to turn Brock down easily. Solidad notices Drew a few feet away standing with his Roselia. Drew exits the lobby as Solidad wishes May good luck in the upcoming tournament.

Night falls upon the land as our heroes are situated at table where many other Coordinators enjoy drinks and concessions. Solidad explains to May that she had defeated Drew in his very first Pokémon Contest. Max holds an empty glass as a mysterious man collides with him and gives him a black rose to deliver to May and walks off into the distance. Max interrupts May and Solidad's conversation presenting the rose to May startling her. As May grabs the rose, it explodes leaving May in confusion. A new day arrives and Lilian officially starts the Grand Festival as magnificent fireworks explode overhead and a spotlight showers overhead of the Ribbon Cup. Lilian reveals that the preliminaries of the Kanto Grand Festival will be held on two different stadiums. In one of them, Lilian introduces the usual Contest judges and announces that her older sister, Vivian, came all the way from the Hoenn region to serve as a guest judge. In the other stadium, three Nurse Joys evaluate the performances.

The crowd explodes as we ignite into the beginning of the festival with multiple rounds depicting a marvelous Rapidash spouting flames around its body and a Goldeen exploding from underneath a pool of water. Other contestants include a Venusaur using Frenzy Plant to score 77, a Tropius scoring 86, Pichu scoring 88 with an electrifying Thunderbolt, Jigglypuff with its marvelous voice claiming a 83, Tyrogue claiming 91, and a devious Salamence claiming a marvelous 93.

May's turn finally arrives as she explodes onto the stage and sends out her Combusken. May throws the usual frisbee as Combusken blazes towards the rotating object and propels into the air slicing the frisbee. Combusken lands gracefully on the ground as the crowd bursts with excitement. Ashley, Brock, and Max cheer May on for her first round. Jessadia introduces Solidad and her magnificent Lapras. Lapras splashes into the pool creating a wave of water and simultaneously freezes it into place creating a glorious pillar of ice with Sheer Cold. Drew finally takes his place in the first round calling upon his Masquerain. Masquerain begins rotating at a high speed creating a magnificent gust of wind with Silver Wind to rotate around its body.

Harley finally makes his debut removing the cape and reveals himself dressed exactly as May. Ashley falls from her seat with the sight of Harley. May covers her face with the sight of Harley on the screen as he calls upon his Banette, however Solidad notes that it's just like Harley to pull off such a stunt. Banette displays its marvelous Will-O-Wisp attack as tiny blue flames glow surrounding Banette's body. As Banette gives out its evil laugh, Harley begins dancing as May watches the screen in disgust.

The contestants for the main Performance Stage are announced including Solidad, May, Drew, Harley, and 60 other Coordinators. Dusk falls upon our heroes while May feeds Combusken. After a few seconds, Harley comes running down a pathway, still dressed in his May-centric attire, as our heroes shriek in terror. Aipom manages to snatch Ashley's hat while Ashley and Pikachu race after her.

Will May be able to finally overcome her rival Harley or have her dreams crushed in the next round?

The key is in the ignition as we head into the second round of the Grand Festival. There is fierce competition ahead of our heroine May, will she be able to overcome and conquer or have her dreams crushed? The flames of courage envelop our young heroine taking us into the furious festival.

The first round has begun as Absol enlightens the stadium with a bright light shimmering from different angles. Solidad and May watch Drew in his first part of the second round. A whirlpool begins forming around Absol, creating a gigantic circle of water circling around Absol. After a few moments, Absol uses its energy from its horn to slice and dissipate the water creating a magnificent shimmering over the entire stadium. Drew bows taking a stance as the crowd applauds his performance.

Brianna watches from her residence with several snapshots of Drew and May placed around the house.


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Lilian introduces the elegant Harley and his Octillery. His round begins as Octillery launches a Fire Blast attack towards the ground and propels into the air slamming down into the flames. Octillery begins moving its tentacles causing the flames to move in a counterclockwise motion around his body in the shape of a ring.

Meanwhile, Aipom is still evading Ashley grasping her hat in her tail and moving it slightly upwards as Ashley jumps up and manages to miss. Every time Ash attempts to grasp his hat, Aipom moves it out of his reach. Ashley explains to Aipom that he wants to see May but Aipom only lowers her eyelid and sticks her tongue out at Ashley. Ashley decides that the only way he's going to be able to stop Aipom's troublesome antics is to capture her. Pikachu blasts forward with Agility knocking Aipom from the tree branch while Ash launches a Poké Ball towards Aipom. As the Poké Ball closes in on Aipom, she manages to evade the object and propel it backwards forcing the Poké Ball to collide with Ashley hitting her on the head.

Solidad's round is finally underway as Slowbro uses its Psychic to rotate around the arena on the tip of its shell. Slowbro manages to come to a single point while still rotating and launches a stream of water overhead creating an effect of a fountain. May watches Solidad's magnificent round on the screen in anticipation of her upcoming round. May is announced to the arena for her second round as Ash manages to arrive just in time with Pikachu.

The crowd cheers as May makes her way into the middle of the arena. With a rotation of her wrist, a solitary Poké Ball is released into the stadium exploding with a bright light releasing Munchlax. Munchlax begins collecting energy from the sunlight launching a powerful Solar Beam. As the beam of energy ascends into the air, Munchlax propels into the air clashing with the energy with a Focus Punch. As the two forces clash, the sunlight slowly dissipates into the atmosphere creating a glimmering effect.

After her magnificent round, May questions her ability while Ash attempts to cheer her up. Solidad walks upon the ground to give May congratulations. Meanwhile, Drew and Absol have their differences with Absol launching a blinding attack towards Drew just managing to slightly brush against his hair. Ash, May and Solidad catch up to Drew as he recalls Absol back into its confinement of the Poké Ball and walks off into the forest. Harley notices the tense relationship between May and Drew and laughs softly.

Fireworks explode into the air as we are brought into the Battle Stage of the Grand Festival. The next round of competitors is released with May, Harley, Solidad and Drew. Brock displays his happiness for Solidad advancing to the Contest Battles. The list of competitors is randomly shuffled pairing Harley vs. May; Drew vs. a young female Trainer and Solidad vs. a male Trainer. Ashley, Brock, and Max are surprised with the sight of May's first opponent being Harley.

The countdown timer begins as May calls upon Eevee and Munchlax and Harley calls upon his Wigglytuff and Cacturne. Munchlax and Eevee begin the round blazing forward with a Focus Punch as Wigglytuff inflates to two times its size, dissipating the attack and knocking both Pokémon backwards. Wigglytuff blazes toward both the Pokémon as May anticipates the attack but Wigglytuff propels into the air and Cacturne strikes Munchlax and Eevee. Both Pokémon are knocked backwards and a fifth of May's score is reduced. Cacturne extends its needles and goes in for a final attack as Eevee manages to recover and launches a Shadow Ball while Munchlax uses its Focus Punch to increase the speed of the attack colliding with Cacturne for a direct hit. The smoke clears as Cacturne falls to the ground and is announced as unable to battle. Three fifths of Harley's score is removed.

Wigglytuff begins its descent from the air and crashes into the ground with Eevee and Munchlax managing to evade the attack barely. Wigglytuff extends its ears grasping onto both Pokémon's bodies and thrusts them towards the air and begins repeatedly slapping both Pokémon with its ears and finally slamming them to the ground. Munchlax charges another SolarBeam and Eevee launches an additional Shadow Ball. Wigglytuff evades both attacks while additional Shadow Balls and SolarBeams continue their barrage. Two-thirds of May's score is removed reducing her down to a fifth of her original.

Eevee and Munchlax launch another attack but miss their target on purpose with both attacks colliding behind Wigglytuff and forcing it uncontrollably towards the ground. Munchlax runs forward and propels off Eevee's tail igniting into the air and striking Wigglytuff down with a Focus Punch. Wigglytuff crashes into the ground and is announced as unable to battle. Harley's score is reduced to zero and May advances to the next round.

The round between a young girl and Drew is underway as the young girl's Medicham and Loudred are defeated by Roselia's Petal Dance and Masquerain's Silver Wind, knocking her score to zero advancing Drew to the next round. Solidad manages to defeat her opponent's frozen Girafarig and Zangoose with a devastating Hyper Beam from Slowbro. The ice breaks shattering the young man's dream and advancing Solidad to the next round. The next round finally is upon us with May and Drew calling upon their Combusken, Starmie, Flygon, and Absol.

May quickly starts the battle with Starmie using Rapid Spin. Flygon launches a whirlwind of sand towards Starmie's direction as Combusken jumps onto Starmie and jumps while charging up for a Mega Kick. Combusken begins gaining altitude while Absol jumps into the sandstorm and launches a magnificent light blinding Combusken and finally reveals itself from the veil striking down with a devastating Iron Tail. Starmie launches Bubble Beam, while Combusken goes in with Sky Uppercut.

A fierce battle between our heroine May and Drew await us just beyond the frontier. Will May's dreams finally be crushed underneath the ever ahead Drew?


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

* * *

As a brilliant array of bubbles from Starmie's Bubble Beam attack shimmers throughout the stadium, Combusken glides through with Sky Uppercut towards Absol but is met with a Razor Wind from Absol. One twentieth of May's score is deducted as Starmie and Combusken struggle to recover. Flygon continues the attack with a ferocious Flamethrower closing in on Combusken and Starmie at a high rate. Combusken counterattacks with his own Flamethrower with the two attacks fusing and exploding throwing both Pokémon back and deducting one-twentieth from both contestants scores. Drew doesn't hesitate to continue the attack as Absol launches another Razor Wind and Flygon releases its Dragon Breath on Absol's attack. Both Combusken and Starmie attempt to evade but manage to take direct damage from the attack and are thrust towards the ground. One-tenth of May's score is removed in the effort. Flygon and Absol explode forward with a Steel Wing and Iron Tail attacks. As the two opponents close in, May evaluates the situation and directs Combusken and Squirtle to launch their Flamethrower and Bubble Beam attacks. The two attacks fuse creating an electrical effect colliding and making for a direct hit with Flygon and Absol enveloping them in shards of electricity and heat. Only five percent of Drew's score is reduced. Ashley realizes that May is using the fusion of fire and water that was used against him in his battle against Tucker's Arcanine and Swampert. Both Flygon and Absol are thrown backwards removing ten percent of Drew's score. Meanwhile, Drew displays his anger with May out loud as a group of children stand in amazement.

The Contest Battle timer slides to just below four minutes while Drew and May continue the attack. Starmie uses Rapid Spin. Absol uses Flash, blinding Combusken but having no effect on Squirtle. Flygon attempts to use its Steel Wing attack to divert Starmie but only manages to knock him above the arena. With Flygon's back turned, Starmie launches a Bubbl Beam towards Flygon. Absol responds to divert the attack with Razor Wind but Combusken blocks Absol's attack with his Flamethrower. The Bubble Beam attack makes direct contact with Flygon removing another ten percent of Drew's score. Upon Starmie's decent, she strikes down with a finishing Ice Beam just inches away from Flygon, knocking it out. As Starmie begins its final descent, Absol takes advantage of the time and uses its Iron Tail to harshly knock Starmie into a stadium wall, rendering Starmie unable to battle. Both Coordinators return their unconscious Pokémon. The battle now resides between May's Combusken and Drew's Absol. Combusken uses Mega Kick and Absol uses Iron Tail. Both attacks hit one another. As Combusken manages to recover, Absol manages to strike with an additional Razor Wind hitting Combusken for a direct hit before he is able to recover from the prior attack removing twenty percent of May's score. Combusken launches another ferocious Fire Spin but Absol manages to gain the type advantage with a Water Pulse attack. The gigantic wall of water crashes onto Combusken removing another twenty percent of her score leaving her with only forty percent of her original score.

As the water dissipates, Combusken's body begins glowing red as steam begins forming around his body. Drew doesn't hesitate to attempt to gain the battle advantage directing Absol to launch another Razor Wind towards Combusken. As the attack begins its descent, Combusken uses Overheat, launching an extraordinary amount of fire power dissipating Absol's attack and hitting for direct damage. Absol's entire body is engulfed in flames. The battle timer moves to just under 1:30. Both Trainers attempt to guess the other's strategy but May makes the first move directing Combusken with Overheat. Another devastating ball of energy is launched towards Absol but Absol counterattacks with its Water Pulse attack dissipating the flame attack. Another fifth of May's score is removed reducing her score to only twenty percent of her original. Absol glides forward attempting to blind Combusken as he rotates forward striking Absol but managing to make no damage. Combusken uses the advantage of the close range launching another devastating Overheat attack engulfing Absol in the magnificent flames.

After the continuous Overheat attacks, Combusken begins showing fatigue. Absol disperses the flames from the previous Overheat attack. Drew notices Combusken's fatigue from the continual Overheat attacks and takes advantage with Absol striking forward with a Razor Wind hitting Combusken for direct damage. Combusken is thrown backwards reducing May's score to only five percent of her original. Absol strikes forward with another Water Pulse attack as Combusken manages to use other Overheat attack with much weaker force proving no effect on the Water-type attack. The water engulfs Combusken, causing steam to rise from Combusken's body. Absol launches forward with a last Iron Tail propelling into the air. Combusken attempts to take advantage of the airborne attack and uses Sky Uppercut. The attack manages to make contact just as the battle timer expires. May is announced as the winner of the round between herself and Drew advancing her to the semifinals.

The Contest music begins playing majestically in the background while Combusken begins his battle stance moving up and down in excitement. Drew thanks Absol for his effort and turns around approving May of her effort with a simple eye gesture. May grasps onto Combusken's body thanking him greatly. In the confusion, Aipom manages to snatch Ashley's hat once more and begins escaping outside of the arena. After running a few seconds, Aipom rotates around and throws Ashley's hat back to her. Ashley, confused, stands as Aipom jumps up and down in her battle stance. Ashley begins his second attempt to try to capture Aipom as Pikachu blazes forward with Quick Attack. Aipom evades the attack and uses Swift making direct damage. Pikachu recovers and counterattacks with his Iron Tail but Aipom manages to recover from the attack and counterattacks with Focus Punch striking Pikachu towards the ground.

Aipom continues jumping up and down in excitement. Ashley finally decides to attack long-range with Pikachu's devastating Thunderbolt enveloping Aipom's body with electricity. As Aipom manages to recover from the attack, Ash launches a Poké Ball which opens and captures Aipom's energy within. The two forces collide with the Poké Ball's brilliant red light shining off and on and off and on. After a few moments, the red light finally disappears confirming Aipom's capture. As Ashley goes to collect his newly caught Pokémon, an audience of people around him begins applauding.

Scott arrives obtaining Ashley's attention. Above our two rivals, Solidad is featured on the screen above and is finally announced as the winner with her Butterfree and Lapras. We are taken deep into the semifinal round between Solidad and May leaving Solidad with ninety percent of her original score and May with only twenty percent as the battle timer moves to just below two minutes. Solidad has chosen her Pidgeot and Slowbro as May has chosen Munchlax and Combusken. Munchlax launches forward with a Focus Punch while Slowbro uses its Psychic to rotate around and counterattacks, dissipating Munchlax's attack and knocking him backwards. Combusken's devastating Fire Spin envelops Pidgeot but after a few seconds, Pidgeot manages to recover and counterattacks with Feather Dance. The extraordinary feathers dissipate the flame attack and being raining down on Combusken and Munchlax with a flame effect. Slowbro uses Yawn creating a gigantic bubble which manages to collide with Combusken causing him to fall into a deep sleep. Munchlax collects energy for his Solar Beam attack but is only evaded by his opponents and met with Slowbro's Psychic and Pidgeot using Double Team to create illusions of himself and striking for direct damage. Slowbro launches a finishing Hyper Beam as Pidgeot blasts forward with an Aerial Ace making contact with both targets knocking both opponents unconscious, advancing Solidad to the next round. May shows her support for Solidad and greatly thanks Munchlax and Combusken for their effort and making it to the top four. Heading backstage, May finds Ash, Brock and Max waiting who tell her how amazing she was during her campaign. Despite the compliments, May cannot help but be devastated over her loss and begins to cry. As she sobs, her friends comfort her knowing that she's still made a big step on her journey. Later, Solidad wins the Grand Festival and is presented with the magnificent cup as our contestants applaud for her victory.

Later that night, an after-party is held for all the participating contestants. Drew begins to leave as May manages to catch up to him holding a solitary rose. She wishes him an exuberant parting as he walks off dispersing into the distance. May, as confident as ever, is now ready to head towards the artful Battle Pyramid. Scott tells Ash that the Battle Pyramid is near the ruins of Fennel Valley, and Max reviews his PokéNav and finds that Fennel Valley isn't too far from Indigo Plateau. With that, the group finally advance into the final stretch of the Battle Frontier with the Flames of Courage brighter than ever.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A mysterious Egg floats by in the ocean teeming with Pokémon. It glides along the water, going through a school of Remoraid, past a few Clamperl, Cloyster, and whatnot. The Egg finally settles down as a group of Lanturn and Chinchou have a look. Suddenly the school of fish-like Pokémon swim away as spotlights shine upon the Egg. Above the water, three helicopters hover low over the surface, scanning the Egg. Confirmation of the "treasure" is relayed to a large submarine underwater; where aboard Captain Phantom of the Phantom Troop executes his plan to secure the Egg. His Chatot flies onto the shoulder of the Captain's right-hand man, squawking the Captain's words.

Once the submarine gets close enough, a mechanical arm goes out to encase the Egg in a glass case and brings it back. With the operation a success, Captain Phantom heads down to the room where the Egg sits on a stand, still encased by the glass container. He marvels at his prize, and just before he could grab it, one of his pirates snatches it. Angered by the traitor, the Captain sends his men after him, but the mysterious traitor dodges their lunges, also correcting the Captain by revealing that he wasn't actually aligned with Phantom to begin with and thus wasn't actually a traitor. Escaping down a corridor, he is sandwiched at either end. Fortunately, there is a ladder on a vertical conveyor that he uses to escape. Getting to a higher floor, he jumps off the ladder, kicking the guardrail so that his pursuers can't find a way up without bumping their head on it. He makes a quick stop to the mess hall kitchen. While securing the Egg in a carrying bag, he makes contact with his mission coordinator, Judy, to tell her he's secured the Egg. But just as he was ending the transmission, the pirates found him and began surrounding him. The man makes his move by jumping on pots, landing in a way that they fly onto the heads of the others as he makes his escape. On his way out, he pours a sack of potatoes onto the floor to keep the ones behind him busy.

Finding his way outside, the mystery man finds himself yet again chased down by the persistent crew of the submarine. He runs to the other side of the sub, jumping over a trapdoor that was opening to reveal Captain Phantom. The man reaches the bow of the submarine, finding himself trapped. The Captain releases a Pinsir and a Parasect and demands his name and threatens him to return the Egg, otherwise his Pokémon will attack. The man introduces himself as Jack "Jackie" Walker. He jumps up to the roof of the front part of the sub, just barely avoiding Pinsir's attack. At the very edge of the boat, he finds a few Mantine swimming about, feeling lucky they followed. Pulling out a Capture Styler, he manages to catch a Mantine just before Captain Phantom makes his way on top. Phantom threatens Jackie to return the Egg shortly before Jackie jumps off the boat, landing on the Mantine and escapes with it using Confuse Ray before diving into the ocean. Angry, Phantom tells Pinsir to use a Hyper Beam at the water, but by the time, Jackie swims off with the captured Mantine to safety. Pinsir and Parasect are obviously dazed, and Chatot is flying in circles. Nonetheless, Phantom deduces Walker's ties to the Pokémon Ranger organization with bemusement.

 **Main Storyline**

Ashley, Brock, May, Latios, and Max are traveling down a bright road. It's very hot and everyone is sweaty, tired, and desperate to find shelter. But where they're traveling on is nothing more than a dirt road with an expansive grass field and just a tree here and there and Max's PokéNav can't get a signal from their current location. Max stops to ask May for some water as he ran out. May gives her thermos to Max, who finds out that it's empty as well. Both collapse in shock while Ash looks back. He sees a ball of water floating in the distance, and is a bit confused before he mentions "Water". Max and May both perk up to see before Max begins running off towards where the water ball's direction.

They come across what appears to be several water balls, with Water-type Pokémon in them, and in the middle of it all stands a female teenager. Max goes up to her and asks if he can have some water, to which she gives permission. Max then goes to a nearby water ball and begins sucking some water from it, but a Gorebyss pokes Max away. The rest of the gang comes by, and the teenager asks who they are. Ashley and her friends introduce themselves, except Brock who takes a good look at her and finally declares out that the teenager is Lizabeth. Brock then gets his little book of women he admires out and then pulls up Lizabeth's page. He explains that Lizabeth and her family run an outside circus show with Water type Pokémon. Pikachu wanders off a bit to find a Meditite and Medicham duo with a couple of Poliwag and a Poliwhirl. They greet Pikachu with the water Pokémon shooting some water out while the Meditite and Medicham use Psychic to form it into a Pikachu-shaped figure. The gang understands how the water balls are formed.

Several people soon come out of the trailer, wondering who Ashley and company were. Lizabeth says that they're acquaintances and are just looking for some water. They all introduce themselves, the family of performers that runs the circus. The mother is Meredith, the father is Kyle, and the grandfather is Ship. They also have a clown who just joined them recently. May comments on how young Meredith looks, thinking she was Lizabeth's older sister. Meredith laughs and accidentally smacks May on her head a little too hard as she does.

Inside the trailer, Max enjoys a glass of water he needed. Afterward, a friendly Buizel comes by to play with him for a bit. As the others discuss things, May notices the Buizel hopping up to a bunk bed, going up to the top bunk where a canister lays. It presses a button and it clears up, revealing the mysterious Egg from before. May stares at it for a while before Kyle comes by and closes the curtain that was partially covering the bunk before excusing himself. To lighten up the mood, Lizabeth invites everyone to a free show they'll be performing in the next town. Everyone is happy to accept.

The show starts off with one large sphere of water being created, as a Seaking and Dewgong are let inside. Then the Meditite and Medicham then split the sphere into two, and soon Kyle and Meredith join in the act by diving in. Several more spheres are created with an assortment of Water Pokémon getting inside them. Lizabeth jumps in and rides the Dewgong to the top, clearing out and then jumping back in. Meanwhile, the clown walks around, wearing a Sharpedo get-up. As he's juggling a few balls, a group of Goldeen in small water spheres come near him. He uses the Sharpedo costume to "eat" the Goldeen, but then acts out as if he has indigestion and the Goldeen pop out on the other side. The gang was watching from the trailer nearby, and soon they were pushed into water spheres of their own, with everything combining into one. Then the Meditite and Medicham began surrounding the large water sphere with energy, before it exploded into steam, with the performing family and the gang at the bottom, and all the water Pokémon in their own bubbles, ending the show.

The Buizel was busy in the trailer, finding his way up to the bunk with the container. He takes a look at it again before it tips it over the edge. Grabbing it, he also tries to save himself before falling over onto the floor. He carries the container between the trailer and the circus-style decorated vehicle up front. May happens to be there when she spots Buizel, and sees the container once again. Up on the rooftops however, are Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket, spying on what the gang and the circus troupe were up to. Butch happens to notice the container only for a split moment until the clown comes by to take it away from Buizel, and then leaves without a word, giving it to Lizabeth who then puts it upon a shelf, and closes a curtain around it. Later as the troupe was packing, the gang was invited to travel with them to the next town.

That night, while everyone was asleep, Buizel walked about the trailer, finding the shelf where the container was. He climbed up and presses the button, revealing the Egg once again. Moonlight shines through it and it begins to glow red. The light shines upon May, which creates dream of her being in an undersea world. Numerous water Pokémon swim by her before a mysterious one suddenly swims up to her. It was small, and looked very friendly and playful. Then up ahead, May could see what looked like an underwater palace surrounded by a bubble. The mysterious Pokémon soon swims past her and she screams out "Wait!". At that moment, she wakes up and also screams "Wait!". Lizabeth is sitting nearby wondering what happened before telling her good morning.

The trailer has stopped at a nearby river in a mountainous region, stopping for a late breakfast. A table is set up outside near the river and they enjoy their meal of Italian dishes. During the meal May talks about her mysterious dream last night, mentioning seeing a Pokémon she never saw before and a strange palace under the sea. Mysterious as it sounded to Ash and the others, the circus crew seemed to act out as if it was mysterious too, that is until Lizabeth and Minamo said that they had the same dream, and it's related to a legend, but Ship tells them to not tell right now. Team Rocket make their move. Cassidy successfully finds the Egg after looking around in the trailer. But as they gather to get a closer look, the Egg begins to glow. A red lightning trails out and passes through each of their heads. When the odd experience ends, the group finds themselves have their body swapped, with Cassidy as Butch and Butch as Cassidy.

They continue to freak out about the swapping of minds until everyone comes back from their meal. They spot the Team Rocket members just as they leave. They begin to recite their motto, but end with a feeling that it doesn't feel right since their bodies are switched. They make a run for it with the Egg with Ashley following them. But before Ashley can reach them, they escape to a balloon, with a cycle driven propeller. They make their get away and Ashley was about to have Pikachu take them down with Thunderbolt, but the clown suddenly comes up telling her to stop. If the balloon blows up, it'll damage the Egg. He takes out a Capture Styler from his pocket and finds a nearby Fearow. He uses it to catch the Fearow to pursue Team Rocket. Just as Fearow takes off, Pikachu hops on Fearow's back and the two Pokémon soon catch up. Pikachu lands on the cycling mechanism in front and begins sparking up. Then it snags the Egg and drops down, landing on Fearow. The bird Pokémon then flies up, threatening to poke the balloon as the Rockets panic, wanting Butch to do something but he can't, and the Fearow pecks at the balloon, sending the Rockets away.


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Meanwhile Max and May split up from Brock and Lizabeth. Eventually Max and May cross paths with Ashley,only to find that the Captain's right hand man was right behind them with a Beedrill. The Beedrill attacks with Pin Missile, Pikachu countering with Thunderbolt. Then the three try to escape, but Beedrill uses Sludge Bomb to block their path. Ashley decides to stay behind to take care of the Beedrill, while May and Max run off with the Egg. Meanwhile, Captain Phantom manages to catch up with Jackie, only to have Jackie reveal that what he was carrying was a pair of juggling balls. He throws one at Phantom, in which he smacks it towards a nearby cliff wall. The ball simply bounces back and smacks Phantom in his face. Taking advantage of the odd but fortunate turn of things, Jackie runs off, jumping on a boulder. But somehow Phantom begins picking it up, and tosses it. Jackie jumps off however, but the Captain isn't interested in him anymore and begins searching for the Egg.

Max and May find themselves at split in their path, hoping that everyone is okay. Suddenly the Captain appears from behind and tries to pry the Egg container from May's hands. As May struggles to keep a grip, Max jumps on Phantom, stretching out his mouth. But Phantom was pulling on the lid, and soon it popped off, sending the Egg flying. May drops the container and dives in to catch the Egg. Ashley manages to catch up at this point, but the Egg begins to shine. Then the entire Egg glows white before two antennae come out, and when the glow fades away, Manaphy is finally born. It opens its eyes to see May, but begins crying. May tries to calm the newly born Manaphy while the Captain is disappointed that something like Manaphy was the treasure he was looking for. But even so, he's not about to give up that easily and begins to make his move. Jackie comes in time to keep Phantom busy enough for Ashley, May, and Max to escape. Jackie follows shortly afterwards and the four find the trailer which Brock and Lizabeth managed to get back to beforehand. Jackie stays behind as the others get on to ambush Phantom to delay him once more.

The trailer takes off, leaving everyone to wonder about Manaphy. It slept in May's lap, happy and peacefully. Meredith wanted to try holding it, but as soon as she held it, Manaphy began crying. After Meredith gave Manaphy back to May, it stopped crying and was happy once again. They begin to wonder if Manaphy has imprinted May as its mother, considering that it was the first thing it saw. However, Phantom is once more on their tail, and two helicopters launch grappling rods to keep themselves affixed, and also to slow the trailer down. Ship comes in from the front car, telling the others inside to get in. Meredith first goes in; helping May so she doesn't fall. Brock then steps out to help Lizabeth, followed by Max and Ash. Ship gets out last as he unlatches the trailer. This sends the helicopters flying backwards, momentarily losing control as the trailer careens off a cliff. The choppers manage to cut their grappling lines and regain control.

The gang heads down into to ruins, deeper until they reach what appears to be a dead end. Ship however holds his bracelet of seashells near a gem in the end wall. It glows to resemble a combination lock. He slides it to the right combination and a door opens up. Kai asks everyone if they have water Pokémon, since they'll be traveling down a canal. A few minutes later, Phantom steps down into the ruins, coming across the same dead end. However Phantom knows of this somehow and he pulls out a similar bracelet from his pocket. To his disappointment however, he comes across the canal, but there's no way for him to go.

As the gang swims down the canal, Manaphy is enjoying its time in the water. They soon come up to another wall, in which is decorated with murals that tell a legend. Ship explains that there was once Ocean Temple named Samiya where water Pokémon and "people of water" had resided, and where a "King of the Sea" lived. However, evil spirits began invading, and so the king used his power to protect the temple, he encased it in a bubble and took it below the ocean. However normally it cannot be seen, but when its time for the "Prince of the Sea" to return, the moon will glow red for a brief period and Samiya will be visible. But there's a time limit once the Prince is born to return. Manaphy is this "Prince of the Sea", and so Ship plans on leading them to a port town, where he'll have a boat waiting to take Manaphy to Samiya.

Meanwhile, Phantom tries to find a possible idea to where the gang could've gone. But as his right hand man attempts to map out the route, the canal suddenly branches off into many different paths. They'll just have to spend their time finding out where they've gone.

The gang reaches a port town, where they wait for a while as Ship's boat comes along. They take a moment to rest and enjoy ice cream. Manaphy is now asleep in a bassinet, probably tired after all the swimming. Ship quickly finishes his cone as he spots his ship coming in, and warns the others that it's arrived. At the port, three of Ship's old shipmates Gabu, Dabu, and Zabu step out to greet their old friend, and they want to go with Ship on the expedition to Samiya though he doesn't tell them that specifically. Ship of course introduces the gang to his old shipmates, as he used to be an avid adventurer of the seas in his boat Blue Lagoon. However, Ship only takes his family, Jackie, and Manaphy along. May is upset at this, but she knows that it's for the better that Manaphy gets released. Gabu, Dabu, and Zabu though encourage May to stop them so she could get on, and Ashley, not willing to put off an adventure like this, also joins in with May to stop the boat.

Manaphy on board soon wakes up and Jackie tries to comfort it. But it soon shoots out a red lighting that hits Jackie, and then trails down into the ocean back to the port. It travels towards Ashley and May, and then suddenly Ashley gets his foot caught by the lightning. Then, Jackie and Ash switch bodies, leaving them confused. Manaphy is happy though to see the Jackie Ashley, but the real Jackie continues running towards the end of the port.

Later on, the gang gets on the boat, Jackie and Ashley exchanging comments about that weird experience they just had. Jackie however says that this is one of Manaphy's powers, Heart Swap. Ship then tells May that Manaphy is referred to as the Prince of the Sea. May asks Manaphy if the reason he switched Ashley and Jackie was so they wouldn't leave without her. Manaphy nods happily while May gives him a nuzzle on the cheek, saying he makes her happy. Manaphy then says happy, leaving everyone to the excitement that Manaphy can talk. Meredith recalls Lizabeth's first word which was apparently "Fu Fu," meaning food. Ship then says she loved to eat and Meredith chuckles. Ash and Max try to get Manaphy to say their names, but Manaphy resumes speaking out its name. Manaphy then rubs his flipper on May's cheek and she hugs it, saying that its cute. Jackie looks at them bonding, obviously not pleased about Manaphy getting close to May. Ship says that Manaphy needs to guide them to Samiya, and that Manaphy has to be released into the water. May lets Manaphy back into the ocean, and it jumps around swimming freely.

As Manaphy swims by, Ship brings the gang down to a lower part of the boat. After releasing a hatch, a dome in front of them opens up to reveal an underwater forward observation room. And they see Manaphy swim by with the various ocean faring Pokémon. Manaphy sees May and tries to swim up to her, but it hits hard on the glass dome. It begins crying but May tries to comfort it and Manaphy is once more a happy camper. Days pass, Manaphy still following the Blue Lagoon, trying to call out to May every so often. Jackie still sees some disproving in this, as if Manaphy gets too close to May, he may not go back to Samiya. Jackie though is scouting out of the ocean, probably looking for both the location of where Samiya is or perhaps looking out for Phantom. In one instance, he was parasailing to get a much better view. Ashley watched him from below, commenting how cool it must be to be a Pokémon Ranger.

The boat makes a stop over a coral reef and the gang decides to take a swim. Although May seems still a bit preoccupied on the boat still, with Manaphy sleeping in her arms. Ashley gets back on the boat to find Jackie, who hands her a towel as he comes up. Ash asks Jackie how he would decide to become a Pokémon Ranger. When Jackie was much younger, he got caught in a blizzard in his homeland. He found refuge in a cave, stumbling in and shivering from the cold. A Swablu comes down next to him, and he realizes that the cave is filled with Swablu, Altaria, Sentret, and Furret. They all huddle next to him to keep warm, and he stays the night there. The next morning, the storm has cleared up and all the Pokémon begin moving out of the cave. After seeing the flock of bird Pokémon take off, he was interested in Pokémon life, and wanted to defend such, and so he's been on adventures. After hearing that story, Ashley removes her clothes revealing her swimsuit, She gets a bit excited and she soon jumps back into the ocean, with Buizel. May goes in as well with Manaphy, and the both of them explore the coral reef together. They both resurface and May cuddles Manaphy lovingly.

Later that night, May is sleeping outside with Manaphy on a hammock. She tells Manaphy that she loves him, and asks Manaphy if he can say "I love you." Manaphy looks at her with a questioned look on his face. May then helps him out by saying "you." Manaphy almost said it, so May repeats "you" one more time. Manaphy finally learns and says "looove you!" May praises Manaphy, and Manaphy says happy. May affectionately hugs Manaphy while Manaphy tells May he loves her. Jackie is watching from above, and is very concerned about the relationship between Manaphy and May.

Later the next day, Brock is cooking a meal with Meredith, who finds his cooking to be very impressive. May is seen walking down the hallway towards the underwater observation when she hears Jackie talking with Ash. He tells Ashley that Manaphy being all cuddly with May isn't such a good thing. After all, Manaphy is supposed to be the Prince of the Sea, a leader. How's a leader going to look if it acts how it does to May? At that, May suddenly comes in, telling Jackie that Manaphy will still do a fine job being a leader, and then she rushes out just as Lizabeth was about to enter. Manaphy is outside the boat, trying to get May's attention as May is curled up against a hallway wall. Lizabeth finds her and tries to console her, as May doesn't seem to want to let Manaphy go. To help her feel better, Lizabeth gives May her sea shell bracelet. Later that night, Manaphy sits on a rock, looking at the moon. It begins to sing, and as it does, Pokémon begin crowding near Manaphy. It seems Manaphy has influence on the Pokémon and perhaps its relationship with May hasn't hindered its position.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

* * *

The next day, the boat comes to a stop at a crescent shaped island. Ash says that its time for Manaphy to eat. Manaphy jumps out of the water, and began looking around calling for May, for Manaphy really missed her and wanted to play with her. Ashley decides to lighten up the mood by releasing his Pokémon out to play. Manaphy begins playing with Ash's Pokémon and begins playing a chasing game with Crawdaunt. Feeling much better after yesterday, May begins putting on her bandanna, but it gets caught in a breeze and flies off into the ocean. Manaphy sees this and begins swimming after it as the bandanna gets caught on a Sharpedo, before falling onto a Relicanth. Above the surface, Crawdaunt is still having a blast dancing in the small bay of the island before realizing everyone is back on the ship. It's already evening and everyone notices that Manaphy isn't back yet. Getting worried that something happened; Ship reveals another surprise of the Blue Lagoon. Towards the back at the bottom deck was a submarine bay. It's tethered to the boat for communication. Meredith takes the gang into the sub as Kai, Meredith, Ship, and Jackie stay behind to watch their progress. Crawdaunt is left behind as well, due to not making it back to the boat before the group's departure.

Meanwhile in the distance, Captain Phantom has tracked down the location of the Blue Lagoon, and decides to play the waiting game. He'll simply wait for Jackie or the others to reveal where Samiya is, and then he'll make his move.

Meanwhile Manaphy explorers a crevice on the ocean bottom, passing by a Cloyster that has May's bandanna. But Manaphy goes a little too far out, and runs into a rough current stream before retreating back to the crevice. Manaphy notices the bandana on its way back and the Cloyster opens up to let Manaphy take it. It hugs the bandanna for a moment before swimming back towards where the boat would be. May begins to worry that Manaphy either went away for good, or got lost. But just then, Manaphy appears outside the window of the submarine holding her bandanna. May asks Manaphy if that was what he was looking for. Manaphy affectionately cuddles the bandanna saying that it loves May. May leans up against the glass of the window saying that she loves Manaphy too. As they begin to go back though, they hit a high speed current that Manaphy ran into and lose control of the sub. The tether to the Blue Lagoon snaps and they disappear out of the Blue Lagoon's sonar. For a while, Lizabeth struggles with the controls until they see Manaphy swimming off as if wanting them to follow. Lizabeth follows Manaphy and soon afterwards, they come out of the current, but Manaphy still leads them off somewhere.

The Blue Lagoon spots the sub on sonar once again and they begin to follow it. However they notice another sub tailing them. Behind the Blue Lagoon's submarine is a smaller one belonging to Phantom. At some point, the Blue Lagoon's submarine blips out of sonar again. Underwater, it appears that it went through some kind of barrier. And then, the moon begins to transition into a red color. Soon, the water temple of Samiya appears right in front of the Blue Lagoon's submarine, with Manaphy still wanting them to follow. They find a "port" where they dock at. It appears that Samiya is encased in a bubble, with half of it full of water and is a complete water palace. Jackie fears however that the follower of the Blue Lagoon's sub is Phantom, and he dives in, capturing a Mantyke along the way to speed the process of getting down to Samiya.

As Manaphy leads the gang down a corridor, which is blocked by a waterfall. Manaphy steps up and begins to sing once more, with the temple repeating the notes in a lower tone. Then, the waterfall splits, and several more behind it split as well, opening the pathway deeper into the temple. Just then, Phantom docks at Samiya, making a little dance as he's found the temple. As he dashes onward, a pod connected at the back of the sub suddenly opens to reveal Butch and Cassidy who snuck on to follow Phantom. The gang reaches what appears to be a dead end, but there's a small obelisk with some ancient writing on it. Meredith says that Ship can read it, and maybe they could go onward if he was here. Just then, Phantom makes his appearance, boasting that he could read it. It read that beyond is a treasure room of those who lived here had slept. He takes out his own bracelet and a similar combination mechanism shows. Phantom lines it up and doors open up ahead. Everyone follows after him and soon they reach a large hollow chasm of a room with openings for the many canals. A platform in the middle has an altar with crystals embedded in it, with water flowing up towards the top. Phantom begins exclaiming that he was after the crystals, but soon Manaphy decides to swim in the flow of water. But this doesn't stop Phantom, as he pulls out a crystal. Suddenly the water stops and Manaphy falls to May. The temple begins rumbling in an ominous manner. Water begins spurting out of the openings, and it's soon realized that Samiya has become unstable. At this rate, there's no time to stop Phantom, the gang heads back for the submarine. Along the way they meet up with Jackie, who tells everyone to just go back, he'll take care of Phantom.

Everyone heads back for the sub, while back in the treasure room, Phantom is plucking out more crystals. By now the water level in the room has reached about a quarter way, though the altar is safe for now from flooding. Jackie comes in, stopping Phantom from plucking out another crystal. Jackie taunts the pirate, using his acrobatic techniques to evade Phantom, while grabbing a crystal and placing it back in its place. Phantom manages to corner Jackie as he tries to place another crystal, but a column of water splash nearby, throwing both off the platform and they soon land into the flooded area. Both are taken into two different canals. Phantom pops up out onto a canal, finding the crystal just ahead of him. He rushes towards it but the crystal slips away into a smaller opening.

Ashley and May worry about Jackie, wondering if he's alright. Suddenly Manaphy jumps out of May's arms and lands in the water. It wants to lead the two somewhere, but Lizabeth is worried that they might not make it back. Ashley tells Lizabeth to take off, but stay nearby just in case. Manaphy then leads Ashley and May up into the temple once more.

Meanwhile, Phantom decides to call it the quits about the crystals and heads back for his sub, which due to the flooding has drifted elsewhere. Jackie catches up with Phantom before he could get aboard his sub. Not giving up Jackie so easily, he fights him for control of the sub, which ends up Phantom getting pushed off, and Jackie taking off with the sub, but not before Phantom could grab onto a torpedo to use to escape.

Ashley and May find themselves in the treasure room, where Manaphy leaps off ahead to pull on a crystal. Ashley and May gets that if all the crystals are in place, then Samiya can be saved. So they begin placing the remaining few crystals into the holes, but they are one short. The water has now begun to flood the platform, and deciding to take no more chances, the three decide to flee. But along the way, Pikachu spots a crystal that found its way on a fountain. Ashley picks it up while May runs off ahead towards the edge, hoping to see Lizabeth's sub somewhere. But the flooding is showing no signs of stopping. Luckily the pod that the Rockets took happened to be near by. Ashley opens it up and puts May, Manaphy and Pikachu inside. He says he'll put the last crystal in and save Samiya. Despite protests from May, Ashleyz11 closes the door and runs off.

Jackie reaches the surface to where the Blue Lagoon lies. He asks if Lizabeth and the others have surfaced yet, but Ship says they're still down there since Ashley and May went back inside. Jackie's a bit shocked at that, but he stays on the surface since there isn't enough time to save them.

Ashley begins her route back to the treasure room by climbing up on the rafters, as the hallway she and May previously took began flooding. She finds the hallway to treasure room, but it's flooded. Taking a deep breath, she dives in and swims into the treasure room. Ashley is forced to swim under her own energy and by the time she gets there, she runs out of breath, making him drop the crystal as she frantically scrambles to reach the top of the treasure room, which by now is almost flooded. She catches sight of where the crystal lands, and finds it embedded in a crack at the bottom. She swims down, taking a hold of the crystal but has trouble pulling it out. When she finally gets the crystal, he swims back up but once more his breath runs out and loses consciousness, dropping the crystal.

May begins to worry about Ashley, and she hopes for her safety and wishes her luck. Manaphy uses Heart Swap to relay this to Ashley, who suddenly gets a burst of energy, enough to get him back to the top of the room once more. Locating the crystal once more at the bottom, she dives down to retrieve, and ignoring how much air she has left, she swims around the altar, setting the last crystal inside. Suddenly a yellow glow fills the room. Samiya in its collapsing state, was about to collide into an ocean cliff, with the crystals in place, the temple barely misses and begins floating upwards. Meanwhile, yellow energy beams begin to snake out from the treasure room, and wrap around Samiya as it floats upwards. At the surface, everyone is back on the Blue Lagoon, and soon sees Samiya rise as the sun is rising as well.

When the temple finally settles on the surface of the ocean, May opens up the pod door. Ashley has saved Samiya, but May is afraid that she drowned in the process. But something comes from the ocean behind May. Phantom pops up from the surface from his torpedo, grabbing Manaphy and soon makes a getaway. Phantom has an easy time at first, but then a yellow energy beam shoots out from the water and begins following Phantom. There's someone inside the energy beam though, and sees Ashley. She pursues Phantom while the water Pokémon in the ocean begin gathering. As Phantom dives down beneath in hopes to avoid Ashley, he's blocked by a school of Remoraid. Taking advantage of the pirate's surprise, Ash takes Manaphy away. He swims away, surprised at how many Pokémon have gathered; even the legendary Kyogre has appeared.

But not all is well; Phantom makes one last effort in capturing Manaphy by staging an attack with his large submarine. Manaphy however hops off from Ashley's arms to take control. Manaphy summons all the nearby water Pokémon in the vicinity to launch a counterattack against Phantom's submarine. Most of them gather to hinder its movements while Chinchou slip into an exposed circuitry. They short out the submarine, leaving it a sitting duck. Taking this chance, Manaphy hops onto Kyogre, and Kyogre jumps out of the water, only to launch a Hyper Beam attack on the submarine, critically damaging it and all useful equipment. After the battle, Jackie, using Phantom's personal sub, finds his way to Phantom, where he's seeing him in tattered clothing holding up a heavy piece of a collapsed pillar. Behind the clothing reveals a mechanized suit, in which Jackie figures out how the old pirate was able to have superhuman strength like lifting a boulder up. Phantom's suit though overloads and the column collapses on him. Jackie climbs up on top of the wrecked sub, contacting the Ranger's Base that his mission is complete.

The crew aboard Blue Lagoon are excited to see Ashley, especially having been granted the power the King had. To celebrate, Ash takes the others along in their own energy beams to explore the underwater depths around Samiya, to see all the Water type Pokémon that have gathered around to see the Prince of the Sea. At the end of the day, Samiya sinks down into the ocean once more to be hidden from the world. On the Blue Lagoon, May is with Manaphy, about to release it back into the ocean, this time for good. Though she has a hard time, she manages to say goodbye. Manaphy actually speaks out May's name, expressing how it loves May before jumping off into the ocean. Manaphy then swims towards Samiya.

The Blue Lagoon reaches the port town, with Gabu, Dabu, and Zabu greeting them excitedly at the dock. Ash and company part ways with the circus crew as they head off to their next destination. Jackie, with the help of Officer Jenny finds and arrest Captain Phantom and his crew from the Phantom Troop. In a later adventure, a Zapdos is seen flying through a mountainous region, and is captured by Jackie so he can hitch a ride on it. Various Water Pokémon, including Manaphy, are shown wandering and swimming around Samiya. At the end, Ashley and the gang are seen at camp during the night, conversing around a fire, and after they are shown walking a path in the woods.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Ashley, Brock, Latios, May, and Max arrive at the Battle Pyramid.

The battle is set for a full battle. Brandon sends out Regirock. Ashley sends out Heracross. Ash tells Heracross to use Arm Thrust. Regirock use Iron Defense to nullify the attack. Ash has Heracross then use Focus Punch which hits and knocks Regirock down.

Max thinks Regirock is down and out, but the Rock Peak Pokémon stands back up and immediately uses Hyper Beam. Ashley tells Heracross to use Protect which blocks the move. Ash tells Heracross to use Bullet Seed on Regirock's leg, causing it to kneel down. Regirock uses Lock-On, targeting Heracross. Then Ash tells Heracross to use another Bullet Seed on the other leg, rendering Regirock immobile. Regirock uses Hyper Beam again. Heracross' attempt to dodge fails as Lock-On ensures that the attack hits. Hyper Beam comes around and Heracross is blasted to the ground but Heracross gets back up and defeats Regirock with a critical hit Focus Punch.

Brandon then sends out a Registeel. As Registeel is a Steel-type Brock says that any Fire, Ground or Fighting-type Pokémon would be a good choice. Ashley returns Heracross and sends out Rapidash. Max remarks how Ash has the type advantage and Scott says how Ash is playing it by the book. Ash telling Rapidash to start with Flamethrower. The attack hits its mark and Brandon has his Registeel counter with Metal Claw. Ashley tells Rapidash to dodge and use Flame Charge which it does, knocking Registeel over. Ashley compliments Rapidash and Scott remarks how well Ashley is doing. Brandon tells Registeel to use Zap Cannon and Ashley counters with Fire Blast. The two attacks collide creating an explosion. Brandon has Registeel use Lock-On and then Zap Cannon and Ash tells Rapidash to use Protect. Ashley has Rapidash use Flame Charge and Registeel tries to counter with Metal Claw and it hits.

Brandon compliments Ashley on her strategy but says she is overconfident, and then orders Registeel to throw Rapidash. It does so but Ash counters by having Rapidash use the wall to re-direct another Flame Charge. Brandon says he is impressed but now wants Ashley to throw everything at him. Ash tells Rapidash to use Overheat. Brandon has Registeel break free from the attack and Ash has Rapidash send another Flamethrower at it. Brandon tells Registeel to use Sandstorm which blocks the attack and traps Rapidash in the vortex. Brandon has Registeel use another Sandstorm but Ash orders Rapidash to counter with Overheat. Pushing the Sandstorm back, Rapidash manages to trap Registeel. Registeel uses another Zap Cannon but Rapidash dodges it and, under Ashley's command, uses the power of the Sandstorm to strengthen its Flame Charge. The attack hits but Registeel holds on and Rapidash strikes the Legendary Iron Pokemon with Flare Blitz which defeats Registeel.

Brandon calls upon his devious Dusclops while Ash returns Rapidash and sends out Moltres. Moltres doesn't hesitate to being the battle with her Flamethrower as Dusclops counterattacks with Will-O-Wisp with both attacks clashing and dispersing into the atmosphere. Moltres uses Steel Wing as Dusclops uses Shadow Punch making for a direct hit. Moltres recovers and strikes down with Ancient Power. After Dusclops manages to recover, he counterattacks with Mean Look. Moltres charges again and descends towards Dusclops for a Fly attack, which hits directly. Dusclops takes advantage of Moltres being up close and uses Confuse Ray to confuse Moltres, which works perfectly. Dusclops strikes Moltres with another Shadow Punch, sending it flying back into a wall as Ash tries to help Moltres recover. Dusclops strikes down with Shadow Ball for a direct hit. Moltres snaps out of confusion and launches Air Slash for a direct hit. Dusclops launches another Shadow Ball attack knocking Moltres backwards. Moltres is now pretty tired after all the damage taken, and Dusclops is also showing signs of fatigue. Moltres charges forward with Sky Attack, hitting directly and defeating Dusclops.

Brandon summons Ninjask, and Ash swaps for Salamance. Ninjask uses Aerial Ace, but Salamence uses Protect. Ninjask uses Sandstorm to blind Salamence before using Double Team to surround it. Salamance fires Hydro Pump at all of them, revealing Ninjask. Ninjask dodges Hydro Pump and strikes with Aerial Ace. Ninjask uses Sandstorm, but Salamence's Dragon Pulse neutralizes it. Ninjask then uses Sand-Attack to blind Salamence. Ninjask uses another Aerial Ace, but Salamance can't see in order to block. Ash tells Salamence to listen for it. Salamance uses Protect, Ninjask executes another Aerial Ace, Salamence manages to counter it with Fly and knock out Ninjask.

Brandon sends out Solrock so Ash returns Salamance and sends out Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn uses Power Whip which hits. Then Ferrothorn then strikes Solrock with Iron Head followed Power Whip and Gyro Ball which knocks out Solrock.

Ashley returns Ferrothorn and sends Gyarados out, and Brandon calls upon Regice. Gyarados fires a Thunderbolt, which Regice endures easily. Regice uses Blizzard, which Gyarados takes. Gyarados attacks with Iron Head, with Regice countering with Ice Beam. Gyarados dodges, but the attack freezes one half of the field and negates the attack. Gyarados uses Headbutt, but Regice negates it with another Ice Beam, which freezes the other half of the field. With the field covered in ice, Regice can move quicker. Regice attempts to use Focus Punch, but Gyarados uses Thunder Wave to paralyze Regice, and then strikes the Iceberg Pokémon with Flamethrower. Regice uses Ice Beam to freeze the stadium more, creating a tomb of ice pillars that trap Gyarados.

With Gyarados immobilized, Regice uses Rest. Gyarados uses Iron Head to free himself. Gyarados races towards Regice, but it wakes up and fires Ice Beam, this time making a direct hit and freezing Gyarados in an ice pillar. Ashley orders Thunderbolt, but Gyarados seems unable to. The referee begins to declare Gyarados unable to battle, but Gyarados uses Thunderbolt to shatter the ice and paralyze Regice again. Regice fires another Focus Punch to send Gyarados bouncing across the ice field. Ash manages to get Gyarados to use two Iron Heads in a row due to the ice. Regice uses Ice Beam to trap Gyarados in another icy tomb before using Rest again. Gyarados frees herself with Iron Head and starts charging forward with Iron Tail. Regice wakes up and uses Ice Beam to try to freeze him again, but Gyarados dodges and hits Regice before it can launch another attack, knocking it out. Ashley wins the match.

Brandon gives Ashley the Brave Symbol, completing Ashley's Battle Frontier quest. Scott hands Ashley a plaque with all seven Symbols on it, acknowledging his position in the Hall of Fame, and offers Ashley a Frontier Brain position. Ashley declines, stating that she wants to travel more, but Scott tells her that should he change his mind, the offer will always be open to her. Brandon and the pyramid takes off.

Ash and May tie at an unofficial contest in Terra Cotta Town. Ashley then defeats Gary's new Electivire with Magmar using Overheat, Fire Punch, and Hyper Beam. Gary then gave Ashley a Magmarizer for Magmar to hold and evolve when traded and Ash evolves Magmar into Magmortar.

Ho-Oh decides to go with Ashley.

 **Ash's Pokemon of Kanto:** **Pikachu, Tauros X24, Dhelmise, Tropius, Heatmor, Aerodactyl, Drampa, Carbink, Boufflaunt, Qwilfish, Kangakhan, Stunfisk, Bruxish, Mawile, Oricorio, Klefki, Sigilyph, Lunatone, Spiritomb, Relicanth, Solrock, Emolga, Turtonator, Absol, Passimian, Cryogonal, Oricorio, Druddigon, Pinsir, Shuckle, Ditto, Tentacruel, Camerupt, Venusaur, Delphox, Pidgeot, Chandelure, Kingdra, Charizard, Vileplume, Pyroar, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Fearow, Vaporeon, Steelix, Golduck, Ninetales, Dewgong, Parasect, Seaking, Dragonite, Persian, Dewgong, Scizor, Rapidash, Nidoking, Wiggytuff, Arbok, Flareon, Weezing, Raichu, Victreebel, Lickilicky, Crobat, Starmie, Muk, Gyarados, Sandslash, Gengar, Rhyperior, Ferrothorn, Kingler, Salazzle, Avalugg, Toxapex, Aurorus, Beedrill, Golurk, Chesnaught, Aegislash, Leafeon, Dragalge, Golem, Exeggutor, Florges, Toxapex, Jolteon, Drapion, Ribombee, Glaceon, Tyrantrum, Sylveon, Galvantula, Diggersby, Kommo-o, Mudsdale, Hydreigon, Golisopod, Marowak, Carracosta, Palossand, Empoleon, Braviary, Gastrodon, Bastiodon, Araquanid, Shiftry, Eelektross, Klinklang, Aromatiesse, Escavalier, Haxorus, Drifblim, Slowbro, Umbreon, Wormadam, Porygon-Z, Galvantula, Crabominable, Beautifly, Lucario, Whimsicott, Toxicroak, Walrein, Shedinja, Cloyster, Beartic, Crustle, Sharpedo, Xatu, Masquerain, Bisharp, Ariados, Rampardos, Gorebyss, Excadrill, Dodrio, Bronzong, Primarina, Bastiodon, Alakazam, Barbaracle, Gallade, Hariyama, Kabutops, Gardevoir, Omastar, Roserade, Poliwrath, Electrode, Wailord, Medicham, Lanturn, Jynx, Quagsire, Primeape, Whiscash, Skuntank, Golem, Mandibuzz, Blissey, Magcargo, Clefable, Arcanine, Swampert, Altaria, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Mewtwo**

 **Ash's Pokemon of The Orange Islands: Lapras X2, Venomoth, Espeon, Snorlax, Lugia**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Johto: Pupitar, Heracross, Unown, Miltank, Skarmory, Girafarig,** **Donphan, Togekiss, Hitmonchan, Meganium, Hitmontop, Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Noctowl, Octillery, Ledian, Hitmonlee, Wobbuffet, Houndoom, Butterfree, Tyranitar, Mantine, Furret, Vespiquen, Magmortar, Granbull, Ampharos, Celebi, Latias, Latios**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Hoenn: Magneton, Seviper, Torkoal, Sableye, Cradily, Glalie, Armaldo, Milotic, Sceptile, Dustox, Cacturne, Breloom, Mightyena, Salamence, Blaziken, Swellow, Grumpig, Crawdaunt, Flygon, Slaking, Aggron, Exploud, Manectric, Banette, Ninjask**

 **Ash's Pokemon of the Battle Frontier: Aipom, Machoke, Ho-Oh**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Early in the morning, with the sun shining brightly into the bedroom of a young girl who is just waking up on the dawn of her adventures with Pokémon. She turns off her alarm and sits up in bed, only to fall back into bed again and hides in the sheets. She eventually gets up and pushes the window open to look out at her town. Today, she will get her first Pokémon.

Sometime later, the girl, named Dawn, is already half-way dressed when her mother appears. Dawn lets her in along with a Glameow. The two greet each other while Glameow quickly visits Dawn, then rests on the bed. Downstairs, mother and daughter discuss Dawn's plans over coffee and Dawn pulls out a postcard that she receives from Professor Rowan, inviting her to his laboratory to pick up her first Pokémon. The postcard also contains a map to his lab, and pictures of the three Pokémon that she will be able to choose from. Dawn's mother wonders what Pokémon her daughter will choose and Dawn looks over at the pictures of the three Pokémon: the Grass-type Turtwig, the Fire-type Chimchar, and the Water-type Piplup. Dawn then comments that regardless, all three Pokémon would make a great partner in her bid to become a Top Coordinator just like her mother. In her younger years, Dawn's mother had earned many certificates and trophies, which inspire Dawn. She begins fantasizing about performing in Pokémon Contests with the three different Pokémon, acting out all her actions while her mother watches on.

Later, Dawn prepares to leave for her journey, lugging a suitcase behind her full of dresses and jewelry. Her mother, standing on the house porch, tells her to pack more sensibly. They go inside, where she fits everything that Dawn will need in a small backpack. Before she can leave on her journey, her mother gives her one last thing to take: her first Contest Ribbon. Dawn thanks her mom, gladly taking it and dashes over to her bike. Dawn then sets out towards Sandgem Town from her home in Twinleaf Town along Route 201. She arrives in a town, and runs into a building which she believes to be the Professor's lab, only to find that it is a restaurant. Even with a map as a guide, she gets lost in the town, following every possible direction but unable to find the lab. While reading her map, she bumps into a man who reveals himself to be Professor Rowan, who offers to guide her to his laboratory.

Meanwhile, at the lab, Professor Rowan's assistants are chatting while examining and feeding the three starter Pokémon. Two other assistants arrive in the room with a Starly and Staraptor. However, a fight quickly brews when Chimchar steals the last of Piplup's food. Piplup begins attacking Chimchar with bubbles while Chimchar runs around the lab. While trying to keep Piplup under control, the chaos causes Starly and Staraptor to lose control, who begin flying around and wrecking books and papers. The gust breaks a window in the lab, allowing the two birds to fly through an open window, followed by Chimchar with Piplup in hot pursuit. The assistants plan to clean up, but as they begin, Professor Rowan arrives with Dawn.

With only the Turtwig remaining, after getting glared at by Rowan, continues to eat its food, Dawn asks and is allowed to go and search for the four missing Pokémon. After receiving some tips from Prof. Rowan, Dawn runs off towards the forest where the Pokémon were headed. Before she reaches the forest, however, she runs into Chimchar and Piplup, Chimchar still swinging away from Piplup's bubbles. Dawn attempts to calm them down, but they ignore her, Piplup changing his target to her briefly before both disappear into the forest. Dawn runs into the forest after them, only to hear Piplup's cry. She runs toward it, seeing Piplup as well as several other Pokémon trapped in a web created by an Ariados. The Ariados notices Dawn, chasing her through the forest. Dawn quickly hatches a plan, causing the Ariados to destroy its own web, making Piplup land safely in her arms. However, after sliding down a hill, Piplup seems very indignant, using Peck on Dawn several times. Dawn begins to berate him, but then realizes that he is simply hungry. Although Dawn offers him Pokémon food, he seems disdainful and won't eat it. This scene is interrupted when several Ariados return, attacking Dawn and Piplup with several of its friends.

Trapped in a cage created by String Shot, Dawn distracts the Ariados with the Pokémon food while Piplup destroys the cage with BubbleBeam. Unfortunately, before Dawn can escape with Piplup, an Ariados trips her with String Shot. Piplup steps in and uses Bide to absorb the attacks of the Ariados, then destroys them and the cage with a massive energy wave. Shortly after, the Piplup faints, exhausted from having taken all the attacks and the energy used.

While walking through the forest, Dawn stumbles upon Lake Verity. Piplup wakes up, recharged, but still hungry. Dawn looks into her Pokémon food can, noticing that she only has three pieces left. Despite being disdainful earlier, Piplup accepts the food. She then spots Staraptor carrying Chimchar back to the lab, with Starly close behind. Before they can return to the lab, however, the lake ripples, and a mysterious figure appears for a moment before vanishing. Upon returning to the lab, Dawn asks Professor Rowan about the figure. He notes that it could be the Legendary Pokémon of the lake. Shortly after, Rowan gives Dawn several Poké Balls and a Pokédex. Lastly, Rowan asks Dawn which Pokémon she wants for a starter. Much to Chimchar's obvious disdain, Dawn immediately chooses Piplup, noting that they are already a team. Dawn then sets out for her Pokémon journey in earnest, riding away from the lab, with Rowan and his assistants waving her off.

At the same time, Ash, Latias, Pikachu, and Aipom are on a ship bound for Sinnoh. Ash boasts about becoming the Sinnoh Champion.


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Dawn riding her bike down Route 202, stopping and running down a grass field, releasing her Piplup. As they sit and watch the clouds, Dawn decides to catch her first Pokémon. A wild Buneary pops out of the grass and she scrambles to check it with her Pokédex. She knows that weakening it in battle will make it easier to catch, so she sends Piplup into battle, opening with Bubble Beam. She is psyched at calling her first attack, but Buneary jumps up to dodge. Piplup follows up with Peck, but Buneary jumps aside and uses Dizzy Punch to knock out Piplup in one shot. Dawn rushes forward to grab her Piplup, but Buneary bounces off her head and runs away. Piplup is upset at failing, but Dawn cheers him up.

Dawn rides along the path, Piplup riding in the front basket, as she maps out her plan to become a Pokémon Coordinator, starting with participating in the Jubilife Contest. Dawn spots a Burmy hanging off a branch and checks it with her Pokédex. Piplup jumps out of the basket and attacks with Bubble Beam right away, the attack removing Burmy's Plant Cloak and causing it to fall off the branch. Dawn applauds Piplup for succeeding, but Piplup frantically points to Burmy scrambling to put its Plant Cloak back together. Dawn remarks on how fast Burmy could go, but Piplup still frantically points to Burmy. Dawn fumbles for a Poké Ball, but by the time she gets it ready, Burmy has already gone. Dawn sinks to her knees in defeat as Piplup consoles her this time. Dawn mentions that she can make mistakes just like Piplup, which does not sit well with the Pokémon.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stay in a vacation house of James' for a little while and James finds his Carnivine.

Ashley checks the map for the Pokémon Center that Dawn was at. Aipom swings through the trees and crashes into a wild Starly, starting a fight. Ashley wants to stop the fight, but Brock notices the Pokémon, prompting Ashley to check his Pokédex. Ash pulls a Poké Ball out, intent on capturing the Normal/Flying-type Pokémon. Aipom backs off to launch a Swift attack. It lands, but Starly uses Whirlwind to blow the smoke away. Aipom prepares a Focus Punch, but Starly uses Quick Attack to knock Aipom down before following up with Wing Attack, smacking Aipom several times. Aipom manages to land the Focus Punch, harming Starly enough so Ash can throw the Poké Ball. Starly goes in and the ball rattles before locking, the catch a success. Ashley holds up Starly's Poké Ball in success. A Trainer was watching Ash's catch, remarking that he wouldn't bother with a Pokémon which was that easy to catch.

However, just as they leave Ashley and Brock find Paul waiting for them. Paul tells Ashley that now they can have a battle. Ashley is now more than happy to accept a challenge from the arrogant Trainer, and Professor Rowan offers them use of his back garden for the battle.

As the two face off, Brock offers to act as referee while Paul spells out the rules; it will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions, the first to reach two wins will get the match. Both Trainers release their Starly. Ashley starts off by commanding his Starly to use Quick Attack but the opponent manages to dodge it. Paul's Starly uses Aerial Ace. Ashley tries to counter with a Wing Attack, but Paul's Starly uses Double Team followed by another Aerial Ace and as a result, Ash's Starly is knocked out. Ashley recalls Starly, as does Paul.

Ashley throws a Poké Ball and his Aipom emerges. Paul throws out his Chimchar, which Ash scans with his Pokédex. Aipom launches a Swift attack, but Chimchar counters with Ember, and the two attacks explode on contact. Aipom prepares to use Focus Punch, but Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, stopping the attack, as Rowan explains Focus Punch fails if the Pokémon is hit when the attack is charging up. Aipom uses Double Team, but an Ember destroys all the clones, and the real Aipom is slashed by Chimchar's claws. Ash orders another Focus Punch, as Paul prepares to intercept it, but Aipom jumps into the air, dodging the Flame Wheel. Aipom smashes down into Chimchar with Focus Punch, knocking the Fire Monkey Pokémon out. The Trainers recall their Pokémon.

Ashley then sends out Pikachu and Paul sends out his Elekid. Ashley starts things off by telling Pikachu to use Dig which knocks out Elekid.

So Ashley wins and Paul releases his Starly.

Ashley catches a Kricketot.

Dawn makes her second attempt to capture a Buneary. She pulls out a Poké Ball, but Ashley reminds her to make it larger. She expands the Ball and throws it, but it slips and hits Ashley in the face. Ashley gets angry and scolds Dawn, and an argument ensues. Buneary slips away, and Piplup notices, alerting everyone else. Ashley and Dawn continue to argue as they continue down the path. Brock tries to stop them, but bright sunlight silences all three of them. Brock mentions that it is Sunny Day. A Budew walks up and Ashley checks his Pokédex. A minstrel steps out from behind a tree, playing a harp and mentioning that the move helped calm the argument. The group exchanges introductions, the man identifying himself as Nando and his Budew. Dawn asks Nando for a battle in order to show Ashley how strong she is. Nando asks her if she is going for the Sinnoh League, her reply being that she is going for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Nando decides to make it a Contest Battle as they head to a clearing.

Dawn chooses Piplup to go against Budew. Dawn goes first with Peck, but Nando's Budew dodges easily, jumping up in the air and firing Bullet Seed. Piplup dodges and fires Bubble Beam. It hits, but it is ineffective against Budew. Ashley points out the type disadvantage while Brock notices that Budew used the smoke as an appeal. Nando orders Budew to use Solar Beam and Dawn decides to rush Piplup in with Peck. However, Sunny Day was still in effect, something she overlooked, and Solar Beam fires immediately, scoring a hit and incapacitating Piplup. Nando commends Dawn for her first battle as he departs.

As sunset passes, Dawn sulks at her loss and her inability to catch Pokémon. Brock looks at his guidebook and mentions a nearby Pokémon Center, where they can stay the night. Brock brings out Bonsly as Dawn checks her Pokédex. Ash asks if Brock brought his other Pokémon, but Bonsly is his only Pokémon, his other Pokémon back at home. Dawn learns that Brock was the Pewter Gym Leader.

At the center, Dawn thinks the Nurse Joy there was the same one from Sandgem Town. Brock shows how all the Nurse Joys are related as he makes his romantic advances, Dawn noticing the familiar behavior. Dawn calls her mother as she thanks them for watching her. Nurse Joy comes up and asks Ash if he already registered for the Sinnoh League, which he has not. She takes his Pokédex and plugs it into a computer, registering him. Dawn asks if she can register for Contests as well, but Joy mentions that she does that at the Contest Hall, as well as getting a Contest Pass. Three Trainers arrive with the three Sinnoh starters, one with a Prinplup. Dawn checks her Pokédex as Nando shows up. Nurse Joy hands Nando his Budew as Nando takes off to ponder a decision. Nurse Joy reveals to Ashley and her friends that Nando is trying to decide whether to focus on winning Badges or Ribbons. Ash and Dawn argue about what Nando should choose, running off after Nando to ask, forcing Brock to follow.

Night falls as Ashley and Dawn lose Nando. Ash's Starly did not find Nando as he recalls Starly. Ashley mentions that the group will have to camp out for the night as Brock scolds them for being impulsive. Nando shows up as Ashley and Dawn try to persuade him to focus specifically on either Contests or Gym battles. Ashley and Dawn continue to argue as Nando stops them, mentioning that they can hear the forest sounds and wild Pokémon roaming. The group stops and listens at the various Pokémon. Dawn apologizes to Ashley for her anger and the two make up. Ash mentions the time when she first spotted Ho-Oh at the beginning of his journey. Dawn mentions her sighting of a projected soul of a Legendary Pokémon back at Lake Verity.

Ash asks Nando to battle, which happens the next day, pitting Starly against Budew. Starly uses Quick Attack on Budew, but it fires Bullet Seed. Starly dodges and hits with Quick Attack. Budew uses Mega Drain, ensnaring Starly and sending him flying, taking energy and healing Budew. Starly gets up and uses Wing Attack, striking Budew. Budew gets up and glows, evolving into Roselia. Ash is shocked by Budew's evolution. Roselia uses Sunny Day to amplify the rays and proceeds to complete the combo with Solar Beam. Starly darts forward as the beam launches. Starly flies up to dodge and comes down with Wing Attack, knocking out Roselia. Nando picks up Roselia and recalls it. He thanks Ash and Dawn, announcing his decision to do both Contests and Gym battles based on his battles with Ash and Dawn. The group parts way and Ash's group continues on to Jubilife City.


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Ashley catches a Turtwig.

Ashley meets Paul again in the Bewilder Forest where he catches a Stantler while Paul catches one and releases it while keeping the Ursaring he caught.

The episode begins with Cassidy in disguise using her Houndour to battle a Trainer named Jeffrey and his Marowak. Cassidy tells Houndour to use Flamethrower, but Marowak deflects it by spinning its bone. Marowak then uses Bonemerang, which Houndour dodges, but the bone hits Houndour on its way back. Marowak then finishes the battle with Bone Club. Butch who is also in disguise announces that Houndour is unable to battle, and tells Jeffrey to take a Badge from the stand next to him. Jeffrey and his Marowak then run out of the Gym excitedly. Cassidy complains to Butch that he should not be inviting any Trainers with "annoying personality tics . . . like talent."

There is a change of scene, and a Rocket Grunt, who is also in disguise, walks out of a store, noticing a wild Croagunk sitting nearby. The Rocket Grunt then walks off, thinking that the Croagunk looks like a bully. He is alarmed to discover that Croagunk is following him, and runs back to the Gym. At the Gym, Butch takes out his cards, and reads out a description of Croagunk, before they decide that he doesn't look very nice, so Butch tries to force Croagunk's face over his teeth, which causes him to use Poison Jab on him, making him fall to the ground. Cassidy likes what she sees, and decides to use Croagunk in the Gym.

Ash, Dawn, Latias, and Brock walking along a path, when a Scizor jumps out. Dawn scans it with her Pokédex, having not seen one before. Then its Trainer runs up, and Brock falls for her. The Trainer introduces herself as Minnie, and tells the group about a new Gym nearby, called "Powerzone Gym". The group decide to go there together.

While looking for the Gym, Minnie reveals that she is not a very good battler, and that the new Gym will train any Pokémon that loses to them. The group arrive outside Team Rocket's Gym, and when they enter they see Cassidy and Croagunk battling an unnamed Trainer's Sandslash. Croagunk dodges repeated Slashes, and then dodges a Sand-Attack, before knocking out Sandslash with a Poison Jab. The Trainer runs over to check on his Sandslash, before handing its Poké Ball over to Team Rocket, with the belief that they will train it. Ash and Minnie then announce that they would like a battle as well. Team Rocket initially panics when they see Ash, but then decide that they haven't been recognized, and so should carry on with the plan. Cassidy then introduces herself as "Princess Powerzone", and asks who wants do go first. Ash calls out that he will, but Jessie say that Minnie will, even though she didn't say anything.

Minnie and Cassidy are ready to battle at opposite ends of the field, with Butch announcing the rules, while Ash and Brock explain Gyms to Dawn. Dawn asks to see the Badge, and Cassidy and the Rocket Grunt panic. Butch then shows them the Badge, which is obviously made of bottle caps. Minnie points this out, only to be shouted at by Cassidy. The battle will be 1 on 1. Cassidy chooses Croagunk, who is already on the field anyway, and Minnie chooses Scizor. Brock shouts out his support and love for Minnie, but Cassidy slaps him and tells him to be quiet. They then force Butch to decide on the winner of that "battle", and Butch, after considering who will hurt him more, chooses Cassidy. The real battle then begins, with Cassidy ordering a Poison Sting, which Scizor uses Quick Attack to dodge, before connecting with Slash and Metal Claw. Croagunk faints, but Butch delays for so long that Croagunk is able to climb to his feet and continue battling. Cassidy commands another Poison Sting, but Croagunk hits Scizor with Brick Break, before using another Brick Break to knock out Scizor. This time Butch immediately calls Cassidy the winner. Minnie hands over Scizor's Poké Ball for them to "train" it, but Cassidy insists that she won't battle again till after lunch, so the group heads outside. Inside, Team Rocket start scheming.

Outside Ashley catches a Shinx.

Back in the Gym, Ashley chooses Aipom for his battle, while Cassidy predictably, chooses Croagunk. Croagunk starts with Brick Break, but Aipom dodges and counters with a Swift, then follows with a Focus Punch. Croagunk hits Aipom with a Poison Jab, but when Croagunk tries to use it a second time, Aipom uses Double Team to avoid it, and hits Croagunk with another Swift, followed by a Focus Punch, knocking Croagunk out. Butch cannot delay long enough for Croagunk to get back up.

Cassidy then says that Ashley must win another battle, and sends out her Sableye. Ash tries to send out Turtwig, but Cassidy stops him, saying that in that battle she gets to choose his Pokémon. She chooses Pikachu, and when Pikachu runs onto the field to start the battle, a large rubber hand comes out of the ceiling and grabs Pikachu. Team Rocket's Balloon bursts out of the roof of the Gym, and Team Rocket leap into it while saying their motto. The group all run after the balloon, which has Pikachu and the stolen Poké Balls in a net hanging beneath it. Croagunk has been left behind, which Brock notices as he runs after the balloon. Ash then sends Starly, telling him to use Quick Attack on the Balloon. Team Rocket laugh, as the first two attacks leave a mark on the balloon, but fail to pierce it. Their laughter stops however, when the third strike pokes a hole in their balloon. The balloon crashes, releasing Pikachu from the net.

Team Rocket jump towards Pikachu. Cassidy sends out Houndour, but one Thunderbolt from Pikachu is enough to send them blasting off. The group wonders how to get the Poké Balls back to their Trainers. Minnie says that she will wait at the Gym for the Trainers to come back for their Pokémon, as her battle made her realize that she still has a long way to go before becoming a good Trainer. Brock then states his love for her, but stops suddenly as he notices that Croagunk is behind him. The group say that they thought it was Team Rocket's, but Brock realizes that he was actually wild, and asks him if he wants to come along with him. Croagunk agrees, and Brock catches him in a Poké Ball. The group congratulate Brock, who then resumes stating his love for Minnie, before Croagunk pops out of his Poké Ball, and uses Poison Jab on him.


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

* * *

Dawn catches a Buneary and receives a Pokétch.

Inside the Pokémon Center Dawn shows off her new dress to Ashley, Brock, and Pikachu, while her mother is on the video phone. Dawn thanks Johanna, who reveals that she is missing the matching choker. A Glameow comes up to the group and Ashley scans it with her Pokédex, before Johanna notices that it has Dawn's choker on its tail. The Glameow's Trainer walks up and tells Dawn that she found the choker in the dressing room and that Dawn was the only one wearing anything that would go with it. Dawn thanks Zoey, before turning to tell Johanna not to worry, which, of course, makes her worry more. Dawn then notices that Zoey is gone.

On a practice battlefield outside, Dawn and Piplup square off against Ashley and Pikachu. Ashley starts the battle with Pikachu using Quick Attack, which Dawn counters with Bubble Beam. Pikachu stops and dodges, before deflecting it with Iron Tail. Dawn then tells Piplup to use Peck and Piplup's beak glows, before extending, which surprises Ashley. Dawn tells him that they have been practicing storing energy for Peck. Piplup then charges for Pikachu. Ashley calls for an Iron Tail, but before the attacks can connect, Aipom jumps in front of Pikachu and uses Focus Punch, knocking Piplup back. Everyone is surprised, and when Ash asks Aipom why she jumped in, Aipom uses Double Team, before jumping between them and using Swift to create a large glowing star and then lands on her tail. Brock suggests that Aipom might want to compete in the Contest, which Aipom confirms. Dawn suggests that Ashley enters the Contest, but he is reluctant until Aipom and Pikachu convince him to. Brock then remind them that they need to enter the Contest before they start training, and Dawn realizes that she had forgotten to enter as well.

Both run up to the entry desk and are told to put their Pokédexes into the slots in front of them. Their details come up on the screen, and their Contest Passes come out of a slot near their Pokédex slot. They are also given a Ribbon case, rule book, Ball Capsule and Seals. When Ashley and Brock wonder aloud what the Seals are for, Dawn is surprised that they don't know, and then shows them how they work with a heart Seal on Piplup's Poké Ball.

At the Pokémon Center that night Dawn is unable to sleep. She walks out onto the balcony of their room and calls out Piplup and Buneary, who both yawn. Dawn comments how nice the city looks at night, so Piplup and Buneary run over to the edge of the balcony to see for themselves. Dawn then talks to them about the Contest the next day. Dawn then shows them the Ribbon that Johanna gave her, telling them that it was the first Ribbon that Johanna won. She then tells them that she wants to show everyone how special they are.

The next day James and Meowth are selling fake Seals outside the Contest Hall, and then watch on TV as the Contest starts, with Marian talking about the Contest. Brock tells Ashley that he can't find Dawn anywhere, so Ashley runs off to find her. In the changing room, Dawn is struggling with her hair, when Zoey walks up and helps her. Dawn introduces herself, and asks Zoey about her Contests. Zoey says that she has entered three and won one. She then gives Dawn her Ribbon case and Dawn admires her Ribbon. Dawn tells Zoey that now it's her turn to win a contest and that she's sure that she'll do so, so Zoey replies that she'll be seeing her in the Jubilife Contest's Final Round and tells her to break a leg. Dawn is initially surprised that Zoey believes that they will be facing off in the final round, but keeps it to herself.

While Marian shows the Jubilife Ribbon to the crowd, Ashley and Dawn meet up in the corridors outside the changing room, and both run off to the waiting room. Marian introduces the panel of judges, formed by the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Raoul Contesta; the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of the local Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. Marian is ready to kick off the Performance Stage and Dawn is worried as she can't see Zoey anywhere. However, Marian then introduces Zoey as the first contestant. Zoey calls out her Misdreavus, which appears in the middle of a cloud from a smoke Seal. Its silhouette can be seen as Zoey tells it to use Double Team, before dispersing the doubles and the smoke with Confuse Ray. Dawn checks Misdreavus on her Pokédex, before Zoey finishes the appeal with Misdreavus using Shock Wave to create large waves of electricity spreading outwards towards the edge of the Hall. Some still pictures of the next few contestants' Pokémon are shown.

Inside the Contest Hall, it is Hera's turn. She calls out a Wigglytuff, which appears from behind her with a heart Seal. She has Wigglytuff use Bubble Beam, creating a large ring of bubbles around it as it spins around releasing the attack. The bubbles then fall and explode, amazing the audience.

Ashley is next. She calls out Aipom, which then uses Swift to break the stars from the star Seal on her Poké Ball. Then she uses Double Team, before using a spinning Focus Punch to hit all the doubles. She finishes by landing on her tail.

Dawn is called to do her appeal. Zoey wishes her good luck and Ashley and Dawn exchange a high five as they walk past each other in the corridor to behind the stage. When the curtain rises, Dawn is initially nervous but gets her act together and calls out Piplup. Piplup uses Bubble Beam to keep the bubbles from the Seal suspended in the air, before storing up energy for a Peck, and then using Peck to pop all the bubbles. Johanna, who is watching on TV, comments that it wasn't bad.

Ashley and Brock then congratulate Dawn, who says she is relieved it is over. Zoey reminds Dawn that it is too early to be relieved, as they are going to meet in the finals. Ashley, Dawn, Zoey, and Hera all look on expectantly as the results are about to be announced.


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

The Jubilife City Pokémon Contest is still underway, with the Performance Stage coming to a close and the results being announced. Dawn, Ashley, Hera, and Zoey are among the eight Coordinators advancing to the second round, and Dawn decides to call her mother to tell her the news, but Johanna already knows as she was watching the Contest on television. The computer pairs up the contestants for the second round, with Ashley facing off against Zoey in the first battle. Zoey finds out about Ash's intention to compete in the Sinnoh League and her mood suddenly changes. She asks him why he is entering Contests if he can't tell the difference between Contests and Gyms and walks away. Even though Dawn reminds Ashley that Contest Battles and Gym battles are two different things, Ashley decides to battle by instinct.

The Battle Stage begins, and is Ashley on one side and Zoey on the other. Ash sends out Aipom while Zoey sends out Glameow. Ash makes the first move with Focus Punch. Glameow waits until Aipom closes in, grabbing Aipom's tail to stop Aipom's attack and robs Ash of points. Glameow sends Aipom flying, but she attacks with Swift, hitting and taking some of Zoey's points.

Glameow tries Fury Swipes, but Aipom uses Double Team to get behind it, attacking with Swift. However, Glameow uses Fury Swipes to send the attack back to Aipom and robs Ash of more points. Ash orders another Focus Punch, but Glameow blocks with Iron Tail. However, Glameow straightens its tail to hit Aipom. With thirty seconds left, Ash has lost most of his points, but Ashley persists and orders another Focus Punch. Glameow uses Shadow Claw to block the Focus Punch long enough for Glameow to dodge before hitting Aipom with another Iron Tail. With ten seconds left, Ashley orders a final Focus Punch. The attack is so powerful that Zoey and Glameow are both frozen in their tracks. However, time runs out just before the attack hits and Zoey wins.

Backstage, while Aipom is eating. Ash recounts how his moves did not appeal as much. Ash congratulates Zoey, but Zoey brings up how powerful the Focus Punch attack was, noting how Ash could have won had time not expired. Still, she doesn't think Ashley is very fitting as a Coordinator. Ashley admits that he is mostly focused on regular battles. Dawn mentions that Ashley joined because his Aipom wanted to. Zoey concludes that Dawn should raise Aipom; however, everyone else is puzzled at the idea. Dawn and Hera both win their respective battles.

Dawn now faces Zoey in the next round. Dawn sends out Buneary while Zoey sends out Glameow. Buneary uses Ice Beam, but Glameow uses Shadow Claw to block the attack and Dawn loses points. Buneary uses Bounce, and Glameow jumps with its tail, soaring above Buneary and using Fury Swipes. Glameow uses Iron Tail, but Buneary blocks with both her ears, taking Zoey's points. Glameow spins its tail, spinning Buneary and sending her flying. Buneary uses Ice Beam again, but Glameow dodges. However, the attack creates an ice field around Glameow, causing it to slide. Buneary uses Dizzy Punch and Bounce, landing multiple attacks due to the ice. With thirty seconds left, Buneary uses Dizzy Punch again. Glameow uses Shadow Claw to attack the ice and sends shards against Buneary, stopping the attack. Glameow springs up with Iron Tail and knocks Buneary down. Time expires and Zoey wins the round. Dawn calls her mother upset, but her mother gives her a quick stern talk about looking forward and her friends as support.

The final battle pits Hera's Furret against Zoey's Glameow. Only one minute is left, and Zoey has the lead, but Furret is coiled around Glameow. Furret tries to use Ice Punch, but Glameow's Shadow Claw counter it and frees itself. Glameow attacks with Fury Swipes. Furret uses Fury Swipes, but Glameow dodges and use Iron Tail to empty Hera's points. Zoey wins the Contest, and the Jubilife Ribbon is presented to her as everyone applauds. Outside, Dawn promises Zoey that she will get better. Zoey leaves, everyone notes that Dawn has a new rival. Now, the group looks forward to Ashley's first Gym battle.

Ashley's Starly evolves into Staravia and Brock catches a Nuzleaf. Paul defeats Roark for a Coal Badge. Brocks find a Skull and an Armor Fossil. Brock also revives his Old Amber, Armor, and Skull Fossils and receives an Aerodactyl, Shieldon, and Cranidos.

Ashley comes up to Roark and challenges him. Dawn dress up as cheerleaders and with the help of Piplup and Buneary, they cheer him on, giving him confidence.

Roark sends out his Onix. Ashley sends out Pikachu. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Onix quickly uses Slam. Pikachu quickly dodges the attack and climbs onto Onix. Onix uses Screech to get Pikachu off, but it fails. Onix tries to shake Pikachu off, but it holds on tight. Pikachu quickly uses Iron tail and hits Onix. Onix uses Double-Edge, but Ash tells Pikachu to spin, avoiding the attack, and Pikachu uses Iron Tail. Onix dodges the move, and then Onix slammed Pikachu right down to the ground. Onix uses Stealth Rock. Pikachu used Thunderbolt and destroys every rock near it. Pikachu used Brick Break which hits Onix badly. Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Roark told Onix to use Screech, but before it got a chance, Onix was hit, knocking the Rock Snake Pokémon out. Roark recalls Onix and sends out Geodude. Ashley decides to recall her Pikachu and sends out Aipom.

Back at the Gym, Dawn, Buneary, and Piplup are cheering Aipom on. Croagunk notices something and decides to check it out. Aipom uses Swift on Geodude. It doesn't hit it because Geodude uses Rollout. Aipom uses Double Team and Geodude hits the wrong copy. Aipom uses Focus Punch, but Geodude blocks the attack. Geodude uses Seismic Toss and Rollout on Aipom, but it dodges the Rollout. Aipom uses Focus Punch again and knocks Geodude out. Finally, Roark sends out his best Pokémon: Rampardos.

Ashley sends out Turtwig. Rampardos uses Headbutt, but Turtwig rolls away. Rampardos is about to hit Turtwig with its tail, but Turtwig uses Bite on it. Turtwig tosses Rampardos away. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but Rampardos burns it with Flamethrower. Rampardos uses Head Smash. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but is hit. Turtwig uses Synthesis to heal itself while Rampardos is suffering from the recoil from Head Smash, but Rampardos quickly snaps out of the recoil and uses Flamethrower forcing Turtwig to stop Synthesis to dodge the attack. Ashley begins to panic because all he can do is defend himself. Rampardos is way too fast and Flamethrower will negate any Razor Leaf thrown at it, but this suddenly gives Ash an idea. He orders Turtwig to start running while using Razor Leaf at the same time. Rampardos uses Flamethrower, but Turtwig keeps going and soon the burned leaves begin to obscure Turtwig. Roark soon realizes Ash is trying to camouflage Turtwig with the burned leaves, so he orders Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt again. Rampardos charges forward, but Turtwig jumps away. Rampardos jumps, too, but it then shows that Turtwig is rolling under Rampardos. Rampardos is hit with a critical hit from Razor Leaf, knocking Rampardos out. Ashley wins her first Sinnoh Gym Badge!


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Dawn catches a Pachirisu.

Ashley and her friends traveling to Floaroma Town. Along the way, they come across a beautiful flower garden. They notice a Salamence flying by. As the Salamence flies by, Dawn analyzes Salamence in her Pokédex. Someone's riding the Salamence, and that someone is none other than the notorious Pokémon Hunter J, and she's here to steal Melodi's Gardevoir. While Melodi is watering flowers in her garden, J arrives to do the evil deed. J brings out her Ariados and Ariados uses String Shot to bind Melodi to the tree. Melodi orders Gardevoir to use Teleport. Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn notice the danger Melodi is in and rush to help her. J uses her heat-seeking goggles to track Gardevoir. After locating Gardevoir, J uses her Cement Cannon to turn Gardevoir to stone! J informs her minions she has captured the Gardevoir, and the minions arrive to take Gardevoir.

As Brock and Dawn free Melodi, Ash and Pikachu chase the truck, and as they run after the truck, they use the mountain path to head J off. Ash and Pikachu confront J and demand she returns Melodi's Gardevoir. J becomes interested in Ash's Pikachu, and decides to capture it, but first wants to watch Pikachu's other attacks. She calls out her Drapion and Ash analyzes Drapion in his Pokédex. Pikachu responds with a Volt Tackle, and Drapion quickly dodges it. J's Ariados uses String Shot on Ash, binding him to a boulder, and J takes Pikachu! With Pikachu stolen, J recalls her Drapion and leaves. Ashley informs Brock, Melodi and Dawn he wasn't able to rescue Gardevoir, and she got her Pikachu stolen. Dawn's Pachirisu gets Ashley untied with its Spark.

Officer Jenny and her Arcanine arrive, because they came as soon as they could when they learned that J was here, but they were too late to stop her. Jenny tells everyone about J's evil acts. Ashley, Brock, Latios, and Dawn all grow furious. Ashley, on the other hand, is very furious and she vows to rescue her Pikachu from the Pokémon Hunter's evil grasp. In J's ship, a minion catalogs J's stolen Pokémon.

Jenny has no idea where J went, because her identity is a mystery. After J steals others' Pokémon, she makes her leave in her airship. Brock and Dawn say there isn't a way they can chase J. Brock tells Jenny they can't chase J and the only way could catch J in the act is as if they could predict the next place she'll strike next. Melodi calls out her Kirlia so that the group will find out where J will strike next. Using its Future Sight, Kirlia shows the group J's next strike point. The next place J will strike is a small house with a waterwheel, right near the river, down at the end of the woods. Jenny notifies the other officers that she has determined J's next strike point and orders the officers to surround the area.

They spot J stealing an Absol and prepare to confront her. Unfortunately, Jenny didn't get the place surrounded yet. Ashley demands Pikachu back and Jenny, like all police officers, puts J under arrest. J thinks she should commend Ashley for discovering her base, but orders Salamence to use Hyper Beam. Arcanine counters with Flamethrower. Arcanine is knocked out. J takes the Absol and makes her leave. Ashley grabs onto one of J's vehicles. Dawn and Brock try to stop J, but the truck takes off for J's base.

Ashley infiltrates J's base. Ash and Aipom split up to find the stolen Pokémon. In the room where J has all the Pokémon she stole, as one of her minions catalog them. Aipom peeks into the room and runs back to tell Ash. J notices Aipom left the door open. She is now aware of Ash's' presence and orders her henchmen to find them.

As Ashley and Aipom search for Pikachu, J and her Drapion appear and capture Ash. Aipom hits J's Drapion with Fury Swipes, freeing Ashley from the scorpion's clutches. Ashley sends out Swampert to assist Aipom in the battle. Drapion uses Poison Sting, but Aipom and Swampert counter with Swift and Mud Shot but Drapion dodges. Drapion hits Aipom and Swampert with Cross Poison.

It looks as if J has Ashley, Aipom and Swampert cornered, but they duck into the vents as J's minions continue to run after them. As J's minions chase after Ashley. Swampert takes them out with Water Gun. They enter the room where Aipom found Pikachu and Melodi's Gardevoir. They rescue them, and are afterwards cornered by J's henchmen. One of J's minions sends out a Golbat. Before Golbat can attack with its Steel Wing, Ashley tells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Golbat gets back in the air and uses Supersonic, but Pikachu hits Golbat with a Thunderbolt. The attack also destroys the airlock, causing the air to rush out of the room. As everyone holds on, Ashley recalls Aipom and Swampert and sends out Staravia and sends it to find Jenny.

J notices what's happening and orders her ship's driver to detach the pod Ashley and Pikachu are in. She'll need another Gardevoir and Absol for her clients. J's henchmen draw close to Ash who are still ready to battle. They notice the pod they are in had detached from the ship. Jenny, Brock, Dawn and Melodi notice the pod Ash and Pikachu are in is plummeting. As the pod plummets to the ground, Melodi orders a Teleport from her Gardevoir. Gardevoir uses Teleport, and Gardevoir, Ash, Pikachu, J's henchmen, and the imprisoned Absol escape from the ship. The Trainers are happy after being reunited with their Pokémon. Jenny lassoes J's minions and places them under arrest. Jenny thanks Ashley and his friends for the capture of some of J's henchmen.

Ashley and Dawn rant about J's crime spree, but Brock tells them Jenny will capture J one day. Ashley and her friends are gazing at the sunset, and continue their way to Floaroma Town.


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Ashley, Latios, Brock, and Dawn meet up with a childhood friend of Dawn's named Kenny.

Dawn's Pachirisu continues to suffer stage fright, running wildly around the stage. Dawn pulls a Poffin out and tosses it into the air, the scent getting Pachirisu's attention. The Pokémon jumps with an electrified Spark and catches it, saving her performance. After eating the Poffin, Pachirisu uses Discharge to create sparks around the stadium before using Sweet Kiss and creating a shower of small hearts. The crowd applauds at her comeback.

Other Coordinators perform before Hera takes the stage, calling upon her Lickilicky. Meanwhile, Dawn relaxes nervously backstage as Kenny complements her performance, but she doesn't believe he is sincere as they watch Hera's performance. Dawn asks Kenny about when he started taking an interest in Contests, but Kenny told her she never noticed. On stage, Lickilicky literally wraps Hera for a good appeal.

Kenny performs last with his Alakazam. It uses Light Screen to box itself in before using Shadow Ball to shatter the box and quickly using Teleport to escape. It follows with Hidden Power to envelop it in a ring while levitating up, ending with a fireworks appeal. While the Contest Judges decide, Ashley and Brock go backstage to calm a nervous Dawn. The judges announce the final eight, with Kenny, Hera, and Dawn making it in. The computer randomly pairs up the Coordinators for the Contest Battles, pitting Dawn against Hera in the first round. Ash and Brock leave, wishing both Dawn and Kenny luck, as Dawn and Kenny anticipate that they will face each other in the final round. Kenny mentions that he watched her Jubilife performance and wanted to duel her, being the reason he entered the Floaroma Contest.

The battle between Hera and Dawn begins as Girafarig goes against Piplup. Girafarig uses Hyper Voice as Piplup jumps and spins in place, building up power for a Peck attack. The move appeal robs Hera of some points before Girafarig uses Echoed Voice to force Piplup to stop attacking, dropping Dawn's points. Girafarig unleashes multiple Psybeam attacks, Piplup dodging continually before Girafarig uses Echoed Voiced, the forced defense depleting Dawn's points. Piplup uses Bide to take the Echoed Voice bombardment before unleashing the energy, slashing Hera's points to half, but Girafarig survives the attack. Girafarig retaliates with Energy Ball, but Piplup dodges and hits with Peck, knocking Girafarig out and giving Dawn the win.

The Contest jumps ahead to the final round, where Kenny and Dawn face off after besting their prior opponents, revitalizing a childhood rivalry as Dawn's Piplup faces off against Kenny's Prinplup. Piplup and Prinplup both use Bubble Beam, canceling each other out and creating sparkles. Both Kenny and Dawn lose points, but Dawn takes a bigger hit due to Prinplup's more powerful attack. Piplup charges with Peck as Prinplup uses Metal Claw to catch and toss Piplup, dropping Dawn's points. Prinplup stands in place, executing a Drill Peck as Piplup uses Bide, landing on Prinplup and spinning with Drill Peck, Dawn's points continuing to drop. Prinplup tosses Piplup into the air as Piplup unleashes energy, hitting Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points.

Prinplup recovers and attacks with Metal Claw, but Piplup flip dodges and uses Whirlpool, consuming Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points to half. However, Prinplup uses BubbleBeam to destroy the Whirlpool, creating sparkles and setting Dawn's points even to Kenny's. Prinplup uses Mist to cloak the battlefield, dropping Dawn's points more. Prinplup comes down with Drill Peck, but Piplup uses Whirlpool and jumps into the whirlpool to dodge, droppings Kenny's points. Piplup prepares Peck as Prinplup jumps into the whirlpool as well. Prinplup's Metal Claw and Piplup's Peck connect, tossing both Pokémon out of the pool and dropping both points. Both use Bubble Beam again, resulting in a cancellation. Time runs out, and Dawn wins the Contest by just a small point difference.

Dawn accepts her first Ribbon from Mr. Contesta as she holds it high. Afterwards, Dawn calls her mom and shows her Ribbon, boasting about her first win. Dawn and Ashley high-five as Kenny wishes both of them well before walking out, calling Dawn Dee-Dee once again. Ash tries to ask what it means, but Dawn pushes him off the subject.

Ashley catches a Burmy and Brock's Bonsly evolves

Rhonda, the anchor of Sinnoh Now points out the upcoming Pokémon Dress-Up Contest with the prize of a mystery Pokémon Egg. The camera crew gets closer and the microphone guy hits her in the face. She gets mad at first, but still being on the air, she changes her tone.

The Pokémon Dress-Up Contest opens with Rhonda, wearing a Cherrim mask, giving the opening remarks and introducing the judges: Mr. Sukizo, Officer Jenny wearing a Growlithe hat, and Nurse Joy wearing a Chansey hat. Ash and his friends watch from the stands as Dawn tells Ashley about its popularity and that the goal is for a Pokémon to imitate another as closely as possible.

While a commercial runs, Ashley runs backstage to enter, his friends following. They all want to win the Egg, Brock wanting it more because he knows women will take a liking to that. Dawn stops the group and reminds them that they need to choose one Pokémon to enter. They release their Pokémon as Ash looks at his, envisioning Turtwig and Aipom as Bonsly. He discards it and looks at Staravia, seeing a Torchic. He is unable to decide, but Pikachu steps up to volunteer. Pikachu copies facial expressions of several Pokémon, impressing the remaining Pokémon, Buneary watching more intently. While Ash decides to go with Pikachu, Dawn goes with Piplup. Brock decides to go with Croagunk, which upsets Sudowoodo at first, but it supports Brock.

The contest starts with a Mightyena imitating a Suicune, which gets a decent grade. A Swalot tries to mimic a Grimer, but it only gets one judge. Koffing tries to look like a Togepi, but it also scores one. Weepinbell acts like a Sunkern, which gets a perfect score. A Gyarados tries to mimic a Caterpie but it only gets one. Kakuna appears as a Crawdaunt, getting a two. Doduo tries to imitate a Dodrio, but fails miserably. Brock shows Croagunk as a Politoed, Croagunk continually clapping, getting a three. The defending champion shows up with a singing Chatot, singing like a Jigglypuff and scoring perfect. Dawn shows up with Piplup as a Weedle. It goes well at first, but Piplup gets excited and uses Bubble Beam, which causes it to fail. Ashley steps up with Pikachu and demonstrates the facial shape shifting, easily getting the crowd's attention and a perfect score.

Brock, Ashley, and the defending champion. Piplup is upset at losing but Dawn cheers it up. Brock is amazed he got into the finals with Croagunk, still clapping continually. The defending champion goes first by changing Chatot's singing to match a Lapras but it instead la-la-la's Jigglypuff's song.

he scene returns to the contest with Chatot, Croagunk and Pikachu left. The judges deliberate on who should win as Croagunk continues to clap, Brock not optimistic that he will win. The spotlight converges on the trio and finally focuses on Brock, announcing him the winner, shocking everyone. Croagunk did not stray from character even during all the commotion that Team Rocket had caused, allowing him to win as he gets the Egg. Even after winning, Croagunk continues to clap as everyone applauds. The anchor concludes and the mike hits Rhonda.


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Dawn catches a Buizel.

Dawn bringing out her newly caught Buizel to meet the other Pokémon. Buizel doesn't even smile or return the welcome, looking away. Piplup angrily extends his arm for a shake, but Buizel pushes him away, almost starting a fight. Dawn breaks them up, but the tension is still high as Brock points out that Buizel spent most of his life alone. When Ashley offers to battle, Buizel immediately accepts.

Ashley decides to pit Turtwig against Buizel, starting off with a Razor Leaf attack. Dawn commands Buizel to dodge and fire Water Gun, but Buizel instead launches straight into an Aqua Jet attack, hitting Turtwig. Turtwig shakes it off and races forward for a Bite attack. Buizel again disobeys Dawn's order to dodge, instead letting Turtwig bite his arm, leaving it vulnerable to multiple close-range Sonic Boom attacks. Turtwig flies backwards, knocked out from the fierce attack. It appears that Dawn is unable to control her powerful Buizel as they decide to go to a nearby Pokémon Center. Dawn wants to put Buizel back in his Poké Ball, but Brock encourages her not to in order to try and bond with Buizel.

At the Center, Nurse Joy tends to Ashley's Turtwig. Croagunk stops Brock's romantic advances against Nurse Joy and proceeds to drag him away, but Buizel's glare almost starts a fight. Dawn breaks that one up and Croagunk proceeds to drag Brock away. Nearby, a person reading a book takes note of Dawn scolding Buizel.

While they wait, Ashley and his friends watch a televised battle between a Trainer and Elite Four member Lucian. As they watch Lucian's Girafarig knocks the opponent's Scizor against a boulder, Buizel watches with extreme awe. Girafarig dodges Scizor's Slash attacks before jumping up and letting Scizor's claw get stuck in a rock, jumping up top and firing Psybeam, knocking Scizor out. Ash and his friends are amazed when Lucian walks up right next to them, discussing the battle and meeting the group. Butch and Cassidy watch through the window and plot to steal a Pokémon from the Elite Four member.

Ashley and her friends sit down with Lucian, realizing that Trainers that win a Pokémon League Conference earn the right to enter the Champion League, where they will battle the Elite Four and the Pokémon League Champion. Lucian covers the Sinnoh Elite Four members and their preferred types, as well as the Champion Cynthia, before pointing out that Trainers must work through the Elite Four before rightfully challenging Cynthia. Excited, Buizel challenges Lucian to a battle, though Dawn tells him not to be so rude and apologizes to Lucian, telling him she just recently caught Buizel. Even though Ashley is eager to battle Lucian, the Elite Four member puts Buizel first.

Outside, Buizel prepares to battle as Lucian sends out Bronzong to battle. Ash checks it with his Pokédex as Team Rocket watches nearby. Buizel goes first with Water Gun, disobeying Dawn's Aqua Jet request, but Bronzong's Iron Defense nullifies the attack. Dawn orders Aqua Jet again, but Buizel proceeds to fire Sonic Boom, which Iron Defense also stops. Bronzong charges with Gyro Ball. Dawn orders Buizel to dodge, but he proceeds to meet the attack head on with Aqua Jet. Bronzong easily overpowers Buizel, knocking him down. Buizel gets up, amazing Lucian but decides to fire Flash Cannon, Bronzong rotating and charging power. Buizel tries to stop it with Water Gun, but it fails and the blast knocks Buizel against a tree before letting him fall to the ground. Buizel struggles to get up, but it falls to the ground knocked out. Lucian apologizes to Dawn for getting carried away, insisting that she go to Nurse Joy. As Lucian walks away, Ashley and her friends are amazed at Lucian's skills and that none of Buizel's attacks caused damage.

Ashley catches a troublesome Aipom.

Ashley and company rescue the Adamant Orb from some thieves.

Ashley and her friends arrive at the Eterna Gym for Ashley's second Sinnoh Gym battle. Gardenia arrives and they prepare for their official battle.

The Gym battle begins, set for a three-on-three battle. Ashley praises Pikachu for standing down on this one. Gardenia summons Cherubi as Ash sends out Turtwig. Ash goes first with Tackle, but Cherubi dodges easily. Turtwig follows up with Razor Leaf, but Cherubi dodges effortlessly and gets behind Turtwig. Brock notices the harsh sunlight enabling Cherubi's Ability Chlorophyll to double Cherubi's Speed. Cherubi fires an instant Solar Beam attack but Turtwig jumps up to dodge. Thinking it will take time to fire another, Ashley commands Turtwig to use Razor Leaf, but Cherubi fires another quick Solar Beam, negating the Razor Leaf and hitting Turtwig. Cherubi uses Magical Leaf, but Ashley quickly recalls Turtwig, Gardenia praising his decision to substitute.

Meanwhile, Ashley sends out Staravia. Cherubi launches Solar Beam, but Staravia dodges and uses Wing Attack, but Cherubi dodges and fires Solar Beam. The quick charge fails as clouds now obscure the sun. Cherubi switches to Magical Leaf as Staravia uses Protect. Staravia turns around and descends slowly with Steel Wing, stunning everyone. Staravia lines up with the sunlight, which returns intensely and blinds Cherubi, rendering it vulnerable to the attack. Staravia follows up with Quick Attack and Aerial Ace to knock out Cherubi.

Gardenia calls Cherubi back, praising Ashley's tactics before sending out her Turtwig. Ash returns Staravia and brings her Turtwig back out for a rematch. Ashley's Turtwig uses Tackle, but Gardenia's Turtwig dodges and fires Leaf Storm. Ashley's climbs into a tree, dodges and starts circling Gardenia's. Ashley's tries to attack from behind with Bite, but Gardenia's fires Leaf Storm. Turtwig struggles to rise as Ash quickly orders Synthesis. Gardenia's Turtwig fires Leaf Storm, but Ash's Turtwig quickly dodges and leaps into the sunlight, fully healing. Ash's fires Razor Leaf and hits Gardenia's. Both Turtwig rush each other with Tackle, both hitting and both Pokémon withstanding the attack. Both are exhausted and Ash's almost falters, but Gardenia's Turtwig crumples first. Gardenia praises Ash's bond with his Pokémon as she prepares her last.

Gardenia summons Roserade as her final. Ashley returns Turtwig and sends out Stantler and tells him to use Tackle, but Roserade suavely uses Grass Knot to trip Stantler before using Weather Ball, turned to a Fire-type move with the sunlight hitting Stantler. Stantler uses Double Team and charges, but Grass Knot eliminates all the duplicates. However, they allow Stantler to jump over the knot and hit with Megahorn.

Roserade fires Magical Leaf, but Stantler just absorbs it with his ability Sap Sipper. Roserade grabs Stantler with vines from its bouquets and throws her down before using Flash to blind the Pokémon. Stantler uses Zen Headbutt, but being blind, he simply thrashes about while Roserade steps aside, hitting with Weather Ball. Stantler gets back up, still blind and thrashing about. Ashley tells Stantler to calm down and use his ears instead. Roserade uses another fiery Weather Ball, but Stantler's hearing allows him to use Shadow Ball to deflect the attack, and Roserade ends up being blasted by its own Weather Ball. Roserade uses Sludge Bomb, but Stantler regains his sight and uses Swift to block the attack. Stantler quickly follows up with Psychic, and Roserade is heaved into a tree, breaking it in the process, before slamming into a wall and fainting, giving Ashley the win. Ashley hugs Stantler at triumphing on the opponent's home field. At sunset, Gardenia gives Ashley the Forest Badge. Ashley holds the Badge high as he celebrates with his Pokémon.


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Brock's egg hatches into a Happiny. Ashley, Brock, Dawn, Latios, and Paul meets and Paul loses to Cynthia. Ashley and company learn about Double Performances from Zoey. Ashley's Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar and he learned Stone Edge.

Ashley and friends also checked out Alamos Town, met Dialga and Palkia, and cleared a Darkrai of any crimes. Ashley's Shinx evolves into Luxio and learns Wild Charge. Ashley also catches a Hippopotas.

Ashley, Dawn and Brock encounter a Shieldon when a vehicle with J's henchmen in it appears. One of them comes out and Ash tells his Magneton to use Shock Wave. The henchman responds by sending Golbat which gets defeated. Suddenly, Gary appears with his Electivire, which hits J's henchmen with an electric attack. Electivire picks up Shieldon and runs away along with Gary and the group. As they are running Brock explains to Dawn about Gary. The scene turns to Hunter J commanding her henchmen to capture the Shieldon. The scene reverts to the group, as they arrive at a place where Shieldon live. He talks about a project meant to make the place a Pokémon preserve. He then gets his laptop out of his backpack and contacts Professor Rowan, telling him about the Pokémon hunters. The Professor then points out to him a location where they will meet up. Ash offers to help and Gary agrees, thanking him.

Suddenly, the same vehicle appears and Electivire picks the Shieldon up and rushes off with them into the forest. Then Gary sends out Blastoise which uses Water Gun on the vehicle. Then Luxio uses Thunderbolt and stops the vehicle. The same henchman comes out and sends out Golbat which knocks out Blastoise. Then Gary sends out Umbreon which uses Sand-Attack on Golbat. It responds by using Air Cutter but Umbreon dodges it and hits a tree, causing a swarm of angry Beedrill come out. Gary recalls Umbreon and Blastoise, and the Beedrill head for the henchmen.

Then J shows up with her Salamence. She attempts to use her capture device but Magenton stops her with Swift. She responds by sending out Drapion which uses Night Slash on Magneton. Gary sends out Blastoise again which uses Hydro Cannon but Salamence counters with Hyper Beam. As Dawn and Brock are escaping with the Shieldon, one of the Pokémon slips and falls, leaving it exposed to J, who uses her capture device on it. After witnessing this, Ashley orders Magneton to use Tri Attack but Drapion blocks it. Then J orders Drapion to use Pin Missile and Salamence to use Hyper Beam. Ash responds ordering Magneton to use Hyper Beam while Gary tells Blastoise to use Hydro Pump, but J's Pokémon's attacks overwhelm theirs.

Next, Brock, Dawn and the Shieldon meet up with Professor Rowan, his assistants and Officer Jenny. J takes possession of the captured Shieldon and entering the vehicle with Ashley and Gary holding onto the undercarriage. The vehicle arrives at the base, and Ashley sends out Staravia which flies away, unseen by J, to find the others. The vehicle then enters the base while J's client in a helicopter is seen preparing to land.

Inside the base, Ashley and Gary use their Pokémon to sabotage the base. An explosion occurs and Ashley jumps out of the smoke grabbing Shieldon and unfreezing it. As J prepares to call one of her Pokémon, the client informs her the deal is off, as Officer Jenny is nearby. Then she and her henchmen withdraw. The Professor, Jenny, Brock and Dawn arrive. Gary thanks Ashley for his help, telling him that they'll be friends to the end.

Ashley and his friends race through Hearthome City to the Gym, Ash excited at the opportunity to win his third Gym Badge. Staravia darts ahead as Ash's group leaves Dawn and Brock behind. At the doors, they run into Nando, informing them that the Gym Leader isn't present. The news upsets Ash as he slams into the door. They notice a Kricketune, which belongs to Nando, as Ashley checks it with his Pokédex. Its musical nature imitation serves as the ideal Pokémon for Nando.

Brock notices a note on the door as Nando recites what it says: the Gym Leader is out and won't be back for a while. Nando mentions the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, a tournament where skilled Trainers pair up to compete in several rounds of Tag Battles, and suggests that they enter it instead. Ashley is eager to get in, and Brock also agrees. Nando has decided to enter the Pokémon Contest instead, which reminds Dawn that she needs to register.

As Nando and Dawn walk to the Contest Hall, Dawn finds out that he still has one Ribbon and one Badge. Dawn knows that it has been some time since the Floaroma Contest, but thanks to Zoey's help, she is confident about Double Performances. At the Contest Hall, Zoey relaxes with her Pokémon as Dawn and Nando find her, Zoey's leg fully healed from her injury. Nando meets Zoey for the first time, but when Nando reveals his decision to participate in both Pokémon Contests and Gym battles, it draws criticism from Zoey.

At the center, Dawn checks on her Pokémon, confident about the Contest. Still she feels nervous about the event. Zoey meets up with Ashley and the others, mentioning the Tag Battle. Dawn thanks Zoey about her help, but starts to demonstrate overconfidence and less on her Pokémon.

The next day, the Hearthome Contest begins as the stadium roof opens, letting the sunshine in as Marian talks about Double Performances and introduces the Contest Judges: Raoul Contesta from the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Nurse Joy from the local Pokémon Center. The Performance Stage begins with Nando as the first contestant, using his Sunflora and Kricketune. Sunflora's Grass Whistle and Kricketune's Sing combined with Nando's harp captivates the audience with the beautiful music. The performance gets Zoey's respect as Nando earns high marks.

Other Coordinators take their turns, as Dawn is still confident despite many high-experience Coordinators. Her turn arrives as she takes the stage with Pachirisu and Piplup. Pachirisu launches Sweet Kiss while Piplup encases the attack with Bubble Beam. Pachirisu uses Discharge as Piplup uses Whirlpool, the electricity causing the whirlpool to dissipate in a flash of sparkles. She gets positive reviews, while her mother watches from home intently.

Hera takes her turn, sending out Blissey and Sawsbuck. Sawsbuck uses Tackle, which Blissey Mimics before using on as both Sawsbuck and Blissey collide showing of their power. The unique combination gets Dawn's attention. Sawsbuck then fires Seed Bomb which Blissey mimics, exploding into the sky and creating fireworks.

Hera gets a very high score as Zoey then takes the stage with Glameow and Shellos. Shellos fires Mud Bomb as Glameow's Iron Tail breaks the attack. Glameow taps into Secret Power, which creates a paralyzing light as on the stage. Glameow then prepares Shadow Claw to create a sparkle from the Secret Power. Shellos than launches Water Pulse, surrounding Glameow as it uses its claws to split the Water Pulse, causing the water to then rebound on itself and create a dazzling sparkle. Her performance also gets a great score.

The first round ends as the results are calculated. Backstage, Dawn brushes the fur of her Buneary as Pachirisu eats a Poffin, Dawn confident that she passed, even predicting that her and Zoey will be in the finals. The results are then announced as the eight Coordinators are posted one by one. Nando and Zoey take the top two and three. Other Coordinators are posted, leaving only one spot left, as Hera and Dawn watch. The eighth Coordinator to advance to the Contest Battles is not Dawn, but Hera. Dawn is clearly upset as her friends notice, even her mother back in Twinleaf Town. Hera is ecstatic at passing as Dawn's Pokémon try to cheer her up, as does Ashley and her friends. Dawn is still clearly upset, even angry, as she gets up and runs out of the room. Zoey suggest that they leave her be for the moment as Dawn runs outside and lets out a scream of agony. Meanwhile, Hera and Nando wind up battling as Nando's Kricketune and Sunflora easily takes out Hera's Persian and Bibarel depleting all her points and sending Nando to the finals.

Backstage, Dawn gets back into her travel clothes as she heads out, Ash and Brock informing Dawn that the final round will pit Nando against Zoey. Ashley and his friends watch as the crowd bustles with excitement. Ashley and Brock talk to Johanna over the telephone, as she knows that both Dawn and Zoey are upset, since Nando managed to beat Zoey in the final round. Johanna decides to let Dawn talk to Zoey instead of her since they both can sympathize with one another. On the balcony, Zoey reveals her respect for Nando and her inspiration. Dawn's talk with Zoey helps put down her depression.


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Ashley and Brock are handing Dawn an entry card for the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Zoey suggested it to give Dawn a confidence boost after not making it into the Battle Stage of the Hearthome Contest. At the stadium, the announcer explains the rules and shows the competitors the prize for winning, a Soothe Bell that Team Rocket wants to steal. The contestants are shuffled and put into pairs for the competition. The three set off to find their partners. Dawn is the first to find her partner, an odd boy named Conway and his Slowking. Next Brock finds his partner, a girl named Holly with a Wingull. Of course, she is a beautiful girl who Brock falls for, but she tells him that she is not interested in younger men. Ashley is still searching for his partner when a voice calls out "of course you had to be number 15." She turns around to find her partner is none other than Paul standing there with his Elekid and Chimchar.

Dawn and Conway are first to battle with their Piplup and Slowking against a Koffing and Scyther. Scyther starts things off with a Razor Wind and Koffing attacks with a Sludge Bomb. Piplup blocks the Razor Wind with a Bubble Beam and Slowking destroys the Sludge Bomb with a Psychic. Koffing comes back with a Thunderbolt that Slowking blocks with Protect. Scyther attacks with an X-Scissor but Piplup comes from above with a Peck attack that knocks out Scyther. Koffing uses Gyro Ball, but it is stopped by Slowking's Psychic. Slowking then slams Koffing into the ground knocking it out. The two win with a combination of Conway's defense and Dawn's attack.

Brock and Holly are up next. It's Sudowoodo and Wingull against a Yanma and Bagon. Wingull uses a Blizzard attack but is hit by a Steel Wing from Yanma first. While Wingull is falling, Bagon comes in with a Zen Headbutt, which is stopped by a Double-Edge from Sudowoodo. The other side is arguing about getting in each other's way. Wingull uses a Blizzard. Bagon tries to counter with Dragon Breath but is hit by Sudowoodo's Flail first. Wingull hits Yanma with an Aerial Ace and both Bagon and Yanma faint. They win and advance to the next round. Brock starts to flirt with Holly, then catches himself and stops... only for Holly to start flirting with him. Brock is surprised, while Croagunk is left bemused.

Ashley and Paul are the last battle of the first round. Ash sends out Mantine and Paul sends out Chimchar, and the opposition sends out a Rhydon and Magmar. Ash decides to battle his way and starts things off with a Bubble Beam towards Magmar which Magmar counters with Thunder Punch. Magmar attacks with a Lava Plume, a powerful Fire-type move that affects everyone on the field. Rhydon is left barely affected thanks to its type-advantage, but the blaze of fire quickly heads toward Mantine and Chimchar. Ash tells Mantine to dodge but Paul sends Chimchar straight into the fire. The flame on Chimchar's tail becomes bigger and Chimchar gives a powerful blast of Flamethrower, which has very little effect on Rhydon. Rhydon counters with a direct hit from a Hammer Arm. Mantine comes down from its dodge with a Waterfall. The opponents have Rhydon strike back with a surprise Surf attack while Magmar uses Protect. Paul decides to take it head on with a Flame Wheel. Ash tries to convince him that Chimchar could really get hurt but he does not care. Mantine simply absorbs it when the Surf hits him due to Water Absorb. Mantine then scores a direct-hit with Hydro Pump knocking Rhydon out and leaving Magmar alone. Mantine goes straight for Magmar with a Wing Attack but Magmar deflects it with a Fire Punch. While Mantine and Magmar are fighting, Chimchar comes from beneath with a Dig that knocks out Magmar. Brock tells Dawn that Ash and Paul can't get much further unless they start working as a team.

During the night, Ash trains with his Pokémon, having Staravia use Aerial Ace. Aipom, Turtwig and Pikachu learn Protect thanks to Dusclops. Which they manage. Staravia notices a blast of energy nearby. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is overwhelmed with all the Trainers needing their Pokémon healed. Brock steps forward to help as Holly and Croagunk notice. Dawn and Conway discuss the next round as Conway mentions that teamwork and friendship is as important as training, as Dawn and Piplup notice how close they are. Dawn rushes out to find Ash as Conway mentions that Ash is still a foe.

The explosive energy Staravia spotted earlier was Paul's Chimchar taking several attacks from Paul's Pokémon. Elekid uses Thunder, Murkrow uses Shadow Ball, Torterra uses Hyper Beam and Ursaring uses Focus Blast. The tidal wave of attacks converges as Chimchar uses Flame Wheel to defend. Ashley notices the brutal training as Chimchar unleashes Flamethrower, but it hits Ash and knocks him backward. Team Rocket watches nearby as Ashley gets up, complimenting Chimchar's power. Paul calls Chimchar back for more training as Ash questions Paul's aggressive tactics as Dawn arrives. Paul brushes him off as he reveals his intention to get his Pokémon exposed to powerful battles. Dawn scolds him for his selfish goals as Paul ignores them, mentioning that Chimchar needed to be struck by the Surf attack from the previous battle to get stronger. Ash tries to get him to raise Chimchar's strong points, but Paul mentions that it is a waste. Despite the rigor, Chimchar still wants to train. Ashley tries to convince Chimchar that there are different ways to train and it doesn't have to do it the hard away, but Paul and his team walk away, as Chimchar follows sadly.

Paul continues training Chimchar as it dodges Ursaring's Hammer Arm. Torterra fires Leaf Storm and Chimchar gets caught in it. Murkrow executes a Sky Attack as Chimchar tries Flamethrower, but it gets hit and collapses. Paul orders Chimchar to stand. It tries but is too weak, collapsing. Paul orders Elekid to use Thunder on it, but Pikachu rushes forward with Volt Tackle to block. Elekid charges for another attack, but Ash and Dawn rush in to take Chimchar to the Pokémon Center. At the Center, Brock treats Chimchar, as Brock's talent impresses Holly. Brock steps out and mentions that Chimchar needs rest. Brock confronts Paul about his training methods. Although reluctant at first, Brock manages to get him to talk for Chimchar's safety.

Paul mentions how he met Chimchar, when he captured a Ninjask. He noticed a Chimchar racing through the forest, pursued by several Zangoose. The Zangoose attacked Chimchar for unknown reasons, but they were relentless. Chimchar wound up cornered at the edge of a cliff. As Paul watched, the Zangoose lunged forward. Chimchar activated Blaze and used a powerful Flame Wheel to consume the area with a spiral of fire. When it was over, the Zangoose were gone and Paul decided to catch the Chimchar, wanting that power to win battles. Brock understands the he has been trying to get Chimchar to duplicate that power from that situation by putting it through difficult training battles, but has not had any luck. Paul wants to keep going even though everyone urges him to let Chimchar rest. Only Nurse Joy's insistence makes him comply.

The next day, the tournament continues as Dawn and Conway make it to the next round. Brock and Holly also win their battle. Ashley and Paul fight in the last battle of the day as Ashley sends Turtwig. Paul calls out Chimchar, shocking everyone, as they notice Chimchar still wounded. Ash informs Turtwig to cover Chimchar as their opponents send out Metagross and Zangoose. While Dawn checks her Pokédex, the sight of a Zangoose scares Chimchar while Paul grins at the situation. The battle starts as Metagross charges with Bullet Punch. Chimchar fires Flamethrower but Zangoose jumps forward with X-Scissor. Turtwig uses Magical Leaf, but Zangoose swats them away. Metagross lands a hit on Chimchar as Zangoose hits Turtwig. Chimchar uses Dig as Metagross uses Magnet Rise to dodge. Zangoose jumps in with Crush Claw and sends Chimchar back. Turtwig attempts to use Tackle on Zangoose, but it dodges and Metagross uses Psychic to send Turtwig back, crashing into Chimchar. Zangoose jumps forward with Crush Claw as Chimchar is paralyzed by fear. Turtwig uses Bite on Zangoose's arm to stop the attack.

Metagross charges with Bullet Punch as Paul orders Chimchar to use Flame Wheel... on Turtwig! Chimchar refuses to attack its teammate at first, but is forced to comply. Chimchar speeds forwards and hits Turtwig and Zangoose, separating them. Chimchar is able to keep the momentum going and hits Metagross. Turtwig suffers no damage thanks to Protect, and Ash is furious with Paul for intentionally harming his Pokémon. Zangoose attempts another Crush Claw and Chimchar attempts another Flame Wheel, but Zangoose pins it and stops the attack. Paul orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower, but looking Zangoose in the eye paralyzes it in fear... this is the last straw for Paul as far as Chimchar is concerned. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf to get Zangoose off Chimchar as Turtwig steps forward, but collapses from damage. Zangoose unleashes Fire Blast as Chimchar intercepts, taking the attack and powering up. Ash and Chimchar wait for Paul's command, but Paul does nothing and turns away, having completely given up on Chimchar. Metagross heads with Bullet Punch and Ash, realizing Paul isn't going to be giving any more commands to Chimchar and is willing to let them get knocked out of the tournament, orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower, stunning everyone. Chimchar does so and hits Metagross, knocking it out. Turtwig charges forward as Zangoose uses Crush Claw. Turtwig uses Protect then evolves into Grotle and learns Seed Bomb which defeats Zangoose. Ashley and Paul win the duel, advancing to the semifinals. As Ashley praises the two Pokémon, Paul still has his back turned and Chimchar is upset knowing what is in store for it.

At sunset, Paul releases Chimchar, tells it to get lost, and turns to leave. Ashley and her friends arrive and scold Paul for his decision, but as far as Paul is concerned the special training is over and he is going to need a new Fire-type. Chimchar also turns to leave, and Ash is upset to see such a loyal and hard-working Pokémon treated like this. Suddenly inspiration strikes him and he decides to take action. Calling to Chimchar, Ashley offers the Chimp Pokémon a spot on his team, stopping Paul in his tracks and stunning everyone. Dawn asks Ashley if he's sure, and Ashley is positive promising Chimchar the chance to have fun and train. Ash steps up to Chimchar and kneels down, leaving Chimchar with an important decision to make.

Impressed by the way Chimchar gives it its all, Ashley tries to convince Chimchar to be on his team however, a disgusted Paul tells them that as far as he's concerned they're a perfect match; a pathetic Pokémon for a pathetic Trainer before he walks away. Ashley tells Chimchar to just ignore his former Trainer, and offers the chance to prove him wrong. Ash again asked if Chimchar would like to be on his team. Chimchar happily agreed, so Ash tossed a Poké Ball into the air. Chimchar jumped up, smacked the button, and Ash caught Chimchar.

Later that night, Ash contacted Professor Oak and told him about his new Chimchar. Professor Oak knew about Ash's tag battle, saying that he and his partner would need to work together to win. Dawn happily picked out a phrase in Professor Oak's speech that rhymed. "You do your best and you're sure to beat the rest.

It is revealed that Dawn and Conway have already won their match and the next match-ups were about to begin. It was Paul and Ashle, versus Brock and Holly. Each sent out their respective Pokémon, Torterra, Ninjask, Croagunk, and Farfetch'd.

Once the battle begun, Ash commanded his Ninjask to use Aerial Ace, Brock told Croagunk to use Poison Jab, Holly's Farfetch'd used Air Slash and Paul's Torterra used Hyper Beam. All of the attacks were launched, but only Hyper Beam makes its way through, hitting Ashley's Ninjask and Holly's Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd was knocked out in an instant.

Croagunk then ran in for a Brick Break. Ash told his Ninjask to use Mind Reader and Shadow Ball, trying to catch Croagunk off-guard. However, Croagunk slid under the immobilized Torterra, causing Ninjask to hit Torterra as well. Croagunk jumped out from behind Torterra, landing a hit with Brick Break on Torterra's head. Before Croagunk could use Poison Jab, Torterra was able to move again. Croagunk jumped backwards away from its position on Torterra's neck, and onto the tree on its back. Torterra used Leaf Storm, knocking Croagunk out, and giving victory to Ash and Paul. Ashley congratulates Ninjask on a good job, only for Paul to angrily comment that Ninjask contributed nothing to the battle which angers everyone.

They were able to take a break before battling Dawn and Conway. In the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy tells Brock that Holly was so upset about losing that she left to go train. Being upset himself, Brock told Ashley to win the match.

Finally, the next battle between Dawn, Conway, Ashley, and Paul started. Ash sent out Arcanine, Paul used his Elekid, and Conway and Dawn called out Heracross and Buizel. Ash's first attack was Flamethrower, followed by Elekid using Thunder. Buizel was able to counterattack Arcanine's Flamethrower with Aqua Jet. Aqua Jet tore through Flamethrower and slammed into Arcanine. However, Elekid was still in the air above Buizel and used its Thunder. Conway backed Buizel up by telling Heracross to use Revenge. Heracross got in between the Thunder and Buizel, taking the attack. Heracross flung Elekid backwards, but Elekid was able to get back on its feet. Ashley's Arcanine used Dig. Dawn called for Buizel to use Aqua Jet again. Elekid used Protect, but at the last minute, Buizel headed skywards and Conway told Heracross to use Feint. This took Paul off-guard as Feint was able to break through Protect. Heracross was able to knock Elekid off its feet again. Buizel used Water Gun, hitting Elekid directly. However, Arcanine finally came out of the ground and hit Buizel, ceasing the Water Gun. Buizel countered with Aqua Jet, again hitting Arcanine. Arcanine quickly recovered and used Flamethrower on Heracross, but Buizel jumped in front of Heracross and used Water Gun. The attacks collided causing an explosion. Elekid jumped through the smoke and used Thunder Punch and Heracross countered with Megahorn. Another explosion was created, sending Elekid flying backwards. Suddenly, Elekid started to evolve into Electabuzz. The newly evolved Electabuzz then began to charge up its Thunder.

Conway then told Heracross to use Megahorn and Dawn's Buizel used Water Gun. Ash told Arcanine to dodge the Water Gun and to use Heat Wave. Arcanine jumped out of the way of the Water Gun and used Heat Wave on Heracross. Paul's Electabuzz then used Thunder on Buizel. When Buizel and Heracross collided, the fire and the electricity collided as well, causing an explosion.

Just when it seemed like the battle was over, Buizel and Heracross were seen still standing once the smoke cleared. Buizel gave his opponents a smirk before falling to the ground. Both Heracross and Buizel were knocked out. Ash congratulated Arcanine, however Paul remarked that if Arcanine was any good Heracross would never have got back up. For once, Ashley didn't care what Paul thought; as far as he was concerned Arcanine did a fantastic job.

The episode switches to Enta giving Ashley and Paul their Soothe Bells. Everyone clapped for Ashley and Paul while Conway mused that for a tournament that was supposed to emphasize teamwork between Trainers, it was the team that co-operated the least that ended up winning.

Dawn, Brock, Ash, Chimchar, Pikachu, and Piplup talking about the battle that happened. Although Dawn was discouraged about losing, she promised to win the next Contest they were all in. Suddenly, Paul came by, tossing the Soothe Bell at Ashley, saying that he didn't need it. Brock noted that for Paul, all the tournament was about for him was an opportunity to power up Chimchar and as far as he's concerning Elekid evolving was the only good thing to come out of the competition. Conway then suggested to Ashley that he could head for Veilstone City as it has a Gym. The gang agreed that it was a good idea and therefore, with a new Pokémon on his team, Ash prepares to head to Veilstone and hopefully earn his third Gym Badge.


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

* * *

Ashley catches a Zangoose and Chimchar overcomes his fear of them while Ash's Cacturne learns Drain Punch. Ashley trades his female Aipom for Dawn's Buizel and Ashley trades Dusclops holding a Reaper Cloth and he evolved into Dusknoir respectively. Lastly Ashley trades her Machoke and he evolves into Machamp. At Mount Coronet Ash's Magneton evolves into Magnezone and Brock's Nosepass evolves into Probopass. Finally Ash's Luxio and Aipom after learning Double Hit evolve into Luxray and Ambipom respectively.

Dawn and Aipom are training for the Solaceon Contest. During the training, they use Focus Punch in fast succession to make it look like Aipom has two tails. Brock tells her that is actually Double Hit and Aipom is close to evolving after that move. Kenny appears and tells her it is Ambipom. He was a bit surprised that she didn't know what Aipom's evolved form was and calls her Dee Dee. Ashley asks why he calls her that, but Dawn insists him not to go there. Ashley decided to finish their battle in Floaroma Town, but Kenny declines, saying he was going to see Dialga and Palkia.

Meanwhile, at the Solaceon Ruins, Saturn and the two grunts enter the ruins for unknown purposes. Saturn sends out his Bronzor to use Flash to guide them through the ruins. Ash and his friends decide to go follow Kenny. Kenny offers to battle right now, right in front of the Dialga and Palkia statues. Ashley, however, thinks about it for a moment, and says that it would be a bit creepy for them to battle with Dialga and Palkia staring at them nevertheless thinking it would be a great idea. Ashley and Kenny don't know who should go first, which causes Dawn to bring out her Pokétch App, the Coin Toss. Kenny is extremely jealous, which causes Dawn to tease him that he doesn't have one.

Once the Coin Toss is done, it is decided that Ashley goes first. Since Ashley thinks Kenny is going to use Prinplup again, he sends out Grotle, insisting that Pikachu should relax. Kenny, hearing this prediction, instead sends out Breloom, which surprises everyone, especially Ash. Dawn bets Kenny sent out Breloom to focus more on showing off the moves than attacking. Ashley starts the battle with a Tackle, which Breloom tries to dodge, but isn't fast enough. Kenny is surprised at Grotle's speed and Ash orders Grotle to use a Razor Leaf attack with Kenny countering with Mach Punch. As Mach Punch always is the first attack, this gets to Grotle before Grotle can attack. Ash orders Grotle to use Bite and Kenny then orders an Energy Ball, which Breloom begins charging up. Dawn remarks that it's beautiful, and was right in thinking that Kenny would pay more attention to how the move looks.

The attack is then fired at Grotle, who, despite its speed, is unable to dodge, and the Energy Ball explodes. Ashley is impressed by this move, and asks Kenny to teach it to Grotle. Kenny thinks about it for a moment, and then says something about the move Bullet Seed, saying that if Grotle knows it, it'd be easier to teach Energy Ball. After admitting that Grotle does know Bullet Seed, Kenny says it will be difficult, but says he'll teach it to Grotle if they defeat him in a battle.

Saturn and his henchmen are in a room full of Unown inscriptions. The three of them put in the Splash Plate, Iron Plate, and Draco Plate, which causes the center to glow. Suddenly, all of the Unown inscriptions become real Unown. After a while, Saturn says it's nice to see Team Rocket again, which causes Butch to say they got busted. Saturn then talks of the new world they are going to create, as a box lifts from the ground. He then takes hold of the box, which angers all of the Unown and causes them to attack. Saturn deflects them with Bronzor's Confuse Ray and him and his grunts go off.

As Ash and Kenny are still arguing over Grotle's Energy Ball, the ruins start to glow red and lift, including the stairs, which Dawn was sitting on. Dawn gets confused and nervous as the stairs lift fully, and her Piplup begins to fall off. Aipom tries to hold Piplup up, though her strength isn't enough, and Piplup and Aipom tumble down the steps. Dawn, worried for her Pokémon, jumps off to save them.

Ashley, Latios, Brock, and Kenny get worried for Dawn as the place becomes engulfed with red energy. Confused, the three of them look around. Ashley and Brock are completely calm. Kenny, on the other hand, is nervous and sweaty as he sees the red walls moving by themselves. Ashley gets confused as to why he's scared, and Kenny returns those confused feelings, wondering how she's is not scared. Ashley says that if the Trainer is scared, think about how the Pokémon will feel, which brings back Kenny's confidence as the three of them head into the ruins to look for Dawn.

Dawn manages to find Piplup and Aipom, though they are still confused as to where they are. They go forward, attempting to get out, however the group of Unown, who are zapping them despite them not taking the special cube. They all attack at once, leaving Dawn clueless, however her Pokémon help her with Swift and Bubble Beam, respectively. Because of this, the Unown suddenly snap out of their confusion and turn the place back to normal. However, Dawn still doesn't know how to get out, and it still looked really weird up ahead.

The scene turns to the other three being attacked by Unown. Brock explains they must have been confused. Ash's Pikachu and Grotle then proceed to attack them with Thunderbolt and Bullet Seed while Kenny's Breloom and Prinplup attack them with Energy Ball and Bubble Beam which snaps the Unown out of confusion, turning the place back to normal. Then they continue searching for Dawn.

Dawn who keeps on running, and encountering Unown. Piplup uses Whirlpool to snap them out of confusion. Then Team Rocket show up falling down from the nearby stairs. Another group of Unown appear but they are stopped by Aipom's Double Hit who then evolves into Ambipom. Then, she hits the Unown with Swift snapping them out of confusion.

The other three show up and due to Unown's illusions each side sees each other as they are walking on the ceiling. Another group of Unown appear but they are snapped out of confusion by Piplup's Bubble Beam who convinces them to return everything to normal. As the illusion lifts off, it is revealed that Dawn and Team Rocket are actually on the ceiling and fall down on the floor. The other group all rush to catch the falling humans and Pokémon, with Brock using Happiny to help with her massive strength. Thankfully everyone is caught safely, and Ash congratulates Ambipom on her evolution. Kenny agrees to teach Grotle Energy Ball, on the condition that Ash doesn't tell Dawn how scared he was.


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Ashley's Grotle learns Energy Ball. Meanwhile, Dawn is preparing for the Solaceon Contest with her newly evolved Ambipom, and she is determined to win after failing to pass the Performance Stage in her last attempt at winning a Ribbon. Ambipom practices her Swift attack, and creates a dazzling rainbow as a result. After finishing, Dawn gives Ambipom and her other Pokémon some Poffins as her gratitude for their hard work. Brock compliments Ambipom's performance. Dawn tells Brock that after losing the Hearthome Contest, she has decided to try a different strategy than the one she used during the Double Performance and focus on Ambipom performing her Swift attack over and over. Brock praises Dawn's strategy, and it's clear both she and Ambipom are excited. Dawn and Ambipom then practice the routine again.

The day of the Solaceon Contest has arrived, and the stands are filled with excited people. Ashley tells Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu to cheer extra loud for Ambipom. Marian shows off the Solaceon Ribbon that the entrants are competing for, with Dawn, Kenny, and Hera all hoping to win it. She then introduces the panel of judges, formed by the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta; the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo; and Solaceon's very own Nurse Joy.

The Performance Stage begins, with Johanna and her Glameow watching at home. Kenny is up first, and has Breloom begin with a Stun Spore. As the stage fills with the Stun Spore, Breloom's coat begins to shine. Kenny then has Breloom use Energy Ball, and after using its tail to send the Energy Ball to the ceiling, Breloom uses Mach Punch on the Energy Ball, making the whole stage and Breloom shine. The crowd is enraptured, and the Contest Judges pass their compliments on. Dawn is more determined than ever to do well. In the stands, Ash notices that Piplup is worried for Dawn after seeing how well Kenny has improved.

After a few more performances, it's now Hera's turn. Hera sends a Stantler out from her Poké Ball. Hera tells Stantler to use Energy Ball then destroy them with Shock Wave which created sparkles. The judges are very impressed by the beauty of the sparkles.

It's finally Dawn's turn, and with her friends cheering in the stands, she starts with having Ambipom use Double Hit, sending shockwaves throughout the Contest Hall. She then has Ambipom begin her Swift routine. Ambipom, standing on one her arms, starts to spin and release the Swift from her tail. As the stars from Swift hit each other, the rainbow effect is produced even better than before. Zoey is watching from a Pokémon Center but it's clear she's not impressed. Dawn has Ambipom spin faster and faster, and the stars completely consume the stage creating more of the rainbow effect and blocking Ambipom from view. Kenny and Hera watch from backstage, and neither of them are enjoying the performance. Hera said, "Ashley can give a better performance." While Ashley thinks Dawn is giving an exceptional performance, Brock is worried about Dawn's overuse of Swift. With the judges watching on, Dawn ends the performance to cheers from the crowd.

Backstage, Ashley and Brock congratulate Dawn on her performance. It's time to announce the Pokémon Coordinators who have made it past the Performance Stage into the Contest Battles. Ambipom is very nervous, but Dawn tells her not to worry but to get ready for the second round. The final faces appear on screen, and Dawn is nowhere to be seen. Finally, as the last face is about to appear, Dawn faces an agonizing wait. The final entry is revealed, and it isn't Dawn, meaning that she hasn't made it past the performance stage for the second Contest in a row! Ambipom is left terribly sad, and Johanna feels very disappointed for her daughter. No one is sure what to say to Dawn, but she surprised everyone by putting on a brave face and encourages Kenny to get ready for the battles. After noticing how upset Ambipom is, Dawn gently pats her on the head. Ashley notices that despite her smile, Dawn is far more disappointed than she's letting on.

Both Kenny and Hera make it through to the final, and it's Raticate versus Prinplup. Raticate avoids a Drill Peck and hits Prinplup with a Thunderbolt. Everyone backstage is rooting for Kenny apart from Dawn, who is now feeling very sorry for herself. The battle is hard fought, leading to the time running out and as Heliolisk is left with the most points, Hera is declared the winner! Having finally won her first Ribbon. With that, the Solaceon Contest draws to a close.

Later that afternoon, Kenny is preparing to leave and tells Dawn he will see her in the next Pokémon Contest. However, Dawn's confidence has taken a serious blow and she does not think she will attend the next one. Kenny tells Dawn that he will not let her quit coordinating, and then after telling Ash to keep working on Grotle's Energy Ball, bids the group farewell. Dawn then runs to her room, unsure of what to do now. Dawn returns to her bed in the Pokémon Center, feeling very sorry for herself. Having lost two Contests in a row without even making it past the Appeal Rounds despite trying her best, Dawn is no longer sure if she's cut out for Contests and after looking at the Ribbon her mother gave her at the beginning of her journey, cries herself to sleep.

The next day, Ashley and Brock are ready to leave Solaceon Town, but Dawn hasn't turned up as she's still fast asleep in bed. Suddenly, the two get a huge surprise, as Zoey turns up to see Dawn. Zoey tells Dawn to get out of bed and asks her for a battle, and to partner with Ambipom based on the previous day's appeal.

On the battlefield, with Zoey using her Glameow, Dawn has Ambipom use Swift in the same way she did before. As Ambipom is covered with the stars, Zoey then points out where Dawn is going wrong... while the move is pretty and impressive, the flaw is that Ambipom can no longer be seen. The point of an appeal is to show off the Pokémon, like Kenny and Hera did with theirs. Zoey then has Glameow use Iron Tail to smash through the stars, then hits Ambipom with a Shock Wave knocking her back to Dawn.

As Zoey tends to Ambipom, Zoey tells Dawn that the reason she passed on the Solaceon Contest after losing at Hearthome City was because after her loss, she took the chance to recharge, begin focusing on what was important and get ready for the next challenge. Zoey also tells Dawn that at the end of the day, Ribbons aren't really that important, and Zoey is also certain she'll see Dawn at the Grand Festival. Dawn is left feeling a lot better after the talk, and now knows she needs to take her time instead of rushing into every Contest. Having learned a valuable lesson the hard way, Dawn then decides to turn this defeat into a chance to learn and the group sets off for Veilstone City, where Ash hopes to compete for his next Gym Badge.


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

As Ash and his friends continue to travel and look forward to a hot bath at the next Pokémon Center, but Brock checks his guidebook and finds no Center in the next town. Dawn suggests that they go to a hot spring that she knows about, one that allows Pokémon to enjoy it as well. She mentions that one of her best friends lives at a hot spring hotel, so they start heading that way.

Outside the hotel, a woman talks to her Swinub in helping her out. Dawn calls out her name, Leona, Dawn's childhood friend. Leona happens to call her Dee-Dee, which upsets Dawn, but Leona is still happy to see her. When asked about how business is going, Leona admits that it has been sluggish. Leona remembers watching Dawn's most recent Contest performance, which slightly upsets Dawn. Dawn introduces Leona to Ashley and Brock, mentioning that she met Dawn in Kindergarten. Hearing that Leona is a Trainer as well, Ash asks her for a battle, but Leona doesn't have the time. Dawn is eager to jump in the hot spring, but before Leona can say anything, they're off.

They find the hot spring, Ashley jumping in first, but they find the pool shallow and cold. Leona mentions that the spring is not running because a week ago, the spring suddenly stopped receiving water. Since the spring is fed from a pipeline leading down from the mountain, Leona's parents decided to hike up and inspect it. Leona admits that if the situation doesn't change soon, the hotel will have to close. Leona is planning to use her Swinub to find another hot spring, which Dawn checks with her Pokédex. The Swinub even know how to use Dig. The thought of Leona raising her Pokémon makes Dawn reflect on her kindergarten days when Leona comforted her about when a young boy proceeded to bully others and hog a Jungle Gym to himself, standing at the top like a ruler. It gives Dawn the plan for them to work together to find the hot spring. Leona's Swinub take the lead as they pike up a scent of a hot spring.

At a newer hot spring, a disguised Team Rocket takes pride in their work, wanting to open their business, as well as plans to let Giovanni have it. Leona's Swinub lead Ash and his friends to a source of steam. When they get there, they notice that a new hotel is being built with a freshly dug hot spring. Team Rocket notices them nearby as Meowth put sunglasses on and proceeds to push them off the property. Leona confronts them about the hotel. A Rocket Grunt tells a story about them digging out the hot spring by hand. Leona can tell that the water is exactly the same as their hot spring water, just by sense. She believes that they have been diverting her hot spring water to use as their own. Another Rocket Grunt asks her for proof of possession about the water, which Leona knows will be difficult. Brock theorizes that if they tapped into the same water source that Leona's family does, but with a different pipe, it would not matter. It appears that Team Rocket has won, when suddenly a Wooper appears from the pipe, with a transponder on its tail.

Ashley checks the Wooper as Leona recognizes it as one that belongs to her parents. Leona's parents show up as they mention that when they checked their pipeline, the found another pipe attached directly to theirs, diverting water away from their hot spring. They sent the Wooper along the line to see where it led; revealing that the hot spring has been stolen. Team Rocket loses their disguises and recites their motto. A Rocket Grunt pushes a switch and summons a mecha, firing water blasts at Ash and his friends. Pikachu wants to launch a Thunderbolt, but since everyone is soaking wet, Pikachu is forced to switch to Iron Tail, but Pikachu slips on the wet mecha, unable to make contact.

Dawn has another flashback about how she and Leona took down the bully before, so they decide to apply that tactic. Leona has her Swinub dig and cause the three-legged mecha to tumble and spill its water all over itself, heating it up. Dawn's Buneary then uses Ice Beam to quickly chill it, causing it to crack. The mecha tumbles backwards into Team Rocket and explodes, sending them blasting off. Dawn and Leona celebrate as Leona's parents insist that they stay for the spring, working to fix it.

Back at the hotel, Leona offers a Tag Battle, Ashley and Brock against Dawn and Leona. Ash's Chimchar and Brock's Sudowoodo square off against Leona's Swinub and Dawn's Piplup. Swinub tries to Tackle Sudowoodo, but he dodges. Piplup tries to Peck Chimchar, but he uses Scratch on Piplup. Dawn and Leona team up as they switch targets, Swinub's Ice Shard against Chimchar with Piplup's Bubble Beam against Sudowoodo. Both dodge as Chimchar launches Flamethrower, both dodging. Chimchar tries Rock Smash on Swinub, but Piplup takes the lead, triggering another flashback memory and tactic.

It appears that Chimchar hit, but neither target is to be seen. That's because Swinub dug underground, taking Piplup with it, springing up to hit Chimchar. Piplup hits with Whirlpool, soaking Chimchar. Ashley and Brock feel the pressure as Dawn and Leona use the tactics that allowed them to take care of the bully. Piplup fires Bubble Beam at Chimcgar, hitting, as Swinub launches Blizzard. Sudowoodo hits Swinub with Double-Edge, but the Blizzard hits Chimchar. Sudowoodo proceeds to Mimic the Blizzard as Swinub launches Blizzard, both sides getting hit. The end result shocks all because all but Swinub are frozen. Swinub has been defeated by the Mimiced Blizzard so it's a tie. They decide to end the day with the hot spring.

With the hot spring repaired, Ashley and her friends as well as the Pokémon enjoy the hot spring. The Pokémon play and rest, Chimchar lies in the water on his belly while Sudowoodo sits near the steam without soaking its body. Buizel punches a flowing water stream. Leona praises them both as Ashley decides to ask Leona about why Dawn is called Dee-Dee, but before she can respond, Dawn pushes her down, keeping the secret locked up. The next day, Ashley and her friends leave the hot spring and wave Leona and her parents good bye, Dawn's confidence restored as well.

Ashley catches a Gligar and Hippopotas evolves into Hippowdon and learns Earthuake.


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Ash and his friends are excited as they spot Veilstone City. Their excitement is cut short when a blue sphere of energy flies towards them. They ducked and noticed multiple spheres coming from one spot, Ash identifying them as Focus Blasts. They head to the source, Pikachu and Piplup leading. A blast destroys a portion of a fence, which the group uses as an observation point. Inside, Pokémon watch as a pink-haired woman dodges an oncoming Lucario. Ash, having encountered a Lucario before, is thrilled to see it and checks his Pokédex as Lucario battles the woman. She dodges the Pokémon's attacks and even kicks a Focus Blast back to Lucario, the Pokémon standing aside and dodging the attack. Lucario prepares a Bone Rush, which the woman anticipates, somersaulting and dodging multiple strikes. The Bone Rush eventually fades mid-strike as Dawn notices the battling being too intense for training.

Suddenly, an electric attack strikes near Ashley and his friends, tossing Piplup facedown onto the field as Pikachu defends Piplup. An Electabuzz comes out from behind a tree snickering, Pikachu shocked at who the adversary is, apparently recognizing it. Ashley and her friends notice as Piplup rushes towards Electabuzz, Pikachu following. Piplup headbutts Electabuzz right in the chest, but it repulses the Penguin Pokémon, making it crash into Pikachu. Both Pikachu and Piplup are angry and get into a hand-to-hand brawl with Electabuzz. While attempting to stop the fight, Ashley and his friends wind up getting shocked. The woman and Lucario stop sparring and notice the situation, Lucario launching an Aura Sphere into the fiasco, stopping the battle and dazing the Pokémon. She rushes up to them and apologizes for Lucario's rough action, but Lucario shrugs it off. A purple-haired man comes up to help, identifying Maylene, who in turn identifies him as Reggie. Electabuzz tries to sneak away, but Reggie catches the Pokémon, Electabuzz turning around and laughing sheepishly. Ashley suggests that maybe the Electabuzz is Paul's, which Pikachu confirms. Maylene and Reggie take note of the comment and Reggie identifies Pikachu as one that can use Volt Tackle. He formally introduces himself and mentions that he is Paul's older brother, surprising Ash and his friends, as well as confirming that the Electabuzz is indeed Paul's and that he leaves some of his Pokémon with Reggie to train since he's a breeder. After formal introductions, Ashley brings up her goal for a Gym battle and asks if Paul has already won a Badge in Veilstone. Reggie mentions that Paul defeated Maylene, pointing her as the Gym Leader. Ashley formally asks for a Gym battle, but she declines, which causes Lucario to blast her with an Aura Sphere. Reggie explains why Lucario is upset at Maylene for wanting to give up and is simply trying to help her out.

Maylene gets up after Lucario's attack as a group of Black Belts meets her, displeased at her complaints. Reggie mentions that despite being well respected as a battler, her short reign as Gym Leader is causing her to have doubts about her fighting abilities. Maylene continues to plead as Lucario launches another Aura Sphere, which Maylene blocks without looking. Reggie confronts her, asking if what Paul said upset her. Ashley asks what happened, and Reggie fills Ashley in regarding what happened in Paul's battle against Maylene.

The Veilstone Gym is a Fighting-type Gym, and therefore Paul brought Flying-type Pokémon to use type advantage. Reggie explains that Paul's Murkrow had recently evolved into a Honchkrow which took out Maylene's Meditite and Machoke in no time. When Maylene then brought out Lucario, Paul used a Magmar as Lucario is part Steel-type it was defeated just as quickly by Magmar's Fire-type moves. Maylene acknowledges her poor performance and lack of sync with her Pokémon and says that what Paul said after she gave him his Badge was true. Ash asks what Paul said.

"You're the weakest. The weakest Leader I ever fought, and this lightweight Badge is just like you."

Reggie admits that Paul always had a cruel streak, but Maylene is upset at the memory and runs off, Lucario starting to follow but stopping. Reggie offers to console Maylene and apologizes to Ashley about the situation. Brock suggests to find another Gym for the time being but Dawn steps forward and offers to talk to Maylene instead. Lucario leads Dawn and Piplup to the location as Ashley wonders what her plan is.

Maylene tries to meditate near a river as she senses Lucario. However, seeing Dawn gets her attention. Back at Reggie's home, he feeds Pikachu and Chimchar while talking to Ashley and Brock about Maylene's doubts about being a Gym Leader, something Brock is familiar with. Dawn talks with Maylene about her similar feelings, having suffered two previous Pokémon Contest letdowns recently which have led to her taking a break for a while. While Piplup exercises and swims, both continue to share their similar doubts, how Dawn may tie down Ashley's progress and Maylene letting down Lucario. Meanwhile, Reggie pets Chimchar, remembering it as Paul's former. Reggie asks how Ashley tolerates Paul's rivalry and brutal training tactics, which angers her and wanting to be one with her Pokémon. Reggie looks forward to a battle between Ashley and Paul.

Meanwhile, Reggie asks Ashley to battle, wanting to evaluate him as a rival. Ashley plans a three-on-three battle, similar to the one Ashley and Paul had, and Ashley and her Pokémon rush out. Reggie notes Chimchar is far happier now that it ever was with Paul as Brock notices that on top of the fireplace mantle are a complete collection of framed Badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and six of the seven symbols from the Kanto Battle Frontier. The Frontier Symbols frame is notably missing Brandon's Brave Symbol. Brock thinks they're Paul's, but they're actually Reggie's.

Dawn and Maylene arrive in time to watch the battle begin. Ash brings out Gligar, which comes down on Ash's head. Ash asks Gligar to watch.

Ash summons Grotle as the first as Reggie summons Bibarel. Grotle fires Energy Ball, but Bibarel uses Super Fang to negate the attack before using Secret Power to consume Grotle. Due to the grassy field, the effect puts Turtwig to sleep. Bibarel sends Grotle skidding back with Take Down, but it wakes Grotle. Bibarel charges with Super Fang, but Grotle dodges and uses Magical Leaf. Ash mentions his inspiration from Gardenia's Turtwig as Grotle prepares Energy Ball. Bibarel fires Ice Beam, but Grotle jumps to dodge and fires Energy Ball, knocking out Bibarel.

Reggie recalls Bibarel while Grotle happily latches onto Ashley's arm. Ashley gets the first win as Dawn mentions his consistent training for Energy Ball. Lucario notices Maylene watching Ashley's battle skill intently. Reggie summons Swalot as Ashley recalls Grotle, checking his Pokédex before sending out Staravia. Staravia launches Quick Attack, but Swalot absorbs it and uses Stockpile, gaining size and power. Ash repeats Quick Attack, and Swalot repeats Stockpile. Brock notices the pattern and predicts the outcome. Staravia switches to Sky Attack but Swalot uses Spit Up to unleash the energy, Staravia powers on through the Spit Up defeating Swalot giving the win to Ash.

Reggie compliments Ashley's Staravia and offers to demonstrate a move. Reggie summons Staraptor, stunning Staravia as Ashley checks her Pokédex while knowing that is Staravia's evolved form. Ashley has Staravia watch as Pikachu takes the lead. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt as Staraptor dodges and charges with Brave Bird. Pikachu tries to spin-dodge past, but Staraptor extends its wing and strikes Pikachu, knocking him down and hitting with the full attack. Staraptor flies away as sparks emit from both Pokémon taking damage. Staraptor charges with Steel Wing as Pikachu uses Iron Tail to jump and dodge. Pikachu comes down with Volt Tackle as Staraptor uses Wing Attack to counter. Both attacks land and Pikachu lands, shaken but standing. Staraptor took the full hit and hits the ground, unable to battle. Ash wins the match. Reggie recalls Staraptor as the two Trainers thank each other. Ashley knows that Brave Bird was the move demonstrated, and Reggie offers to teach it to Staravia, which Ashley and Staravia agree to. Reggie asks Maylene to reconsider the match between her and Ash, but Dawn objects as she asked for a Gym Battle first, shocking everyone else. Dawn prepares for her first ever Gym Battle, which may hopefully help both Maylene and Dawn regain their shattered confidence.


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Dawn announces her plan to have a Gym battle with Maylene, but Maylene asks to postpone until the next day for preparation. While Piplup trains with Buizel, Reggie calls to Ash to train as well. Brock asks about Dawn's strategy for the battle. Dawn decides to use Piplup since it knows Peck, Ambipom for her prior battle experience and Buneary's Bounce. Reggie's Staraptor demonstrates Brave Bird, smashing a rock top to pieces. Staraptor takes some damage, something Reggie points out. While Electabuzz munches on a Berry, Staravia makes its first Brave Bird attempt, but it comes apart mid-flight and Staravia crashes to the ground. Ashley tends to Staravia as Reggie notes that a moving target would be much better for Staravia's concentration. Ashley volunteers to be the target despite the danger. Staravia makes another attempt as Ashley runs, eventually dodging the attack and giving Staravia its first successful attempt.

Ashley continues to train with Staravia, inspiring Dawn to train more as well as shocking Electabuzz. Reggie mentions to Brock that Ashley is the opposite of Paul in terms of training, being more involved. He also asks about Dawn's intention to battle Maylene as her Coordinator career makes it difficult for Reggie to believe. Brock notes that it is to help Maylene's confidence as well as her own. In the Gym, Maylene tries to Meditate, but her stomach rumbles, angering Lucario, but she mentions that she is training seriously and asks Connally to be the referee. Team Rocket wants to steal Lucario, but Cassidy notes Lucario's power, preferring to take one of Maylene's other Pokémon instead. During the night, Ash and Dawn check on their training progress, which is going well for both. Dawn is nervous about the Gym battle, which Ashley sympathizes, something he felt many times before. Brock mentions his experience at Pewter and how he learned from his challengers, which could allow Maylene to learn as well.

Dawn and Maylene take positions as Reggie, Ashley and Brock watch. The battle is set for three-on three with only Dawn being allowed to switch Pokémon during the battle. Maylene sends out Meditite first as Dawn checks her Pokédex. They notice Dawn's tension causing her to hesitate, but Ashley shouts inspirational words, getting both of them relaxed.

Dawn summons Buneary first. Buneary jumps rapidly as the duel begins. Buneary goes first with Bounce, jumping and coming down, but Meditite uses Detect, dodging the attack. Meditite uses Drain Punch, everyone noticing Maylene mimicking her Pokémon's movements and demonstrating synchronization. Despite a spin-dodge, Buneary takes a severe hit. Buneary struggles to get up as they notice Dawn's lack of battling experience. Buneary fires Ice Beam, freezing Meditite solid. Buneary charges, but Meditite uses Confusion to break from the ice and send ice shards at Buneary, which the Pokémon dodges. Another Confusion sends Buneary into the air and tosses the Pokémon down to the ground, but Buneary uses its flexible ears to soften the impact and go right into a Bounce attack. Meditite counters with Drain Punch, both attacks connecting and causing an explosion. Both Pokémon are shaken, but Buneary took too much damage, its legs buckling before falling down, knocked out.

Lucario notices Maylene's improved attitude as Dawn summons Ambipom. Ambipom fires Swift, coming around in a circle and hitting Meditite from all angles, similar to a Contest-style move. Meditite uses Drain Punch as Ambipom blocks with one of her tails before using Double Hit to knock out Meditite. Maylene smiles as she notices Dawn's approach is similar to a Contest Battle. She summons Lucario to the field, the Pokémon ready to battle. Everyone notices Lucario's improved attitude towards Maylene as her confidence grows. She tells Lucario to not let Dawn's Contest-style tactics confuse it. Ambipom uses Double Hit as Lucario uses Bone Rush to block both strikes and toss Ambipom against the edge of the battlefield, knocking her out.

They notice Lucario's stylish movements as Dawn summons Piplup as her final. Piplup fires Bubble Beam as Lucario dodges and fires Aura Sphere. The attack hits Piplup directly and tosses the Pokémon around, but it recovers. Piplup uses Whirlpool to trap Lucario in it before coming down the side with Peck. Everyone notes Dawn's Contest approach covering up the poor type matchup. Lucario uses Metal Claw to break the Whirlpool. Reggie notes Dawn's Contest approach awakening Maylene's battle spirit. Piplup fires Bubble Beam as Lucario charges forward and grabs Piplup with one palm before using Force Palm to toss Piplup back, paralyzed.

Piplup breaks the paralysis effect as Maylene and Lucario are both energized. Lucario fires Aura Sphere again as Piplup breaks it with Peck and lands a hit, tossing Lucario back but not critically wounding the Pokémon. Lucario fires Aura Sphere again as Piplup blocks with Bubble Beam, negating the attack and creating a smoke screen. Piplup charges into the smoke with Peck, but Lucario is not where Piplup expected. Lucario comes down from above with Force Palm, creating a massive explosion. When the dust clears, Lucario removes its palm from Piplup's head, leaving the Pokémon knocked out and giving the match to Maylene. Everyone commends Dawn's first battle and how Maylene has a much stronger spirit now. Ash compliments Dawn and is excited for his match against Maylene. Maylene thanks Dawn for helping her recover as Maylene prepares for her battle against Ashley.

After re-gaining her confidence in a battle with Dawn, Maylene accepts Ashley's Gym battle challenge. Ashley and Maylene participate in a fierce 3-on-3 fight, while Dawn cheers for them along with her Pokémon. Ashley sends out her Staravia to battle against Maylene's Machoke, then the match begins. Ashley commands his Staravia to use Quick Attack but Machoke counters it with Brick Break. Ashley commands his Staravia to push back, using Whirlwind then following up with a Wing Attack. Machoke easily dodges it, then Maylene commands her Machoke to use Cross Chop, leading Staravia to take a critical hit. Brock points out that Ashley wants Staravia to get closer with Aerial Ace. Maylene commands her Machoke to keep using Brick Break which hits Staravia multiple times. Brock hints that Staravia can't afford to take many more hits. Maylene then commands her Machoke to use Seismic Toss as a finishing attack. Ashley tells Staravia to use Quick Attack with intense speed which hits Maylene's Machoke. Staravia then repeats this strategy by using Aerial Ace which leads Machoke to be knocked out.

Maylene sends out Meditite, while Ash sends out Chimchar. Ash commands Chimchar to use Blaze Kick, but Meditite easily counters it with Detect then uses Meditate to raise its Attack. Chimchar uses Aerial Ace, but Maylene commands her Meditite to use Detect, and then Meditate to raise its Attack power again so it can finish it all in one hit. Ash commands Chimchar to ruin their concentration. Maylene commands her Meditite to bounce off the wall and use Drain Punch, which hits Chimchar. Ash commands his Chimchar to keep going by using Aerial Ace, but Meditite uses Confusion, which confuses Chimchar. Ash calls Chimchar back into its Poké Ball. Then Ash calls out Staravia and commands it to use Quick Attack, hitting Meditite. Maylene commands Meditite to keep using Drain Punch so it can absorb Staravia's energy and heal itself. Ash tells Staravia to dodge and to keep using Quick Attack. Maylene commands Meditite to keep using Detect, preventing Staravia's Quick Attack from hitting. It works for a bit, but then Meditite's Detect fails and it is hit with Quick Attack several times. Maylene is impressed by Staravia's skill. Ash tells Staravia to use Heat Wave, which hits Meditite, and then to follow up with Wing Attack. Before the Wing Attack can hit, Maylene orders Meditite to use Confusion, which leaves Staravia flying off in the wrong direction and attacking the nearest wall with Wing Attack. Meditite uses Drain Punch but Staravia breaks free of the confusion and pushes it back, then attacks with Brave Bird. Maylene orders Meditite to use Confusion, but with no more energy left, the move fails and Staravia knocks out Meditite. Brock says that Brave Bird can be dangerous and that the user can take some damage when using it. Maylene only has one Pokémon left, while Ashley returns Staravia and sends out Hippowdon. Maylene sends out Lucario. Ashley commands Hippowdon to use Fire Fang, but as he closes in Lucario counters it with Metal Claw.

Ash orders Hippowdon to keep using Hidden Power and Maylene commands Lucario to keep dodging, easily done with its excellent speed. Ash, wanting to get closer, commands Hippowdon to use Crunch which is dodged by Lucario. Maylene commands her Lucario to use Force Palm, hitting Hippowdon. Ash commands Hippowdon to use Earthquake, a perfect hit with its maximum power. Ash commands Hippowdon to use his Thunder Fang but it misses, paralyzed by Lucario's Force Palm. Lucario attacks Hippowdon with Bone Rush which hits Hippowdon multiple times. Ash orders Hippowdon to use Dig so it can get away. Maylene tells her Lucario to sense Hippowdon's Aura so it can detect Hippowdon underground, then attack the ground where Hippowdon was hiding with Aura Sphere. Hippowdon is thrown out of the ground, so Maylene commands Lucario to use Metal Claw which as Hippowdon retaliates with Facade.

Lucario gets in close, and then use Force Palm which hits Hippowdon. Maylene orders Lucario to finish up with Aura Sphere, maximum power. Hippowdon, still feeling the effect of Force Palm, manages to learn Water Pulse which surprised Ashley and the others. Maylene orders Lucario to use Aura Sphere while Ash commands Hippowdon to use Water Pulse. The two raging energy balls result in an explosion, Ashley commands Earthquake while Maylene orders Lucario to use Force Palm, result in an explosion again, and hurt both Pokémon but both recover and the two Pokémon battle in the air, Lucario using Aura Sphere and Hippowdon using Water Pulse which knocks Lucario into the ground defeated. Ashley wins a Cobble Badge.


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Ashley decided to scan some of her Pokémon on her Pokédex. She started with Staravia: Staravia is male, has ability Intimidate, and knows Whirlwind; Quick Attack; Wing Attack; Steel Wing; Aerial Ace; Sky Attack; Heat Wave; Brave Bird; Defog; Fly; Protect, Hidden Power; Ominous Wind; and Mirror Move.

Grotle is male, has the ability Overgrow, and knows Bite; Razor Leaf; Synthesis; Tackle; Protect; Magical Leaf; Seed Bomb; Bullet Seed; Energy Ball; Giga Drain; Hidden Power; Withdraw; Iron Head; Heavy Slam; and Grass Pledge.

Stantler is male, has the ability Sap Sipper, and knows Tackle; Double Team; Megahorn; Zen Headbutt; Shadow Ball; Swift; Psychic; Astonish; Wild Charge; Headbutt; Giga Impact; Hypnosis; Confuse Ray; Safeguard; Energy Ball; Hidden Power; Shock Wave; Iron Tail; and Signal Beam.

Luxray is female, has the ability Guts, and knows Wild Charge; Thunderbolt; Rain Dance, Thunder, Flash; Discharge; Spark; Thunder Fang; Charge; Iron Tail; Hidden Power; Leer; Crunch; Giga Impact; Swift; Fire Fang; Signal Beam; Ice Fang; and Shock Wave

She noticed that her Burmy evolved into Mothim at Oak's Lab. Mothim is male, has the ability Swarm, and knows Tackle; Hidden Power; Protect; Bug Bite; Psybeam; Signal Beam; Psychic; Silver Wind; Poison Powder, Aerial Ace; Energy Ball; Shadow Ball; Electroweb; and Giga Drain.

Ambipom is male, has the ability Skill Link, and knows Protect, Double Hit, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Scratch, Double Team, Swift, Fury Swipes, Thunderbolt, Seed Bomb, Tail Slap, Bounce, and Gunk Shot.

Hippowdon is male, has the ability Sand Stream, and knows Earthquake, Fire Fang, Hidden Power, Thunder Fang, Dig, Crunch, Facade, Water Pulse, Yawn, Sand Tomb, Fissure, Ice Fang, Take Down, Stone Edge, Body Slam, and Iron Head

Ashley then sent Staravia, Grotle, Stantler, Luxray, Mothim, Ambipom, and Hippowdon to Oak's Lab and exchanged them for Chimchar, Zangoose, Buizel, Gligar, Kricketot, and Latias.

Ashley then scanned Chimchar. Chimchar is male, has the ability Blaze, and knows Ember; Flame Wheel; Dig; Flamethrower; Scratch; Rock Smash; Blaze Kick; Aerial Ace; Fire Spin; Thunder Punch; Fire Punch; Gunk Shot, Dual Chop; Iron Tail; Brick Break; and Hidden Power.

Zangoose is male, has the ability Immunity, and knows Crush Claw; Night Slash; Poison Jab; Brick Break; X-Scissor; Flamethrower; Hidden Power; Giga Impact; Shadow Claw; Fury Cutter; Revenge; Swords Dance; Thunderbolt; Aerial Ace; Metal Claw; Razor Wind; Shock Wave; Fire Punch; Thunder Punch; Ice Punch; and Water Pulse.

Buizel is male, has the ability Swift Swim, and knows Water Gun; Aqua Jet; Sonic Boom; Water Pulse; Ice Punch; Razor Wind; Surf; Ice Beam; Agility; Scald; Brick Break; Slash; Iron Tail; Whirlpool; Aqua Tail; Icy Wind; Waterfall; Dive; and Hidden Power

Gligar is female, has the ability Hyper Cutter, and knows Steel Wing; X-Scissor; Sand Attack; Aerial Ace; Earthquake; Guillotine; Cross Poison; Metal Claw; Brick Break; Swords Dance; Poison Sting; Aqua Tail; Throat Chop; Hidden Power; and Iron Tail.

Kricketot also evolved at Professor Oak's Lab. Kricketune is male, has the ability Swarm, and knows Bide, Growl, Bug Bite, Fury Cutter, Brick Break, Hidden Power, X-Scissor, Sing, and Aerial Ace.

Latias is female, has the ability Levitate, and knows Mist Ball; Safeguard; Ice Beam; Take Down, Dragon Pulse; Steel Wing; Thunderbolt; Surf; Fly; Hyper Beam; Psychic; Hidden Power; Recover; Dragon Breath; Shadow Ball; Energy Ball; Waterfall; Shock Wave; Water Pulse; Zen Headbutt; and Dragon Claw.

Team Galactic was messing around the Veilstone meteors and Ashley and company stopped it.

n explosion is seen at a research facility. Several men are seen fleeing the premises with a Riolu. Building workers come out, saying the Riolu is a priceless research tool, and must be recovered. The kidnappers' Golem fires a blast at the building, and they escape on a passing truck with their boss inside. Riolu is put in the back. As the truck is moving, Riolu uses its Aura abilities to hear the words spoken by the henchmen and a man with sunglasses, their boss. They say that they tricked Riolu into thinking they would bring it home. Upon hearing it, Riolu uses Aura Sphere on the truck's back door.

The truck skids to a halt and Riolu escapes. The henchmen are ordered to find Riolu and bring it back. The man with sunglasses sees the might of Riolu's power, having broken through reinforced metal on the door, and says he wants its power for himself. Ashley, Brock and Dawn encounter Riolu as they are passing through a forest, and find out it is hurt. When Ashley is trying to help it, it mistakes him for an enemy and blasts him with Aura Sphere. Then, Ashley tries to help it again but Riolu proceeds in using Aura Sphere on him once again before being deflected by an unknown person who just showed up. Then he proceeds to follow Riolu with Ashley and the group in close pursuit.

Behind a nearby bush, Butch and Cassidy who witnessed the whole scene, plan on stealing Riolu. Ashley is searching for Riolu and then dragged into a bush by the same person who saved him. He tells the group that Riolu only wants to go back home. Pokémon hunter J's thugs show up and find Riolu which is standing on a branch, and attempt to steal it. One of her henchman sends out Crobat which attacks Riolu with a Wing Attack making it fall off the branch. Then Ashley comes out and orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Crobat dodges every attack before being hit by Riolu which sends Aura Sphere to the henchmen.

The henchmen being impressed with the Aura Sphere send out their Pokémon when the unknown person shows up and reveals to be a Pokémon Ranger who uses his Vatonage Styler to control a nearby Ariados. Then Ariados wraps the henchmen's Pokémon in its String Shot. Then he captures a Nincada and orders it to Dig. It digs underground and makes a hole for the henchmen who fall in it.

Next, after dealing with the thugs, he releases the Pokémon he captured. Then he walks toward Riolu with a small bag in his hand and takes out a small wooden figurine in the form of a Riolu. Then he explains to Riolu there is nothing to fear about while putting the bag around Riolu's neck. He picks up Riolu and tells the group to follow him introducing himself to them as Kellyn, a Pokémon ranger whose mission is to bring Riolu home.

Kellyn uses a Potion to heal Riolu's wound. Then Riolu approaches the water taking out the wooden figurine. Kellyn informs the group that the figurine is a gift from the man who raised him. Then, Ashley experiences a sudden vision of a house where an old man gives the same wooden figurine to the same Riolu. Then she approaches Riolu and reveals that the man used Riolu's Aura to create the vision.

Upon hearing this, all react surprised and Kellyn explains the Aura is similar to a feeling and Ashley's Aura is perfectly matched with that of Riolu's. Then his Styler starts ringing, the caller being Solana who immediately recognizes Ashley and Brock. She is shown with Officer Jenny driving on her motorcycle. She informs them of finding the location of J's hideout and is heading there with Jenny.

Next, J's ship shows up and the scene turns to her being informed by her henchman of their encounter with Kellyn and the group. The scene reverts to the group who are crossing a lake by boat being towed by Piplup and Buizel. As they cross the lake Kellyn explains that Riolu comes from the Paradise Kingdom, where it will use its special Aura powers to serve as the kingdom's new guardian. Their boat is then smashed by J's henchmen's Sharpedo who show up. A Floatzel jumps out of the water and Kellyn captures it.

He orders Floatzel to take them to the shore but are attacked by Sharpedo's Aqua Jet. In order to escape them, Pikachu shocks them with Thunder. Then J and her Salamence show up. They proceed to attack her but Salamence deflects their attacks with Hyper Beam. Hunter J uses her bracelet attempting to freeze Riolu but Floatzel uses Water Gun to hit Salamence in its wing. After that, she fires a shot but Riolu manages to evade it dropping the figurine in the water.

Riolu chases after it, with the group following it. Salamence uses Hyper Beam on a nearby rock which breaks apart falling in water and stopping Kellyn, Dawn and Brock in their tracks. Ashley, Pikachu and Buizel continue following Riolu who in turn chases the wooden figurine. The figurine falls into a waterfall and Riolu is caught in the currents, and is dragged underwater. Then, a flashback of the moment he was captured by the scientists is shown. It quickly wakes up to find itself lying down on the grass after being rescued by Ashley, who gives him the wooden figurine. Pikachu hears Hunter J nearby, and runs away along with Ashley, Buizel and Riolu but are spotted by her and her henchmen. The henchmen prepare to go after them but are stopped by J.

The scene turns to J's Salamence firing Flamethrower everywhere in the forest surrounding Ashley, Buizel, Pikachu and Riolu. J shows up and orders Salamence to use Flamethrower.

Hunter J continues to burn down the forest, and succeeds in capturing Riolu in the process. Dawn and Brock help all the Pokémon escape the forest, and Kellyn enlists three Blastoise to use Rain Dance to put out the fire. Meanwhile, in the forest, Ashley escapes with the help of Buizel's Water Gun and Chimchar's Dig. Ashley sneaks aboard J's ship, but J knew about Ashley sneaking on board and ejects her herself by first having Drapion grab her, when Pikachu and Ashley kicked Drapion, and landed, the ground parted, causing Ashley to fall out of the ship. Freefalling, Kellyn uses a Staraptor to catch Ashley in midair. Kellyn learns from Solana that J's client also escaped.

With J's ship hidden and with no other leads it is left to Ashley's unique sense of Aura and Kellyn's abilities as a Pokémon Ranger to help them find it. Ashley and friends ride Dodrio to get to the rendezvous point, where the client picks up Riolu. After delivering Riolu, J and her troupes leave the client to battle Ash and company on his own. Ashley uses Staravia to cut the tires on the van so the client can't escape; instead, he summons his Fearow and flies away on its back. Solana and Officer Jenny arrive, offering to take care of J's client; Brock and Dawn stay with them. The client runs into a cave and blocks the entrance with Aggron. He then finds the cave littered with tunnels. Outside, Kellyn and Ash follow the client inside the cave, yet the find the main entrance blocked by Aggron's Rock Smash attack. Ranger Kellyn sees a Donphan and captures it. Using Donphan's Rollout, they knock down the barrier, only to find the tunnels all covered up with rocks. Ashley uses Riolu's Aura connection to find which tunnel the client went through, then uses Donphan's Rollout to knock down the tunnel on the farthest left leading to the client and Riolu.

The client, surprised that Ashley and Kellyn found him and asks how they found him. Ash briefly states that Riolu told him. The client then send out Aggron to battle. Using Machamp's Focus Blast, Ashley is able to knock Aggron out and knock Riolu out of the client's arms. Ash then picks Riolu up and lets it out of the case. Later, Officer Jenny arrested J's client. Riolu's owner finally reunites with Riolu and thanks Ashley, Solana, Dawn, and Brock for returning Riolu. Ashley then remembers that he still has the little doll Riolu owns. She gives it back to Riolu and steps back only to get caught in its Aura communication, as Riolu thanks her for returning the doll to it.


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

"It's Sinnoh Now!" Rhonda is reporting some major news about Contest Master Wallace, the former Sootopolis City Gym Leader and current Hoenn League Pokémon Champion who ventured into Pokémon Contests and was able to win the Grand Festival to become a Top Coordinator. Considered to be the pride and envy of Pokémon Coordinators everywhere, Wallace travels around the world hosting the Wallace Cup, a special event which is open to all Coordinators from Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto. Rhonda announces the competition is due to take place at Lake Valor and entrants are being accepted. She promises the viewers complete coverage, warning "Don't you touch that dial!"

Dawn is watching TV in a Pokémon Center with Pachirisu, Ambipom, and Piplup and is excited to find out Wallace is going to be nearby at Lake Valor. Dawn turns her attention to Ashley and his Pokémon training outside accompanied by Buneary for Ashley's upcoming challenge at the Pastoria Gym. Buizel is battling Grotle and Pikachu. Grotle uses Energy Ball and Pikachu uses Iron Tail. Buizel blocks with its tail but Pikachu spins his tail in circles and sends Buizel flying. Ash praises everyone and knows they'll be well prepared for the Pastoria Gym. Buneary is impressed too and shows her feelings to Pikachu. Ash is planning on using Electric and Grass Pokémon in order to gain advantage in the upcoming Gym Battle, as the Pastoria City Gym Leader is known to use Water-type Pokémon. Ashley is planning on using Pikachu and Grotle but is not sure who else. Gligar becomes excited and jumps Ashley showing that she wants to battle at the Pastoria Gym. Dawn walks out and thinks to herself about how Ashley is incredible and her training style is amazing. Ambipom is also admiring Ashley's style, and connects her tails to show this.

Dawn is inspired and starts to do some training of her own. Ashley encourages her and Dawn returns the compliment. Dawn tells Ambipom, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Piplup she knows they've been worried about her lately since her loss in the Solaceon Contest but says things are changing. Dawn tells Piplup to use Whirlpool, Buneary to use Bounce, Ambipom to use Swift, and Pachirisu to use Discharge. She presses for to make it bigger and more powerful. Her Pokémon power it up and the moves combine with each other. Dawn is happy with the progress but suddenly remembers Zoey's advice that Pokémon are the main attraction in Contests. Panicking, Dawn runs out and tells them to stop, but she ends up getting zapped with Discharge, drenched with Whirlpool, blasted with Swift and stomped with Bounce in the process. Ashley and Brock run over and Dawn tells them not to worry about her. Her hair becomes frizzed. She says that she was focusing too much on making the moves big and powerful and not on the Pokémon. Ashley and Brock comfort her.

Nurse Joy comes over with Rhonda and her crew. Brock flirts with her but Croagunk stops him with Poison Jab and drags him away. Ashley greets Rhonda and she asks them if they've seen Wallace around. Dawn quickly fixes her hair and asks for more information. Ashley and Brock don't know who Wallace is so Rhonda shows them a magazine with Wallace and his Milotic on the cover. Dawn says that every Coordinator, including herself, wants to meet superstar Wallace. Rhonda informs everybody that Wallace regularly travels across the Kanto and Hoenn regions holding and promoting Pokémon Contests bearing his name, the Wallace Cup, that the Wallace Cup Aqua Ribbon counts as an official Ribbon at any Contest competitions all over Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn and Johto, and that this year's Wallace Cup is taking place at Lake Valor. Brock says that Lake Valor is right on the way to Pastoria City. Dawn announces that she's planning on participating in the Wallace Cup. Dawn asks Rhonda more about Wallace and she says that it's Wallace's day off so his whole staff won't tell her where he is but her sources tell her he's somewhere nearby and that a piece on Wallace relaxing would be priceless. She asks Ashley and her friends to tip her off if they see Wallace and leaves to continue searching for Wallace with her crew.

Ashley, Dawn, and Brock look for Wallace in the forest and come across fog near the lake. They hear singing and discover that it's coming from a Milotic. Dawn checks her Pokédex and then finds Wallace sitting on a rock nearby. Milotic dives underwater and Wallace greets them. He tells them all about his hectic schedule. Since arriving in Sinnoh, he has made appearances on talk shows, agreed to do press conferences, and even back at the hotel his fans gather just to see him. For these reasons, he begged his staff for a day off to spend quality time with Milotic. As Milotic plays with Pikachu and Piplup, Dawn admires the Tender Pokémon and Wallace tells her that kinship is the most important thing when caring for Pokémon. Dawn promises not to tell anyone Wallace is here so as to not disturb his day off. Ashley tells Wallace that Dawn's entering the Wallace Cup and Wallace asks her to show him some Contest moves. Dawn is hesitant at first, and to help motivate her, Ashley suggests a Contest Battle between themselves.

Ashley sends out Buizel and Dawn chooses Piplup. Dawn is nervous to battle in front of Wallace and Brock tells him how Dawn and Ashley traded Buizel and Aipom because of Aipom's love for Contests, while Buizel was more interested in regular battles. Wallace watches the short battle carefully and claps and praises them after.

Wallace thinks that since Buizel is fond of battles it would be interesting to see its moves in a Contest Battle and reminds Dawn that Buizel's unique battle style comes from her training with it. Wallace suggests that Ashley should participate in the Wallace Cup. Ashley knows Contests and regular battles are different and is doubtful she would be any good but Dawn says she would love to see him participate and encourages him also saying how she never had Buizel be in a Contest with her. Wallace praises Piplup's moves and says that Dawn has clearly spent time polishing them. However, he tells her that she may be focusing too much on well-rehearsed moves, and suggests to keep it more natural. Wallace advises her to concentrate on a Pokémon's basic attributes and to play with her Pokémon more often instead of working too much.

Wallace and Milotic puts on a performance to show what a day of relaxing and playing can do for Pokémon. Milotic uses Safeguard and a green light and mist gather around. It uses Aqua Ring and water bubbles circle it. It then uses Dragon Pulse, the water bubbles disperse and it flies around Ashley and uses Safeguard. It finishes with Twister gathering wind and water around itself and blowing it outward. Wallace bids everyone farewell and he and Milotic depart in a wave.

Rhonda and her crew are in the bushes. She confirms whether her cameraman filmed everything but the battery was dead. Rhonda accidentally hits herself on the boom mic in her rage.

Ashley, Dawn, and Brock are watching Marian interview Wallace on TV back in the Pokémon Center now at night. Dawn thinks she still has a long way to go before being able to appreciate what's truly special about her Pokémon. Ashley and Brock repeat some advice from Wallace to Dawn. Nurse Joy comes by and tells Ashley that she has a message to call the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City...

A girl is sitting on a couch watching TV in the Snowpoint City Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy tells her she has a phone call from Ashley. She's revealed to be May and she goes to take the call.


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

* * *

Ashley and her friends are waiting at Port Valor on the Valor Lakefront. Dawn excitedly tells Piplup that they will get to meet May. Just then a Beautifly flies across the lake towards them. Dawn scans it with her Pokédex, and the Beautifly lands on Ashley's head. Ashley wonders if he knows this Beautifly as a ferry comes towards them with May waving from the bow.

After greeting each other on the pier May gives Ashley a wooden Teddiursa and Brock a wooden Ursaring. She then give Dawn a present, which turns out to be a Piplup necklace.

The group is walking up some stairs and Ash asks about Max. May tells her friends that he is back at the Petalburg Gym, taking care of their father's Pokémon, just like Brock showed him, making Norman very proud. Dawn then asks how long May has been in Sinnoh, and May replies that she has been there for three days, as she wanted to do something in Snowpoint City first. She then sends out her newly evolved Glaceon and after Dawn checks it on her Pokédex May explains that there is an ice cave near Snowpoint City, where an ice crystal makes Eevee evolve. She says that it would be fun to return to Johto with a newly evolved Pokémon. She then shows Dawn her three Ribbons, but not before saying that she can't beat either Drew or Harley at the moment.

May then tells Dawn that Ash told her all about her, including her two recent losses in the first round of Pokémon Contests, however May explains that her Johto Contest Campaign isn't going very well either, so the Wallace Cup should be both of their comeback Contests. Ashley's stomach then rumbles, and May reveals that she has made reservations at the most popular restaurant in Valor Lakefront.

The group enter the restaurant and are greeted by the Maitre d'. He leads them to the next set of doors, but a young man bursts out of them and says that he will go and train, and that he will eat there if it is the last thing he does, before running off. The Maitre d' then leads them through the doors to a battlefield and explains that only those who beat the proprietor and his fiancée are allowed to eat at the restaurant.

Roman and Kylie then introduce themselves, and the Maitre d' suggests that the group should battle two at a time and have Tag Battles. May and Dawn decide to pair up, and so Brock and Ashley get ready to battle first. Brock sends out Sudowoodo while Ash sends in Machamp; Roman sends out Snorlax and Kylie sends out Munchlax. Dawn scans them both on her Pokédex, commenting that "evolution pairs are popular."

Roman suggests that they all launch their moves at the same time, and Ash and Brock agree. The judge then starts the battle. Snorlax uses Mega Punch, Munchlax uses Metronome, Sudowoodo uses Double-Edge and Machamp uses Cross Chop. Double-Edge breaks through a Giga Impact from Metronome, and Machamp dodges Mega Punch before hitting with Cross Chop. Both Snorlax and Munchlax are knocked out. Ash and Brock express their surprise.

Roman says that the winners may proceed to the restaurant and place orders, but Ash says that it is all of them or none of them. Roman sends out Girafarig and Kylie sends out Drifloon. May comments on how cute Drifloon is. Dawn then sends in Piplup, and May sends out Blaziken which is looking stronger than ever, which Dawn checks on her Pokédex.

Girafarig and Drifloon face off against Piplup and Blaziken. Girafarig uses Crunch, Drifloon uses Constrict, Blaziken uses Blaze Kick and Piplup uses Bubble Beam. Drifloon spins to bat away the Bubble Beam and grabs Piplup with Constrict while Girafarig dodges Blaze Kick before hitting Blaziken with Crunch. Kylie says that it isn't easy to escape her Drifloon's Constrict, so Dawn tells Piplup to use Whirlpool. Both Drifloon and Girafarig are caught in the Whirlpool and pushed up towards the ceiling.

May tells Dawn to get Piplup to use Bubble Beam, and when it hits she tells Blaziken to jump above them and use Fire Spin. The two attacks meet with Girafarig and Drifloon in the middle, creating the fusion of fire and water and sending out blue and orange sparks. The force of the attacks causes a small explosion and Blaziken lands behind Piplup. When the smoke clears, both Girafarig and Drifloon are unable to battle. May and Dawn celebrate with high fives and Blaziken stands up with Piplup standing on its arm. Everyone compliments the battlers and then the Maitre d' announces that lunch is ready.

That evening the group are standing on a balcony overlooking Lake Valor. May asks Ashley if she still has his half of the Terracotta Ribbon, and both hold their halves up. May tells the group that it has become her lucky charm, causing Dawn to show the group the Ribbon that her mother gave her, which is her lucky charm. Ashley then reveals to May that Wallace suggested he enter the Wallace Cup, shocking May. And so Ash, May and Dawn all prepare to enter the Wallace Cup, all determined to win.

The day of the Wallace Cup has arrived and everyone is getting excited. Brock starts flirting with a girl when Croagunk jabs him. May noticing Brock being taken away by Croagunk, makes a note he's taken over Max's job. Dawn is really nervous now about the competition. The scene turns to Ashley who confirms having signed up for the Wallace Cup when Zoey appears. Then the rest of the gang show up and Dawn introduces May to Zoey.

Next day, Marian is announcing the big day has finally arrived. The Wallace Cup is about to start, while Dawn is messing up her hair again. May fixes it up, and Zoey says Dawn was like this during her debut, meaning she is extra nervous. Back to the stage, Contest Master Wallace makes his appearance in an impressive way along with his Milotic and salutes the spectators. Marian informs the audience he will be a special judge and then proceeds to present the other judges: Raoul Contesta from the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokémon Fan Club, and Nurse Joy from the Lake Valor Pokémon Center. Then she explains that the winning Coordinator will receive the Aqua Ribbon, a special Ribbon that is valid to use in any region.

The Performance Stage begins and May is the first participant to be called on stage. She sends out her Wartortle during , showing that her Squirtle has evolved. The scene briefly changes to Max, Norman, and Caroline watching May on television back in Petalburg City and to Drew, Solidad, and Harley also following May on TV from Ecruteak City. The scene reverts to May who orders Wartortle to use Rapid Spin on the water field and to finish up with Aqua Tail. The Contest continues with performances from other Coordinators and with Hera's turn. She uses Drampa and shows off his flying and power impressing the judges. Zoey's turn comes up revealing she obtained a Finneon who does a fantastic performance making Dawn even more nervous.

Ashley's act with Buizel is amazing and is praised by the judges, however Paul catches the appeal on TV and is unimpressed to see Ashley has entered a Pokémon Contest. By now, Dawn is extremely nervous that she is not going to make it, but Piplup snaps her out of it and she heads for the stage. She may have didn't send out Ambipom on her first try, but the act was stunning, soaking James and Meowth in the progress and she is congratulated by the judges.

Next, she returns to her friends and the results are announced, which make Dawn relieved now because everyone made it to the Battle Stage. And now, this is where the real action begins!


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

Dawn, May, and Zoey are in their Valor Hotel room sitting on the floor, chatting. Ashley was listening Munchlax and Ambipom are eating while Piplup and Buneary are staring at May while she is talking about Pokémon Contests. Ashley's decides to go for a walk at Valor Lakefront with Pikachu.

At the lake, Ashley sees a view of the city, with the Contest Hall at the front while enjoying the night breeze. Then she and Pikachu see a small whirlpool - like movement in the water. A projected soul appears in the middle. They stare at it curiously as it dances in the breeze. The projected soul returns to the water.

Ash barges into her room, hurriedly describing the projected soul to May, Dawn, and Zoey enter the room. Then Brock comes in Ashley describes "the thing" in Lake Valor as he did to May, Dawn, and Zoey. Dawn's Piplup uses Bubble Beam on Ashley in order for him to calm down. Then the five start having a conversation about the light at Lake Valor. Then Dawn remembers the projected soul she saw emerge from Lake Verity on her first day as a Trainer. May then says that while she was in Snowpoint City she heard stories about the Legendary Pokémon that lives in Lake Acuity, which is near Snowpoint City. Zoey, being from Snowpoint City herself, confirms this as she heard the same stories when she was young.

The second round of the Wallace Cup begins the next day. Wallace greets the Coordinators. Dawn finds out that she will be the first to battle. Zoey, Ashley, Brock, and May wish Dawn good luck on her battle.

Dawn sends out Buneary to battle the unnamed Trainer's Wailmer. Wailmer shoots out a Brine, which causes Buneary to bounce up and down on, causing Dawn to lose points. Buneary then uses the bouncing to perform backward somersaults on the Brine, causing Wailmer's Trainer to lose points. Buneary then uses Bounce continuously on Wailmer, and its Trainer loses even more points. Then Wailmer uses Surf, causing Dawn to lose points before Buneary spun. During the spin, Buneary created a spiral of water, and Wailmer's Trainer loses even more points. The gang cheers Dawn on. Then Buneary uses Dizzy Punch, which hits Wailmer. Then Wailmer uses Hidden Power to counter Dizzy Punch. Buneary dodges the move and races toward Wailmer as the Hidden Power follows her. She Bounces off Wailmer and out of the way, and Hidden Power hits Wailmer instead. Then Wailmer intends a Body Slam, but Buneary's Ice Beam hits Wailmer, who becomes frozen solid. Finally, the timer reaches 0:00, and Dawn and Buneary wins! Dawn receives some outstanding remarks from the judges. The gang is proud of Dawn. The next few scenes show the gang's Pokémon attacking the opponent's Pokémon.

Later, it shows Dawn and Pachirisu and Hera with her Fearow finishing their battles, and Dawn and and Hera moves on to the semi-finals.

Now it's Ashley's turn to battle, this time with Kyle. Ashley sends out Buizel, and Kyle sends out Lanturn. Dawn scans Lanturn on her Pokédex. The gang is worried about Buizel, due to Lanturn being part Electric, which is strong against Water types like Buizel. Lanturn starts things off with Charge, but Ash loses points due to not sensing where Lanturn is. Meanwhile, the Coordinators are still worried about Buizel. Buizel launches a Sonic Boominto the water, knocking Lanturn high into the air, also including a point loss. However, that gives Lanturn a chance to use Thunderbolt from the air. It drastically hits Buizel, making Ash lose a large amount of points. Buizel is now seen to have become paralyzed. Lanturn launches Ice Beam, and loses points. But Ashley knows what to do and orders an Aqua Jet in order to make an "Ice Aqua Jet". Everyone is amazed at the improvised yet good-looking move, with Dawn the most surprised having tried teaching Buizel the technique herself before she traded him to Ashley. The attack strikes Lanturn which makes Kyle lose lots of points! Meanwhile, in another town Paul who was watching the battle loses interest and walks off, remarking how pathetic he considers Ashley. Buizel gets hit by Hydro Pump and then returns to the stage. Buizel then uses Water Pulse, but fails due to Thunderbolt. The collision creates a shower, catching Ash and Buizel in a short but intense downpour. Just then time runs out, and despite the Ice Aqua Jet Kyle still has more points, eliminating Ash from the competition. He and Buizel are left disappointed and soaking wet.

The board is shown with Kyle, Dawn, May, and Hera.

Back at the hotel, Ashley and the others are sad that she didn't make it to the semi-finals. However, they made some compliments on their "Ice Aqua Jet". Ashley says that Contest Battles are tough, but her Buizel was moving in perfect sync and that she'd do better next time. Then Dawn thinks about how tomorrow's semi-final will turn out.

The final day starts with Dawn and Kyle battling. Will Dawn be able to beat Kyle?

After the collision between Bubble Beam and Sludge Bomb, Dawn orders Piplup to go in the water. Kyle sends Crawdaunt into the water as well. As Piplup and Crawdaunt charge towards each other, Dawn tells Piplup to use Whirlpool which takes Crawdaunt by surprise and costs Kyle points. Kyle counters telling Crawdaunt to use Surf which crashes down on Piplup and sends it backwards. Crawdaunt smoothly lands with Dawn to think of what to do next. Kyle tells Crawdaunt to use Dark Pulse which comes towards Piplup. Dawn tells Piplup to dodge and it spins in between the two Dark Pulses. Then she orders Piplup to use Bide. While spinning, Piplup starts to glow white, then purple from the attack. Not wanting any surprises to happen, Kyle orders a Crabhammer from Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt jumps in the air about to strike Piplup, but Dawn tells Piplup to release and purple light is shot at Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt gets hit, costing Kyle a lot of points. As the attack is finished, Crawdaunt falls in the water, Piplup lands, and time runs out. The screen is shown and Dawn wins the round.

Next up is May and Hera. May sends out Beautifly and Hera sends out Purugly. May starts off telling Beautifly to use Silver Wind which hits Purugly effectively. Purugly takes the hit for a while before Hera tells Purugly to jump. May orders Beautifly to use Psychic but Hera tells Purugly to dodge and use Shadow Claw. May tells Beautifly to dodge which Beautifly does gracefully. However, Hera anticipated that tells Purugly to hit the water. Rising water surrounds Beautifly leaving May undecided want to do next. Ashley and co. comment on May and Hera's battle so far. Hera orders Purugly to use Shock Wave which bounces on the water and hits Beautifly. Ashley and co. comment on Hera's combinations. After the attack makes contact, the water is zapped away with a sparking Beautifly flying backwards. Beautifly shrugs off the electric charge and May comments, in her head, how good a Coordinator Hera is. Purugly jumps out the water sparkling with an electrical charge glaring at Beautifly. Wallace makes a statement on the battle. Hera commands an Iron Tail but May counters telling Beautifly to use Silver Wind on the water. Purugly charges through the towering water with Beautifly slyly coming from behind it. May tells Beautifly to use Psychic which sends Purugly backwards. May then tells Beautifly to use Morning Sun and Beautifly raises up and starts to glow blindingly. After a while, the glow disperses and Dawn comments on how beautiful it looked. May tells Beautifly to use Aerial Ace and Hera tells Purugly to use Slash. The two Pokémon charge at each other over the water and collide resulting in an explosion. Time runs out and May and Hera look up to see who is the victor. May wins the round.

Dawn gets nervous about the finals and subconsciously squeezes Piplup. Ash and Brock calm down Dawn, and Zoey comes behind and tells Dawn good luck in her next match. Dawn is clearly still nervous, but knows she's done amazing to make it this far and vows to do her best. Jessie interviews May, but once again, tries to bring all the attention upon her. Hera, Latios, Ashley, Brock and Zoey watch the final from the stands, with Pikachu, Buneary, Pachirisu and Ambipom cheerleading and Buizel also watching his former Trainer battle. In support of May are Max, Norman and Caroline watching from Petalburg City while Drew, Harley and Solidad watch from Ecruteak City in Johto. Meanwhile, in support of Dawn, Johanna watches from her home in Twinleaf Town while Kenny watches from a Pokémon Center. Dawn and May exchange words and good luck backstage, both promising to give it their all before leaving to report to their sides. With the battle about to begin, Wallace gives some encouraging words and Marian begins the battle.

Dawn sends out Piplup and May sends out Glaceon for its first Contest Battle since evolving, which surprises Dawn. Dawn starts off telling Piplup to use Bubble Beam. May tells Glaceon to dodge and use Secret Power. Glaceon glows pink and hits Piplup, which seems to be paralyzed for a bit. May then orders Glaceon to use Ice Shard which has Piplup in a spot. Dawn tells Piplup to go in the water and Glaceon looks menacing at it. Piplup jumps out of the water and Dawn orders Piplup to use Whirlpool. Despite the size of it, May isn't phased one bit and orders Glaceon to use Mirror Coat. The two collide but Glaceon pushes it back at Piplup which sends it flying backwards. Piplup recovers fast and Dawn tells it to use Bubble Beam. Glaceon is hit hard and May loses points.

May tells Glaceon to use Shadow Ball but Piplup dodges with its spinning move. May is impressed but sees where Piplup will land. Before Piplup lands, May orders Glaceon to use Secret Power. Dawn tries to have Piplup land before Glaceon hits, but Glaceon is too fast. Piplup is sent spinning into the air, but Dawn uses it against May having Piplup spin gracefully and landing in a pose, which surprised both May and Glaceon. Ash, Brock, and Zoey comment on how well the two are battling. May has Glaceon use Shadow Ball and toss it in the air. Glaceon jumps and flips twice hitting the Shadow Ball with its tail giving it momentum. Dawn has Piplup use Bubble Beam which smashes through the Shadow Ball and hits Glaceon. This surprises May and impresses the judges and Marian.

Dawn tells Piplup to use Peck but May has Glaceon dodge it and use Ice Shard. Dawn counters it by having Piplup block it with Whirlpool. Dawn then has Piplup ride the Whirlpool which gets everyone's attention and applause. May tells Glaceon to use Shadow Ball and Dawn has Piplup dodge. The Shadow Ball hits the Whirlpool and becomes a huge splash of water. Dawn has Piplup use Bubble Beam and Piplup comes through the water and uses Bubble Beam. Glaceon is hit hard, again, and May tells it to use Shadow Ball. Dawn responds by using Peck. When then two attacks hit, the Shadow Ball becomes a wall of purple energy which distracts Dawn and Piplup. May tells Glaceon to use Ice Shard which hits Piplup hard. Dawn and May comment on how well the both of them are doing but won't give up. Dawn has Piplup use Whirlpool and May responds with Mirror Coat. Glaceon stands up to it for a while and eventually Glaceon and Piplup both get hit as a result. The two Pokémon are still standing after being washed back to their places and time runs out. May and Dawn look up to see who won the Cup and the points couldn't be closer... but with just .5 points ahead of May, Dawn has won the Wallace Cup! Dawn is speechless, unable to believe that she won while Glaceon lowers its head, ears, and tail sadly. Ash stands up, excited that Dawn won. May tells Glaceon that it did a good job and Glaceon feels better. She gives Dawn her congratulations and Piplup jumps into Dawn's arms. Dawn begins to cry with happiness and thanks her partner, telling him that he was the one who earned their victory.

Soon, it's time for the presentation. Wallace gives his congratulations to Dawn, telling her she is a very talented Coordinator before awarding her the Aqua Ribbon. Dawn, who still can't believe she won, thanks him as she receives her second Contest Ribbon towards the Grand Festival. The entire audience applauds for Dawn, she does her pose and Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom jump up to celebrate her win. Wallace then gives his farewells and has Milotic use Hydro Pump in the air creating a geyser creating a glittery effect, bringing the Wallace Cup to a close.

With the Wallace Cup over, everyone is saying their goodbyes as May prepares to head back to Johto. Dawn tells May that she'd forgotten what it felt like to be in the final round of a Contest and to feel at one with her Pokémon, and May tells her friend that she next time they battle she'll be the one that wins. She then wishes Ashley and Zoey luck in their endeavors, and they wish her luck in her upcoming Johto Contests. Soon the boat and May are leaving, and May waves and says goodbye to her friends and everyone responds by waving back. Dawn happily waves her newfound friend and fellow Coordinator goodbye, now with her losing streak broken, an amazing victory under her belt and her Contest confidence fully restored.


	56. Chapter 56

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Ashley catches a Yanma. Secondly Chimchar evolves into Monferno respectively while Monferno learns Mach Punch. Ash then catches a Tangela and a Carnivine in the Great Marsh. Finally Brock's Croagunk wins a Croagunk festival.

Ashley is also in the mood for serious training and he and Dawn agree to have a training match. Piplup starts things off with Whirlpool and Pikachu responds with Iron Tail. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but Piplup dodges and it accidentally hits Buizel. Buizel isn't very happy about being shocked by his teammate and tries to pick a fight with Pikachu but Grotle intervenes and tries to push Buizel back.

Grotle tries too hard and makes Buizel fall on its back. Buizel, now very angry with both Pikachu and Grotle, uses Sonic Boom but Ash gets in the way, taking the blow. Crasher Wake, having come by to make sure that the gang aren't too worn out by the previous evening's celebration, notices Buizel's behavior. He sends out his Floatzel which looks down on Buizel.

Ashley and Crasher Wake are in the Gym field and the judge is explaining the rules. Crasher Wake sends out his Gyarados and Ashley sends out Pikachu. Pikachu makes the first move with Thunderbolt which hits Gyarados, and it appears that it's going to take serious damage. However, Gyarados seems hardly phased; it charges up and uses Dragon Rage. Pikachu counters with Iron Tail and the overhand strike allows him to soar into the air, reaching apex right above Gyarados. Gyarados goes for Pikachu with Bite but to Crasher Wake's surprise as Pikachu falls, Ashley has him use his growing momentum to go into Volt Tackle. Pikachu collides into Gyarados' face and Pikachu stands out as the winner.

Crasher Wake sends out Quagsire and Dawn checks it out on her Pokédex. Ashley calls back Pikachu and sends out Grotle. Grotle uses Energy Ball but Quagsire uses its slim body to dodge into the water. Grotle jumps over the panels on the water and Crasher Wake notices how fast Grotle is. After watching Grotle's jumps causing tell-tale ripples from panel to panel, Quagsire uses Sludge Bomb and sends Grotle flying backwards. Quagsire jumps up and uses Ice Beam. After initializing an Ice Beam, Ashley has Grotle use Protect then a critical hit Magical Leaf knocks out Quagsire.

Crasher Wake sends out Floatzel and Buizel charges with Aqua Jet. Floatzel inflates its sac and deflects Buizel's attack. Buizel uses Water Pulse but Floatzel blocks it by merely punching it. Floatzel uses Razor Wind and Buizel is thrown into the water. Buizel gets out and uses Water Gun but Floatzel blocks with its left fin. Buizel charges at Floatzel but Floatzel dodges and punches it into the water. Floatzel uses Bulk Up and swims after Buizel. Buizel uses Razor Wind and Floatzel uses Razor Wind. Buizel continues to swim away but Floatzel is gaining up on it. Ash calls out for Buizel to think of the water as its friend. As Floatzel gets closer, Buizel inflates its sack, stopping suddenly while Floatzel zooms ahead. Buizel scores a direct hit at Floatzel's exposed back with Aqua Jet. Then, Buizel uses Water Pulse and a geyser of water is pulled upwards with the attack, pinning Floatzel against the Gym ceiling. Floatzel uses Ice Fang to get out of it and Buizel uses Sonic Boom. Floatzel dodges and uses Ice Fang. Buizel bites the Ice Fang after it hits and uses Water Pulse. Floatzel inflates its sac and sends the Water Pulse back at Buizel. Buizel gets knocked back and is confused. Floatzel uses Razor Wind and Buizel tries to use Aqua Jet but only turns around. Buizel gets knocked towards Ashley and she decides to send out Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Floatzel uses Whirlpool. The attacks collide and electrified droplets of water fall, shocking Buizel out of its confusion. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle but Floatzel stops that with Razor Wind, sending him flying in the air. Floatzel jumps up and uses Ice Fang. Pikachu falls backwards and recovers a little bit after the attack only to find out that Ice Fang froze part of his back. Buizel, having watched Pikachu give his all in spite of the difficultly he's having, wants to battle now and Ashley sends him out. As Pikachu and Buizel pass each other, they high-five and Buizel uses Water Gun to break the ice off Pikachu's back. Buizel jumps and uses Aqua Jet and Floatzel uses Ice Fang. Both Pokémon fall back to their places and Floatzel uses Razor Wind. Razor Wind hits and creates a cloud of smoke. Floatzel jumps up but as the smoke clears, Buizel is nowhere to be found. Buizel jumps up from out of the water and uses Brick Break at point blank range into Floatzel and sends Floatzel flying back. Floatzel is unable to battle and Ash has won the challenge. Buizel the evolves into Floatzel and learns Ice Fang.

Outside, Floatzel and Pikachu make amends from the earlier incident and Crasher Wake gives Ashley the Fen Badge. Ashley does her pose and shows off her newly earned Badge.

Dawn catches a Swinub, Ashley's Gligar evolves into Gliscor.


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Ashley, Brock, Dawn, and Latios help six Psyduck deal with half a dozen Muk and see three Psyduck hatch. Ashley trades her Duslops holding a Reaper Cloth and the Ghost type Pokémon was traded and evolved into Dusknoir.

* * *

On their way toward Celestic Town, Ashley and her friends arrive at the Pokémon Summer Academy and decide to participate there after an invitation from Professor Rowan. At this event, many Trainers gather and spend time together for one week while learning various things about Pokémon. After being separated into one of three teams (Red, Blue, and Green), the Trainer's first task is to choose a random Poké Ball, train the Pokémon contained inside, taking a day to bond with it, and battle with it the next day. Ashley and friends also meet Angie, a competitive tomboy who quickly becomes Ashley's rival. In a twist of fate, Angie and Ashley are both assigned to the Red Team. Many of the Pokémon that were highlighted had some kind of social issue, from low self-esteem in the case of Dawn's Grimer, to the lack of confidence of Ash's skittish Raichu. Being able to overcome such obstacles and befriend their Pokémon would require much more skill and patience and thus be a fitting test of a Trainer's ability to bond with their Pokémon. Hera was smiling at her Smoochum.

After checking out their Pokémon's moves, Ash and Dawn begin to bond with their Pokémon. Dawn feeds Grimer some of her homemade Poffins while Brock feeds his partner Magnemite static electricity. Meanwhile, Angie goes to get her Monferno but sees it trying to pick a fight with a Trainer's Croconaw. Ash starts brushing Raichu's fur with a brush but gets it caught making Raichu freak out and discharge. Dawn bonds with Grimer getting it to do poses with her. Angie's Monferno defiantly uses Ember at her when she tries to get it to practice moves. She chases Monferno throughout the classroom while Monferno uses Ember again hitting Ashley, Pikachu, and Raichu. Ashley and Angie argue and get in trouble. After lunch everyone participates in games and classes with Ashley and Angie passing out in the middle of a lesson and getting in trouble again until it's bedtime. Ashley, Angie, Dawn, and Brock stay up playing cards and talking about their dreams until Yuzo barges in angrily enforcing that it was time for bed.

The morning before their battles, Ashley and Angie do some last-minute training to overcome their Pokémon's issues. Ash boosted Raichu's confidence by encouraging it to use strong attacks. Raichu Digs itself underground to hide, and Ashley attempts to pull it up. Raichu is bothered by the pulling, so it shocks Ashley. Telling Raichu that you have to be pretty strong to make someone's hair look a mess like Raichu just did to him, Ash manages to get Raichu's confidence up. After telling Raichu to use Focus Punch on a huge boulder, Raichu smashes it to pieces becoming surprised at its own power while Ashley and Pikachu cheer it on. Angie sees this and bonded with Monferno by dodging the disobedient Pokémon's Ember attacks, taking a page from Ash's book and having her Pokémon attack her.

During the battles, Hera squared off against Brock, Dawn faced Conway, and Ashley battled Angie. Smoochum was defeated by Magnemite, so Hera loses her round. The battle between Dawn and Conway was inconclusive, and the match between Ashley and Angie, while intensely heated, ended in a draw once time ran out.

At the end of the day, Dawn wins the award for most development in their relationship with their Pokémon. The blue team came in first, the green in second, and the red in last. Even though Dawn's team got the most points, Ash and Angie lost them points for quarreling and their "daytime nap".

* * *

On the third day of Pokémon Summer Academy all of the students go to a lake to study Water-type Pokémon. While standing by the lakeside, Ash and Pikachu see a flash of light coming from across the lake, and Pikachu suddenly becomes hypnotized and begins to walk towards the light, but Ash stops Pikachu immediately. The others join them and Ash and Angie find two boats and use one to explore the far side of the lake, and Dawn and Brock follow using the other boat.

Ash and Angie stumble across a Dewgong and a Sealeo. Ash decides on the Dewgong while Angie chooses to draw Sealeo, but they begin to quarrel when both Sealeo and Dewgong move the opposite direction, causing Ash and Angie to bump into each other while trying to keep a close eye on their Pokémon. Meanwhile, Dawn chooses a Gorebyss and Brock chooses to draw a Chinchou. After Ash and Angie consider their finished drawings to be terrible, Ash decides to get up close to the Pokémon to make the research better, and they all dive into the water to be able to interact with the Pokémon. They then return to the bank to begin writing a report on each of their Pokémon.

As the group is talking, a blue flash comes from across the lake and Angie's Shinx becomes hypnotized and walks off. After a few minutes, the group realizes that Shinx is missing and they start looking for it. The light flashes again and Piplup becomes hypnotized but Dawn stops Piplup from wandering off. Ashley comments that the same thing happened to Pikachu earlier, and Conway appears and tells a legend about a blue light that causes Pokémon to vanish when it flashes. The group decides to go and investigate the light and they find a cave, and in the cave is Shinx and a Lumineon whom the light of its tail fin hypnotizes Pokémon and draws them in.

Hera noticed a blue flash hypnotized her Castform and follows the Weather Pokemon. The gang realizes that Lumineon is gone and must have been scared off by the noise from the battle. Ashley and Floatzel search for Lumineon in the water while Brock discovers that the Lumineon had been eating some algae on the rocks in the cave. Ashley discovers a tunnel in the water, and Brock deduces that the tunnel must connect the lake to the cave, and since water Pokémon like algae, Lumineon was traveling to the cave to eat the algae.

When the group returns to the class they present a report on Lumineon, and although they get a perfect score of 10, Professor Rowan deducts four points because they left the lake without permission, breaking a rule that had been made earlier that day. Hera and Conway also lose four points, but Conway simply states that it was fewer than he expected. Although Ash and the gang are disappointed for losing the points, they still find it worth it because they were able to see Lumineon, and Ash says he hopes they will be able to see it again.

* * *

While Ashley and her friends are at the Pokémon Summer Academy, their third lesson is on how to correctly approach Ghost-type Pokémon, when ever and where ever they encounter them. They are then paired up to find a hidden medal in the Summit Ruins. The medal and how fast it's retrieved is needed to get points for the activity. While searching for a partner, Conway has a run-in with a mysterious girl, and is put into a trance. Meanwhile, a boy named Kendall asks to join Dawn, telling her that he'll protect her from Ghost Pokémon. Ashley and Angie also pair up, while Brock partners with Mitchell. On the night of the event, the paired-up Trainers head to the Ruins, when a girl is discovered to have been left behind. This alarms Professor Rowan's female assistant who had seen the 10 Blue Team members off moments before.

The Trainers encounter Professor Rowan's tame ghost Pokémon, and handle the situation differently. A Haunter grabs Shinx, and Pikachu attacks it, but Ashley apologizes, and they go on their way. Brock, however, gives the Ghost Pokémon some food, and gets safe passage. When Dawn and her partner Kendall come across eating sounds, Kendall fear's he'll be eaten (next) and runs away in fright. Afterward, Dawn sees Conway walking and no partner. She goes to investigate just as Conway is coaxed towards a cliff by the ghostly girl. Conway is about to walk off the cliff when a Dusknoir grabs his arm, waking Conway from his daze. Though safe, Conway faints at Dusknoir's appearance. Dawn stumbles upon Conway on the ground, with Dusknoir ominously overhead. Dawn misinterprets the scene as Dusknoir has hurt Conway, and she confronts it yelling, "Alright, what did you do to Conway?!" The Dusknoir exclaims and waves its arms before fading away. Dawn rushes up and wakes Conway. Conway explains to Dawn that he was following a girl, and according to what the Pokédex said about Dusknoir, Dawn and Conway incorrectly assume that Dusknoir took the ghostly girl to the spirit world, and was about to take Conway too.

Hera is confronted by Dusknoir. Hera runs away with Pan to tell Professor Rowen. Hera and Pan run past Brock and Mitchell. Brock and Mitchell wonder what had scared them away, but then they too are approached by Dusknoir. Brock tries offering some food to the Dusknoir, but the Dusknoir rejects the food and uses Will-O-Wisp at them. After Brock and Mitchell run away, Dusknoir spots the ghost girl in the bushes nearby.

Hera and the others run back to the Academy, and report about the Dusknoir, as Ashley and Angie meet a Misdreavus. Misdreavus uses Screech, and makes Ashley and Angie run away and get lost. The girl appears and then beckons Ash and Angie to follow her, while the others have made it back to Professor Rowan. Being that Pokémon in the area are monitored and documented, the reports of a Dusknoir is alarming to Professor Rowan, especially since Dusknoir is a forest-dwelling Pokémon with no need to be in the area. Rowan also explains that an accident occurred one day when a mysterious cave was uncovered behind a wall. He also states that it might be the entrance to the spirit world, and that he assumes Dusknoir is trying to take someone there. Conway tells Rowan that he followed a girl and he thinks Dusknoir has taken her away.

It is concluded by Professor Rowan that the Dusknoir must have originated from a mysterious cave, which is thought to lead to the spirit world. Meanwhile, Ash and Angie finally get to the Summit Ruins, and get the medal first. There, the girl tries to coax Ashley and Angie into the cave Professor Rowan mentioned, when Dusknoir appears. Dusknoir prepares to attack the girl, but Ashley and Angie battle Dusknoir to protect themselves and the girl. Pikachu and Shinx attack while Dusknoir's back is turned on them. Dusknoir is momentarily stunned, and the girl tries to suck them into the spirit world through the cave. Angie is pulled into the air, but caught by Ashley who holds onto her. Meanwhile, everyone arrives at the spot, and Professor Rowan prevents anyone else from getting too close. Dusknoir gets up and grabs Ash and Angie, then sticks its tail into the ground to keep from getting sucked into the portal. Ash and Angie are shocked and realize Dusknoir was trying to protect them all along.

After a few moments, the portal starts to drag them closer, with Dusknoir's tail moving through the dirt. Ashley and Angie freak out, and Dusknoir turns around and blasts the girl, collapsing the cave entrance. After everyone thanks the Dusknoir, the Dusknoir flies off and disappears. It turns out that the girl was a ghost and Dusknoir was trying to stop her. Conway panics at the fact that he was partnered with a ghost the whole time. The next day Professor Rowan awards each team 30 points for a job well done. None of the teams gained an advantage, and the Blue Team leads by 260 to the Red Team's 220. Ashley isn't discouraged as she rallied for the Red Team to turn the tables and take the lead.

* * *

Professor Rowan says that the last event will be the Pokémon Triathlon, and Ashley gets pumped up. He begins talking to Dawn, Brock, and Angie about how he will win, when Angie buts in that she'll win. Dawn has to separate the two and Ashley wishes Angie good luck by extending her hand for a handshake. Angie blushes, remembering how Ashley saved her, and runs away. Ashley is clueless as always about what just happened and begins prepping for the race. Conway pops up and has a talk with Dawn before running off as Rowan and Nurse Joy approach Ash and his friends. Brock launches into the usual routine before Croagunk stops him.

The race is about to start, so Dawn recalls Piplup and Angie recalls Shinx. An aide fires the starting pistol and Hera quickly takes the lead. She easily reaches the first checkpoint and receives a Hippowdon. Ashley and company reach the checkpoint. Ashley, Dawn, Brock, and Angie receive Spoink, Dodrio, Onix, and Ariados respectively and begin the first leg. Hera finally starts out as other Trainers catch up and is propelled forward by Hippowdon's surprising speed. Back at the school, Rowan and the others monitor the race. With the race, Dawn has taken the lead with Ashley closely following when Angie uses String Shot to propel herself into first. Picking up on this, many Trainers begin attacking each other. Conway takes advantage of this to pass them on Dugtrio.

Angie reaches the second checkpoint and trades Ariados for a Lapras. Ashley closely follows, having passed Dawn, and receives a Mantyke. While Dawn and Brock trade for their Pokémon, Ashley catches up to Angie when she again takes the lead with Ice Beam. Brock and Dawn, riding their Feraligatr and Sharpedo are passed by Conway and Floatzel and look on as he passes them. Hera finally reaches the second checkpoint and unfortunately receives a Magikarp. Surprisingly Magikarp turns out to be incredibly fast.

In a practical dead heat, Ash and Angie reach the third checkpoint and return their Pokémon. Angie calls out Shinx and the third leg begins with both sprinting towards the end. Conway, Dawn, Hera, and Brock are approaching the end. Hera reaches the checkpoint first. Conway quickly follows and Brock and Dawn follow from behind. Conway congratulates Hera and somewhat creepily, begins to chase after her with Slowking as she tries to catch up to Ashley and Angie. As Ashley and Angie enter a cave, Hera and Conway have managed to catch up with them. The ground beneath Ashley and Angie begins to give way as Conway knocks out Dunsparce to slow Hera down. Angie and Shinx barely manage to stop their fall by grabbing on a ledge, when Ashley saves Angie again. Ashley barely manages to pull Angie up and both sit down for a minute to catch their breath. Ashley's relieved expression causes Angie to blush, but she quickly regains her composure when Ashley point out that they have to make up a lot of ground and they begin racing again. Running at full speed, Ashley and Angie quickly come close to the finish line where Hera and Conway are exhaustively closing in. Seeing them approach, Hera and Conway try to finish the race but due to their fighting they are completely out of energy. Ashley and Angie race for the finish and Ashley wins by a nose. Ashley begins celebrating while Angie has a moment of quiet thought. As other competitors cross the finish line, Conway and Hera crawl across it and collapse.


	58. Chapter 58

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Zoey and her Glameow battling an unknown Trainer and her Mismagius. Glameow attempts to dodge a Psybeam, but gets hit and confused. Ashley and her friends then walk up to the battlefield, saying that they thought it was Zoey battling.

Zoey orders a Thunderbolt, but since Glameow is confused it misses. Zoey notices the group as they cheer for Glameow, which then recovers and fires off Shock Wave, but it is blocked by a Magical Leaf from Mismagius, and then the whole lot is sent back at Glameow with a Psywave. The combination knocks out Glameow, and the two battlers exchange compliments. As they shake hands, Brock butts in and professes his love for the other Trainer; however Croagunk stops him. Zoey then introduces them to Fantina, informing Ashley that she is the Hearthome Gym Leader as well as a Pokémon Coordinator. Fantina mentions that she has become a traveling Trainer, but since the Gym is closed she would have to try somewhere else.

Zoey then suggests that they will understand better if Fantina tells them why she became a traveling Trainer. Fantina explains that with a lot of hard work, she was able to win the Grand Festival with her Misdreavus, earning the title of Top Coordinator. Afterwards, she was invited to become a Gym Leader, and the Hearthome Gym was opened. However eventually some of the Trainers would defeat her in a rematch, and she felt that she wasn't giving them a good enough battle. Brock states that he understands exactly how she feels from when he was the Pewter City Gym Leader. Fantina also states that she has been working on a new battle style which incorporates the beauty of a Contest Battle and the ferocity of a Gym battle. She says that she hasn't quite got it quite right yet, but agrees to a battle, as one of the first things that traveling Trainers do when they meet is battle. However her Pokémon are too tired for two battles, so Ashley and Dawn use the Coin Toss app on her Pokétch.

Dawn is fuming that she lost the coin toss as Ashley and Fantina get ready for battle. Ash suggests that the battle should be three on three, over when all the Pokémon on one team are unable to battle. Fantina agrees and Dawn uses a coin toss to decide who should start the battle. Fantina wins the toss and goes first. After Fantina holds up a Poké Ball, Ashley sends out Floatzel and Fantina sends out her Drifloon. Drifloon starts to use Ominous Wind. Floatzel counters with Ice Beam, but Drifloon dodges and hits Floatzel. Floatzel breaks out of the attack and hits Drifloon with Aqua Jet. Drifloon then puts Floatzel to sleep with Hypnosis, before picking him up and waving him around, following up with Psychic. Floatzel wakes up, but then promptly faints. Ashley then sends out Monferno, who opens with a Flamethrower, but Drifloon stops it with Psychic and plays around with it before using Confuse Ray then Hypnosis. Monferno struggles to stay awake, but falls asleep. Ashley recalls Monferno and Dawn comments that it was good that Ash got Monferno back in its Poké Ball, but Brock points out that unlike confusion, Pokémon continue to sleep even after they are returned to their Poké Ball.

Ashley sends out Pikachu, knowing that if Pikachu falls asleep the battle is as good as over. Drifloon hits Pikachu with Will-O-Wisp and Pikachu retaliates with Thunderbolt, hitting Drifloon. Pikachu follows up with Volt Tackle, but Drifloon blocks it with Ominous Wind. After a short struggle, Pikachu is thrown backwards, and then follows up with another Thunderbolt. It hits, but doesn't help as it simply causes Drifloon to evolve into Drifblim. Dawn checks it on her Pokédex, then Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but Drifblim dodges and then moves to close range and puts Pikachu to sleep with Hypnosis. Ashley then forfeits the match, and the Trainers exchange compliments. Fantina says that she will return to the Hearthome Gym to do a bit of work with her Drifblim, agreeing to have a battle with Ashley when she gets there.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Zoey shows Dawn that she has won her third Ribbon. She says that she won't be entering the Celestic Town Contest, but will be there to cheer Dawn on. Meanwhile, Ash is sitting on the floor surrounded by his Pokémon trying to figure out a way to counter Drifblim's Hypnosis. Ashley learns from her loss will affect the outcome of his next battle with Fantina.


End file.
